Dreamwalker
by kat142001
Summary: They were strangers, and yet there was an odd familiarity neither of them could completely explain. She knew of him from tales; tales from her own world. He could somehow remember her face and voice without ever having met her. When they begin to share dreams and history, their paths, and perhaps the world's, will be forever altered.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Well long time no see! Sorry for my ridiculously long absence. This particular story is one I've been working on for a couple of years now, but was never able to get to a point where I was happy enough to post it. Finally, I've just decided to do one last round of rewriting and editing and just post the darned thing. The first couple of chapters might be rough, but I hope it gets better as the chapters go on. Please take it easy on me, this is my first full story in nearly ten years. Per usual, I own nothing except my OCs. Everything else is property of the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien. Enjoy!

It was unseasonably cold, even for the highest point of the South Downs. Snow flurried around, the flakes getting larger and more vigorous in their descent by the minute. Thorin pulled his cloak tighter around him, not sure if he should feel peaceful, or more agitated by the strange weather. He could have made it to Bree by nightfall, but now it appeared he would have to find someplace to try and bundle up until the storm passed. This whole errand had been a bloody nuisance, and a wild goose chase. The rumors of his father's appearance in Dunland turned out to be just that; rumors. So, trying to fight off disappointment, he made his way home.

Something in the air changed; a prickling sensation that had the hair on his neck standing on end. His steps slowed as he approached a bend in the road. A sudden, thunderous crack echoed across the hills. Fighter instinct kicked in, and had Thorin brandishing his ax in front of him in one, swift movement. The closer he got to the bend, the stronger the prickling got. Magic, he realized with distaste; and a lot of it. Though the logical side really wanted to believe the crack was just thunder, he knew it wasn't. Whatever it was seemed to have come from around the bend.

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't what met his eyes. A large crater broke the snow pack and directly in the middle was a spash of red. The closer he got, the stranger the sight. The snow hadn't been blown away as if by impact; it seemed to have just made way for whatever lay in it. Shock ran down his spine when a feminine groan accompanied movement from the red mass. Lowering his ax, he hastened forward, dropping to his knees and carefully turning the figure over. The red turned out to be a strangely fashioned coat that covered a mere slip of a woman. She couldn't be any taller than him, and was delicate in every aspect from her doll face to her too-thin body.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" her fair skin seemed just a bit too pale, and he feared for her well-being.

After another small groan, she brought gloved hands up and rubbed her face. When they lowered, her eyes opened and glanced uncomprehendingly around. The clear, silver color of them reflected the sky; devoid of all color.

"What happened?" a light voice was marred slightly by rasp.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Thorin said, trying to shake off a sudden and very strong sense of familiarity. He had seen this woman before.

The young woman finally locked gazes with him, confusion altering slightly to bemusement, then clearing to shock. She shot up to a sitting position, nearly smashing his head with hers.

"Where are we?" some of the rasp cleared as her voice rose in pitch.

"The South Downs, nearly a day's walk to Bree," his response was both automatic and wary. The way she looked around, then tensed when he mentioned Bree put him on edge. "Are you from around here? I did not think there were any settlements nearby,"

"No. No, I'm not from around here," her brow drew together in confusion and worry. "I was walking near my house…it was snowing there too…then there was a loud bang like thunder, and I woke up here,"

She looked so frail and vulnerable, but dwarves were naturally suspicious, and Thorin was no exception. There had, indeed been that loud sound, but could he truly believe she had nothing to do with it? He'd heard of witches before, but there were very few, if any human witches in the world. Still, her cloth was strange, from the leather boots on her feet to the black hat that covered her hair. No, she was not from around at all.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice low with his suspicion.

Sensing it, the girl leaned away. "My name is Danica MacKay," she continued to lean back, placing her hands on the ground and sliding her feet under her.

Recognizing someone about to bolt, Thorin wrapped a hand around her arm, keeping her in place. When she flinched, he had to push the guilt down. "And?"

"And nothing. My name is Danica MacKay, and I am no one," some of the panic turned into frustration as she pulled at his grip. "I had nothing to do with how I got here,"

"Do you use magic?"

"No! Magic doesn't exist where I come from," in an almost comical moment, she gasped and clapped her free hand to her mouth.

Something about her words stirred that familiarity again. However, he didn't know what to do with it, or her, but eventually decided that it wasn't really his problem. He could get her to Bree, and perhaps there would be someone there who could find her someone more qualified to either help her, or contain her.

"If I let go, will you promise not to run?"

"That depends," her eyes narrowed in suspicion, the same way his had moments ago.

"I promise not to hurt you," he allowed his expression to open and show her his sincerity.

She considered him for a moment, then nodded. He loosened his grip, allowing her to pull her arm back.

"What now?" she asked.

It was Thorin's turn to consider her while she rubbed her arm. Had he really held her that hard? When she thought he wasn't looking, she would grimace in pain, then compose herself the second he looked back. Perhaps there was some strength beneath that fragile body. Either way, he couldn't leave a vulnerable woman in the wild to freeze to death.

"I was on my way to Bree. I can take you with me, then you can find someone who will help you,"

"Thank you," her eyes went wide with shock. "That's-"

"Do not thank me just yet," Thorin warned. "I still do not trust you, and if you give me one reason, I will leave you in the snow,"

"I hope to prove my innocence to you," there was sincerity in her eyes and voice, and was enough for now.

"We shall see,"  
~~~~~

Danica never had been able to keep her mouth shut when flustered. Here she was, playing out one of the biggest clichés in geekdom, and she spilled the beans at the first chance. Waking up in Middle Earth, with Thorin Oakenshield looking down at her had done nothing good for her nerves, and left her wide open for interrogation. She could only be thankful he hadn't decided to ask more. Even after having a chance to calm down, she wasn't sure just how much she'd be able to hide. There was something about the way he had looked at her, when he wasn't glaring in suspicion. He was confused by her; inspecting her as if waiting for her to answer a question she hadn't heard.

The snow had stopped, but had turned into a freezing rain that penetrated deep into her bones. Her coat was 100% wool, but that only saved her for the first hour. It had been dark when she arrived, but the oncoming blackness told her the sun was quickly setting, which only made the air colder. How had this happened? Why had this happened? One minute, she was taking a walk on the trails near her parent's home, the next she was living out a fantasy.

A sudden fatigue washed over her, making her stumble. She tried to right herself before Thorin could notice, but failed.

"Are you alright?" he reached a hand out to steady her.

"Yeah, sorry. Just tripped," she smiled and straightened up, putting on her best poker face. The moment he turned back to the front, her shoulders slumped and she shook her head to clear the fog.

"There's a cave up here. If it is unoccupied, we can rest for the night before making the rest of the journey tomorrow,"

Though she merely nodded, Danica nearly wept with relief. Her body was weak, and she wasn't sure how much further she could have gone before collapsing. Some of her relief dissipated when they had to climb up a hill on the side of the road to get to the cave. By the time they reached the top, she was once again ready to collapse. Her vision hazed around the edges, and Thorin was a mere blur as he went ahead to check out the cave. Pain radiated in deep aches throughout her limbs: she had to grind her teeth to keep from whimpering.

Thorin said something, but she couldn't make out the words. Assuming he was talking about the cave either being occupied or empty, she nodded her head. That would work no matter which one he had said.

"Miss MacKay! What happened?"

Danica's eyes fluttered open to see Thorin looking down at her. The nod must have sent her into a faint. "Oops,"

She took the flask of water he offered, as well as a couple bites of some kind of dried meat. They were still outside, and Thorin had apparently caught her before she hit the ground. She had to give him points for quick reflexes.

"Thank you," she said, referring to both the sustenance and the save. With the food and water in her system, some of her strength began to return.

Thorin nodded. "We should get in the cave for shelter. I can start a fire while you eat some more,"

Danica had gotten a tighter hold on said food and had begun to rise when Thorin lifted her effortlessly in his arms.

"You don't have to do that. I can-"

"You barely made it up the hill, and your skin is snow white,"

Her mouth opened to retort, then snapped shut, her brain unable to think of one. The fact was, she knew how thin and pale she'd gotten in the past few months.

"Whatever got you here seemed to drain you," by his tone, he still wasn't sure that she was completely innocent of it.

"I've actually had this problem for a few years, thank you," normally she was more polite, but the whole situation had her on edge.

Thorin raised a brow at her. "Forgive me for my assumptions," he said. Once he set her down, he immediately went back out to find wood dry enough to use for a fire.

While he was out, Danica munched a bit more, trying to ignore the anxiety building in her core. She didn't like conflict, or being at odds with someone. It made her nervous and desperate to mend whatever was wrong. When Thorin came back in and began to build the fire, Danica put the food down and readied herself.

"You can ask me any question, and I will answer you fully and honestly," it was probably a mistake, but she doubted he would believe her.

"How can I trust that?" there was speculation and curiosity in his eyes.

How could he? How could she prove her sincerity? Her eyes flitted down to her hand. Knowing hesitating would change her mind, she whipped her glove off and grabbed the ring from her finger.

"Here. This is my wedding ring. It is the most precious possession I have in this world or any other. If you doubt the truth of any of my words, you can keep it," she held it out, her hand shaking slightly.

Thorin looked at it, then her. "I appreciate the gesture, but I do not think it necessary,"

"I have nothing else to show you that I'm telling the truth,"

"I believe you just did," one corner of his mouth lifted slightly, softening his entire countenance. "Keep the ring lass,"

"Thank you," grateful beyond measure, she slipped the ring back on, taking comfort in its familiar weight.  
~~~~~~

"We'll start simple; how old are you?" Thorin took out a match and started a feeble fire in the damp material he'd brought in.

Danica smiled. "Isn't that normally considered a rude question?" when he crossed his arms, she coughed. "Right. Uh, 27. My birthday is in May,"

"Your husband?"

"He was 29," he caught the "was" and waited for her to elaborate. "He was a soldier for our country's army. He died eight months ago," the grief showed plainly on her face.

"I am sorry for your loss," even after she nodded, he waited a spell to let her gain her composure. He wanted to ask about children, but feared her answer. If she had them, it would pain her to be reminded that she was away from them, if not…that was a different pain altogether. "Where are you from?"

"A world called Earth," the words came out quick enough, but she looked away shyly.

"A world?"

"Yes. Similar to Middle Earth, but at the same time very different," she took a deep breath, then launched in. "It's basically what this world would be like in maybe five to seven hundred years. However, we have no elves, dwarves, wizards, or magic of any kind. There's also the fact that Middle Earth is about the size of one of the smallest countries in my world,"

Her words barely made sense, and he had a hard time keeping up with her story, let alone imagining it. Judging from her face and actions, she was either out of her mind, or telling the truth.

"Alright. Say I believe you," her eyes came up hesitantly, "how did you know about Gandalf? How do you know about this world?"

The look on her face was one he'd seen many times from his nephews when they accidentally let important information slip.

"Ah. Right. About that," she rubbed a hand over her face, then looked him in the eye. "There are tales of this world in mine. Not like history though. More like stories. Fiction,"

"How much do the tales tell?" against his better judgment, curiosity was beginning to peak.

"Most, if not all of this world's history. A lot of the wars and mythology,"

"How much do you know?"

At this, she smiled. "Pitifully little. Right now I'm wishing I had learned some more,"

"We always wish we could do more looking back," he responded with complete understanding.

"Hindsight is 20/20," she mused. He wondered how much of her speech would be like this gibberish. "Any more questions?"

He studied her for a moment. Three questions came to mind, but he wondered about the wisdom of asking two of them. However, she did promise to be truthful, and as far as she was concerned, she had been.

"How far do those tales go? Into the present?"

Danica paused, her eyes suddenly guarded.

"You swore the truth," Thorin reminded her.

She sighed, then nodded. "Yes, I did. The tales stretch 60 plus years into the future from where we are now,"

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "Can you prove your words to be true?"

"I'd rather-" she started, then an idea struck. "You will have a meeting with Gandalf in Bree,"

"A meeting pertaining to what?"

"Your future," her face closed off, telling him quite plainly that he would get no more information.

"Alright. I suppose we shall see if you are right or not tomorrow,"

"I suppose so," the shrug she gave held too much confidence to be nonchalant.

Thorin shook his head. "If Gandalf cannot get you home, what will you do?"

"I've been trying not to put too much thought into that. I suppose I would try to hide out somewhere where I couldn't affect history,"

"Seems logical enough," though he wondered where she could possibly go and fit in. "One more question for now; if your arrival here did not bring on the fainting spell, what did? You said you have had this problem for years,"

"Well, not so much the fainting spells. That is very recent. However, I've had a weak body since I was about 15. A doctor diagnosed me with a disease that causes pain and fatigue as well other complications. It's an autoimmune disease, and don't worry, it's not contagious," the smile she gave was one of a person who was used to people cringing away from her.

"I have never heard of such a thing," true, he'd seen plenty of diseases that weakened someone, but this was different.

"It's something that's becoming more and more common in my world due to...um...how do I explain this...modifying the way food is made. It's really complicated. Let's just say that a lot of the food that's made in my world can have dangerous side effects,"

Unable to form an appropriate response at first, Thorin frowned. "Why would you eat it then?"

To his surprise, she laughed. "A good question. For a while, we didn't know just how bad it was for us. After that, it was a matter of addiction. Some of us were lucky enough to be able to break the habit, but for me it was too late,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Eh," she shrugged it off with a smile. "Lessons learned. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

This woman was unlike any he had ever met before, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You certainly are a curiosity, whatever else you may be,"

"I suppose that's the same in any world,"

Silence fell then, broken only by the crackling of flames. Thorin split some more rations, letting the silence remain so he could ponder on everything this strange woman had said.

A.N. Ha! First chapter finished! I'm still not completely happy with it, but I need to put my typing fingers to rest and just send this out there. (So if there are typos, please let me know so I can fix them). More chapters to come! Reviews would be much appreciated, including ideas of where you think this should go. I already have around half of this story written, but am constantly rewriting and editing, so there is plenty of room for improvement and slight alteration. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I'm so incredibly pleased with the amount of people who read the first chapter. Thank you guys! It really helps to spur the inspiration when you know you have readers. Disclaimer; I own nothing except Danica. Please enjoy!

Danica leaned back against the cave wall, allowing the heaviness behind her eyes to close them. It had been one hell of a day, and she still wasn't quite sure how to handle it. On the one hand, she'd like to have the meltdown to end all meltdowns, but at the same time, she also felt strangely calm. She'd always been one who believed in destiny, and had faith that everything happened for a reason; even if that reason was just a lesson to be learned. This faith was the only thing that had kept her going after her husband died; and everything else that had happened the past year.

"What sort of war is your country in?"

"I'm sorry?" her mind transitioned slowly from her thought process to his words. "Oh. Another country attacked ours, killing many thousands of our people. Things get a bit more complicated after that, but the war has spread and continued on for many years. It was supposed to be over by now, but war does not often follow the whims of the men who create it,"

A strange look crossed Thorin's face at her words. "Nor those who fight,"

"No, they become the pawns of chaos," a bitterness tainted Danica's tone.

"Is that what happened to your husband?"

Despite her coming words, she smiled. "No. No, he threw himself into the line of fire to save his best friend, Will,"

"He sounds like an honorable man," Thorin's tone and face were both warm and soft.

"He was. The best man I ever knew," her throat suddenly closed off, and she had to work to swallow the emotion.

"Forgive me if this is prying; did you resent the man your husband died for?" there was a deep curiosity in Thorin's eyes, slightly different from what she had seen earlier.

It was a tough question, and she really had to consider it carefully. "Not really. I thought I did at first, but it was misplaced anger. When he came to my door to tell me what had happened, there was too much grief and rage to sort through, and it all ended up on his shoulders. Later, I realized I was more angry at my husband for leaving me; for choosing Will over me. Irrational, I know,"

Thorin shook his head. "Pain of that kind is never rational, but always understandable,"

"I suppose you're right," she said. "I actually became fairly close to him and his family. They came to visit me…when I moved in with my parents," her heart had skipped a beat when she almost revealed more than she wanted. Thankfully, a couple of minutes passed before Thorin spoke again. When he did, his words could have bowled her over.

"I lost someone as well," he was staring into the flames, his eyes lost in years long gone. "She was my betrothed, my One, and she was taken by a dragon,"

Danica's heart ached for him, but she couldn't help wondering why he was being so candid.

"Have you heard of the attack on Erebor?" she nodded. "We were to be married within the month. She got caught on one of the bridges. According to the friend she pushed out of the way, Smaug had grazed her with his tail on his way to the treasury. It was enough to send her tumbling to her death,"

"I'm so sorry," she wanted to reach out to him, but knew it would be a bad idea. Instead, she gave in to her unanswered question. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, it seems as though we have something in common," his eyes came back to the present and looked fully into hers.

Well, crap. Here she was, stranded in Middle Earth, sharing stories with a dwarf who was doomed to die. As it was, she couldn't stop from sniffing when her nose began to drip.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. Just got a bit of a draft. My nose will run at any given opportunity," she tried to give a nonchalant chuckle, but it was nowhere near convincing. However, at that moment, she did realize just how uncomfortable she was in her still-wet coat. The fire had grown and was doing a fine job heating up the small cave, but her wet clothes trapped in the cold. Judging from the way Thorin looked at her coat, he was thinking the same thing.

To keep from feeling too awkward while taking her outer layers off, Danica began telling Thorin a bit more about her home. After mentioning the snow storm right before Christmas, she was shocked to learn that it was only early September here.

"But what about the snow storm?" she asked as she shook her long hair out from the hat. When Thorin didn't respond right away, she looked over and just caught him frowning at her strangely before he composed himself.

"It was very unusual for this time of year," he leaned forward on his knees. "Perhaps it had something to do with your arrival,"

"How could that be possible?"

"I'm not completely sure, but no matter what you say or believe Miss MacKay, I do not think you are as much a no one as you think you are,"

"Dani," she said instantly. "Most people call me Dani,"

Another pause. "Miss MacKay will do fine,"

Uncomfortable in his gaze, Danica pulled her knees up to her chest and looked into the darkness outside of the cave.

* * *

Who was this woman? So many of the things she did gave him that strange sense like he'd seen or heard it before. The only thing that had surprised him was her hair. Both the light, golden brown color and waist length seemed wrong somehow. For some reason, he had assumed it would be red and short, which made no sense whatsoever. What woman had her hair cut short? Then the name. Dani. It was almost like he could hear someone saying that name in his mind, but he didn't know who. It was maddening. Part of him wanted to piece this puzzle together, the other part of him would rather drop her off in Bree and move on with his life.

Why, then, had he told her about his betrothed? He never talked about that painful memory, not even to his closest friends or Dis. Logically, one could assume it was because of the obvious depth of her own pain at losing her husband. While that had been part of it, there was something else; something that tied into the puzzle. This was all a bit more than he anticipated for his journey home. He flicked his eyes back to her face to find her still turned toward the mouth of the cave, but now she was nodding off.

"You should get some rest,"

Her head snapped up and she blinked her eyes blearily. "Sorry about that,"

"Are you apologizing for falling asleep?" he asked, amused.

"I guess," still very drowsy, Danica situated more in front of the fire. "Apparently this day finally caught up with me,"

"Go ahead and get some sleep," as he looked around, he realized there was only one real way for them to sleep comfortably, which would be awkward at best.

"Are we going to take turns?" her words were slightly slurred as she tried to stay awake. She reminded Thorin of Kili when he was tired but didn't want to go to sleep.

"I'll wake you in a few hours," he said, though he had no intention of actually doing so. He was a light sleeper on the road, and had traveled alone many times.

Even in her sleepy state, Danica noticed the same thing he did. She tried, in vain, to lay or crouch in a good position without invading his space. Eventually, Thorin sighed.

"Come here. You'll keep both of us up if you keep fidgeting like that,"

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. He nodded.

Still very hesitant, she scooted toward him, leaning her upper body against his side and stretching her legs out to the side. Having always been more content in a sitting position while traveling, Thorin remained where he was, assuring her that he was fine. For a few minutes, he thought they had finally reached some peace. However, she soon began to shiver; lightly at first, then more quaking When he looked down at her, about to speak, she instantly tried to still her body. By Durin, this woman was stubborn.

"Do you ever ask for what you need?" the irritation he had thought was well buried came out in his voice.

"Not usually," she admitted, apologetic rather than perturbed. "Those close to me use to complain about it all the time,"

"Sit up for a moment," when she did as he told, he unwrapped his arm and resituated his cloak so it could cover both of them. Once he was done, he gestured for her to lean back in. "I promise I won't sully your virtue," he said at her dubious look.

"Does a married woman have any virtue to sully?" smiling, she leaned in so he could wrap his arm and cloak around her. Gods, she was tiny.

"So long as her husband was her only,"

"Do you mean before she got married, or during the marriage?"

The question caught him off guard, and was rather disturbing. "How would you come up with such a question?"

"I suppose our worlds are more different than I thought. Is there no adultery or pre-marital uh…relations?"

"Not in dwarven society," he had accidentally started this topic, but now he wanted to take it back. "I suppose humans do, but it is never condoned,"

"Very different then,"

Morbid curiosity got the better of him. "Those things are common where you come from?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed, and he could hear exhaustion pulling at her again. "Sexual relations of almost any kind are encouraged. Adultery is not encouraged, but neither is it widely looked down on,"

"And you?"

"Mm. I was one of the weird ones. Prudish and old-fashioned according to my friends,"

Thorin let out a small sigh of relief. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt her sag against him. Sure enough, when he looked down, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Peace at last, but his mind was buzzing. As he did any other time his mind wouldn't quiet, he stared into the flames, allowing the dance of the fire to lull him into sleep.

* * *

 _It was cold; as cold as it had been during the snow storm at home. She was facing a sunset-soaked valley, standing on an icy river. Her first thought was that this had to be a dream, but it felt so real. Looking more closely at the valley, she thought she recognized this place. It looked like the portrayals she had seen of the area surrounding the Lonely Mountain. A look to the side; yep. The Lonely Mountain stood glistening in the sun due to a dusting of snow. If all this was true, she must be standing on Raven Hill. Turning away from the sun, she saw ruins on the hill, eagles in the background, and a figure standing in front of her. Thorin._

 _His back was to her, but she could see him breathing laboriously, Orcrist on the ground at his side. He slumped slightly, the exertion from his battle pulling at him. A battle Danica knew wasn't over. Her heart began to pound as he knelt down, grabbed the sword, then froze, fixated on the ice. Danica was just as entranced, unable to move or speak, even as Thorin took his first couple steps, following the pale body beneath the ice. A thrill of panic broke the trance, opening Danica's throat and moving her feet._

 _"Thorin," she called out softly at first, steps quickening. No response. "Thorin!" again, nothing. She was sprinting now, tears stinging her eyes. "THORIN!"_

 _To her disbelief, he jolted, halting his steps and looking straight at her._

 _"Dani," he breathed, smiling warmly for the briefest moment before the ice next to him exploded._

 _"No!" she reached out to pull him away from Azog, but fisted nothing but air, the entire scene evaporating in front of her._

 _Breathless and disoriented, she blinked hard, trying to see in the sudden darkness. She was in a hall somewhere with sconces giving off a dim light._

 _"What the hell?" starting to feel more frustrated than scared, she walked down the hall, trying to place herself. Even if it hadn't started to look familiar, she would have guessed Erebor merely for the pattern her life seemed to be taking._

 _A few more steps, and she heard a giggle coming from around the corner. Intrigued, she followed the sound, then instantly wanted to turn around. Around that corner were two dwarves in the middle of a rather playful, if not passionate rendezvous. Danica's face burned with embarrassment, but something caught her eye and made her stay. The male dwarf was, in fact, a young Thorin. Jaw dropped, she turned now to try and get a better look at the dwarrodam._

 _In the dim light, her hair shone gold with a hint of red, and curled in the most beautiful spirals Danica had seen. The closest she had seen to spirals like that were her sister's. She had always admired hair like that, and this dwarrowdam had particularly beautiful locks. Even the finer hair that lined her jaw, braided at the end, shimmered with obvious softness. All dwarves were short and squat, and their females were no different. Despite that, she carried a grace that spoke of good breeding and teaching. It wasn't all of this that made Danica jealous. There was a way Thorin looked at her and touched her; a way Danica hadn't experienced since the last time she'd seen her husband._

 _Part of her was warmed to see Thorin so happy and content. She knew he would never be this way again after he lost Erebor, and his fiancée. Overwhelmed with emotions, she sniffed, trying to clear her nose. To her great shock, Thorin jolted the same way he had in the previous dream and looked around, eyes settling on her location. This time though, he didn't see her._

 _"What's wrong?" his fiancée asked, caressing his cheek._

 _"I thought I heard something," he looked harder, then shook his head. "I guess it was nothing," with a smile, he turned back to her and picked up where they had left off._

 _Still holding her breath, Danica began to back away, not wanting to see anymore. When this scene began to fade away, she slipped gratefully into her normal, fuzzy dreams._

P.S. Woohoo! Another chapter done. J I had hoped to get this out sooner, but once again I had a lot of rewriting to do. I can't say for sure what exactly the update schedule will be like, but one chapter a week doesn't seem too unreasonable. My personal goal is to get more out in a week, but we'll see. November could be interesting, because I am looking to possibly do NaNoWriMo. For those of you who haven't heard of that before, it's National Novel Writing Month. I did it a few years ago and would like to try again this year. I'll still try to get chapters out as usual while working on one of my novels for this project, but I apologize beforehand if I don't. Reviews would be lovely, and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Yay for more favorites and views! Thank you so much to **camomila3** for my first review! I can't tell you how much it makes my day to see that. ^_^ Danica is rather close to my heart, so I'm glad you like her.  
I found a nice little surprise in my documents in the form of a chapter already mostly done. This will mean that after this chapter, you might be getting two in the same day. Gotta love life's little gifts. Although, this was really one from myself that I just forgot about, but hey, a gift is a gift. Anywho, same ol' same ol' with me not owning anything. Please enjoy and review! Thank you!

Danica woke to the sound of voices outside the cave. The light outside was the pale, dim light of early morning. She gave a groggy groan, then muffled squeak as a strong hand clamped over her mouth. Using that hand, Thorin lifted her face so she could see him press a finger to his lips. Only once she nodded did he let go. She was surprised at having slept through the night. It had been nearly a year since she'd been able to do that. Besides, Thorin was supposed to have woken her…

"Stay here," he whispered, slinking out of the cave.

Heart racing, Danica listened as Thorin's footsteps faded, then stopped. The voices she'd heard were hushed now, but getting closer. Curiosity and survival instinct getting the better of her, she peeked out the mouth of the cave to see two men walking up the hill. Cursing under her breath, she crept out and kept to the side of the cave, stopping once she got behind a tree. The air wasn't as cold as it had been the night before and it had stopped raining, but she was still wishing for the coat she'd left in the cave. Although, the red wouldn't be much more of a camouflage than the white sweater she had on now.

"Seems to be the only spot he could have found shelter," one of the men rasped when they'd gotten to the top. The one who had spoken was slimmer with greasy, wavy hair while the other was large and bald. They were both rather filthy.

Danica mentally kicked herself. She should have remembered this. Thorin's trip through Bree happened around the same time when the bounty was placed on his head.

"Looks like he did indeed camp here," the same man spoke, bending to look in the cave.

"Stop!" Thorin's voice echoed through the clearing, causing the men to pause. He held his ax in such a way that promised imminent violence. The two men said nothing, just grinned and pulled their swords.

Though she was sure Thorin could handle himself, Danica didn't want to just sit and let him risk himself. Looking around, she saw a sizeable branch laying nearby. The loud clang of metal meeting metal told her the fight had started. Moving fast, she lunged for the branch and moved a little closer to the fight. Her blood was pounding in her ears and her grip tightened on her weapon.

"Where is the girl?" the other man spoke this time, yelling as he parried and attacked. "The one who left the red coat. Where is she?"

"Here," the man turned, only to meet the branch as Danica swung it full-force across his face. Using the shock of the moment, Thorin used the handle of his ax to knock the second man out. Danica's victim moved to get up, so she brought her weapon down on the back of his head and neck, relaxing when he went limp on the ground.

Once he was sure the men were out cold, Thorin turned to Danica, who still had the branch in her hands.

"What were you thinking?" he growled. "Why didn't you stay in the cave?"

So many thoughts and emotions raced through Danica so that all she could do was gape at him in disbelief for a moment.

"In case you didn't notice," she finally said, "they were just about to enter that cave. If I had stayed in there, they would have found me,"

"Which is why I called out. You shouldn't have-"

"When they heard you call out, they would have grabbed me and used me against you. Besides, it's not like I got in your way. I even managed to help a little!"

"I had it under control!"

"I'm not denying that!" in order to try and control herself, she took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, the point is, they're out of the way, and neither of us got hurt," suddenly feeling tired, she tossed the branch down on the ground.

"You could have been. You shouldn't have taken the risk,"

"But I-"

"Listen," his voice was sharp and full of authority, causing Danica's mouth to shut with an almost audible snap. "I agreed to escort you to Bree, and so long as you are with me, you are under my protection. I would feel responsible if anything happened to you. Do you understand?" he waited for her nod before packing up.

Unsure what to do, Danica went back and grabbed her coat and hat, glad to feel that they had dried during the night. As she put it on, she wondered at how much her view of him had already changed. In some ways, he was just like how he'd been portrayed in the book and movies, but she could never imagine him saying what he just said to her. Perhaps she had never truly understood his character.

"Thank you," she said as they walked back toward the road. He caught her gaze for a moment, then gave a nod of acknowledgment.

* * *

As they made their way closer to Bree, the cold rain returned, forcing both Thorin and Danica to bundle back up. Conversation remained stilted as they were both freezing and rather hungry since they had gone through the last of his rations. His thoughts had also been occupied, constantly replaying the dreams he'd had the night before. Dreams of her, which had reminded him why she seemed so familiar. Some of the images he'd seen the night before had played in his mind when he was younger and he could remember hearing her voice at least three times before in his waking moments.

The night before had been mere flashes. Her laughing with a group of people in front of a fire, her hair red and cropped short which explained why her hair had surprised him at first. Then she was standing in the bright sunlight, skin just a tad darker. Colors changed to autumn, and she was walking amidst the leaves, hand in hand with a tall, handsome man whose hair was as vivid as the colors around them. Thorin had only seen hair that red on his cousin, Dain. The two of them looked more happy and at peace than he had seen anyone in many years. It made him ache for the loneliness he knew was in her future. The final two images he could remember were polar opposite in almost every way. First, she was clothed in white, a gossamer veil in her hair, her face glowing as she looked at her husband, who beamed down at her with an insurmountable amount of love in his eyes. It was their wedding. What it flashed to next must have been her husband's funeral. She was still, movement coming only from what stirred in the breeze. Her eyes were empty with loss, staring down at a coffin. Silent tears streamed down her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" though her voice barely carried over the rain, it was enough to break his chain of thought.

"What?"

"It's just a silly saying from my world. What are you thinking about?"

"Just dwelling I suppose," he felt almost embarrassed about how much his thoughts and dreams had dwelled on her. Could she have anything to do with it? She seemed clueless enough.

"Specific," she responded sarcastically. He remained silent. "Would you tell me what she was like? Your intended?"

It had been so long, but wounds of the heard do not heal well for a dwarf. Still, perhaps it would be good to talk of her. Danica had spoken of her husband, and she had only lost him eight months ago.

"I'm sorry. That's probably not an appropriate question. It's none of my business,"

"No, it's alright. She was strong, and remarkably stubborn, even for a dwarf," he smiled as memories came back. "She was the first one to teach me compromise,"

"Because she refused to back down?"

He passed her an amused glance. "Indeed. Arguing with her did about as much good as arguing with a mountain. She had a strong sense of justice, and loved our people and home. She would have made a worthy queen,"

A bitterness and loss stopped him there.

"She sounds wonderful," Danica said, smiling at him.

"She was," that smile eased some of the bitterness away. "From what you've said of your husband, they would have gotten along rather grandly,"

"Probably," she laughed; a light, warm sound. "He had that same stubbornness and sense of justice. It's why he joined the military. He wasn't content unless he was helping to right the wrongs of our world. Damn selfless man," she shook her head, but there was still humor in her eyes.

They eased into other topics, mostly of her world and what she and her family did. He was surprised to learn that her parents did not have a family business they passed on to her or the older sister she mentioned. Her father worked as a computer programmer, and no matter how hard she had had tried to explain it, it made no sense to Thorin. Her mother's profession as an accountant, on the other hand, made plenty of sense. Danica was a musician and teacher of music. Apparently she sang and played an instrument he'd never heard of before; a piano. Illustrating with her hands, she told him that it was almost like a harp laid on its' side, and certain keys, when pushed, would strike the matching string. In theory he could see it, but was interested in the schematic drawing she promised she would do for him. Perhaps some of his builders could make one for her.

By the time they made it to Bree, both of their spirits were considerably lighter. Night had fallen, but the run-down village was still bustling. As soaked as they had been the night before, Thorin knew it wasn't just him who was looking forward to a warm fire and a bed to sleep in. Before they could make it to the inn, a queer sensation caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. Acting on instinct, he grabbed Danica's hand moved quickly through the streets. Sure enough, a pair of footsteps also quickened their pace.

"What's going on?" though obviously alarmed, Danica kept her voice down to a whisper. He could admire her for that later.

"We're being followed," he growled. After making a quick turn behind a building, he pushed her down an alley and against the wall. "Quickly, take your hat and coat off,"

"What?" he was already pulling at her coat belt. Catching on to his train of thought, she tossed her hat aside and helped with the coat.

There was a staircase leading to some back door with a couple of crates on the ground. Making sure they were mostly hidden, he stood on one of the crates, leaning in close to Danica to shield her with his cloak.

"Can you see them?" he asked, hoping they would just look like an amorous couple.

Danica moved her head slightly, peeking out into the street. He knew the moment she saw them by the tension in her shoulders.

"They're looking around the street," she sucked in a breath, then let it out, relaxing against the wall. "They glanced over but moved-wait. Crap. They're coming back. We must have been too still. What do-"

Doing the only thing he could think of, Thorin swept down and pressed his lips against hers. If, indeed they had been too still, this would remedy that problem. When she had remained frozen, he moved his lips over hers, pleading her to go along with it. She finally relaxed and leaned in, her mouth molding to his. He kept his ears open for their footsteps. As he had hoped, the men chuckled and made some rather rude implications before walking off.

"Have they gone?" he asked, surprised at how difficult it had been to pull away.

Danica's eyes, once glazed, suddenly cleared as she looked toward the street. "They've gone," she said with a nod.

"Good," Thorin stepped off the crate and picked up her coat. "I beg your forgiveness for my forward behavior, and for ruining your coat,"

"You were only protecting us, but thank you," with a grimace, she took the mud-soaked garment. "This will be near impossible to clean,"

He hadn't meant to, but the ridiculousness of their situation, along with the pout on her face forced a laugh out of him. When her eyes narrowed in disdain, he only laughed harder. After a moment, she joined him, unable to hold the frown.

"I guess I'll just leave that there," she giggled, gesturing to the muddied mass that had been her hat.

"Shall we find some shelter?" there was still a smile on his face, but his focus was beginning to shift. "The Prancing Pony is not that far from here,"

Danica nodded, draping the sullied coat over her arm. By now she was so drenched that her small frame looked nothing short of pathetic. Her long hair hung limp and heavy around her, giving her the look of a drowned cat.

"Here," unclasping his cloak, he swung it over her shoulders and pulled the hood up. His smile grew. The cloak was so large that she looked like a child wearing its' father's clothes.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm still wearing more than you, and you'll catch your death without it,"

"Then thank you," she returned his smile. "It seems I'm constantly thanking you for something,"

"Perhaps one day you can repay me," Thorin said as they began moving again.

"I will certainly try,"

P.S. Slightly shorter than the last couple of chapters, but if I had continued, it would have gotten way too long. Next chapter will have some more action, as well as some sensitive subject matter, so beware. (It's still not that bad). If you see any typos, please let me know so I can fix them. Thank you for reading! I hope to get the next chapters out as quickly as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. So one of the reasons I've been able to get these chapters to you pretty quickly is because I am 5 months pregnant, and in a rather more delicate position than normal. Lol. I'm in that lovely phase of having to rest because of physical issues, but also staying active enough that other issues don't crop up. So much fun. One big silver lining is that I have much more time to write and get chapters out to you guys. More reviews would be fantastic, I always appreciate hearing what you think. Thank you and please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Prancing Pony was everything Danica had thought it would be, if not a bit smellier than she had expected. When she received a strange look from the innkeeper, she relaxed her face out of the grimace it must have been in. Most people were used to this odor. Thorin paid for two rooms for which she felt both guilty and relieved. She wished he didn't have to pay for everything she needed, but her ears still hadn't stopped buzzing from the kiss in the alley, and she could use the alone time. It had been nearly a year since she'd been kissed and before that, she had only ever kissed her husband. Thorin's kiss, no matter how meaningless it had been, had sent shock through her system, waking parts of her she thought had died with her husband.

"Would you like to eat or clean up first?" Thorin asked.

Danica pulled herself away from her thoughts and focused on the moment. "Um, clean up I think. I'm a bit of a mess," she spread her arms to show where the mud from the coat had stained her white sweater.

"Ah. I can ask for a maid who can help you with that," the corners of his lips twitched slightly as he tried not to smile.

"That would be lovely," Danica said while giving him a half-assed glare of reproach.

"Why don't you go upstairs, and I'll send one after you," he responded, completely unabashed.

"Would you like your cloak?"

"Go ahead and take it with you. You would be more conspicuous without it,"

Danica raised her brows doubtfully, knowing how she looked in the thing, but then shrugged. As she turned and headed up the stairs, she could see him shaking his head amusedly at her. It amazed her how far they'd gotten in the span of 24 hours. She was sure he was still suspicious of certain things and knew she was hiding something, but had put it aside. For that, she could be nothing but grateful. Just as grateful as she was to walk into a room with a bed and a fire already crackling merrily in the fireplace. Sighing with pleasure, she closed the door and instantly sunk in front of the flames.

After a few moments of bringing her freezing limbs back to life, she shed Thorin's cloak and looked dubiously at her coat.

"Just what am I going to do with you?" she said with a sigh. Her nose scrunched to the side as an idea formed.

Knowing she would have only a limited amount of hot water to wash both herself and her coat if she asked for it, she went to the window and opened the latch. It took some effort, but eventually the window gave way, letting in a blast of cold air. However, the wind was pushing the rain parallel to her room instead of into it. Celebrating that small victory, she secured her coat on the outside corner of the window. As planned, the mud soon began to drip from the bottom of the coat into the alley below. That accomplished, she took a turn about the room, looking in the drawers of the bedside tables and tiny vanity that held the water basin. A knock on the door sounded just as she had run out of things to do.

"Miss? Master Dwarf sent me with some food and supplies,"

Smiling, Danica opened the door to a young girl with dark hair holding both a large tray and bundle in her arms.

"Thank you. Can I help you with that?"

"Oh no Miss. I've got it," she edged in when Danica gestured for her to come in and set the load on a table in the corner. "There's some food here as well as water for drinking. I brought up a nightgown and Master Dwarf gave some money for a dress and cloak as well,"

"Wow," it took Danica a couple tries to form the next sentence, so taken aback was she by Thorin's generosity. "Is there any way I can get some soap and warm water?"

"Of course, Master Dwarf ordered that too,"

What hadn't he bought for her? "Thank you," a little dazed, Danica separated the food tray from the bundle and started going through the clothes.

The nightgown was a plain, modest white shift that she knew she could be comfortable enough in, though she did wish for her tank top and shorts. Another, sleeveless white shift was folded with a cream under dress and warm brown frock. Also rather plain, but flattering and nice enough to the touch. A dark gray wool cloak and a pair of socks lay at the bottom of the pile, thick and warm. Danica doubted Thorin had actually hand-picked these out, but they were perfect nonetheless. She smiled, happy to have at least a set of clothes to call her own here.

"Here you are Miss," the maid came back in, followed by a couple others carrying buckets of steaming water. "We don't have very fine soap, but this one has some lavender in it. I hope it will suffice,"

"It's more than I could have hoped for," the young girl beamed at Danica's praise.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Miss?"

"No, thank you,"

"Then I will bid you a goodnight," giving a small curtsey, the girl ushered the others out and closed the door behind her. Danica latched the bolt before turning to the buckets.

Looking forward to even just a sponge bath, she grabbed her soap and quickly stripped. She put her dirty clothes in a drawer then grabbed a few towels from the vanity that she could use to help clean and dry her body. It was a blessed relief to scrub the sweat and dirt from her body, and the soap really did smell nice. Before moving onto her hair, which was always a process, she threw on an extra tunic she'd seen in one of the bedside tables. It covered her enough, and she didn't care if it got a little wet from her hair. She had gotten most of the water from her clean hair and was wringing out her coat when another, louder knock came from the door.

"Just a moment," she called, draping the coat over a chair in front of the fire. If memory served, this was probably about the time Thorin and Gandalf had finished their conversation. She thought about changing into the nightgown and using the quilt on the bed for a shawl, but a second, more insistant knock stopped her.

"Fine," she muttered, then louder, "It's your fault I'm not-"

She had barely unlatched the door before it flew open, knocking her into the bed. The air left her lungs on a whoosh, leaving her dizzy and unstable. A pair of hands grabbed her around the throat and pressed her down into the mattress.

"If you're up here, that means the runt won't be far behind. With you as a bargaining chip, he should be easy to dispatch," as her head cleared, Danica recognized the voice of one of the men from earlier.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she choked out, irritated that she had forgotten about these two coming to The Prancing Pony.

"Let her go and come guard the door," the other man said. With a thrill of fear, Danica realized it was the greasy-haired man she had nailed with the branch. "I've got some unfinished business with this one,"

The big one leered disgustingly at her before climbing off. Taking any time she could, Danica rolled and tried to get to the other side of the bed, but the greasy man was too fast. He jumped on her back and pinned her arms down.

"Not so fast Missy. I'm going to teach you a lesson before collecting my bounty. And haven't you just made it so easy?" he slid one hand up her thigh, moving her already bunched tunic aside.

'No,' she thought. 'After everything I have been through…not this. Not now,'

Gritting her teeth, she flung her head back, connecting with something hard. A sickening crack preceded the man's yell of pain and string of explicatives. Blinking away the stars, she crawled forward, but got nowhere. Her head was suddenly yanked back as he grabbed a fistful of her hair causing her to gasp out.

"You will pay for that you filthy bitch!" Cold iron pressed against her throat, instantly ceasing her movements. "Good. If you make a sound, I will not hesitate to use this,"

Using her hair, flipped her over and leaned down to kiss her. The stench coming off the man was nearly enough to make her throw up all over him. Blood from his nose was streaming down his face and dripped down onto her face and chest. Revulsion rose up, burying her survival instinct. Before he could close the distance, she hocked the greatest loogy she could at him, hitting him right in the eye. He growled and wiped the spit from his eye. Two things happened at once; as before the door flew open with a bang, and the greasy-haired man backhanded Danica so hard her vision flickered in and out. She heard a pained cry, realizing belatedly that it was her own.

The greasy man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up against him, once more pressing the knife to her throat.

"Make another move, and she dies,"

Vision having cleared a little, Danica could see Thorin and Gandalf in front of the door, the large, bald man unconscious beside them. There was a fury in Thorin's eyes that had fear knotting Danica's stomach.

"If you harm her, your death will a slow, painful one," Thorin promised.

"You have no way out," Gandalf spoke more reasonably, but still looked at the man in disgust. "Let the girl go, and take your friend. If you do not, you will not walk out of here,"

The greasy man's grip on Danica tightened as he looked around the room. He must have noticed that the window was unlatched, for he began to drag her backward. Both Thorin and Gandalf moved forward.

"Don't move another inch! I swear I'll-" except the fool had made the great mistake of taking the knife away from her throat and pointing it at Thorin and Gandalf.

Danica's husband had insisted on her taking self-defense classes while he was away, and it appeared she had taken just enough to gain some muscle memory. The second the knife was away from her throat, she grabbed his arm and brought it down on her knee. She didn't have enough force to break it, but the pain caused him to drop the knife. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, she reared back and elbowed him in his already broken nose. Before she could do anything else, Thorin pulled her aside so he and Gandalf could finish the man off. Danica didn't see or hear what happened after that. She was vaguely aware of being put in a chair before the fire, but everything else was white noise. It wasn't until Thorin knelt in front of her and took her face in his hands that she was able to refocus.

* * *

"Danica, are you alright?" he asked for the fourth time.

"Yes. Sorry," she smiled. "You said my name," she seemed ridiculously pleased by this.

Thorin smiled in relief, releasing her face. "So I did," he brushed her hair back to get a better look at her neck, and instantly frowned. "Bastard," he growled, grabbing one of her damp towels from earlier and pressing it to her neck, stemming the flow of the knife cut.

"Let me have a look," Gandalf joined them after getting rid of the two thugs. While he tended to the wound, Thorin used what warm water was left to dampen another towel.

After looking at her more closely, he could see that the cut and split lip were the worst of the injuries, but there was still a lot of blood on her. He had to admit, he was rather impressed to have seen the thug with an already broken nose when they burst in. Then she had disarmed him and smashed him in the nose again. There was so much more to this woman than met the eye. However, behind his approval was a growing anger and guilt that sat in his stomach like a sickness. Here she was, in his care, assaulted, covered in blood with a bruise blooming across the left side of her face and her neck nearly cut open. It had taken everything he had not to take his ax to those two pathetic excuses for men.

"You must be Gandalf," he heard Danica say.

"That is what they call me,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Even if the circumstances are…well…"

"Less than desirable. If I may ask, what kind of fighting method was that?"

"Twenty-first century earth self-defense," she gave Thorin another smile as he came over and started to clean the blood off of her face and around her shirt collar. It was a sweet smile, but only made him feel worse.

"Well, it is very effective," Gandalf said, dabbing some ointment on the cut.

By the time Gandalf had bandaged her wound, she had begun to shiver. Thorin knew it was due more to shock than cold. He and Gandalf stepped out so she could change into her nightgown and make herself slightly more presentable. When they went back in, she was dressed and wrapped in a blanket from the bed, but was still shivering.

"I think I shall go try to find us some tea," Gandalf said. "Why don't you take her to your room? I doubt she'd be able to get any sleep here," this he said more softly.

Trying to restrain his sense of propriety since he knew the wizard was right, Thorin nodded. They helped Danica get her clothes and food into his room, then Gandalf went to find something warm for her to drink. Thorin stoked his own fireplace to build up some heat and brought a chair for her to sit in. When she still couldn't settle, he stood behind her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"I am beginning to think your vocabulary consists of mostly 'thank you,' and 'I'm sorry,'" his words were teasing, but his tone was warm.

"Over-used manners are better than none?"

"I suppose you are right," but he was more pleased with the fact that her shivering had slowed down. Gandalf came back in a couple minutes later with a mug of chamomile tea for her and then pulled up a chair in front of her. Thorin missed the speculative glance Gandalf threw him and Danica.

"So," the wizard sat, pulling out his pipe. "Thorin here tells me you have quite the tale to tell,"

P.S. Just a little side note; while I will be following a lot of the events of the movie, I will be following more of the book's timeline. I may not always focus on that extra time (though I already have in some future chapters) but I wanted it there. Let me know if you guys like the length of the chapters, or if you would like them longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Well I did manage to get two chapters out in one day. :D I'm hoping this one is free of typos. I did proofread, but it's a bit late here, so I may have missed something. My apologies if I did! As always, please enjoy and thank you for reading!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Smoke swirled from Gandalf's pipe as he sat in contemplation. He had listened to Danica's tale, asked an incredible amount of questions, and then fallen silent. Danica sat across from him, feeling drained and anxious, but also like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had told Thorin some of her story, but not all of it for fear of making him afraid or suspicious. Being able to explain everything, including her knowledge through the book and movies was an enormous relief. Even better was seeing the belief and understanding in Gandalf's eyes. He hadn't doubted a word she said. Since Thorin was behind her, she hadn't been able to see his face.

"Can you help her return home?" Thorin asked, finally breaking his silence.

"Perhaps," after puffing one more cloud of smoke, Gandalf lowered his pipe. "But I cannot do it alone. I will have to seek the council of those who hold power greater than my own,"

A thrill of trepidation ran down Danica's spine. That could only mean Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman. "What will I do until then?"

"You will come with me," the unspoken 'of course' was as loud as if Gandalf had yelled it. "We will go to Rivendell where you can stay while I piece all of this together. It's not safe for you to be out in this world until we know why you are here with your foreknowledge. I am sure Lord Elrond can help with your sickness as well,"

She had informed him of her weakened state, wanting to warn him in case he got stuck with her. "I'm not sure what can really be done about it, but it's worth a try," she smiled, not wanting to get her hopes up too much.

Gandalf sent a bemused look to Thorin who just shrugged. "That's settled then. We will leave tomorrow morning. For now, we had all better get some rest," he stood and patted Danica on the shoulder. "You will be well taken care of,"

"Thank you,"

He smiled a warm smile before looking at Thorin. "I think it would be wise if you stayed with her. I have a room of my own down the hall if you need anything," without waiting for any kind of response, he nodded to them, then left.

"Wizards," Thorin muttered disdainfully. "You should try to finish your food,"

Danica tried to pick at it, gazing wordlessly into the fire. She had already finished the tea, but it wasn't enough to completely calm her. If all of the great powers in Middle Earth came together, surely they could figure out a way to get her home. What if they couldn't? Would she be confined to Rivendell where she could do no harm? If she got stuck here, maybe it was for a reason. She knew she wasn't the only fan of Tolkien's work to want to change the story of The Hobbit. However, the possible consequences could very easily outweigh the possible benefits. While she desperately wanted to save the lives of Thorin and his nephews, it could come at the cost of the entire world. One wrong move, and the Ring could slip from Bilbo's care to that of the enemy.

Her gaze moved from the fire to Thorin as he began to shed some of his outer layers. He had taken her so much by surprise. By his portrayal in the book and movies, she had known he had a tender side, but she could never have imagined he could be sweet to anyone outside of his nephews. It made it that much more difficult to contemplate leaving him to his fate. No matter how careful she might have been, he had managed to steal a piece of her heart, and that piece clenched painfully at the thought of what his future was going to bring. She supposed that might be another perk of going to Rivendell; some distance between her and the dwarf king could bring some much needed detachment.

"I wanted to ask you something," said dwarf king spoke.

"What about?"

"You've said that you're from a different world, but that you know of this one; that there are tales about this world,"

"Yes," her brow furrowed as she waited for him to make his point.

"From what you said to Gandalf, it seems as though you know far more than you let on earlier. Why have you been pretending that you only know mere tales?"

Her heart began to pound in her chest as it always did when someone confronted her. "You had a hard enough time believing and trusting me already. I didn't want to make things worse,"

"So you never trusted me either," it was more a statement than a question. "You knew me before you met me, yet you couldn't trust me. Why?"

"I trusted you to not harm me, but you could have decided I was a threat and imprisoned me or handed me over to human authorities. While I wouldn't have blamed you, I couldn't risk that happening. Not when I wanted to find Gandalf and get home,"

Thorin nodded, then paused, thinking. "It's reasonable enough, but let me ask you one more question; have you ever considered that you were brought here to do exactly what you're afraid of doing? Changing history?"

"I haven't let myself," though it was a tantalizing notion. "If I considered that, it would become too great a temptation, and could cloud my judgment. Which events do I change, which ones do I leave alone? How much power do I really have to affect this world? It's a dangerous path for the mind to wander,"

"You are not fond of power are you?"

"Not when I'm the one who wields it. I prefer to help those with the power. Less responsibility,"

"I see," Thorin said, watching her a moment longer before continuing with his night time preparations. For some crazy reason, Danica wanted to apologize for her lack of strength and conviction. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but couldn't come up with anything that felt sincere or meaningful enough. Giving up, she turned back to the fire and, against her better judgment, began to dwell on what he had suggested. Could she…?

* * *

As he prepared to settle down for the night, Thorin kept an eye on Danica. A frown pulled at her features as she stared into the fire. She shifted suddenly, her hair swinging forward to hide her face. Now fully dry, it was more the golden color of honey than the brown he had originally thought, and fell in a shiny sheet. He hadn't seen such a color on a person before and found it strangely alluring.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, as much to distract himself as her.

She started, then turned and smiled. "Good memory. I was just thinking about the future,"

"Are you concerned that Gandalf will not be able to send you home?"

"Not concerned really. I suppose it's more curiosity and anxiety,"

"Do you not miss your home? Your family?" he took the seat Gandalf had left, resting his elbows on his knees. Closer, he could see the conflict in her eyes, turning them a cloudy gray.

"Of course I do," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I miss them so much I can't breathe, but there's a real possibility that I may not be able to see them again. If that happens, I have to find a way to be ok here,"

"That is a very practical way of viewing your situation,"

"Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst," a shrug before she tucked her legs up and put her chin on her knees. "There are so many things I miss. My heart aches without my animals and the ability to play my music. However, I know there are many wonderful, beautiful things and people in this world. I can't spend my time pining for what I can't have and making myself, and those around me miserable,"

Thorin shook his head, baffled. "I have never met someone with such an ineffable sense of optimism,"

"My husband helped me rediscover it. He always said it was better to be a light in the world, and risk being seen as naïve than to give in to the darkness,"

"Wise man,"

"He had his moments," her lips curved upward, but the warmth was diluted with sadness. "We should probably get some rest, but I'm not sure I could sleep just yet,"

"Would a spot of ale help?"

"Sadly, no. I'm afraid it's not quite strong enough,"

He wasn't quite sure how to take that comment, but decided to brush it off. "Alright. Tell me about your animals. You've mentioned them a couple times now. How many do you have?"

"Two dogs, two cats, a horse my husband left behind and my falcon,"

His brow lifted. "Quite the menagerie,"

"That's what my parents say. I honestly don't know how I would have survived this past year without them,"

"I have often seen people heal better with animals than with others of their own kind," Thorin leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest. "You also mentioned that you sing,"

"I did,"

"Would you sing for me?"

At first he thought she wouldn't agree. Though her face remained warm and friendly, it was also hesitant. She took a breath to say something, then stopped as if thinking better of it. Another moment, and then she opened her mouth again.

"I haven't sung for anyone in a long time,"

"Understandable, but you cannot mourn forever. I am sure your husband would not have wanted you to give up your voice,"

"You understand him without having met him," she dropped her legs to the floor. "You are right. However, I will make a deal with you,"

"Go on,"

"I will sing a song from my world, if you sing for me as well," as if negotiating some kind of merger, she stuck her hand out.

Unable to stop the smile, he took her hand and shook it. "Deal,"

Taking her hand back, she closed her eyes, breathed deep, and sang.

 _Oh Shenandoah, I long to see you_

 _Away you rolling river_

 _Oh Shenandoah, I long to see you_

 _Away, I'm bound to go, cross the wide Missouri_

 _Oh Shenandoah, I love your daughter_

 _Away you rolling river_

 _For her I'd cross your roaming water_

 _Away, I'm bound to go, cross the wide Missouri_

 _'Tis seven long years since last I saw you_

 _Away you rolling river_

 _'Tis seven long years since last I saw you_

 _Away, we're bound to go, cross the wide Missouri_

 _Oh Shenandoah, we're bound to leave you_

 _Away you rolling river_

 _Oh Shenandoah, we're bound to leave you_

 _Away, we're bound to go, cross the wide Missouri_

His eyes had closed, taking in the sweet, high sound of the melody. When she finished, he sat a bit longer, enjoying the moment. She was looking back at the fire when he opened his eyes again, color staining her cheeks. Realizing that he was looking at her, she took her gaze from the flames and back to him.

"You should not waste any more time hiding yourself," he said. "Such a voice is meant to be heard,"

"Thank you," her manner was meek and shy before she cleared her throat. "Your turn,"

* * *

As he had, Danica let her eyes slip shut when he began to sing. The smooth, low vibrations seemed to soothe the aches and pains in her body. He sang in a language she didn't understand, but she assumed it must be Khuzdul. Despite being unable to comprehend the words, she could pick up the sadness and longing that filled the tune. She wanted to hang on his every word, but a sleepy heaviness began to pull at her limbs and consciousness. All of the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off, and the excitement of the past two days began to take its toll. Without meaning to, she began to doze off.

Next thing she knew, Thorin's soft laugh was in her ear, and the chair suddenly disappeared from beneath her. She made a sleepy noise and worked to open her eyes.

"It appears we found a way to get you to sleep," Thorin said, amused.

"Your voice is soothing," Danica slurred, turning her face to press against the warmth of his shoulder.

"My nephews used to say the same thing. They would ask me to sing or tell them stories to help them sleep,"

"Smart kids,"

She was only aware of being put on the bed when his warmth was replaced by a sudden chill. Grasping blindly, she grabbed the covers and pulled them over her body.

"Get some rest," she heard Thorin say. She wanted to reach out and ask him to stay, but was too afraid of his rebuke. Quieting her mind, she gave in to her body's demands

* * *

 _The wind burned hot and dry on her face, prickling at her eyes. She coughed and flung her arm up as a shield. Crouching down, she glanced around, blinking in confusion. A gasp of alarm led to more coughing as she realized where she was. Smoke was pouring from the open gate of Erebor, upon which she stood. There was a cacophony of noise around her, consisting of bangs, rumbles, and screams. Adrenaline kicking in, she searched for a way down to the main hall._

 _It was complete chaos as dwarves clamored over the bodies of the fallen to get out. No one took any notice of her, and she found herself unable to touch any of them. So how could she feel the heat of the air? Unsettled, she moved further into the cave, hoping to find Thorin. It didn't look as though the dragon had been there for long._

 _"Where is the king?!"_

 _His voice rose above everything else, and she turned, frantically looking for him. She finally saw him a few feet away. God, he looked so young._

 _"I saw him running down toward the treasury my lord," a soldier separated himself from the pack. "Shall I accompany you?"_

 _"No. I need you to make sure everyone gets out safely,"_

 _"But Your Highness-"_

 _"Go!"_

 _Reluctantly, the dwarf turned and began ushering people out. Face looking tortured, Thorin ran the opposite way, followed closely by Danica. It amazed her just how vast and complex the halls of Erebor were, but she had neither the time, nor frame of mind to admire them. Thorin was moving fast, and if she blinked, she would lose him. He looked unperturbed by the rising heat, but she was uncomfortably aware of it. Sweat broke out across her brow and down her spine. She had thought this a dream, but did one feel heat and sweat in a dream?_

 _The tunnel opened for a moment, revealing a massive treasure hoard such as she had never seen or dreamed of._

 _"Peter Jackson didn't even come close," she murmured under her breath. Thorin stopped for a moment, looking around for Thror. An incredible crashing had both him and Danica turning to the left._

 _Gold flew all around, pelting them as they ran. When they found the king, he was sprawled on the ground, the Arkenstone bouncing away into the sea of treasure. Thorin froze at the sight of the dragon bathing in the wealth of Erebor. Danica's heart stopped when Thror began to crawl after his precious stone._

 _"Thorin!" she screamed._

 _He started, then ran toward his grandfather, grabbing him and dragging him back. Danica remained still, making sure the two dwarves made it safely out._

 _"Well now, aren't you a curious one?"_

 _All the blood froze in Danica's veins. Moving very slowly, she turned to see a great, yellow eye._

 _"How…b-but this can't be-"_

 _"And a thrilling conversationalist," the sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable, and caused Danica's chin to lift in indignation._

 _"Forgive me my surprise that I can talk to a fragment of a dream from the past," once the words were out, she was both shocked and chagrined at her gall. Dream Danica apparently had no filter._

 _"It seems the mouse has got a bite," Smaug chuckled, backing up until Danica could see his whole face. "Magic brought your conscience here, and there is no magic I cannot sense. It leaves its' essence in the air and nips at your skin. Surely you have felt it?"_

 _Remaining silent, Danica moved out into the open, curious yet apprehensive._

 _"You have the taste of knowing on you," eyes narrowed in speculation, Smaug lowered his head slightly. "Just where, and when are you from Dreamwalker?"_

 _"Quite a ways from here," Danica said, feeling a chill at the name he had called her._

 _"I have no patience for vague answers just now. There is a mountain of treasure for me to explore and claim. It calls to me and I am weary of conversation,"_

 _Alarmed at the sudden change of atmosphere, Danica took a step back._

 _"Before you go, shall we try an experiment?" the dragon grinned, opened his giant mouth and unleashed a wall of flame._

P.S. The name Dreamwalker came in! That will be explained more later. :D In the meantime, reviews and feedback are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Took some time to write some of my future chapters which is why this one took a few days to get out. Thank you to all of you who have been reading this, and for my new followers. To **Angie** , you are officially my new best friend. ^_^ Your reviews have really helped to put some of my concerns about this story to rest.  
I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! I have really enjoyed writing it and posting it. Reviews would be lovely! Thank you!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thorin had barely slipped into sleep when he heard Danica toss and turn. He was instantly wide awake, eyes scanning the room for any source of trouble. Finding no such threat, he attributed her movements to a dream, and closed his eyes again. When she began thrashing, he sighed and got up. Waking her up seemed to be the best plan, especially when he saw the drawn look on her face.

"Miss MacKay," his hand hovered above her shoulder, but before he could touch her, she let out a shriek the likes of which he had only heard on the battle field. Jerking back, he looked over her body, searching for wounds. At first, there were none. Then, out of nowhere, her skin erupted into an angry red rash, which quickly turned to burns.

Horrified, he touched what he hoped was an unburnt shoulder. "Danica! Wake up!" he raised his voice and shook her slightly, but she continued to writhe and whimper. Thorin had mere seconds to panic before Gandalf came bursting in. His eyes were wide, his appearance wild.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing over, his hands patting along Danica's face and neck.

"She was thrashing in her sleep, then suddenly screamed when the burns appeared," Thorin stepped back, allowing Gandalf to do his work. "What sort of dark magic is this?"

The wizard didn't respond at first, grabbing a crystal from his pocket and placing it on her chest. After murmuring some words in another language, he finally spoke.

"I'm not quite sure," he said, brow furrowed in thought. "Something dark caused these burns, but there was something else. It is older than any magic I have encountered in a long time,"

"What are you saying? Does she wield magic?"

"Even if she does, she does not realize it. Whatever happened here is beyond her," he looked down at her in curiosity, putting the crystal away. "Only she will be able to give us some answers,"

"Will she be alright?" Thorin asked, following the wizard's gaze. Danica's skin was still covered in angry burns, but they weren't progressing.

"She needs healing that is beyond my abilities. I must take her to the Hidden Valley post haste,"

At the mention of the elven city, Thorin's eyes darkened. Seeing this, Gandalf gave a glare of his own.

"Would you rather I leave her to die?" he asked, voice cold and hard.

The dwarf king hesitated, stuck between two sides of his honor. Every fiber of his being wished there was another way, but he knew how superior elven healing was. Despite his hatred, he couldn't bear to have the girl continue to suffer. He sighed, nodding in resignation.

"Alright. I'll help you make ready,"

"Bundle her up as best you can. We don't have time, or the right to properly clothe her," Gandalf's features had softened, but now he was solely focused on the task at hand. "Meet me down in the stables," with that, he took off in a whirl of cloak.

Continuing to feel torn, but knowing there was nothing he could really do, Thorin began carefully wrapping a blanket around her. He paused for a moment, eye caught on the shape of one of the burns. Its swirl and leaf-like pattern looked exactly like…no. It could not be possible, in any world, for the pattern of a necklace in Erebor to be imprinted on her skin. Remembering their time limit, he continued tucking the blanket around her, wincing every time she cried out. As gingerly as possible, he lifted her tiny body in his arms and rushed down toward the stables. His mind briefly wandered to his dreams where he'd seen her figure filled out, plump even. How had she gotten so waifish?

'Hopefully the elves will keep you well fed,' he thought derisively.

There was no surprise when he saw Gandalf already in the stables packing up a handsome brown mare. She sensed her rider's urgency and seemed eager for a challenge.

"How soon will you be able to reach Rivendell?" Thorin asked, keeping a tight hold on Danica.

"Even on the fastest horse, not for a few days,"

Fear and anger seized Thorin's heart. "She might not make it that long," he growled.

Gandalf paused for the briefest moment. "We have no other choice," he said, not meeting Thorin's gaze.

Danica stirred, breaking the tension. When Thorin looked down, he could see slivers of silver beneath her lashes.

"Danica?"

She moaned, brow furrowing in pain. However, her eyes fluttered a bit wider, struggling to focus on his face.

"Thorin," her voice was weak and tired. Unnerving him completely, she reached up and lightly stroked a lock of his hair that was streaked with silver, and then his beard.

"Good," she breathed, face relaxing slightly. "I'm back," her eyes slipped shut again, and she went limp.

"What did she mean?" Thorin asked, looking up at Gandalf. An odd, calculating look lay in the wizard's eyes.

"I cannot say, but I fear the situation may be more complicated than we thought," frown staying in place, he swung up on his horse. "Here, hand her to me,"

Before he did, Thorin rested his forehead against hers; a woman who had somehow become so important to him.

"Take care of yourself Danica MacKay," he pressed his lips to her brow, then lifted her into Gandalf's arms. "Go swiftly,"

"I will keep her safe," Gandalf promised. "Farewell for now,"

After horse and riders were gone, Thorin made his way back up to his room, feeling strangely empty. Before attempting to sleep, he worked to settle his mind on returning home and preparing for the quest. For some reason, the idea of going through it without Danica seemed rather lonely. Calling himself ridiculous, he pushed what thoughts he could of her away and napped until dawn.

* * *

The journey to Rivendell passed in a mixed blur of dreams and reality. Most of the time, Danica couldn't differentiate between the two. Images flew by like shadows, and all voices were a mere buzzing in her ears. She had been able to pick out Thorin's voice, but that had been so long ago. Or was it just now? Nothing seemed to make sense, and all she wanted was to slip blissfully into dreamless unconscious. For a bit, she thought she had gotten her wish, but then she found herself once again walking the halls of Erebor.

Unlike the first couple of times, the halls were quiet, dark, and empty. It was unnerving how her footsteps echoed off the stone, making it sound as if there were more people walking about. She wondered if Smaug lay below, and felt a prickle of fear at the possibility. The dragon seemed far too intrigued by her, even as he shot flames at her. Knowing where his allegiance lay, she really didn't want to spend any more face to face time with him.

After a while, she found herself walking toward the throne. The openness of the hall, being able to see everything beneath her, made her feel exposed and vulnerable. A paranoia set in; that feeling of not being alone. Goosebumps rippled along her skin and the hair on her neck and arms stood on end. The unease and stillness in the air became unbearable. Softly at first for fear of the dragon, she began humming a familiar folk song. When that seemed to bring about no consequences, she opened her mouth and allowed the Gaelic to flow.

"Danica?"

Heart in her throat, Danica turned to see a figure walking toward her. "Thorin? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Are you alright?" he was looking her over, like he was looking for wounds.

"I'm not completely sure. I'm dreaming. I think…" there was a speculation in his eyes now. "This feels a lot like the dream I had when…well, when I-"

"When you got burned," Thorin finished with a nod, face softening slightly. "I thought this was just another dream of Erebor. I often walk these halls in my sleep. These dreams you have, are they a common occurrence?"

"No. I've had plenty of strange, even realistic dreams before, but they were more like déjà vu. This is completely different,"

"Déjà vu?"

"Right. Sorry," one of these days she might remember to be careful of the slang. "It's a term that refers to 'seeing again.' Moments where you feel as though you've been somewhere before, seen something before," she had begun gesturing with her hands, something she did when nervous.

"Are you referring to foresight?"

"Something like that," she shrugged. "I wish I could give you more answers,"

"Perhaps you can," he was now right next to her, and leaned against the throne. "What was your first dream about? When you obtained those burns?"

"Smaug. I dreamt of Smaug and Erebor," the memory came back, and without the adrenaline, the images were much more horrifying. "I saw bodies strewn over the floor and heard people dying. The smell of blood and burning flesh was everywhere," she had begun pacing without realizing it.

"I saw you, helping your fellow dwarves and searching for your grandfather," her eyes lifted to his face. "I followed you. I called out to you,"

"That was you?" he asked in disbelief. "Danica, I am going to ask you something, and I will only ask it once: Do you have any control over these dreams?"

"N-no. I am not the kind of person who would go back to see mass murder, face a malevolent dragon who decided to test my flammability, and then drag someone else with me. Do you really think that I-"

"No," to stop the tirade that had quite suddenly exploded from her, Thorin grabbed her arms. "Forgive me. Whatever is happening, you are just a victim to its whims. Somehow you and I have been linked in this, though I cannot fathom why,"

Danica took a deep breath to regain some reason, but the familiar feeling of sanity about to break was taking over. "I'm sorry. Everything has happened so fast, and I can't seem to catch up," the laugh she had meant to be light turned slightly hysterical, then caught in her throat.

She turned her face away from him as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Thorin stayed silent, his hands still on her arms. Normally she could push the emotions back down within a couple of minutes, but this time was proving to be more difficult. There was too much within her to ignore, and her normal cure of walking or jogging didn't seem to be much of an option at the moment. Despite the vastness of the halls, she felt trapped and out of control. She wanted very much to run.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

Without a word, he framed her face with is hands and rested his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, he began breathing deeply in through the nose, then out through the mouth. At first, Danica's breath continued its quick, hysterical pattern, but soon began to follow his. His hands were so warm, and his closeness eased the pain.

"One of my nephews, Kili, used to have similar reactions when he was truly upset. Nothing we did would calm him, and discipline only made it worse," while he talked his fingers lightly stroked her temples. She lifted her hands to his wrists, though not in conscious thought.

"When his father was killed," Thorin continued, "I held him like this. It seemed to help. Even now, though he is older, it seems to soothe him,"

Letting out a shaky breath, Danica opened her eyes to look at him. "Thank you," she said.

Opening his own, Thorin smiled and let go. "I am happy to be of service,"

"So," Danica wiped her face to dry the tears, "Care to show me around?"

* * *

It was bittersweet for Thorin to tour the halls of his home. He was pleased to share the splendor of Erebor with Danica, whom he cared for as much as his nephews, yet he knew this was only a dream. In reality, a cursed dragon held claim over all that was rightfully belonged to him and his people. Plus, he knew that many of these empty halls and rooms would be filled with the decomposed remains of those who had died. Still, he tried to focus on the pleasant illusion of the dream.

While they walked, he asked her more questions about her life and past. She was more than happy to give him anecdotes about her family and childhood, but there were still things she was holding back. When he could sense her discomfort, he would exchange stories of his own. Mostly they were stories about Fili and Kili, for he wasn't quite ready to divulge any of his deeper, personal stories either.

"Did you make it to Rivendell safely?" he asked during a silent moment.

"I don't even know if we're there yet," she said, turning to look around the forges. "The last thing I remember is being in the woods. Who knows when that was,"

"It has been over a week since I last saw you," Thorin said, more than a little concerned at her lack of where-with-all.

"Oh," she seemed surprised, and nearly as concerned as he. "Well, I suppose it all depends on how fast Gandalf rode and how often he stopped,"

"I should have told him to send a letter when he arrived," and it seemed ridiculous now that he hadn't thought of it then.

"Perhaps there is one on the way. If not, and if I remember anything from this dream as I remembered the last one, I'll send you a letter,"

The thought made him smile. If any of those close to him found out he was receiving letters from a human woman living in Rivendell, he'd never hear the end of it. However, "It would put my mind at ease,"

"That's settled then," she smiled then returned her attention to her surroundings.

A thought crossed his mind then, and he debated with himself on whether or not to bring it up. Curiosity won out. "Gandalf spoke to me of a quest while we were in Bree,"

"Mhm?" her eyes came back to him, asking him to continue.

"Do you know of this quest? You told me Gandalf would speak to me of my future,"

She pressed her lips together the way she did whenever she was confronted with something she'd rather hide. "Even if I do, I cannot speak of it,"

"One of those events you worry about changing?"

She nodded her head. "There is so much more tied to this quest than you realize,"

That piqued his interest, but he quelled it. "I know you are afraid to change anything, but if you could, is there anything you could change?"

A sigh passed her lips. "Of course. Looking back on life and history, it's only natural for people to want to change things,"

Thorin sniffed, not sure if he should be amused or disdainful. "An answer elves would be proud of,"

"You shouldn't be so hard on them," she said even while she laughed. "Well, not all of them anyway. Some of them could prove to be quite civil and even helpful,"

"Indeed?" the idea was ludicrous. A brief flicker of panic crossed her face. "Something I'll find out on the quest?"

"Or just from me. If we keep sharing dreams that is…"

"Perhaps," but he knew what she had meant. Apparently, from her knowledge, they somehow dealt with elves. Well, he would just have to make sure that didn't happen.

They let the subject drop and headed to the jewelers' workshop. He was pleased to see her eyes light up as she perused the projects different craftsmen had been working on.

"They're so lovely," she said. "I've never seen such delicate, masterful work," her fingers brushed, and then picked up an emerald ring in a gold setting.

"Do you like emeralds?"

"In my world, we have stones that represent the different months of the year. My birthstone is an emerald,"

He hoped he could remember that when he woke up. There was an emerald ring in the Blue Mountains he had seen crafted recently that would suit her well.

"It's such a shame," she continued, moving on to the other workbenches. "All of their hard work, all of this art left unfinished and forgotten,"

The sadness and regret in her voice touched him. Somehow, she seemed to understand just how important their craft was. Feeling a deep tenderness, he held out his hand.

"Come with me,"

He set her hand in the crook of his elbow and led her down the winding stairways to the depths of the mountain. A strange apprehension began to pulse through him, yet stronger than that was the need to show her that not all of their work had been unfinished.

"Where are we going?" Danica sounded wary, her hand clenching on his arm.

"We are almost there. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," her eyes were wide, and she was constantly looking around.

"I do not think he's here," Thorin assured her. She nodded, but didn't relax.

They rounded the final corner and the hall suddenly opened to reveal the vast expanse that was the treasure hoard. Danica gasped, the sound echoing around them.

"I'd only gotten a glimpse last time," her face looked conflicted, like she was battling some inner turmoil. "Are we sure Smaug isn't here?"

"If he was, he would have heard us a long time ago. What else is bothering you?" there was a nagging disappointment that her reaction wasn't more of the positive variety.

"I can feel it," she said, brow furrowing. "The dragon sickness. It lays on the gold like a fog,"

Taken aback, Thorin looked out over his family's inheritance. Images of his grandfather pacing through it and worshipping it invaded his mind. He began to feel as Danica looked.

"Can we go?" her voice broke slightly, alarming him. "I can't be here,"

"Of course,"

He led her up and into the hall of kings where she took a deep breath, letting it out on a heavy sigh. Now that they were stopped, he let go of her hand.

"Sorry about that," she ran a hand through her hair.

"You really do apologize a lot, don't you?"

"So-yeah," she laughed. "I suppose I do,"

"If I may ask, why were you so upset?" there went her lips again.

"I just know the power and destruction that treasure holds,"

He frowned. "So do most. What else?" A flicker of intuition sparked within him when she didn't answer. "It has to do with the quest, doesn't it? With me?"

"I can't," she almost moaned. "I wish I could but-"

Her pained gasp interrupted her words. She suddenly doubled over, face pulled tight in pain. "Something's happening,"

Thorin reached for her. "What is it? How can I-" but she was gone.

P.S. Another cliffhanger! Mwahaha. Boy, this was a long one. If it felt too long to you, let me know. As you can tell, this story is a bit of a slow starter. There will be some more "getting to know you," but not as much. I'm hoping to get to the real meat of the story soon. I know it will be in the next couple of chapters. Until then, please read and review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I cannot thank all of you enough for your response to the story, especially to the past two chapters. It's been awesome. I've been really trying to focus on this story not only for you lovely people, but as a nice distraction from current events. I know most of the rest of you out there probably need the mental vacation too. So here we are!  
 **hettledettle** : Thank you! So happy I could provide some shock and awe. That's always been a difficult one for me. Hope you continue to enjoy!  
 **Kelly** : I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for reading.  
 **Angie** : All will be explained in time ^_^ I hope this chapter satisfies.  
For the rest of my incredible readers, I hope you enjoy, and leave your feedback. Thank you!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The welcome Thorin received at Ered Luin was warm, enthusiastic, and full of subliminal sympathy. There were encouraging smiles and pats on the back followed by, "It's so good to have you back safely my Lord." It was a relief to get to the end of the welcome feast. He wanted some peace and quiet. The quest needed to be planned, and he still hadn't been able to get his mind off of Danica. Their last dream encounter had been a couple days ago, and he had no idea if she was alright or not. It had been a blessing and a curse to wake up and remember everything. There was so much he could learn from these dreams, but the constant worry was distracting.

"Where have you been?" his sister Dis took the seat next to him as the celebration began to break up.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mind has quite obviously been elsewhere ever since you got back. Perhaps before?"

"I never could hide anything from you," he shook his head as she smirked. "On my way back, I helped a young woman get to Bree. She ended up injured, and I had to leave her with Gandalf the Gray. I still don't know how she is,"

Dis blinked a couple times, frozen in disbelief. "A woman? Thorin, I cannot think of a single time you have given a woman a second thought,"

"It is not what you think," far more complicated actually. "And it is not only the woman who has kept me distracted,"

"I was about to ask why you left this strange woman with a wizard," she said incredulously. Her view of wizards had taken a turn for the negative after their father disappeared. They both knew Gandalf had been a friend of their father, and she saw Gandalf's lack of help as a failure.

Thorin spared a moment to send her a long-suffering look. "I had a meeting with him at the Prancing Pony,"

"What could you possibly want with him?"

"It's what he wanted with me," there was a dark irony that he didn't even try to hide. When he continued, he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "He had a quest in mind which I plan to reveal to a select few tomorrow,"

Dis' shrewd eyes grew sharp with suspicion. "What kind of quest?"

Trying to be patient, he took her hand. "You knew this day would come, would have to come eventually,"

She snatched her hand back from his, eyes blazing furiously. "Don't try to soften me up," she growled. "You are going to get yourself and whoever goes with you killed. And don't you dare rope my son into this suicide mission,"

"I couldn't keep them from this any more than you could. They are my heirs and two of my best warriors. That mountain is as much theirs as it is mine,"

"That mountain. Our heritage. How many more kin must we lose to 'our heritage?'" her eyes watered, but Thorin knew it would take much more for the dam to break. "Our grandfather to that gold and then a quest for Moria which also took our father and brother. Would you have me lose the only family I have left?"

"Dis…" he reached for her again, but she stepped away.

"Their lives are your responsibility," with all the dignity she had, which was insurmountable, she stood and stormed away.

All Thorin could do was stare after her, then into his tankard. Once again, he was relieved to see more and more dwarves excusing themselves. He wanted nothing more than to drop his head in his hands, but had to content himself with pressing two fingers against his throbbing temple. At this particular moment, he would have gladly taken Danica's panic attack over his sister's tantrum. A small groan escaped his lips at the thought. Since when did he take preference for one emotional female over another? Since he had more than one female in his life.

"What did ye do this time?" Dwalin's voice slurred into Thorin's ear, which only made him sigh in exasperation.

"You will find out tomorrow. I'll be calling a council together," his voice sounded tired, even to his own ears.

"Sounds serious,"

"It is, but I believe it will be good for all of us,"

Dwalin nodded then clapped his friend on the back. "You had better get some sleep then. Besides, it looks like yer nephews are about to bestow upon us another song,"

Knowing how Fili and Kili got when aided by vast amounts of alcohol, Thorin stood. "I'll send word tomorrow about the meeting," with that, he snuck out of the hall as quickly as he could.

His quarters were a warm and quiet reprieve from all the excitement, and stress of the evening. As he dressed down for bed, he thought of how he would present the quest, and who exactly he would call upon. He already knew he needed Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili. He thought about his cousins Oin and Gloin. They could use Oin's medical knowledge, and Gloin was a fine warrior. Though he wanted to bring many of his other warriors, he and Gandalf had both agreed that getting into the mountain was a job for a smaller group. Perhaps Nori, his kinsman along with Dori and Ori. They were loyal and had many talents that would serve well on this quest. A few more came to mind, and he made sure to write them all down to send with a servant in the morning. There was, however, one more problem at hand.

Once they had the Arkenstone, which Gandalf said he would take care of, they would need an army to defeat Smaug and defend the mountain. A summit would have to be called for all of the seven kingdoms. How could he possibly convince them to risk their lives and follow him before he had the jewel? A headache began to pound behind his eyes. So much for a reprieve from stress. He went to his bedside table and poured a glass of the strongest ale he had been able to get his hands on. There were some nights that he needed the peace that only quality alcohol could bring. To pass the time until his eyes would droop, he picked up his harp and strung a few tunes. Perhaps, if he ever saw her again, he could play for Danica while she sang. It was that thought, and the memory of her sweet voice that lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 _"You'll be alright. I've got you now," Danica's face swam in and out of his vision for a moment before it finally cleared. Her recently cut hair was falling free of a braid, yet his braid remained, hanging in front of her ear._

 _He lifted a hand and touched it, an overwhelming sadness filling him. "I am sorry," he said, the words causing him to cough wetly. "I've broken my promise,"_

 _Danica's face crumpled, but she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. Hot tears slipped between his fingers, a stark difference to the bitter cold settling in his bones. A flash of green drew his attention to the emerald ring on her hand. With difficulty, he smiled and stroked her skin with his thumb._

 _"I will always…be watching over you,"_

 _A stifled sob to his right reminded him of Bilbo's presence. He turned his head to the hobbit, smiling._

 _"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books, and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place," he choked on his blood. Knowing he didn't have much time left, he looked at Danica._

 _"Continue on living. Find some peace," another cough._

 _"Shh," tears flowing freely, she stroked his brow. "I will. I promise," unable to contain it any longer, she sobbed. "I love you,"_

 _"And I you,"_

 _Smiling as best he knew she could, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He could feel his warmth leave him with her lips. "Rest now, King Thorin," her words were like the brush of wings, and he relaxed into sleep, embracing the dark._

* * *

It was dark that Thorin saw when he woke, his fire having burned out. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, as if reassuring him that it still worked. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to control his breathing. That dream had been as real as any of the others he'd had about or with Danica, but so different. His first dreams, he had been a mere observer of her life. After that, an equal participant in a shared experience. This…this had been both, and yet neither. It was his body, and he felt everything that happened, but had been restrained by the path of the dream. To feel the pain, and then the release of death…his death…

Shaken, he threw the covers back and lit a torch so he could see to pace. Even once he put his mind off of his possible demise, he was plagued with the portrayal of his and Danica's relationship. Yes, she was important to him, and that in and of itself was a mystery, but she was like a niece; like Fili and Kili. Thoughts of the dream caused knots to form in his stomach. The whole thing deeply disturbed him, but then, his dreams, and entire life had been abnormal since meeting Danica. Knowing he wasn't going to find any rest, he went into his study and began planning for the months ahead, and perhaps send a letter of inquiry to a certain elven kingdom.

* * *

Excruciating pain tore Danica from the dream, throwing her into the same semi-reality she had drifted from before. Beneath her own pained cries, she heard a smooth, soothing voice, but was unable to focus on it. Every fiber of her felt like it was on fire while being filled with lead at the same time. She writhed in what felt like satin sheets. Satin sheets? Rivendell? Then perhaps that was Elrond's voice she was hearing, except every now and again she could swear the words were in a feminine voice. Her mind skittered in every direction, passing in and out of rational thought.

"Her body is rejecting it," the same, soothing voice cut through the white noise. It spoke again with words Danica couldn't understand. She worked to focus on it, finding some comfort in the foreign words.

"Breathe," a woman's voice, the other voice she had heard. "Breathe and let it happen,"

'Let what happen?'

"Healing,"

Unsure she could really control her body, Danica took deep breaths, hoping her body was obeying. A warmth, far less intense and more relieving than the earlier fire seeped through her limbs, chasing the pain away. Consciousness coming back, she sighed and tried to open her eyes. At first, all she could manage was a slight flutter.

"Do not force it. Your body has been through a great ordeal,"

Her small moan of response was neither acquiescent, nor protesting. However, she did as the voice told, waiting until her body woke up fully. Once all pain had subsided into a dull ache, she opened her lids, blinking at the bright light.

"Welcome to Rivendell Madame MacKay,"

"Madame?" even in her groggy state, the title sounded old and formal.

"You were married, were you not? Would you prefer something else?"

Danica looked at the elven male, so much more beautiful than ever depicted on earth. "Where I come from, a young widow can still use 'Miss.' If that doesn't work, 'Ms.' is appropriate,"

"Ms. MacKay then," he smiled and nodded.

"Are you Lord Elrond?"

"Indeed I am," his eyes were warm but curious. "Gandalf told me your rather unusual tale. A woman from a different world who knows both our past and future,"

"Well, to be honest, the history is a little fuzzy," Danica said sheepishly.

"As it is for most young people," a gleam of amusement lit those warm eyes. "If you wish to refresh your memory, the library is well stocked with many books you may enjoy, and you are welcome to them,"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you," she gave a grateful smile, but something began to nag at her. "Were you and Gandalf able to find a way for me to return home?"

His face gave her the answer before he opened his mouth. "Whatever magic brought you here was very powerful and, as of yet unknown to us. However, we plan to consult with Saruman and Lady Galadriel. Perhaps we all can come to a solution. In the meantime, you are to remain here, if you wish, as my ward,"

"Your ward?" her head, which had sunk in disappointment, snapped up. Stunned, she gaped at him. She was no one of any importance here, and he had only just met her.

"You are quite a rarity," Elrond said, as if reading her mind. "You could be a powerful weapon in the wrong hands,"

Though she knew he was right, his words caused her spine to straighten. "I would never put the good of this world in jeopardy,"

"I do not doubt your intent, but this world is quite unlike yours. Anyone who wants to use you will stop at nothing to do so. Their methods will be barbaric, and will tear at every part of your soul until there is nothing left," he stood from his chair and sat next to her on the bed. "You seem to be incredibly pure and kind-hearted despite your hardships. A fate such as I have described would be worse than death, and one I could never allow for you. Besides, I doubt Thorin Oakenshield would forgive me if anything were to happen to you,"

Knots tied themselves in Danica's stomach at the mention of the dwarf. Knots she tried to ignore. "What do you mean?"

"He sent a rather…stern letter that arrived yesterday, demanding to know if you were alright," disdain and amusement were waging a war on Elrond's face. "If he did not receive an answer within a fortnight, he would send a company of his warriors to ascertain the truth,"

"Oh dear," Danica sighed, unable to withhold a smile. "Dwarves aren't very good with subtlety, are they?"

"It is not something they are known for, no," Elrond grimaced. "I asked Gandalf to send a reply as quickly as he could,"

Danica figured this wise considering Thorin's distrust in elves.

"As for you, you seem to be recovering well now, but there were a few complications," without her needing to ask, Elrond got up and poured Danica a glass of water. "The dragon magic was deep in you, and conflicted with my healing. In the end, your strength overcame. Unfortunately, you came to me too late to reverse all of the damage,"

"Scars?" she asked, not completely surprised, but dreading just how bad they would be. Elrond opened a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a hand mirror. After a brief admiration of the beautiful work on the back, Danica turned it over and prepared herself.

At first, she thought Elrond had made a mistake. She turned her head to the right, then the left, seeing no puckered or vivid signs of burn scars. Then, as the light hit the right side of her neck, she saw it. Strange, faint, weaving lines, looking almost like plants caressing her neck then disappearing beyond her shoulder. She brought a finger to the pattern, feeling the soft, raised skin. It was still slightly tender, but didn't hurt nearly as much as it should.

"The conflicting magic, as well as the pattern of one particular burn have left you with rather peculiar scars. They extend down most of your spine. I did my best to heal what I could so your skin would not be marred. I am afraid I failed,"

"No," setting the mirror down, Danica smiled at him. "It would have been much worse without your help. Thank you. I've had my fair share of scars. These just have a better explanation,"

"I appreciate that," the elf lord smiled. "Now, you should probably get some rest, and tomorrow we can see if you are ready to walk,"

"Perhaps you could help me figure out why I'm here and having these dreams?"

Elrond paused. "It will take some time," he said, then saw the disappointment on her face. "But you can explain more of your predicament to me, and we may be able to work something out,"

With the sun setting, he bid her good night, letting her settle into the comfortable sheets. For the first time she got to Middle Earth, she felt like she could finally make some progress toward putting together the puzzle her life had become. The only slight concern she had was the vain thought of having these scars for the rest of her life. Thoughts of Thorin's letter chased the worry away, allowing her to sleep peacefully.

P.S. Whew. This one took me a little longer. I had a couple doctor's appointments for the baby this past week, so I didn't have as much time. I re-read the chapter and made my corrections, but if you spot anything I missed, please let me know! Reviews would also be lovely. ;) Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Over 1,000 reads! Thank you all so much! All the response makes it so much easier moving forward, even when life tries to get away.  
 **Angie** : There is definitely hope for a change. Whether or not it comes to pass…we shall see! Even I don't know that yet. Haha. Thank you for the well wishes! Baby and I are both well. This one's a kicker. Lol.  
 **LoverxofxNight** : Thank you for your review! It is so appreciated.  
 **crazehfreakbesasseh** : Binge-reading is one of my favorite pastimes. I'm glad this was worthy of that!  
I am at the point in this story where I think I know where it's going, and then it changes on me. Haha. Hopefully that will mean a better and more surprising story for the rest of you. I still have quite a few chapters written ahead of this one, and am trying to keep up with that so even if my inspiration blocks up for a bit, I would still be able to update for you guys. In the meantime, please enjoy and review! Thank you!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Danica.

 _"Well damn," Danica's soft curse echoed ever so slightly off Erebor's stone walls. She had hoped for either a dreamless sleep, or at least normal dreams. Contrary to both, she was once again walking the ancient dwarven kingdom. To make matters worse, she was in the treasury. Being near the gold made her ill. Her skin turned cold and clammy while her stomach rolled. Nose scrunching in distaste, she did her best to pick her way out of the precious metals and gems. Unfortunately, there was no way to do this quietly, and the sound of cascading treasure was like an avalanche in her ears._

 _Silence fell for a breath before another shower of coins broke it, except she hadn't moved. Sweat broke out across her brow, and her widened eyes frantically searched for the source of the disturbance. Finding no physical evidence, she waited for the next shift before moving closer to the blessedly bare stairs. Whoever, or whatever it was remained active enough that she was able to reach solid ground quickly enough without detection. Though she had no way of knowing where she was going, she knew she had to get away from this place._

 _A pair of hands shot out of nowhere, one clamping over her mouth while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her backward. Before she could panic enough to draw attention, the perpetrator whispered in her ear._

 _"It's me," even when she relaxed, Thorin kept his hold on her, keeping her close against him in the shadows. "Look to your right,"_

 _She did as he said, noticing a crow circling somewhere over the treasure hoard. There was something ominous about the crow, something that had both Thorin and Danica stiff. As they watched, it landed on a bridge and let out a cry. When it didn't receive an answer, it called out again, for that was, indeed what it was doing. Much to Danica's horror, a great rustling sounded from the treasure hoard before a great, scaly head rose up to level with the crow._

 _"What do you want?" the dragon rumbled, obviously put-out at being interrupted._

 _The crow squawked again, ruffling its' wings._

 _"Indeed? So he is finally stirring the pot," somehow Smaug managed to convey both intrigue and boredom at the same time. "We shall see how it goes. I am rather comfortable here, and it would be quite the inconvenience to join a war,"_

 _More noise from the crow. Whatever it said caused Smaug some amusement._

 _"More treasure than Erebor could hold in a lifetime? I will get bored in the next century?" a smoky laugh. "Perhaps. The game in this region is running thin and wreaking some havoc on those pitiful humans would bring some enjoyment after this endless silence. Finishing off those filthy dwarves would bring enough satisfaction to last three centuries,"_

 _He paused for the bird to speak, then spoke again, clearly done with the plain, boring conversation. "I shall ponder the possibilities you have spoken of. Fly off now before I decide I want a snack,"_

 _Grasping the intent fully, the crow quickly took wing and soared out of the mountain. While Smaug watched what Danica knew to be Sauron's message bird, Thorin began leading them safely away. He released his grip on both her mouth and waist, grabbing her hand instead when they reached an unlit hallway. She wasn't sure how long they walked in and out of darkness, but eventually Thorin stopped in front of a door, very gently easing it open. There was a small creak, causing them both to tense. They rushed inside, and he was able to close the door without further disturbance. It was dark inside the room and Danica heard Thorin shuffle around, probably looking for something to create some light._

 _"What happened to you?" his voice spoke from her right, no longer a whisper but still low. "The way you disappeared…"_

 _"I can't be completely sure, but I believe it had something to do with my body trying to heal. Lord Elrond said the magic from my encounter with Smaug reacted poorly with his healing," she patted around, looking for something to sit on. In some ways these dreams were getting rather tedious._

 _"But are you alright?" the sound of a drawer opening, him grabbing something, then the drawer shutting._

 _"Yes. It all turned out well in the end. This dream is the result of a normal sleep for me,"_

 _A match was struck, then set to a rather large candle. The light revealed what looked to be a sitting room, leading to a bedroom; living quarters. It was elegant, but masculine, and had enough comfort to make it cozy._

 _"Were these someone's living quarters?" Danica asked as Thorin took the candle to a fireplace._

 _"Mine," there was a distant, painful tension in his words. Not knowing what to say, Danica sat in one of the two chairs placed in front of the hearth. Silence hung between them until he took a seat beside her, tiny flames eating away at some wood that had been left. "I am glad that you are well. Has Gandalf been able to find a way for you to get home?"_

 _"I'm afraid not," Danica pulled her feet up beneath her. "I guess it's a bit more complicated than we originally thought,"_

 _He didn't seem surprised. "Do these dreams have anything to do with it?"_

 _"Possibly. Probably. They definitely mean something, we're just still trying to figure out exactly what that is,"_

 _"I think it means you are tied to Erebor, and perhaps to my quest to reclaim it,"_

 _His words caused her heart to clench in fear. "Why would you say that?"_

 _"I had a dream the other night that seemed to be of the future. I was on Ravenhill, and you and Bilbo were there with me," he looked into her eyes, and she knew he could see the truth in them. "I died while you held me. That is how the story you know ends, doesn't it? With my death,"_

 _She couldn't answer. A million responses went through her head as she tried to find a way to reply without telling him his future, but he somehow already knew. Had he gotten that dream because of her?_

 _"You seem to be changing the course of history without even trying," Thorin said with a dark chuckle. "I doubt I would have known about my death otherwise,"_

 _"I'm so sorry," at first she didn't know exactly why she said it, but once it came out, it was the closest she could come to how she truly felt._

 _"Whatever for?" Thorin's brows drew together, and he leaned forward slightly in the chair. "You have said before that you have no control over these dreams. Has that changed?"_

 _"No, but if you had never met me, none of this would be happening. I've completely disrupted your life,"_

 _He sighed through his nose, thinking. "Is there hope?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You have changed my path already. Is there hope for the end to change as well?"_

 _God, she hoped there was. With every fiber of her being, she hoped. "At this point, I don't see how there couldn't be. Why else would all of this be happening?"_

 _He nodded. "If you believe that, then I think that is a good trade-off for you 'disrupting my life,'" a corner of his mouth lifted. "Your disruption could possibly save my life,"_

 _"We'll keep that as our goal," she said, feeling a bit better._

 _"I don't suppose you could give me any details of my impending demise?"_

 _"Afraid not. Who knows, you might find that out for yourself later,"_

 _"In that case, could you explain what we witnessed out there?"_

 _Her cheeks expanded as she puffed out a breath. He needed to know, but she needed to watch her words. Carefully. "Remember when I told you that there was more to your quest than you realized?" he nodded. "You just heard part of it. There is something happening behind the scenes in middle earth. A power is rising, and if Smaug were to ally himself with it, it could mean the end of this world as you know it,"_

 _"A power you say. Is this a power this world has seen before?" once again, he saw right through her._

 _"I can't say. All I can say is that it will affect everyone, including those in the north,"_

 _"Thank you for being honest with me,"_

 _"For some reason, it seems to be the only thing I can be around you," she laughed._

 _His smile was brief before something deep clouded his eyes. "I have wanted to apologize for something, but never seem to find the words,"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"That night in Bree, with those men…I failed you. You were under my protection, but when you needed that protection, I wasn't there. I can never be sorry enough for that,"_

 _Oh boy. As if she needed another reason to adore him. "You were there. I likely would have been…" she couldn't say it. "I likely would have died if you hadn't come when you did,"_

 _When his eyes remained on the flames, she slid out of her chair and knelt next to him. Startled, he looked at her. She held out a hand to him, warmed when he placed one of his own in it._

 _"Because of you, that night is nothing more than a memory. Even after they were gone, you were there. You made me feel safe and secure. You sent a letter to Rivendell to make sure I was alright," he grimaced at the mention of the letter, but she continued. "I will never be able to thank you for all you have done since I arrived,"_

 _Thorin stilled, seeming to search her eyes. "All that matters is that you're safe now," he eventually said, giving her hand a squeeze before pulling his hand back. As Danica sat back on her legs, the scene began to blur. She opened her mouth to say goodbye, but never got the chance._

* * *

March came by quickly for Thorin. His council with his kin had gone better than expected, with twelve dwarves swearing themselves to him and his cause. Naturally, Fili and Kili had been the first in line, much to Dis' chagrin, but Thorin was comforted by their participation. Now came the difficult, and tedious part. He had sent requests to all seven clans, though he could have happily left the Ironfists and Stiffbeards out of the whole affair. However, he knew they would need all the help they could get. Perhaps having Erebor back in the hands of dwarves would soften some of the Ironfists' resentment. Doubtful, but one could hope. It would have been easier to go through this meeting with his company around him, but he needed them to be ready to leave for the quest.

"Are ye sure ye don't want at least one of us to stay behind?" Dwalin had asked that morning.

"Don't tempt me," the clan leaders and ambassadors had begun filing in, darkening Thorin's mood. "You all need to get there on time to let Gandalf know my reason for being late,"

Dwalin clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I shall let the others know, and we will be on our way,"

"I shall join you as soon as I can,"

It was with a heavy heart that Thorin had watched his company leave while he prepared to speak with the clans. He was just about to enter the council chamber when a dwarrowdam stopped him.

"A letter came for you, My Lord," she handed it over, looking at it suspiciously. "It's from Rivendell,"

Thorin's brows rose. Gandalf had already sent a letter regarding Danica's safety. Had something else happened? "Thank you," he said, taking the offered letter. The dwarrowdam looked very much like she would have liked to know what was in that letter, but she bowed and walked away.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Thorin moved closer to a sconce for light and opened the letter. Except it wasn't a letter. At first, he wasn't quite sure what it was. There were drawings of some kind; schematics, but he didn't recognize the finished product. That's when he saw the title at the top and remembered. Piano. She had promised to draw him schematics of her instrument. It was complicated, but nothing his people couldn't handle. On the back of the last page was a small message.

 _Thorin,_

 _I'm pretty sure I remember you making some snarky remark about the elves feeding me. Don't worry, I'm fed. Though I do miss meat like a long-lost relative._

 _Hope you are well,_

 _Danica_

Thorin let himself laugh a little before pocketing the pages and heading in to brave a roomful of political dwarves.

It was better and worse than he imagined. All seven clans were represented, even the Ironfists, though they added nothing but stony silence. For the majority of the meeting, he spoke of the quest, and answered any questions they had.

"Will we have any claim on the treasure?"

"What guarantees can you make for our safety?"

"What about funeral arrangements?"

By the end of it, though some were supportive of the quest, including his cousin Dain, none would join until he had the Arkenstone. Typical.

"The moment ye have that mountain," Dain said, "ye send me a raven, and I will come to yer aid,"

So it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, but no one had flat-out tried to reject him. He was just about to call the meeting to an end when Fetir, son of Fetul, head of the Ironfists called attention.

"Is it true that you have been exchanging letters with the elves of Rivendell?"

A very brief, shocked silence preceded an outraged uproar. Most of the other dwarves were beyond offended that Fetir would dare suggest such a thing, which only made the other Ironfists and Stiffbeards angry at the insinuation that their leader would lie.

"Enough!" Thorin had to yell in order to silence them. "No, I have not been exchanging letters with the elves,"

"But you have been with Rivendell," Fetir smirked in a manner far too smug for Thorin's liking. "You cannot be contacting their little, human ward," the words were snide and dripping with disdain.

Ice and fire simultaneously flooded Thorin's system. How could he know about her? How dare he speak of her in such a way? "It is true that I helped a human woman who has since been living in Rivendell. It is nothing more than that,"

"Would you fault him for being compassionate?" a Firebeard called, anger clear in his eyes as he glared at Fetir. "We know he would never fraternize with elves, and you should not doubt your king,"

"He is no king yet, and I would seriously question laying down loyalty for a dwarf who would rather affiliate himself with a human witch over a dam of his own kind,"

The reaction to these words was far more violent than the last, and, at first, Thorin was too stunned to respond. It wasn't until Dain tackled Fetir to the ground that he was able to wake up. With the help of two of his own warriors, they were able to break up the fight, which had quickly begun to escalate.

"I will demand no oaths from you until I have the Arkenstone in my hand," he spat at Fetir, slightly out of breath. "But mark my words, I will regain that mountain and my birthright, and once I do, the oaths I will demand from you will be a payment for the words you have spoken today,"

With a gesture of his hand, he dismissed the Ironfists, who were naturally followed by the Stiffbeards. The rest remained, waiting for his word.

"I want to thank those of you who have shown your loyalty just now. Rest assured, my priorities are on this quest, and my people,"

"We have never doubted you My Lord," Dain said, a sentiment that was obviously shared by the rest.

After nodding in thanks, Thorin dismissed them as well. "I will send my raven as soon as I can," were his last words.

Though he had meant everything he had said, as he walked out to prepare for his departure, he couldn't keep his mind off Danica. A box lay on his bedside table whose content reminded him of her. Giving in, he grabbed it and added it to his pack.

P.S. Well this chapter took a turn I wasn't quite expecting. Lol. I was writing what I had originally written in my journal, and it just didn't feel right, so this is what happened instead. To clarify a couple of things; I know in the movie, Dwalin says that Thorin traveled north to meet with the dwarves, but from what I've been able to research, the meeting would have been in Ered Luin, so that's what I'm going with. Also, the quest began in mid-April, so I'm really just guestimating on how long it would have taken the dwarves to get from the Blue Mountains to Bag End. I've looked up so many timelines for The Hobbit, and they all say different things. Haha. So if I mention dates, they are either from one of those posts, or somewhere between them. I may not really mention dates at all just to play it safe. I'm hoping Smaug was satisfactory for you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Aaaaaaand we've finally made it to the quest! Unfortunately this means that chapters may be updated a little less frequently. One; NaNoWriMo has started, and two; I haven't had a chance to really go over these chapters and hash them out the way I did the others. So if it takes a little while, please have patience with me. I will still try to update on a regular basis.  
 **Kelly** : Thank you!  
 **LoverxofxNight** : There will definitely be more to come about how Danica's presence got out. Thanks for the feedback. I was pretty nervous about the last chapter.  
 **Angie** : I was hoping the dream would work out, and we shall see. There are some things Fetir could do, but it will depend on how this story goes. ;) Thanks for your steady reviews!  
 **TikiKiki** : I want to see the end of the story too. Lol. It has taken me in directions I didn't think I would go. Thank you for your review, fav and follow!  
 **Omega-Maharan** : Thank you for the review! I hope the message answered your question. ^_^  
This chapter may start slowly as it is going to cover some of what Danica has been doing in Rivendell for the past few months. It should pick up mid-way through. As usual, please enjoy and review! Thank you!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Danica and any other original characters that may show up.

Late spring left Rivendell pleasantly warm, but not stifling. Still, the days were becoming more and more lazy, both in and out of the halls. The only one who still kept busy was Danica. The elves had been more than kind, helping her create a nice pattern for her days. They taught her the history of the world, some of the different languages and cultures, as well as their various forms of music. When she had asked if someone could teach her to fight, most had denied her, seeing no need for Elrond's ward to learn battle techniques. Only Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir were willing to take on the task.

Thanks to Elrond's miraculous healing abilities, her body was stronger and more resilient than she could ever remember it being. Though this helped with endurance, it did nothing to protect her from bruises and sore muscles. She hadn't exercised this much in…well, at all. The more she trained, the more her body changed in ways she had never seen. Her sickness and then trauma after losing her husband had made her skinny, but now she was strong and healthy. Unfortunately, no amount of elven healing could help her hand-to-hand combat.

"You are doubting your own instincts," Elrohir would say every time they trained.

"That will get you killed," Elladan chimed in. "You have to trust your gut with every moment. If you cannot trust your instincts, what can you trust?"

Danica would either grind her teeth or give in and sigh. Listening to her heart had always been one of her top priorities, and trusting her gut on people and major life decisions was a must for her. Split-second decisions were something else entirely. She became so concerned with making the right choice and not looking like a fool that she ended up succeeding in neither. The end result was her being fairly useless in a fight. However, once they realized it was fairly futile to train her with swords, they brought her a spear. Not a spear like the ones she'd seen in Native American movies and gladiator fights. This one had a recurved blade nearly two feet long.

"These weapons have rarely been used since the Second Age," Elladan explained, smiling at Danica's awe when he presented the weapon to her. After a couple of experimental twirls, she knew this was her weapon. Since then, they'd been able to make enough progress so the twins were confident she would be able to survive at least one battle.

One thing that had constantly been on her mind was the lack of strange dreams. She hadn't seen Thorin since she first arrived at Rivendell, and it left her lonely, but on edge for when the next dream might appear. There was still no clue as to what the dreams meant, but she and Elrond would spend afternoons considering it, and she knew he had been seeking counsel, especially from Galadriel. In a moment of weakness, she began writing a letter to Thorin, then scratched it out…multiple times. Finally, with some help, she drew schematics for a piano, and sent it with a short message. That had satisfied her enough to rest her mind. For a while anyway.

After that, a group of vagabonds had traveled through for trade. She made the mistake of singing for them, and now any traders or travelers that came through asked for her. So much for her staying under the radar. Finally fed up with the judgmental looks from some of the elves, and her own nerves, she had found a place to hide any time there was company in Rivendell. Most recently, it had also been the place she liked to spend her free time. When the days were warm and sunny, she would lay under the willow tree that had become her sanctuary, listening to the babble of the creek that ran next to it. Sometimes, a couple of the local cats would come to keep her company. Other times they would be scared away by her new falcon.

As an early birthday gift, and knowing how much she'd been struggling, Elrond had taken Danica to the aviary where the hunting falcons and message birds were kept. There were a few young birds who had just finished their training, but hadn't been paired with anyone. One, a handsome peregrine falcon with golden-brown feathers caught her eye. Whereas the others were either preening or restlessly ruffling their feathers, this one was confident in his own space, and intimidated by no one.

"Well aren't you a confident one?" she murmured, moving closer to his enclosure. He turned an eye on her, watching her carefully. She remained still, letting him consider her. His gaze was deep and thoughtful; judging what he could and could not see.

When he twitched his head to the side, she reached forward, opened the cage and offered her hand. After a couple of experimental nibbles, which stung slightly, he lowered his head for her to stroke.

"It appears you have made a friend," Elrond said warmly. "He is yours if you want him,"

"I am just as much his as he is mine," heart swelling, Danica beamed at her foster father. "Thank you,"

Gilean, a rather stern elf with dark eyes and hair was in charge of falconry, and had made sure to train Danica on how to handle such a powerful animal. He was pleased with her natural affinity with animals, and so was even harder on her to be perfect. Despite his constant griping, she was grateful to learn how best to live and work with her falcon, whom she named Kaine. His two favorite things were to go out with her on walks so he could hunt, and sleep in the willow tree while she sang or napped. She loved his calm temperament and near constant presence.

"So long as you let him hunt and respect his independent nature, he will remain your friend for the remainder of his life," Gilean had said. "He is not a pet. He is your partner,"

"None of my animals have ever just been pets," she had responded, stroking Kaine's smooth chest. "They are my family," Gilean smiled, but she had been too busy leaning in as Kaine nuzzled her cheek.

She watched him circle overhead on a late afternoon in June as she lay on the grass next to her willow tree. Training that day had left her sore and drained, but pleased. After so many months, she had finally been able to hold her own against the twins. Well, against one of them. When they both attacked her, she only lasted a couple of minutes before ending up on the ground, having a blade pressed against her, or both. Still, the only show of failure she sported today was a nasty bruise forming on her shoulder from the flat of Elladan's blade. With some salve, it would be gone in a couple of days.

Her peace was interrupted at the sound of a horn and a chorus of hoof beats. Standing, she looked over to the bridge to see Elrond leading a group of hunters back into Rivendell. How had she missed their departure? Curiosity turned to panic when they began to circle.

"Crap," sliding her falconry glove onto her hand, she whistled for Kaine and began the walk back to the aviary. He landed lightly on her wrist, feathers slightly puffed the way they were when he was indignant. "I'm sorry for the short trip," she said, but was too distracted to really comfort him.

Once again, she had gotten too caught up in the everyday details and had missed the big picture. June; when the company of Thorin Oakenshield took refuge in Rivendell. She desperately wanted to see Thorin, and meet the company, but she worried. Then again, it's not like she could avoid them for two weeks. Maybe she could ask one of the twins if they wanted to take a trip with her. Perhaps take her to Lothlorien.

"My lady!" the elf maid had to call a couple of times, so intent was Danica on her thoughts. "Lord Elrond sent me to find you. We have guests and he would like you to join them for dinner,"

"Uh…was it the kind of request I could refuse?" she wasn't sure she was ready to face this. Time had flown by without her paying attention, and she felt unprepared.

The elf maid paused, brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, actually," which was true. Her stomach was unsteady and her hands were beginning to shake. "But that's alright. I'll be there in a few minutes,"

"He said they were all going to clean up, so you have plenty of time. Would you like me to send Laneia to assist you?"

Laneia was the she-elf Elrond had assigned to help Danica with every day elven culture and traditions. During the first few days, she had been extremely helpful while Danica was figuring out the clothing and bathing practices.

"I suppose I could use her help," Danica said, thinking about how difficult it would be to fix her hair with quaking hands. The elf maid curtseyed and turned back around.

Trying to take deep breaths, she took Kaine back, then sped to her room. Laneia was already there, setting out a dress on the bed. Her greeting smile eased Danica's nerves until she saw which dress was being laid out.

"Isn't that a bit much for a dinner? Even one for guests?" she asked, eyeing the shimmery white fabric.

"Lord Elrond suggested that tonight would be the perfect time to wear it. You have not worn it once since Lady Galadriel sent it,"

Because it was rather extravagant in Danica's opinion. "There just hasn't seemed to be an appropriate time to wear it,"

"Perhaps that is why Lord Elrond thought tonight would suit well," Laneia's smile changed slightly. She always looked forward to dressing Danica up like a doll.

"Well, I have already bathed, so the rest shouldn't take too long," she shook her damp hair out from its' braid and mentally prepared herself.

"You should try to enjoy this," Laneia said, waiting until Danica sat before deftly piling her hair on top of her head. "You have not been around any visitors in some time,"

"Normally I would be looking forward to it, but these visitors are different," not much was said after that as Danica's nerves closed her throat.

The dress was gorgeous. A material much like organza made up the strapless under dress while a smooth satin over dress with a delicate, gold-stitched pattern wrapped over it. The back of the outer layer rose up high enough to cover her scars, but draped around the front to expose her décolletage and much of her shoulders. She had already been given the perfect gold and white choker to match that would hide the scars on her neck. It had been a birthday gift from Arwen. All in all, though she felt beautiful, she also felt out of place.

Once she was ready, the long walk to the dining terrace left her quivering. She could hear music, and the cheerful echo of the dwarves' voices. Before the terrace came into sight, she paused, taking a few more futile breaths before walking forward.

* * *

This was not how Thorin had planned for things to go. The moment Gandalf had suggested going to Rivendell, he had remembered his personal promise to stay away from the place and done everything he could to keep that promise. And yet, here they were. As Danica had suggested, Lord Elrond was far more respectful than Thranduil and his kin ever were. Still, being here left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he hoped to leave as soon as possible. The company needed to rest and restore their stock, but as soon as that was accomplished, they would leave. His thoughts were halted as the stuck-up greeting elf leaned down to whisper something in Elrond's ear. Whatever it was, it had the elf lord smiling.

"Ah, here she is," he said, rising and turning toward the steps. Thorin turned as well, and nearly dropped his glass.

The woman greeting Elrond looked like Danica, yet didn't. Unlike the last time he had seen her, she was strong, healthy and glowing. Her curves seemed to have filled out so she was slender, but no longer wraith-thin. The gown she wore was of a design he had never seen before, and hung on her in such a way he was almost uncomfortable looking at her yet couldn't look away. Judging from the silence coming from the other table, the others had seen her too.

"May I introduce Danica MacKay? She is currently residing here as my ward," Elrond said, leading her up the stairs.

Almost as one, the dwarves stood with varying, "At your service," and "Pleasure to meet you." She smiled at each dwarf, and hobbit, in turn before her eyes turned to his.

"Hello," she said. Durin, even her voice was different; smoother somehow.

"Miss MacKay," he responded, bowing his head to her. How was it, that after everything they had been through, they could be so tense and formal with each other?

"How do you know each other?" Fili asked as Danica took a seat at the other end of the table from Elrond.

"Apparently this is the woman yer uncle helped on his way from Dunalnd," there was a certain note of suspicion in Dwalin's voice. Thorin had left out the fact that Danica was a young, fairly attractive woman, and now Dwalin was wondering why.

"Her?" Kili asked once everyone else had sat. "I think you left some details out of your story Uncle,"

There was a very strong urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, but he resisted. He had also left out the kiss and everything else after they had arrived in Bree. The twitch of Danica's lips was not helping the building ache behind his eyes.

"Are you the one they're calling the Rivendell Nightingale?"

Fili's words had Danica paling slightly, her eyes shifting over to Elrond. Thorin followed her gaze and was surprised to see the elven lord's face harden as he clenched his jaw. It wasn't anger though, it was more of an exasperation.

"I thought you were supposed to be staying relatively unknown," Thorin said, wondering if this was how Fetir had found out about her. It still didn't explain how he knew of their acquaintance.

"Yeah, about that," Danica sighed, fidgeting nervously in her seat. "I may have spent a little too much time with some traders that came through and sang them some songs…from where I come from," though no one else would realize the seriousness of that, Thorin understood. Quite the misstep from someone so careful.

"That's not all," Elrond joined in, leaning an elbow on the table. "There were other times we would have visitors, and some would hear her singing. The fact that they could not see her only made her that much more intriguing,"

Even Danica seemed surprised by that. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have made sure to stay quiet when other people were here,"

Elrond's eyes softened at this. "It is no crime for you to sing. To silence a beautiful song is a crime,"

Thorin rather agreed, but would rather bite his tongue off than admit it. "Where did you hear of her?" he directed to Fili.

"From some men on our way to Bilbo's. They had conducted trade here not long before and were spreading the tale like a ghost story,"

Danica groaned softly and looked very much like she'd rather cease to exist than continue this conversation. Gandalf eyed her for a moment, then finally took pity.

"We found some rare treasures on our way here," he said, turning attention away from the previous conversation. After that, they spent some time discussing the blades they had found in the trolls' hoard. It went pleasantly enough, even surprisingly so as Elrond handed Orcrist back to Thorin with good wishes. Then, of course, the elf got nosy and began asking questions. When Gandalf responded with a complete lack of tact, thus spiking Elrond's suspicion, Thorin had enough.

"Excuse me," he said with a small, courteous bow. His eyes caught Danica's for a moment before he walked over to stand beside the company. Her gaze was unreadable, but left him feeling uncomfortable. There was something wrong.

His eyes continued to follow her when Bofur began singing. The mirth was on her face, but seemed to go no deeper. Every now and then, her gaze would meet his, then quickly shift away. Once the company began a food fight, she excused herself and dodged her way off the terrace. Balin also watched her leave, then left the table to stand beside Thorin.

"Your nephew was right," he said, voice low. "You left some details out of your story,"

A lie was on Thorin's lips, ready to be spoken, but died on an exhale. "I am afraid it's a bit complicated,"

"I can see that," the tone in Balin's voice had Thorin raising a brow. "It seems to me you left out parts of the tale not to hide from the others, but to hide from yourself. You care for her lad,"

There was still enough raucous laughter and talking for Thorin to feel comfortable answering. "Of course I do. I cannot explain everything, but we have been through more than just a short trip to Bree. She became family,"

"Family that you will not share with your kin?"

These questions were pulling apart all of the answers and excuses Thorin had given himself, and he didn't like it. Balin sensed his discomfort, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Lad. All of this will blow over once everyone can get to know her," the words were meant as a comfort, but did very little in their mission. "If you leave now, I doubt any of the lads will notice. The lass seemed a bit put out,"

Knowing he was right, Thorin nodded and handed his flask over, (taken out with the knowledge of weak elven wine) and walked in the direction Danica had left. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

P.S. Wow. For some reason this chapter took a while. I struggled a bit to get this out, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Reviews please! Until next time my lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Sorry for the long wait! I would place the blame on NaNoWriMo, but the fact is, I haven't been focusing much on my novel either. Haha. Pregnancy brain has kind of taken over. Hopefully it doesn't last too long, or if it does, maybe I can figure out a way to work around it.  
 **Kelly** : Hopefully it met some expectations. There will still be more catching up for them to do as time goes on.  
 **Angie** : She does though, doesn't she? I get very jealous. Their conversation is one that is kind of going to span a couple/few chapters. Haha. There's a lot to get in there.  
Thank you to all my readers and new followers!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters.

It had all been so tense and awkward. She hadn't known how to act or speak or where to look. Frustrated more with herself than anything, she had left dinner early. It wasn't like anything was going to get done on that terrace now anyway. At first she thought she'd take Kaine back out and let him have a longer flight, but thought better of it. He normally snoozed around this hour and would be grouchy if she woke him. So she made her way to her room which, thankfully, lay in an otherwise uninhabited building. She had made it halfway up the stairs when Thorin's voice called out to her.

"Danica!" it only took him a few heavy strides to catch up with her.

"Thorin," her smile came a little easier since they were alone, but was still stiff. "What can I do for you?"

He leaned on the opposite bannister from her, arms crossing. "It seems, in the time we have not seen each other, we have become strangers,"

"Looks that way," she clasped her hands in front of her and also leaned back. "I have to admit, I'm not sure what the appropriate protocol is here,"

"Nor am I. I doubt there is anyone in this world who could make that clear for us," he sighed, then smiled softly. "It is good to see you. You look well,"

"Thank you," a heat rose to her cheeks that she desperately tried to push back down. His compliment was nothing more than a relief at her health. "It is good to see you too. Did you get my message?"

"I did," humor lit his eyes. "I am glad the elves have fed you well. As for the schematics, I have never seen anything like it,"

"It would be the first of its' kind here,"

"Despite that, I am sure my workers could build it with relatively little difficulty,"

"I have every confidence in your people's abilities," she smiled. An awkward silence fell, making Danica fidgety. They were running out of small talk, and though they needed to move on to deeper topics, neither of them seemed very willing. "So, how long are you thinking of staying?"

"That has not been decided yet," and it obviously bothered him. "Long enough for the company to regain their strength," a strange look suddenly crossed his features. "You know about everything that is happening right now, don't you?"

"For the most part, yeah," she chewed on her lip as something began to gnaw away at her. "Just how much did you leave out when telling your kin about me?"

"Nearly everything. Dwarves are naturally suspicious, and I fear they would not react well to your tale,"

It was completely understandable, but she couldn't help the twinge of sadness that hardened her chest. "Which means we are going to have to continue to act like mere acquaintances, aren't we?"

"Is that possible?"

She chuckled lightly at his dubious tone. "Apparently not. Somehow we seem to find ourselves in the middle. Not exactly mere acquaintances, but not friends either,"

"Do you consider me a friend Danica?" his countenance had eased, almost as if to make her feel more comfortable.

"Yes, I do," it was the deepest truth she had spoken in a long time. "More than most of the people I have met here. Am I…?" for some reason, she became afraid of his answer.

"Of course. You are like kin to me. I sent a letter to Rivendell for Durin's sake,"

That had her laughing fully and out loud. "That's as good an indicator as any,"

And yet they remained as far apart as they could on the stairway. Hands still in front of her, Danica twined and untwined them, eyes watching the movement, but not seeing.

"Thorin, if I may, what-"

"Danica!" Elrohir's voice rang out, cutting off Danica's words and tightening Thorin's jaw. "Where are you? Did you want to spar for a bit?"

"Give me a moment!" she called back, turning back to smile apologetically at Thorin. "I had asked earlier if he would,"

"You had a question you were going to ask," he said, voice a few degrees cooler.

"Oh. Right," she suddenly wished he would forget about that. "Well, I was wondering-"

"Thorin!" Balin's voice came next. "You are needed for a meeting,"

Danica jumped on the opportunity. "It's alright. The question wasn't that important,"

He stared her down for a couple moments before conceding. "Very well. I suppose this conversation can wait," he pushed off of the rail and took a couple of steps toward her. "But do not think I will forget about it,"

For the first time since they met, Danica felt cornered and unsteady. Particularly with him so close. Realizing that a bit of silence had gone by after his statement, she nodded in response, barely noting the way he smirked before descending the stairs. Her brain spat white noise while she climbed the opposite way to her room to change for sparring. It wasn't until she had completely changed her clothes that her brain stuttered back to life. He had smirked at her! The gall of him. He had known just what he was doing to her, and he smirked. She wasn't sure if she should be glad that he was loosening up, or infuriated at him playing with her. The end result was a little bit of both. Holding on to the irritation, she made her way down to the sparring field.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what had made him do it, but seeing Danica get flustered by his presence had made his blood pulse with excitement. It was probably some ridiculous testosterone response; something he had almost forgotten he could feel he had pushed it down so long. Balin could see or sense the change in him and raised his brows.

"Did you say everything you needed to say?" he asked, voice tinted with amusement.

"I doubt I want to know where you mind is," Thorin said, his mood quickly dampening. "No. We did not get to finish our conversation,"

"Perhaps you will have time after this meeting. Let us hope it goes well,"

"Which? The meeting or the conversation?"

The older dwarf glanced up. "Both. If I were you though, I would keep my fingers crossed for the conversation,"

"What conversation?" Bilbo and Gandalf met them further down the hall, the hobbit looking curious while Gandalf seemed to be fighting a smile.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Master Burglar," Thorin didn't even pass Bilbo a glance before looking at the wizard. "Where is this meeting?"

"In Lord Elrond's library. This way,"

The meeting was tense and felt very much like walking on thin ice. Lord Elrond was picking their story apart, eyes intent and aware on every word. However, he was willing enough to read the map, taking Gandalf's explanation for it easy enough. Then came the revelation; Durin's Day. They had to be at the hidden door on Durin's Day. A moment of panic seized Thorin. They would have to keep a steady pace in order to make it to the mountain in time. If Danica went with them, she could likely help them avoid any large time sinks, ensuring they wouldn't be late. It would be difficult convincing her though. She seemed rather adamant on staying out of the course of history.

When Elrond spoke again, his tone was firm and disapproving. "So this is your purpose; to enter the mountain,"

"What of it?" Thorin growled, daring him to stop them.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," yet he handed the map back to Thorin.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked, trepidation lacing his words.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," it was a warning, plain and simple. The elf lord turned and walked away. After catching Gandalf's eye, Thorin followed, the wizard close behind.

"What about Danica?" Thorin asked once they had caught up. "As I am sure she has told you, she dreams of Erebor. Her presence here seems to be connected with it,"

They were once again in the library. Elrond stopped at Thorin's words. "I do not yet know her full purpose,"

"But you have speculations,"

Bilbo and Balin were looking curiously from Gandalf, to Thorin, to Elrond, and back. This was going to take quite a bit of explaining.

"Yes. Are you really comfortable with me voicing them now?" Elrond asked, eyes purposely flickering to the two currently in the dark on the matter.

Thorin followed his gaze. Balin studied him deeply, beginning to realize the complexity his king mentioned earlier. Finally, he straightened himself to his full, though unsubstantial, height.

"Whatever we learn here will remain here," he said.

"Agreed," Bilbo said, face serious.

After getting a look of affirmation from Thorin, Elrond nodded. "Very well then. Yes, I have my theories, and they all have to do with you as well,"

That was no surprise. "I have surmised as much myself. What else?"

"If you will not be swayed from your quest, I believe she should go with you,"

That was. "She has hinted and said before that she cannot,"

"She is afraid," Gandalf said, stepping forward into the conversation. "Carrying any fate, even if it is just your own, in your hands is a weighty responsibility,"

Elrond nodded. "And as she is an extremely caring and cautious personality, the thought of failure would probably have been outweighing any possible victory,"

Images of his death ran through Thorin's head. If those images went through hers as well, it was no wonder she was resistant.

"I will speak with her, knowing what I know now. Either way, I believe her fate to be connected with yours. There are others I must confer with as well," Elrond continued, "For now, you and your people are welcome here as long as you need. There are some rooms available for your use if you would like them. My son can show you the way," he gestured to another elf who stood in the doorway.

"Thank you for all of your help," Gandalf said, encouraging them all with a look to show their gratitude.

Before they got too close to the company, Thorin and Gandalf halted their small group and took the time to fill Bilbo and Balin in on Danica's strange presence. For most of it, their faces portrayed looks of utmost shock and disbelief. Surely such power did not exist? After much insistence by both Thorin and Gandalf, they gave in, still in some disbelief.

"No wonder," Balin said, bemused. "No wonder you two acted so strangely earlier. This is quite a lot to take in lad,"

"Do you think she could possibly have anything to do with it?" Bilbo asked, looking suspicious.

"No," Thorin's response was probably sharper than it could have been, but the implication irked him. Despite the fact that he'd thought the same thing when he'd met her.

"Will you ask her to join us?" Balin asked.

That was, indeed the question of the night. Thorin had known he wanted to speak with her again that night, but now he wasn't sure if their conversation would fit in merely one night.

"Perhaps. It is something that needs to be considered very carefully,"

"I also believe it is something to tell the company. This will affect them as well,"

They could all agree to this, though Thorin rather dreaded it, and once again began following the elf toward the available rooms. Thorin doubted any of the dwarves would actually accept a room, but he knew Bilbo would appreciate it, and he could try to be a good example. The sound of weapons clashing interrupted his thoughts, taking them back to Danica's words from earlier.

"Who would be training at this time of night?" Balin wondered.

"Someone who does not know when to quit," their elf guide said with a shake of his head. They heard a "thwack!" followed by a rather familiar feminine grunt. The elf sighed.

"Is this not normal for elves?" Bilbo asked, looking slightly concerned at the thought of a female getting hurt.

"The female is no elf," Thorin said, feeling about as much exasperation as the elf showed on his face.

Ignoring the quizzical look on the hobbit's face, he quickened his pace toward the sounds. The rest of the company was already there, watching from the side and yelling out encouragements. They chuckled when Danica swung her spear at her opponent's head in anger at something the elf must have said.

"Swing harder lass!" Dwalin called, looking like he was enjoying himself far too much.

Doing just that, Danica started up another round of battle. Once he got a closer look, Thorin realized her opponent had the same face as the elf who was supposed to take them to their rooms and was currently standing behind them. Great. Twins. The displeasure at this thought was quickly overshadowed by a full view of what Danica was wearing. Or not wearing as the case may be. The pants seemed logical enough, even if they were a bit tight. It was the top that caused discomfort. It was only held up by two straps, exposing much of her upper half and was nearly as form-fitting as the pants. Where in Durin's name did she acquire such clothing?

"The lass isn't half bad," Dwalin muttered to him between shouts of advice, breaking his focus.

She certainly had potential, Thorin had to admit, grateful for the distraction. There was a certain natural grace she had possessed even when they had first met, but now there was a surety and strength she had lacked before. Still, every now and again, uncertainty would creep in, making her attacks clumsy and delayed. All he wanted to do was run across the clearing and-too late. He winced as the elf struck her across the shoulders before sweeping her feet out from under her, causing her to slam to the ground. While the others simultaneously let out groans of sympathy, he let out a sigh and made his way over to her.

"Never lose your focus," the elf twin said, looking both amused and sympathetic at the same time. He saw Thorin and gave a respectful nod while Danica let out a moan of response.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, standing over her. She opened one eye to see who it was, then closed it again.

"Give me a moment," she breathed, raising a finger. After a couple breaths, she opened both eyes and accepted his helping hand to get up. The girl sure knew how to take her fair share of hits.

"It seems a lot has changed since we last saw each other," by this time, the rest of the dwarves had begun to make their way across the clearing.

"I'm healthy for the first time in nearly fifteen years. I wasn't going to waste it," said health was doubted as she stretched out her back, grimacing. "Besides, as you well know, I desperately needed to learn some self-defense,"

Oh yes, he knew. However, there was a difference between self-defense and learning to fight in a real battle. He refrained from making that distinction.

"I think we are finished for the evening," her trainer said. "You should put some balm on those bruises before they set in," he gestured to the purple that was rapidly blossoming across her shoulder then bowed to the company. "Master Dwarves,"

Thorin eyed the bruises. "Are those a common occurrence?"

Danica gave the bruises she could see a quick glance then shrugged. "You can't train without some bumps and bruises, and unfortunately, elven healing doesn't get rid of a genetic tendency to bruise with the slightest tap,"

Once the elf had left and all of the company was around them, Thorin took the time to introduce each one of the individually. They all seemed curious and intrigued by her. Especially his nephews, which was no surprise. It didn't help that her attire bordered on scandalous. Every breath and move she made could be seen. Poor Ori could barely look at her. As if able to read his mind, Danica suddenly flushed, and excused herself to quickly grab a discarded tunic which she threw on before returning.

"Miss Danica," Kili stepped forward, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Please, call me Dani,"

A charming smile spread across Kili's young features. "Dani it is. My uncle told us very little about your meeting. Would you care to elaborate? It is obvious there is far more to your relationship than he suggested,"

Danica shot Thorin a look while he imagined twenty satisfactory ways to maim his youngest nephew.

"That's quite a long story," she said hesitantly.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere more comfortable to talk," Thorin said, resigned to having to explain the full story. Well, most of it. There were still some more personal details he could leave out.

"I believe Elladan can show us to our rooms," Gandalf interjected, speaking for the first time since Elrond's library. "I am sure Miss Danica would like to clean up a bit before settling down for a long story anyway," he winked when she worded an emphatic "thank you" at him.

"Indeed. Right this way please," Elladan smiled and led them off. His twin took Danica's spear for her and disappeared. Now all Thorin had to do was figure out the best way to explain what needed to be said.

"This is going to be a long night," Danica murmured. "I think the rest of our conversation is going to have to wait,"

Thorin nodded. It was important to enlighten the company, but he could see from her body language that she was hoping he would forget the question she had wanted to ask earlier. Not a chance.

P.S. This chapter was longer when I hand wrote it, but I decided to break it up here or else it could have gotten too long. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.** Bahaha! I managed to update twice in one week! Sorry, I'm pretty excited about that. Something I hadn't really thought of; for those of you who have reviewed, or who want to, if you would like to be kept out of the author's notes, that is totally fine, and all you have to do is ask.  
 **Angie** : They certainly are taking their sweet time figuring themselves out, aren't they? Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I had hoped that scene would bring about a couple laughs. Thanks for your review!  
Thank you to all of my new readers! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except for my original characters.

Danica was surprised when Elladan took the whole group to the same building her room was placed. She knew it had been a place for guest quarters, but somehow hadn't put two and two together. As expected, the dwarves all refused rooms, bunking down in the terrace beneath the rooms. Bilbo graciously accepted one upstairs, as did, to her surprise, Thorin. While the others got comfortable and passed around a flask, Danica quickly washed herself and changed into a nightgown and robe. She hoped it would be decent enough for the company, but she also refused to change again if it wasn't. After putting balm on what bruises she could reach, she padded barefoot out into the courtyard where Thorin and Bilbo were waiting to walk downstairs with her.

She settled herself on a bench, mentally preparing for the suspicious questions to come. Once everyone had quieted down, she and Thorin took turns telling the story. Other than the kiss, they were completely candid. Well, there were also the dreams she'd had of his past that she kept quiet. He spoke of their journey to Bree, and they both recounted the shared dreams they'd had. Danica began telling them about the attack by the bounty hunters, but was broken off by their cries of outrage. Each of the company looked very much like they would find it a pleasure to hunt the men down and relieve them of a few of their external parts.

"She did manage to break one of the men's noses," Gandalf said around his pipe when a few of the dwarves began mentioning other things they'd like to do.

"No kidding," Bofur looked at Danica, who shrugged, then guffawed, followed. "You certainly are a surprise, aren't you? Have you always been such a fighter lass?"

It was Danica's turn to laugh. "Oh no. At least not physically. I did used to have a wicked tongue though,"

"I suspect you still do," Balin said, a gleam in his eyes.

"It's something I've worked hard to gain control of," out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fili and Kili give each other the "challenge accepted" grin. Oh dear. To change the subject, she recounted her dream with Smaug.

"Did you really confront Smaug?" Ori asked shyly from beside Dori. The others went silent and looked at her intently.

"I did," she said, slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"What was it like?"

"Ori," Thorin warned from the side, causing the younger dwarf to bow his head and apologize softly.

"It's alright," the reassuring smile she gave was for both of them. "Let's just say that while he may appreciate manners from others, he's not so good with them himself,"

"I would say not," Gandalf grumbled darkly. This caught some more interest.

"What did he do?" Fili looked between Danica and Gandalf, not sure exactly who to ask. Gandalf nodded his head to Danica, allowing her to answer if she wished.

After puffing out a breath, she replied, "When he got bored with our conversation, he decided to see if I could roast in my dreams as well as if I were awake,"

Amidst the anger and awe, she saw poor Bilbo go rather pale. "But you are alright," he said, half stating and half asking.

Before she could give any affirmation, Kili spoke up. "Is that where your scars came from? I could see some faint lines before on the sparring field,"

Well this was not going how she expected. "Um, yes. Gandalf and Lord Elrond were able to heal the majority of the damage though,"

"Can we see?" Nori asked, earning some glares of disapproval. Unfortunately, he had stirred intrigue among the younger members.

Thorin was about to voice his objections, but Danica pulled the collar of her robe away from her neck and shoulder, turning so they could see some of the weaving lines before they disappeared down her back. Dori and Gloin both uttered what sounded like prayers against evil while Balin tutted. Bilbo made a faint excuse for bed and extricated himself. Not exactly sure how to feel, Danica brought the collar back up and pulled her robe further around her body.

"It extends all the way to the opposite hip," she said.

"Perhaps the lass should be our burglar," Bofur teased. "She's already gone up against the dragon once and survived,"

His remark helped to lighten the mood and Danica smiled. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I'd rather not become his personal matchstick,"

They began to bombard her with questions then about her world, her experience here and how she felt about the obvious magical influence. Halfway through, Gandalf also excused himself, leaving her alone with the dwarves. When her neck and head began to ache, she pulled the pins from her hair, allowing it to fall around her. At hip length, it was getting heavy enough that having it up for too long hurt. She waited until the dwarves' attention was temporarily distracted before massaging her scalp with both hands, reveling in the relief as blood flow returned to normal. Her reprieve didn't last long though.

"Dani, do you know how to dance?"

"Kind of?" that was all Kili needed to pull her away from the bench. Those who could play pulled out their instruments or pounded out a rhythm where they could while Kili and Fili took turns spinning her around the terrace.

* * *

The more she danced with his nephews, the more she smiled and laughed, and the more she charmed the company. They were falling under her spell just as he had, except without the restraints of the unknown. Some of the older dwarves like Dori, Gloin and Bifur remained ever watchful, but only one still seemed outright displeased with the whole affair. Dwalin stood in the background, studying Danica with dislike and suspicion. Sensing Thorin's gaze on him, he gestured down the hall with his head. The two moved, unnoticed from the group until they were out of ear shot.

"I do not know about this lass," Dwalin said, keeping his voice down.

"You seemed to like her well enough an hour ago," Thorin pointed out.

Dwalin gave a restless shrug. "That was before I saw the effect she has on everyone," his eyes narrowed on Thorin. "The effect she's had on you,"

"Elaborate,"

"Everything about her and her appearance is suspect. She has knowledge of our past, and of this quest. Despite this, you befriend her. Has it not occurred to you that she could be the one who alerted the orcs?"

Thorin wasn't sure whether to be angry or amused. "All of this because she's charming?"

Dwalin would have none of his teasing. "She softens and distracts you Thorin,"

Danica's laugh had Thorin looking back at her. She was in Fili's arms, trying to keep them upright as they tripped over each other's feet.

"I cannot deny that. To tell you the truth, sometimes it disconcerts me as it does you now. Do you trust me?"

His friend considered, glancing back at the group briefly. When he looked back, he was resolute. "With my life,"

"Then be content with the fact that I trust her with mine," he clapped Dwalin on the shoulder, "and know that this quest is more important to me than anything,"

"And if she were to join us on this quest?"

"She would be a great asset," he knew this was not the answer Dwalin was looking for and paused before continuing. "Both she and I share a respect for this company and this quest that far outweighs anything else. We will make sure that we are successful,"

"You are absolutely certain?"

"I know her Dwalin,"

"Well, I would be more comfortable if she and her knowledge, no matter how helpful, stayed here,"

The corner of Thorin's mouth twitched. "I think she would agree with you,"

After sparing Danica one final, disdainful look, Dwalin nodded. "Very well. I will trust your judgment,"

"Thank you,"

Balin gave them a knowing look when they returned, but said nothing. Instead, he spoke to Fili and Kili. "I believe you two have forgotten a few of the steps you were taught,"

"Nonsense," Kili panted. "We remember exactly what Thorin taught us,"

"I do not recall teaching what you just presented," Thorin responded. Poor Danica was slumped between the two fools, looking like she could drop at any moment. "What I taught you would not bring your partner to the brink of death,"

"I wouldn't put the blame entirely on them," Danica said graciously, doing her best to stand steady. "It doesn't help that I trained most of the day,"

"Why don't you show us how it's done then?" Fili grinned at his uncle and bowed aside. Thorin raised a brow, but before he could speak, Danica let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm afraid I have to wave a white flag on the night. Perhaps another time?" she did look exhausted, but there had also been a flush beneath the red of exertion at Fili's suggestion. More nerves?

"I believe we could all use rest," Thorin said, giving stern looks to those who were tempted to argue.

"One last question lass," Balin said, smiling kindly. "A name reveals quite a bit about a person. Does yours have any meaning?"

"Do you want my first and last, or my whole name?"

At first, they all thought she was joking, but when she didn't join in the chuckling, Balin said, "I suppose your whole name then,"

"Alrighty," she took a deep breath. "Well, Danica means 'morning star,' Irene means 'peace,' Kathleen means 'pure,' O'Connell means 'strong as a wolf,' and MacKay means 'son of fire,'"

Even Thorin was startled. Such a long name, but one that suited her so well. He wondered if her parents had some divine inspiration, or just got lucky.

"My parents only had me and my sister, but a lot of names they liked, so we ended up with very long names," she explained when no one spoke.

"Do we want to know your sisters' name?" Gloin asked sarcastically.

"Maggie Anne Sarah Aideen MacKay. I can't really remember what they all mean though,"

"I think we can be grateful for that," Bofur said with a laugh.

"Your name suits you lass," Balin took her hand and patted it before letting her walk to Thorin. "Rest well,"

"Thank you. You as well. It was wonderful meeting everyone,"

Once all the good nights were said, Thorin offered Danica his arm, which she took, smiling at him gratefully. It wasn't until they got out of sight that she leaned heavily against him though. He chuckled.

"Wore you out, did they?"

"Lord have mercy yes," she groaned, but there was no real displeasure in her tone. "I doubt I'll be able to walk tomorrow,"

"You never mentioned that you had a sister," they had reached her door, but he kept a hold of the hand that was in the crook of his elbow.

"Ah. There's a reason for that. We didn't exactly have the best relationship,"

"Nearly all siblings go through hard times," he and Dis were in the middle of one right now.

She shook her head. "It was more like we went through brief good times," her eyes were sad and staring straight at the door. "The last time I heard from her was when she told me in no uncertain terms that she would not be at my wedding,"

"I am sorry," so she hadn't even been there Danica's husband had been killed. What could have possibly happened between the two of them?

"It was a long time ago," she looked up and smiled, but he could see just how much it still hurt her.

"What was it you were going to ask me earlier?" he asked to get her mind off of it.

The flush came back to her cheeks. "It really wasn't that important," she tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his grip.

"Then why does it make you so nervous?"

Her face was halfway between a glare and a pout. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "Not so long as you continue to act like a skittish rabbit,"

"Fine," she blew a lock of hair from her face. When it fell right back down, Thorin reached over and tucked it away. The flush grew. "It kind of has to do with this actually,"

"How so?"

"What is the appropriate way to act with a friend of the opposite gender? Well, I mean, with dwarves. Do you use much physical affection, or is that looked down upon? Do you touch at all or-"

"Dwarves are known to be fairly open with casual touch with each other," he said, interrupting her babble. "We are more reserved with others unless we become very close,"

She nodded. "Alright. It's just, where I came from, I was very affectionate with my friends, nearly all of whom were men,"

"What is your definition of 'very affectionate'?"

"I wasn't afraid to hug them or take their hand or comfort them,"

"I have seen plenty of dwarrow dams be far more affectionate than that. There are more than a few who are not afraid to plant their lips anywhere on your face they can reach," and thank Durin he was high enough in rank to keep them at bay.

"Oh, I've known people like that as well," she shuddered at the thought.

"You are nothing like that. Where does your discomfort lay? Have we not been comfortable with each other before? Are we not now?"

"I suppose," her face went strangely speculative. "Sometimes I just wonder where the boundaries lay. Especially around the company,"

"Now that they know everything, I do not think you have to worry about that as much,"

"Of course. Perhaps being around the elves too long has made me paranoid,"

There was more to it, but Thorin let it drop for now. "You should get some rest," he said. "It seems your day was nearly as long as ours,"

"I doubt it. Surely the sleep deprivation from the trolls will be kicking in soon," she grinned cheekily at him.

"I will forever be at a disadvantage with you, won't I?"

"Nah. You just need to use your own advantages. They're there," the second the words were out, she realized the challenge they presented, and quickly moved on. "Besides, I don't know all the details. You can tell me tomorrow,"

The smile she'd given faltered when he brought her hand up and kissed it. "Goodnight Danica,"

"Goodnight," he had turned to enter his own room, but she stopped him. "I know you don't want to be here, but I'm glad you are,"

"So am I," and somehow, he meant it.

* * *

 _There was blood on her hands, with more seeping through her fingers as she tried to staunch the flow from the wound. Just a little more pressure…there._

 _"Quick, tie something just above my hands," Fili ripped off a strip from his tunic and tied it where Danica specified on Dwalin's arm. "There. That should hold just fine until someone with more skill can take care of it,"_

 _Dwalin patted her knee and smiled. "Thank ye lass,"_

 _"Where is Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked, looking around._

 _Realization hit Danica like a ton of bricks, her fear cemented at the sound of clashing metal. "Damn him," she growled, taking off before either dwarf could ask what was going on._

 _They were too far away, and no matter how hard she pumped her legs, she didn't seem to be going any faster. Panic overtook everything else, making her blind as she fought off some stray orcs who blocked her way to the ice-covered waterfall. She could hear the ice breaking just as she turned the corner that brought the scene into view. Azog saw her running toward them, and grinned in a way that told her she was next. Doing the only thing she could think of, she threw her spear at him, but he batted it away without a glance. Only a few more paces…_

 _"I'm sorry," Thorin's words were faint, but carried on the wind toward her ears._

 _"NO!" but it was too late. Orcrist slid out from under Azog's bladed arm, allowing the great orc to mortally wound his long-time adversary._

 _Maddened by grief, Danica pulled a dagger from her boot and slid toward Azog, dodging his free arm to embed the blade between two of his ribs. The orc howled in pain, releasing Thorin and spinning to catch Danica by the throat. It was Thorin's turn to cry out with rage, but he too was too late. The same sword that still dripped with Thorin's blood plunged into Danica's stomach. Her yell of pain was stopped by the tight grip of Azog's hand around her vocal chords. Through watering eyes, she saw Thorin lunge from behind. The tip of Orcrist protruded from Azog's chest, glowing a faint, light blue. That same blue was reflected in the orc's shock-filled eyes. His grip loosened, allowing Danica to slide free from his blade and crumple to the ice._

 _The world spun and flickered in and out of darkness. She heard Thorin's voice and looked up to see his face fill her vision._

 _"Why did you do that?" he was lying beside her, barely propped up on an elbow. "Why couldn't you let me take care of him?"_

 _"I couldn't bear the thought of living without you," the tears flowed freely now, soaking her hair beneath her. With every ounce of strength she had, she lifted and hand and brushed her fingertips down his brow. "It looks like our fates really were entwined," the words were scattered as blood gathered in her lungs, choking her._

 _"Oh Danica," unable to stay up any longer, he collapsed with a grunt of pain. "I would have wanted you to live,"_

 _Voices cried out to them in the distance, growing fainter with each breath._

 _"It would not have been living without you," she searched out one of his hands._

 _"You stubborn, foolish woman," blood trickled from his mouth, but he used his other arm to drape over her and gather her close._

 _"I love you," it was bittersweet as she took comfort in his closeness, letting the darkness fall over her._

 _"And I you,"_

 _They gave each other one last smile, then slipped away together._

* * *

Danica awoke with a sob, eyes frantically searching for light. It was all still too real and near. Throwing the covers away, she flew from the bed and out the door, finding that Thorin had also emerged, wide-eyed and alert.

"Danica," he breathed. "You too?"

All she could give as a response was a nod as tears streamed down her face. They each took a step toward each other, then, unable to bear the distance, she leaped the final few and crashed into him, arms wrapping around his solid form. He took her weight easily and returned the embrace, arms tight around her waist. They stayed that way for a while, reassuring themselves that the other was, indeed, alive and well. When Thorin spoke again, his voice was slightly gruff.

"Come. Perhaps we should discuss this inside," he didn't wait for her nod before practically carrying her back to her room.

After the door was closed, she was finally able to let go and sunk down into the mattress, more exhausted than before she had gone to sleep.

"That was different," she said as Thorin sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing her hair behind her shoulder so he could see her face.

"I think so. Completely drained, but alright," she rubbed her face for a moment, then sighed. "I've never had a dream like that one,"

"I have. That dream I told you about with my death; it felt very much like this one. The events themselves were completely different though," his brow furrowed at that. "Which dream shows the truth?"

"I think they both do," and the thought disturbed her. "They are both possible outcomes and depend on the steps we take leading up to that moment. Somehow, I believe we can use these dreams to avoid both futures we have seen. Why else would we be having them?"

"Perhaps to cope with that which cannot be changed," a resignation hung in his tone. "My death is the common factor in both dreams, and apparently also in the story you know. You should focus on what you have seen that can be changed, not on what has remained the same,"

"No. I refuse to see it that way," an anger was building up, bringing with it a reckless determination.

"Danica," he began to say something else, but stopped. "I think this conversation would best be finished when we have both rested and are not so emotionally compromised,"

She wanted to argue, but her lids were beginning to droop again. "Alright, but we will finish it" her words were meant to be stern, but slurred with sleepiness.

"Of course," he eased her back under the covers. "For now, rest well,"

Consciousness was already slipping from her. "You too," she managed to murmur. She fell asleep, unable to see the sadness in Thorin's eyes as he stroked her hair once, then twice before leaving.

 **P.S.** That was the last death scene dream, I promise. Well, after quite a few chapters, the façade they've been able to hold with each other about their relationship is about to break. Pesky dreams. Your patience involving the mystery surrounding Danica's dreams and the ring-around-the-rosie Thorin and Danica have been doing with each other will soon be rewarded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.** Been on a bit of a roll recently with the inspiration, and I'm hoping it lasts. Just a little note, the song "Did I Ever Love You" gets mentioned in this chapter. Look up the cover done by Ali Caldwell from The Voice if you want to know which version gets used. Also, in reference to the spear; Danica's spear is based off of Aeglos, an elven spear that was last used in the War of the Last Alliance.  
 **Kelly** : Thank you so much!  
I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter, and thanks for reading!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except for my original characters.

He was avoiding her. Not so obvious that anyone else would notice, but he made sure they were never alone. It had been two weeks, and he had successfully managed to avoid the completion of the conversation they had started after their last shared dream. However, he had not escaped her entirely. She had been in his dreams, haunting him every night. There were the ever-persistent images of her dying, some from the dream they'd shared, and some his imagination decided to make up on its' own. He could see her in Erebor, facing down Smaug before being engulfed by a wall of flames. Each morning he awoke with dread and anxiety gripping his chest in a painful vice.

When he wasn't dreaming of her, her voice seemed to follow him everywhere. She had begun singing for the company when they asked, which was often. Even if she was walking around or performing daily chores and tasks, she would sing or hum under her breath. It had gotten to the point where he was never sure if it was really her voice he was hearing, or if he was imagining it. None of this would be too vexing if it weren't for one thing; he was avoiding her because he was deeply and irrefutably in love with her. Watching her die in that vision had forced him to accept that which he had been denying almost since the day he had met her. Now he was doing his best to make sure he wouldn't have to face it. He feared that if they were to spend any time alone, he would no longer be able to keep up the façade. If that happened, he was unsure how it would affect the quest. From what he had seen in their dreams, he succumbed to his feelings for her. Perhaps if he held them at bay, there was a better chance of keeping her alive.

"You have been greatly troubled these past couple of weeks," Balin joined him on the stairs, looking out at the pale light of dawn.

"There has been a lot on my mind,"

"The lass?"

Thorin nodded. "And the quest,"

"Have you made up your mind on whether or not she should join us?"

"Not yet," and thinking about it had given him a constant headache. No wonder she got so antsy any time he had tried to discuss it with her before. "But we have to leave before the sun rises tomorrow. I shall have to make my mind up by then,"

"If it helps, I know most of the company would vote for having her come. The rest would enjoy her company anyway,"

"I know. Unfortunately matters are more complicated than that,"

Balin tilted his head slightly. "Yes. Being in love can do that," when Thorin glanced sharply his way, the older dwarf smiled. "Sometimes I think you forget just how old I am. I know love when I see it lad,"

"And what would you suggest I do?"

"I cannot begin to fathom. Why do you hesitate to ask her?"

Visions of her pale and bleeding on the ice filled his head. "I can't lose her Balin,"

White brows drew together. "What makes you think you will? The lass is handy enough with that spear and seems resourceful otherwise,"

"A dream. We shared another dream the first night we came here. I watched her die on Ravenhill," a dark irony colored his next words. "I cannot bear to lose her, but neither can I have her,"

Balin opened his mouth to retort, but shut it again when an avian cry split the silence of the early morning. Thorin frowned when the graceful figure of Danica's falcon swept in front of them briefly before diving out of sight.

"When did she get up?" he wondered, more to himself than anything.

"She's been rising early the past few days. Apparently she hasn't been able to sleep either,"

"How did she get by without us seeing her?"

At this Balin smiled. "She climbs out of her window and uses the trees to get around the company so as not to wake us,"

Thorin shook his head. "Of course she does,"

"Do not worry," Balin patted Thorin's arm before descending the stairs. "I do not think she heard our conversation,"

Thorin desperately hoped he was right.

* * *

Danica watched Kaine soar lazily through the sky and, not for the first time, wished she could join him. Two weeks had gone by, and she still hadn't been able to get Thorin alone to talk about their dreams and the quest. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was avoiding her. He was still pleasant and carried on conversation with her, but someone else was always around. Why was it that they could never finish a conversation in one go? The whole ordeal frustrated her. He had gotten this morbid idea of what the dreams meant, and she didn't want him going off to Erebor with that mind set. This meant, of course, ignoring her own nagging negativity.

Kaine's lazy swirls suddenly tightened before he tucked his wings in and took a spectacular dive.

"There goes another one of your meals," she said to one of the nearby stray cats. Feeling a sense of guilt for the indirect part she had in the dwindling mouse supply, she knelt down and clicked her tongue at the cat, who trotted over for a couple of pets. A set of footsteps alerted them both to a new presence, and had the cat skittering off into the bushes.

Danica turned then smiled. "Good morning Ori," she stood and brushed her hands on her gold dress to get the cat dust off.

"Good morning Dani," Ori responded with a shy smile of his own. It had taken a little over a week for Danica to convince him to drop the "Miss."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any more of those fairy tales or folk songs that you could teach me," he gestured to the journal he carried with him everywhere.

A warm affection rose up in Danica for the young dwarf. He had latched on to the tales and songs she had told him thus far, excitedly writing them down so he could remember them later. Some of the others had appreciated this documentation, and had used it to learn the songs they liked or their favorite tales. Bilbo was particularly fond of King Arthur while Fili and Kili seemed to find something incredibly amusing about 'Beauty and the Beast.' Every time she told it they would smirk and pass glances.

Thus far she'd taught Ori mostly happy or romantic songs, sometimes shamelessly taking from movies she'd seen. Her mood had been more somber as of late, and so she began pulling up ballads, noting his surprise at the sad and even dark nature of some of them. She had just finished teaching him "The Hanging Tree" when Dori, Nori and Bofur came to gather them for breakfast. Danica whistled to Kaine, who landed on her gloved arm with his own breakfast. The dwarves gave him a wary look, but said nothing. Kaine had been a bit of a terror for the company since their arrival. He had a tendency to steal any meat they had on them and would land on their shoulders without warning. Many of them had acquired scratches from his talons which Danica had seen to personally as a way of apologizing for her poor-mannered falcon.

"You know Dani," Bofur mused, "the songs you have sung for us have all sounded like they could have come from this world. From you what you have said, your world is vastly different from ours. Is all of your music like this?"

"Not at all," she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of them hearing 'Bang Bang' or 'Moves Like Jagger.' In fact, the more she thought of it, the more she laughed until a few of them looked to be questioning her sanity. "Sorry. No, music in my world is incredibly diverse. There are many different styles that range from any number of subjects," mostly sex. "The songs you've heard sound similar because I figured that's what you would be more comfortable with,"

"Could you sing one of the different ones?" Bilbo asked, nibbling on a scone.

She had to wrack her brain for one. When an idea came to mind, she excused herself to grab a guitar she had made with help from the elves. After chasing Kaine away from Bombur's sausages, she sat with the guitar and began playing. 'Did I Ever Love You' started out slow enough, fooling the company for a minute before blowing their minds. As she often did when playing songs she loved, Danica jumped in head first, finding a freedom in being able to sing so openly for the first time since she arrived in Middle Earth. So lost was she, that she didn't even notice their reactions until she finished the song and opened her eyes. They were all staring at her, some with jaws dropped. Even Thorin was looking at her like he'd never fully seen her before. Doubt and embarrassment began to creep in, coloring her cheeks and making her hot under the collar.

"Um…well, that's it," she kept the guitar on her lap, feeling the need for something to hide behind.

"Well I liked it," Bofur said, suddenly beaming and clapping his hands. The others joined in once their shock wore off.

"It certainly had spirit," Oin said, though Danica wondered just how much he'd heard.

"You should teach us," Kili said, alight with excitement. "It would be wonderful with percussion,"

"Do you know many more like that?" Fili asked while batting a curious Kaine away.

"I have never seen someone perform with such wild abandon before," Gloin remarked, but his tone was complimentary.

"I knew there was more to you behind that sweet exterior," Bofur winked.

Relieved and feeling like she could fly, Danica thanked them, but had to put down her guitar when Kaine started fighting with Bifur over a strip of bacon. It took some coaxing to get the troublesome bird on her arm, then she quickly left to go take him hunting or away for his nap; she wasn't quite sure which. Eventually, after he snapped at three elves walking by, she decided to take him to the aviary.

"Been a menace again today I see," Gilean said once he saw them.

"Yeah. He hunted earlier, but apparently it wasn't enough," once Kaine was fully perched on a branch, she stroked his smooth feathers.

"He senses competition for your affection,"

Danica replaced the water for Kaine and continued to stroke him. "You silly thing," she cooed. "No one could ever replace you,"

Gilean came to stand next to her. "He will learn that in time. I must ask; if you leave, will you take him with you?"

"Of course. Why would I-" the why came to her the more she thought about it. He was still so young and had difficulty remaining calm for long. She could see him getting into trouble in goblin town, possibly getting killed. He could get lost in Mirkwood or eaten by a spider. Then again, she could get eaten by a spider just as easily. "I couldn't bear to leave him behind but, I would feel worse if something happened to him,"

"Then you are that much closer to completing your training," Gilean said, giving her one of his rare smiles. "Your bond has not been fully realized, and you would both become frantic trying to protect yourself and the other. Do not worry though, he would be well taken care of, and falcons never forget those they bond with,"

She gave Kaine a long look, heart tightening painfully in her chest. "Well, nothing has been decided yet, and if I'm reading Thorin correctly, he doesn't want me to go,"

"A little thing like that wouldn't stop a woman like you, now would it?" Gilean gave her arm a squeeze then left to make his rounds with the other birds. Kaine had put his head under his wing, ready for his afternoon nap, so she ran a finger down one wing before walking away.

Gilean's comment had Danica smiling. It was true; if she decided she was going to go and help the quest, she would do it with or without Thorin's approval. He would be livid, but she would rather have him angry and alive than not.

"Hello Miss Dani," Bilbo's voice had her looking up from the ground.

"Hello Bilbo. How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It has been wonderful. I have never seen a place so beautiful and peaceful in my life," he sighed with no small amount of regret. "It will be sad to leave it behind,"

"You can always come back,"

He shrugged doubtfully. "I think I should focus on getting through this quest first,"

She wanted to comfort him, but knew there wasn't much she could say without giving everything away. Instead, she just put an understanding hand on his shoulder then changed topics to ask about his life in the Shire. It was refreshing to talk to him because he was almost the perfect mix between the elves and the dwarves. There were manners and wit, but then the occasional wicked, sarcastic humor that had her barking out laughter.

"If only you could come with us," Bilbo said after they had been walking for nearly an hour. "It would be nice to have someone civil to speak to,"

"Are the dwarves not civil?" this surprised her. They teased, but they still seemed to remain respectful enough.

"Enough, I suppose. Perhaps the word I was looking for was friendly. I can speak with you without feeling like I'm a bother or am somehow overstepping some invisible line,"

Once again, she wanted to assure him that everything would be alright, but held her tongue. "You just haven't gotten to know each other yet," she said. "I still feel uncomfortable at times too,"

"You shouldn't. They adore you. You should hear them discuss how they're going to convince you to visit them once the quest is over,"

Danica could help but feel flattered, and smiled. As they made their way out past most of the buildings, they heard the dwarves' raucous laughter. Thinking they were playing some sort of game, Bilbo and Danica ventured forward, only to be met with the sight of a pack of very naked dwarves. Flushing from head to toe, Danica gasped, about to put her hand over her eyes, but someone else beat her to it.

"Come on," Thorin's voice was deep and exasperated in her ear. His other hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"See something you like Dani?" one of the dwarves called out. She thought it was possibly Nori.

"I saw nothing, and I will hurt you!" she called out, pointing a finger behind her in the general direction of the bathing group. All this did was earn her a bunch of jeers and guffaws.

"Enough," the command settled the jeers, but chuckles followed them away.

Danica struggled against Thorin's hold, managing to get her eyes free, but he kept a good grip on her arm until he was sure they were out of eyesight. Once he let go, Danica instantly began pacing, trying to push down the irrational anger that was taking hold.

"I should have warned you about their plans for the day," Thorin said, obviously sensing danger, but not knowing from whence it came or where it would go.

"That's alright. We didn't have time to discuss it earlier, and you didn't know I would be out," she paused, taking a deep breath before facing him. "I appreciate your intent back there, but I am perfectly capable of protecting my own modesty,"

At first he looked surprised, but then he frowned. "Forgive me, but in this world, it is the males' job to take care of the females in every way,"

"In my world, women are respected and given the chance to take care of themselves,"

"I was respecting you, and if memory serves, women are treated like garbage more often than they are respected. Did you not tell me women are mostly used as objects of physical gratification?"

"Yes, there's that, but-"

"And that a man will often leave his wife and children to pursue his own desires, forsaking them completely?"

"That is all true, but damnit Thorin I'm an adult!" her voice had risen, echoing slightly around them. "I am 28 years old, which in my world puts me well beyond adolescence. Do you realize that? Do you even see me as a woman, or just a girl who needs your protection?"

His eyes went cold as ice and his entire body stilled. "You are in this world now," his low voice contrasted the high passion of hers. "I protect you because I respect you, and because I care for you. Females are precious in my society. They are our greatest treasure, and we treat them as such. Do I see you as merely a girl?" he shook his head, his lips almost becoming a sneer of disdain. "You know nothing,"

Shock rooted her to the spot as he turned on his heel and walked back toward his company, which had gone strangely silent. Finally, chest heaving slightly, she turned in the opposite direction first walking, then running through the trees.

 **P.S.** Okay, so the next chapter should be the last one in Rivendell. I know we've spent a lot of time there, but they did spend two weeks there, and we had some emotional hashing-out to do. After that, things should pick up again. I wanted to explain that part of the reason there has been quite a bit of focus on music is because, for one; in Tolkien's writings, music is a big part of dwarven society. Also, Danica was a musician before Middle Earth, so it is like breathing to her. That being said, if it gets to be too much, or monotonous to you, let me know! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.** Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday with your family, friends and loved ones. First year that we will be having a more low-key Thanksgiving, so I'm looking forward to that. Especially since there will be no more low-key holidays at all after the little one is born, but I'm looking forward to that madness too.  
 **Angie** : I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your reviews! Thank you so much!  
 **decadenceofmysoul** : I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!  
So this will, indeed be the last chapter in Rivendell. After that, we are out and onto the quest. Who knows what will change. ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters.

Night had fallen, bringing with it a pleasant, balmy breeze. The company had set their newly washed clothes to dry and lounged in their long johns. Thorin had enjoyed the peaceful evening thus far, but the fight from earlier still nagged at him. While the others had been discreet about what they overheard, it remained like a thin fog hovering over everyone. Danica hadn't been seen since the fight, and Thorin was beginning to wonder where she was. Remembering what Balin had said, he glanced at the trees that grew in front of her room. Could she really have been able to climb up there without anyone noticing? Deciding to find out, he walked up the stairs and found Bilbo already half-way up, listening to someone.

"What will happen if your plan should fail and you wake the beast?"

"What if we succeed?" it was Elrond and Gandalf, their words carrying across the ridge.

A small glimmer of pride welled up when Gandalf began to defend their quest against the elf's criticism. He and Bilbo acknowledged each other, but remained to listen. Tensions grew when Elrond questioned the strength of his bloodline against the dragon sickness.

"Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

It was a good question, and had more merit than Thorin would have liked to admit. His grandfather had fallen then died, and his father succumbed before disappearing. The line of Durin was strong, but the blood was weak against greed and madness. Was that part of what Danica was afraid of? Did it lead to his death the way it had eventually led to his grandfather's? She had hated being near the treasure in their dreams, reacting with fear and revulsion. It made him realize that there was still so much she had been able to keep from him.

"We should get some rest,"

Time restarted and Thorin looked up to see Bilbo heading up toward his room. Thorin nodded and followed, but waited until Bilbo had disappeared into his room before turning to Danica's. His hand reached for the handle, but stilled and hovered when he saw that the door was already open, and her humming voice drifted from within. It was a song she had sung frequently for the company as it was Kili's favorite. A song of deep love and longing. He dropped his hand to his side and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes to just listen. Her voice brought a peace to his soul, and he didn't know when he would be able to hear it again once the company disembarked.

The song ran out, and he heard her sigh. Feeling the same sort of fatigue she expressed, he let himself into the room. She was leaning against one of the open windows, looking out while absent-mindedly brushing through her hair. With the silky nightgown fluttering in the breeze, she made the perfect romantic picture, which did nothing for his nerves. They began to wind and twist together the same way they had when she had sung that wild song earlier. Lust was not something Thorin was familiar with, but all he wanted to do in that moment was take her in his arms and-

"Thorin? What are you doing here?"

His eyes had been elsewhere so he didn't notice when her own flicked over to him. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," he said, recovering well. At least on the outside.

"Thank you, but I should apologize as well," she set the brush down and walked over to grab a robe. The insanity building up in him wanted to take it from her and throw it to the side, but he remained still as she covered herself. "I acted rashly,"

"I believe we both did,"

She nodded, then looked down at her feet while chewing over some thought. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Yes. We need to be on our way, and we need to do it when the elves can't stop us," and he was not as relieved at the thought of leaving as he should have been. Somehow, without him having to say anything, she knew his wish was for her to remain.

"Before you go, I wanted to ask you to not give up hope," she looked up, the plea clear in her eyes. "I haven't, and I don't want you to go thinking your life is forfeit,"

"So long as you of all people believe there is hope, I will keep fighting," his clenched heart eased some as she smiled. "Did you want to bid the others farewell?"

"From the snores I was hearing, I think most of them have already fallen asleep. If you could give them my regards though, I would appreciate it,"

"I will,"

They fell silent, knowing farewell was imminent, but not wanting to accept it. Giving in ever so slightly, Thorin reached out and framed her face with one of his hands. She closed her eyes and leaned in, covering his hand with hers. In all of his years, with his fiancée and all the dwarrow dams who had wanted him to be their suitor, he had never felt so seduced, and she wasn't even trying.

"I'll miss having all of you around," she said with a sigh. "It was nice having someone here who could really make me laugh,"

"When we reclaim Erebor, I will send a raven for you," he stood a moment longer, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Until then, take care of yourself,"

"Easy enough to do here," her lips were a smile, but her eyes were sad. "Be careful,"

Emotions welled up within him, and he had to step back. "I will," he turned to go, but she held on to his hand.

"Wait," she pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight. He could feel her heart pounding fast in her chest.

'Just a bit longer,' he thought, holding her just as tight. If there was the chance he may never see her again, he would take what he could. He would memorize the softness of her hair and skin, and the scent of spring she carried with her no matter the season. She relaxed and eased back, but instead of stepping away, she pressed her lips to his cheek, edging on the corner of his mouth. His heart lodged into his throat and stuttered to a stop.

"Goodbye Thorin," she did step back then, eyes deep and unfathomable.

Keeping the distance she provided was like a physical ache. "Farewell Danica,"

Once he made it back to his room, he instantly began packing. He knew he would get no sleep tonight, and there were only a couple more hours until he would wake everyone else. Unfortunately, packing never took long for Thorin, and he was once again left with too much time on his hands. Resigning himself to the fact, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a little box he had carried with him since leaving Ered Luin. Within lay an emerald ring set in yellow gold. Danica had mentioned once that each month in her world had a gemstone to correspond, and her birthstone was emerald. The delicate, simple beauty of it had also reminded him of her, but he had refused to admit that until now.

There had been many times over the past couple of weeks that he wanted to give it to her, but it had never seemed to be the right time. That and he almost feared what it meant for him to give it to her. Now he was out of time completely. Using the paper and quill that were in the room, he wrote her a short note, and waited to give her time to fall asleep. As the night began to fade from black to blue, he crept back into her room, thankful to see her sleeping soundly under the covers. He set the box and note on her bedside table, then knelt next to her. Her face was free of care and worry, mouth open ever so slightly. He smiled warmly, lifting a lock of hair off of her face.

"I hope to see you again, even if it is just in dreams," he whispered, and left the same whisper of a kiss on her lips.

The sun crept up as the company rose above the valley, but Thorin felt none of its warmth.

* * *

Danica rose with the sun, blinking tiredly as she tried to place herself. In a moment's panic, she realized what time it was and flew out the door to the empty courtyard. They were gone. A deep emptiness weighted her down as she made her way back into her room. A box caught her eye, sitting on the bedside table. Brows drawn together in curiosity, she picked it up and opened it, and gasped at the emerald ring winking at her in the dim light. The note grabbed her attention next.

 _Danica,_

 _I saw this recently made in Ered Luin, and it reminded me of you. Think of it as a belated birthday gift. Take care, and when you wear it, remember me. –Thorin_

Tears sprang up that she had to brush away. She took the ring from the box and placed it on her right hand; a mirror of her wedding ring. How could she sit here, comfortable in Rivendell while he and the others were out risking their lives, their path already altered by her? Perhaps Gandalf hadn't left yet and she could catch up with him. Heart pounding with fear that she had missed him, she padded back out to see if he was still at the meeting site.

"Danica MacKay. I have looked forward to meeting you," Lady Galadriel stood at the top of the stairs, her back to the valley.

"My lady," Danica bent down in a curtsey, suddenly overwhelmed. "It is an honor,"

"You can rise," there was a warm smile on the elf lady's face when Danica looked back up. "You carry quite the burden young one,"

"Do you have any answers? Any ideas about what is happening?" Danica tried not to feel scruffy and bedraggled, but it was difficult when standing in front of perfection.

"Much of what I could tell you, you already know," amusement lit Galadriel's eyes for a moment before dimming. "However, I can tell you that no power I or anyone here possess could return you home. You have been tied to Thorin Oakenshield with a magical bond stronger than any I have seen. The Valar brought you here to fulfill whatever purpose that bond was meant to serve,"

Perhaps she should have been saddened at the thought of not returning home, but all Danica could feel was relief. This was her home now. No more living halfway between worlds.

"You said that the Valar brought me here. Did they have anything to do with the dreams I've had? Has my presence had anything to do with Thorin's dreams?"

"You had the gift of sight back in your world, did you not?"

"Just your typical déjà vu. I don't know that I'd call it a gift," Danica shrugged.

Galadriel smiled. "You underestimate yourself. That gift was just strengthened upon your arrival in this world. You are able to walk both the past and present in your dreams to help guide your own path,"

"Is that why Smaug called me Dreamwalker?"

"Yes," the elven lady nodded, face dropping slightly with disgust. "Dragons have powerful magic of their own, and he could sense who and what you are,"

Danica nodded, biting her lip. "Why me?" she asked, not realizing just how much the question bothered her until she'd asked it.

"Why are any of us chosen for our destinies? Your heart called to Thorin Oakenshield's, and it was strong enough to be heard by those who can help you move worlds. From what I have gathered, much of the reason you are here is by your own will,"

Shock reverberated in Danica's bones. "I did this?"

"Your desire to save his life must have been powerful indeed,"

"But if I do follow him, try to save his life, will I endanger his quest? What of the future?"

Galadriel considered her for a moment before answering. "There are many paths you may take, each with its' own set of consequences and rewards. You have already seen some of the possible outcomes," she held out her hands. "There is something else you should see. Something you have kept yourself blind to,"

The words would have made Danica nervous, if not for the ease and reassurance on Galadriel's face. She took a couple steps forward and rested her hands on top of the waiting ones.

 _Snow was falling outside the window, but the cold air stood no chance against the warmth of the fires burning in the hall. Dwarves filled the space from wall to wall, laughing and talking with each other as drinks and food were passed around. Thorin sat at the head of a great table, laughing at something Dwalin said to his right, while holding Danica's hand on his left. Fili was making his way around the room, flirting with all the young dwarrow dams who batted their eyes at him. One of the dwarves called out for a song, inciting many of the others to join in. Thorin gave Danica a long-suffering look to which she laughed and shrugged. Shaking his head, he grabbed his harp, and began plucking a tune._

 _They performed one song after another at the request of those in the hall until Danica finally had to ask for a break. Excusing them, Thorin took her hand and led her back to their room._

 _"I'll be fine," she said, easing herself into one of the chairs in front of the fire. "I guess the night finally caught up with me," one of her hands gently rubbed the swell of her growing stomach._

 _"They will understand if I remain with you," he closed the door then knelt in front of her, one his larger hands covering hers. "No one would blame an expectant first-time father for spending more time with his pregnant wife," the look on his face would have melted glaciers._

 _"Probably not, but you are also a king who should give some of his attention to his people," Danica smiled and used her other hand to caress his face._

 _"Later," he kissed her hand, then her stomach. "They get enough of my attention as it is. I am sure Fili and the others can keep them happy,"_

 _"He really is doing well, isn't he?"_

 _"Yes he is," pride colored Thorin's tone. "He will be ready soon,"_

 _Danica's face fell slightly. "Will you?"_

 _"We have had this conversation before. I chose this, and have not had a single regret or second thought about it. Neither should you,"_

 _"But-" he cut her off by pressing a gentle kiss to her lips._

 _"No buts," the smile returned as he stood and offered a hand. "Now, if I remember correctly, the healer said you should get plenty of rest and relaxation,"_

 _"I know that look, Thorin Oakenshield. You most definitely do not have rest and relaxation in mind," but she took his hand anyway._

 _"We'll get to that,"_

Danica gasped as the vision ended, bringing her back to the present. "Is this really possible?" she asked, eyes wide. A wild hope was blossoming in her chest, but she was afraid at the same time.

"It is one of many possibilities, but one you have not been able to see due to the tales you know from your world,"

"What do I need to do? What can I do to keep him alive?"

"You need to do what feels right. You are wise and have a strong conscience. Use your instincts,"

Feeling as if the earth was moving beneath her feet and she had no choice but to follow, Danica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The only question was, would she fall into the chasm opening in front of her, or would she jump?

"You feel so much for one so young," Galadriel said. "Be careful you do not feel it alone. Do not lose sight of what is really important,"

"I don't understand,"

"You will. Farewell Dreamwalker," she gave one last, warm smile before leaving.

Danica's confusion lasted only a split second longer before she rushed back to her room and began packing. Pants, tunics, light leather armor, a whole list of things her mind ran through at high speed. To protect her wedding ring, and the one Thorin had given her, she grabbed the fingerless gloves she'd had made. As she was finishing the stays on her leather vest, someone knocked on the door.

"Danica?"

"Come in Gandalf,"

The wizard walked in with Elrond behind him, both stopping short at the sight of what exactly Danica was doing. Both smiled.

"You have decided to join us," Gandalf said. Danica nodded. "Well, that is good news. They will be pleased to have you,"

"Well, most of them anyway," Danica gave a nervous laugh as she imagined Thorin and Dwalin's reactions when they saw her.

"We should get moving as soon as possible," Gandalf said. "They are already a couple hours ahead of us,"

"Absolutely. I will have Elrohir pick up your spear, and we will meet you at the gates," Elrond turned and left, leaving Gandalf to help Danica finish packing.

Sure enough, Elrond was waiting for them, Elrohir and Elladan standing on either side. Elrohir had her spear, freshly sharpened, while Elladan had two knives; one she could keep in her boot, the other on her thigh. They were beautiful.

"Thank you, all of you, for everything you have done. I don't know what I would have done without you,"

"It was our pleasure," Elrohir said, accepting her hug before she moved on to Elladan.

She then moved to Elrond, giving him a bittersweet smile. "I hope we'll see each other again,"

"I am sure we will," his smile had the warmth of fatherly affection. "If you ever need to, you will always have a home here,"

"We must get moving. We have a long road ahead of us," Gandalf urged.

Danica bid them all one last farewell, then followed Gandalf out of the gates and into the wild.

 **P.S.** Aaaaaaand we're off! Finally got some answers as to Danica's presence, and yet another possible future. Even I don't know which one will come to pass yet. Guess we'll all be surprised! If Danica seems to be ignoring her feelings for Thorin, there is a reason, and it will be explained soon enough. A little teaser for you; she won't be able to ignore them for long. Thank you all and Happy Thanksgiving!


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N**. Thanksgiving is over, which means, for my family, it is officially Christmas. Decorations are going up, and we are waiting desperately for the first snow storm of the season. Had some flurries, but nothing substantial as of yet. Fingers crossed!  
 **decadenceofmysoul** : Thank you! :D  
 **Angie** : I'm really enjoying finally being able to get into some of the romantic stuff. Due to the nature of things, it will probably remain sad for a while. I'm hoping to get to happy, just like in the vision.  
 **ThePhantomismyLove** : That is certainly the hope.  
 **Aeglos3** : Thank you so much!  
 **Kelly** : Wow. That is a huge compliment. Thank you!  
 **SethAdoreVGC** : LOL! That is by far the most enthusiastic response I've gotten, so thank you for that!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except for my original characters.

The pace Gandalf set was hard. They barely rested and remained at a fast walk most of the time. It may have caused Danica's legs to burn like crazy the first couple of days, but she didn't mind. Now that her course was set, she was eager to move forward, and was concerned about catching up with the company before anything disastrous happened in Goblin Town. She had told Gandalf what would happen and where they would be, so he was just as anxious as she was.

"How long would you say they will be trapped in Goblin Town?" Gandalf asked, just one of many questions he had been asking since she enlightened him to the situation.

"Um, about an hour?" any pleasure she had gotten from the scenery faded with the light as the sun went down. "They will stop to rest in a cave in the mountains which ends up being a trap set by the goblins,"

"Just their luck," Gandalf said disdainfully. "I know of an entrance that isn't too far from here. It should connect to the tunnels somewhere,"

"Somewhere?" she shot him a dubious glance.

"It will be fairly easy to find. Just follow the stench,"

"'When in doubt, follow your nose,'" Danica breathed under her breath, smiling when he nodded in approval. She wondered if he would remember and look back in this moment in sixty years. If she managed to live that long, she would have to ask him about it.

They fell silent when they came upon the mountain, rain pelting down around them in sharp sheets. It had started suddenly, but was strong enough that Danica was relieved when they found the cave entrance. The darkness was deep and complete, heightening all of her senses, including her anxiety. She tried not to think about what was coming, but it pressed in on her like a vice. To distract herself, she focused on the narrow, winding paths, barely visible by the light of Gandalf's staff. When they came to a fork in the path, Gandalf's earlier words proved themselves to be quite accurate. While one trail was musty but fairly inoffensive, the other made Danica want to never breathe again. It could only be described as a dastardly mix of rotten milk, fish, sulfur, and excrement.

"Be thankful you missed the troll's hoard," Gandalf said darkly, sensing her discomfort.

"Ugh," was all Danica could manage.

The path grew rougher and more pungent at the same rate. So far there were no goblins, but Danica knew that luck wasn't going to last. As if triggering some kind of cosmic response, footsteps and a horrible scratching sound began echoing off the cavern walls.

"We will have to use a spell of concealment," Gandalf whispered.

"Will it work for both of us?"

"Just stay close behind me," it wasn't a complete answer, and they both knew it. However, she did as she was told, too afraid not to.

There was no need for the staff once they walked the next hundred yards. Torches lined the path, which had transitioned from the mountain rock to rickety wooden bridges.

"Does that spell conceal sound as well?" Danica asked in a whisper as the wooden boards creaked beneath them.

"It will sound to them like the normal settling of wood. Now hush,"

More and more goblins began to surround them, skittering around them as if parted by water. Even when Danica thought for sure she would run into one, it would move from her path by some magical force. In those moments, she thanked God for Gandalf's powers. Sadly, that power couldn't save her ears from the horrible din that seemed to fill the entire mountain. It was raucous in nature and had the goblins in a frenzy.

"They're preparing for torture. We must hurry," Gandalf's statement was quite unnecessary as Danica had already sped up.

They reached an opening within the next few seconds which revealed the dais the dwarves were being kept on. The supposed song the goblins had been singing stopped quite suddenly as a different kind of bedlam took over. They must have seen Orcrist. Danica gasped when one of the goblins began lashing Thorin with a whip.

"Gandalf…" she murmured anxiously.

Without answering, he pushed faster still. By this time, the goblin king was near hysterical.

"Cut off his head!"

"Gandalf!"

Out of time, Gandalf raised his staff, then brought it forcibly back down. A flash of light and power snapped out through the cavern, flattening everyone to the ground. Danica crouched close to Gandalf's back, avoiding the blow. Dead silence followed, giving the only two standing time to reach the dais. Gandalf's words hummed incoherently in her ringing ears, but she did hear his call to fight. Like all the others, she readied her spear and jumped into the fray. All of the training she had gone through didn't come close to actual battle.

At first, she tried to remember all of the tips and techniques she'd been taught, but that only earned her a cut across the cheek.

"Wake up Dani," she chided, forcing her brain to shut off so instinct could take over.

Everything passed in a blur of blood and clashing metal. Every once in a while, she would run into one of the dwarves who would give her a surprised, but happy greeting. The one person she hadn't seen yet was Thorin. She knew he was around, but they were all too focused on getting out alive. Time moved perpetually too fast and too slow, but eventually the strain began to take its hold on her limbs, making each parry and strike increasingly difficult. Some strength returned when she finally caught sight of Thorin, hacking his way through a gaggle of goblins. He was just ahead of her, and couldn't see the two goblins who were about to jump down from above.

A burst of stamina kicked in, pushing her forward in time to intercept the falling goblins. One of them landed a blow across her chest with its blade, a blow hard enough to make her cry out. Irrationally irritated, she skewered the one who struck her, and was about to go after the other one but a very familiar sword beat her to it.

"Come on," Thorin grabbed her arm, pulling her along as he ran. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's a long story, but the bottom line is that I changed my mind,"

"That was not your decision to make,"

Danica's jaw dropped in indignation. "I beg your pardon?" she lashed out at what goblins she could one-handed.

"I thought I had made it clear that you should stay in Rivendell," he was angry, yelling at her while hacking away at anything that crossed his path.

"You did, and I was going to, but things changed and-"

"Enough chit-chat! Ye'll have time for that later," Dwalin glared at them as he ran past.

Sufficiently chided, focus returned once more to the task at hand. Thorin kept his grip on her arm, making it difficult for her to fight off any offenders that made their way past the blockade of dwarves in front of and behind her. More than a little winded, she was relieved for the sudden stop, until she realized, then remembered what had caused the stop.

"Oh no," she breathed as the confrontation between Gandalf and the Goblin King began. Thorin looked back at her for an explanation, but there was no time. "Hold on to something!" she yelled as the great, disgusting body hit the bridge, causing it to break, then collapse.

* * *

The moment she had said, "Oh no," with such dread, Thorin had been alert and ready. When the ground suddenly dropped out from under them, he pushed Danica down and held on as tightly as he could to the bridge, shielding her. The fall stole the air from his lungs, though he could hear the screams of those around him. Danica, however, remained silent. Their descent was only moderately slowed by a narrowing in the cavern before they crashed to the ground. He, Gandalf and Danica were thrown from the top, landing in a heap next to the others. Brushing himself off, he helped Danica up, then moved to help the others.

"Well that could have been worse," Bofur said, just before the goblin corpse came crashing down on all of them. They were all grumbling and groaning until Kili brought their attention to the sea of goblins scrambling down the crevice after them, then they were off again.

This stretch of running was blessedly uneventful, as they managed to exit the cave and break into the sunlight with no goblins barring their way. Thorin wasn't sure he had ever been so happy to see the sun. Due to the downhill nature of their route, they were unable to completely slow down for quite a ways. Once they did, many of them leaned on their knees or a tree to catch their breath. Though out of breath himself, he once again took hold of Danica's arm and pulled her to the side.

"You need to go back to Rivendell,"

"I've made up my mind," she said stubbornly, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

He saw the cuts on her cheek and across her chest, and very nearly growled in anger. Just as he was about to comment, Gandalf made an exclamation, wondering where the hobbit had gone. Everyone glanced around as if to make sure the wizard hadn't just missed him. Thorin looked to Danica, who shrugged. Incredibly frustrated, angry and bitter, he let her go and turned to the others. His opinion of their burglar hadn't been very high to begin with, but to know that the little coward had run off was almost too much to bear.

"We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone," his words had much of the company looking down in defeat.

"No, he's not,"

Seemingly out of nowhere, said hobbit appeared in front of them. After questions from the company, Gandalf tried to brush it off, but Thorin couldn't.

"Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can,"

A warm silence followed Bilbo's words. Most smiled at him while Thorin digested his words. There really was more to this small person than met the eye. Suddenly his place in the company didn't seem like such a bad thing. After all, his heart was loyal and willing enough. The peace of the moment was broken by a howl splitting the air.

"Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire. Run. Run!"

They all sped down the hill, the approaching thunder of warg paws spurring them on. With dread, Thorin saw that their only escape would be off a cliff. A few of the faster beasts managed to catch up with them, but were easily dispatched. Since the rest were snapping at their heels, they had no choice but to scamper up the trees. Thorin got to a safe enough height, then began to check off the rest of the company. All but…of course.

"Oh, for the love of…" Dwalin's half-finished curse echoed what Thorin was feeling.

"What are they doing down there?" he growled, glaring down at Danica, who was helping Bilbo get his little sword out of a warg's head. The two barely made it up into a tree before the rest of the pack caught up. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly averted his attention. The warg pack was retreating back to…no.

"Azog,"

* * *

Everything seemed to freeze around them. Tension closed in, squeezing like a vice. Danica kept a wary eye on Thorin as the pale orc sneered and mocked with words they couldn't understand, but a message that was crystal clear. Azog pointed his weapon first at Thorin, then at Danica before setting the pack on them again. A highly affronted "tsk!" came from Gandalf's general direction. Warg pack forgotten, Danica turned and pinned the old man with a narrowed look.

"What did he say?" her question was echoed by a couple of the other dwarves, including Thorin.

Gandalf hesitated long enough for the wargs to grab everyone else's attention. Even as her tree quaked, however, Danica kept her eyes on him.

"What did he say?!"

"He knows of you," Gandalf finally said. "I'm not sure how, but he knows exactly who you are, and that you know things. Things you shouldn't,"

Ice flooded her veins. "What else? What else did he say?" her voice wasn't very loud, but it somehow seemed to carry.

"I cannot,"

"But-"

"Not now Danica!" Fili yelled, pulling her focus away from the last tree. He had only called her Dani before, so hearing her full name out of his mouth shocked her.

"We need to move!" though an exclamation, Bilbo's words came out on a choked whisper. Just as he spoke, the tree beneath them cracked loudly and gave way.

They all jumped, barely righting themselves on the next tree before it, too gave way. As they jumped to the last tree, Danica, still gripping her spear, didn't quite manage to grab a hold, and tipped backward. Fili's hand shot out and nabbed her waist, pulling her in against his chest.

"Thank you," she breathed, barely able to talk past the pounding of her heart.

"Of course," he smiled then adjusted so they were both a little more comfortable.

"You knew," Thorin's low voice had both of them turning to look at him. His face was dark with anger and betrayal. Danica felt as though her stomach dropped out beneath her.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We saw him in that dream, so I thought-"

"You may have seen him, but I could never make the figure out. How could you keep this from me?"

Their conversation was cut short as Gandalf started passing around the flaming pinecones. Fili let go of Danica's waist so they could both throw the miniature fire bombs, creating a wall of flame between them and the pack. For a brief, insane moment, Danica was reminded of the fire between the Hebrews and Egyptians in Exodus. Her train of thought, and the dwarves' triumphant cheers stopped abruptly when the tree beneath them finally caved under their weight. Unable to secure herself fast enough, Danica lost her footing and went tumbling to the ground. She landed hard on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear cries of panic as the tree finished its fall. There was also the sinister sound of low growling getting steadily closer. Ignoring the creaking in her joints, she rose and faced the approaching warg and rider.

The sneer on the orc's face was enough to make her skin crawl, and filled in some of what Gandalf hadn't translated. She reached for her spear which had fallen next to her and brandished it. All of the orcs laughed, including the orc in front of her. Sitting comfortably in the back, Azog looked as though he were about to watch a particularly amusing game. They were toying with her. Half furious and half terrified, she spun her weapon, slashing the warg across the face. It reared and lunged, and though she was able to dodge the canine's jaws, she was blindsided by its rider's fist. The blow sent her sprawling back to the ground, stars dancing in front of her eyes.

"This has really not been my day," she muttered under her breath, scrambling to get up.

Unable to move fast enough, a large hand grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up. She gritted her teeth against the sharp pain, determined not to cry out. There was a chorus of protests and threats from the tree, as well as one voice that stood out and sounded much closer.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

A light spray of warm liquid splashed across Danica's face as the orc's grip suddenly loosened. She fell back, watching Thorin finish off her would-be captor and steed. Keeping an eye on the pack, mostly Azog, he backed up until he was next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yes, thank you," once more readying her spear, she faced the pack with him. When she looked over, his eyes were on Azog alone, reflecting the fire that surrounded them. "Thorin, you can't,"

"Why not? Something else you have forgotten to mention?"

She gritted her teeth against the frustration. "Please don't be difficult. Not now,"

He opened his mouth to retort, but a loud crack behind them caught their attention. The tree was barely hanging on and a few of the dwarves were losing their grip. Danica took a step toward the tree, but something moving just inside her peripheral stopped her. The eagles. She breathed a sigh of great relief. The eagles were coming, and she had managed to distract Thorin long enough to avoid harm. Or so she thought.

"Thorin, we need to-" except when she turned to him, he was gone. A further span showed her that he had charged Azog, and was currently flat on his back. "Damn it all to hell,"

Bilbo's little figure suddenly shot out past her, coming to stand between Thorin and the orcs. He was swinging Sting in front of him, but never needed to fight. The eagles came swooping in, scattering the orc pack around them. With half of the pack taken care of, Danica fought her way to Thorin. As she did, one of the eagles descended, claws reaching for the dwarf.

"Wait!" she called as it began to take off again.

It turned a giant eye on her, but did not stop. "Jump once I have cleared the cliff,"

Momentary shock jolted her as the eagle's deep voice resonated out. Still, she barely missed a step, sprinting toward the ledge, then off of it. The terrifying feeling of free-falling was long enough for her to yell out, but then she was safely on the great bird's back.

"Thank you," she said with reverent respect and immense relief.

"We are always happy to help the worthy in need, Little Nightingale,"

"Little Nightingale?"

"We have heard of your coming. You are one who can fly between worlds, and sings as sweetly as that which we call you,"

"How? How do you know of me?" first the orcs, and now the eagles.

"Take peace young one. We heard of you from the birds who migrate to and from the Hidden Valley. They were encouraged by your friendship with a particular falcon,"

The comment made her smile, even as her heart ached for Kaine. Dawn was now creeping over the horizon, bringing Carrock into view. Her eagle gently set Thorin down once they reached it, then moved away before fully landing. He bent down slightly so as to make Danica's own landing easier. Her first instinct was to go to Thorin, but Gandalf was already tending to him.

"He looks to be in capable hands,"

Now able to get a full look at it, Danica was stunned by the eagle's beauty. "He is," she said, lowering her gaze.

"Do not be afraid to look," when she glanced back up, the bird's eyes were warm and kind. "I assume eagles are not common where you are from?"

"Not of your greatness, no," hearing Thorin begin speaking to Bilbo, she had lowered her voice.

The eagle considered her as they listened to Thorin, then Bilbo. "It is time for us to depart," he said once Bilbo had finished. "It has been a pleasure Little Nightingale. May your heart never be caged, nor your spirit tethered,"

Touched, Danica dropped into a curtsey. She knew there were polite farewells already in place, but could not remember them. "Thank you,"

After bowing his head under his wing for a moment, the eagle returned and dropped a long, soft feather in Danica's hand.

"A gift. If ever you should need us, we shall come. Farewell,"

With some sadness, Danica watched the flock fly away into the lightening sky.

 **P.S.** Another chapter done. ^_^ Fingers crossed for a faster update! Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** Still no snow, and it makes me sad. However, there has been some rain, and stormy days give me inspiration, so that's something. Still wishing for the white stuff so I can pull out some hot chocolate and have my official opening to the Christmas season. There's some Thorin/Dani excitement in this chapter, so hopefully you like it. ;) Please enjoy!  
 **decadenceofmysoul** : Thank you!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters.

Thorin was mystified. He had heard, or thought he heard some strange conversation between Danica and the eagle that carried him. Then, upon fully waking, he had watched as they continued to converse and as the giant avian gifted her with one of his own feathers. Thorin had looked at Gandalf to see if this was commonplace, but the wizard looked just as surprised. When the eagles took off, she had moved to stand beside Fili as everyone looked out at Erebor. The sight was bittersweet as it looked so close, but was still at least a couple of months away. Each night seemed to grow cooler; a nagging reminder of their ticking clock.

Their descent was an interesting one, with them eventually just deciding to pass Bilbo down as he had a difficult time with the large steps. At first he protested greatly, but gave in, a glare remaining to show just how disgruntled he was with the situation. When they made it to the bottom, they stopped at a river to wash away as much of the blood and outward grime as possible.

"Let us take a quick rest," Gandalf said, casting a wary eye around them. The sun was moving down past midday, and everyone was hot and tired. Still, Thorin could see the wizard's anxiety, and felt it mirrored within.

"Are you sure that's wise?" the two locked eyes. It as a risk, but continuing on and dropping from exhaustion would do nothing but make them easy prey. Without a word, they agreed, and Thorin nodded.

"Everyone take a moment and tend to any wounds you may have acquired," he called out. There was a general sigh of relief as everyone either dropped their packs or themselves to the ground.

"Ye should see Oin," Dwalin said.

Thorin shook his head. "There are others who are worse,"

"Ye mean one other," unable to hide the disdain, Dwalin crossed his arms. "The lass is going to get herself killed,"

"You shouldn't be so hard on her," Balin said, coming to join them. "She did very well for her first battle, and can easily be trained to do better,"

Dwalin "harrumphed," but said no more.

"We will have to train Bilbo as well," Balin pointed out. "As for you," he turned to Thorin. "Dwalin is right. You should go see Oin. Before you protest, take a look. The lass seems to be doing just fine on her own,"

Following where Balin pointed, Thorin saw Danica sitting on the ground, a few bottles, jars, and scraps of cloth at her feet. Sure enough, she was expertly dabbing at the cuts before applying ointment. Giving in, he sat and allowed Oin to quickly tend to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Danica discarded her leather armor and tunic, leaving her in one of the sleeveless shirts he'd seen her wear in Rivendell. She tried to wrap the wound on her chest, but kept failing.

"Could you help Danica with her wound?" he asked Oin, unable to watch the pathetic process any longer. The older dwarf frowned, confused, then turned and nodded.

"Aye. You're just about done here," he finished cleaning up, then walked over to help Danica.

They spent only a couple more minutes, long enough for everyone to finish with their wounds and put on any items they had taken off.

"Time to move on!" Gandalf called, already walking.

"Where are we heading?" Thorin asked, catching up with some effort. He would never understand how such an old man could move so fast.

"We need to make our way south to the elven road,"

The last few hours of daylight passed excruciatingly slow with everyone trying to focus on the fast pace instead of the orc pack they knew was tracking them. They were able to reach some rocky hills just as the sun was setting that provided some suitable hiding places. Gandalf sent Bilbo out to see if he could spot how close the pack was. While they waited, many of them paced impatiently, anxious at the thought of the unseen, approaching enemy. Danica was the only one who remained calm, taking time to secure her hair back on top of her head.

The hobbit's news was equally reassuring and disconcerting. They were safe from the orcs for now, but a large bear presented another problem.

"There is a house, where we might take refuge," Gandalf said, rather fidgety.

With a sinking feeling he already knew the answer, Thorin asked, "Whose house? Be they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will either help us, or…he will kill us,"

"What choice do we have?"

"None,"

They ran through the night, only taking short breaks when they absolutely needed to. Any time it seemed like they couldn't go any further, an angry roar would echo from behind them, kicking their adrenaline back into gear. Finally, just before midday, they broke through the tree line to see a house across the clearing. Bombur beat them all in the final push to the door, but merely ran straight into it. Incoherent yells of panic and frustration were directed at those who had reached the door first, but hadn't figured out how to open them. Thorin pushed his way through and unlatched the bolt, causing everyone to fall in just as a giant bear came barreling toward them.

* * *

Danica, Bilbo, and Gandalf rushed to the back while the dwarves fought to close the door against Beorn's huge head. Even though she knew what was going on, her instincts were on high alert survival mode. She hadn't even realized how deafening the racket was until the door was closed. The silence was almost painful and made her intensely aware of the ringing in her ears. Like Bilbo, she remained frozen for a moment while everyone else began talking and moving about.

Something cold and wet brushed against her hand, scaring her out of her stillness. With a gasp, she looked down to see two warm, brown eyes and a wagging tail. In an instant, all of the tension and fear melted away.

"You scared me little one," smiling, she knelt down and scratched behind a perky, scruffy ear. Quite pleased with his new friend, the dog plopped his bottom down and wrapped a paw around her wrist she while she scratched.

"You seem to have made a friend," Fili sat next to her on one side, Kili on the other.

"I had dogs back at home who followed me everywhere," she laughed when the dog lifted itself up to lick and nuzzle at her face.

Fili and Kili absent-mindedly stroked some of the other curious animals who happened by, but most of the dwarves ignored the creatures altogether. They had begun settling down to get some sleep, hoping to make up for the near three days' lack.

"Is it just me, or are you more comfortable with animals than people?" Kili asked, amused.

"They're just easier to understand. All they want is to be loved, respected, and taken care of,"

"Is that not what every living creature wants?"

"Perhaps, but people come with conditions and complications,"

"Some more than others," Bofur said with a wink.

"Not my fault," Danica said, but smiled as she gave the dog a final pat and stood to find somewhere to sleep.

The dwarves had taken up much of the floor while staying away from the larger animals in the place, so she put her bedroll on Beorn's huge chair.

"Did you ever come across an animal you didn't get along with?" Ori asked.

"One. Just one," she chuckled lightly. "My husband had a horse, a stallion named Vader he had gotten because no one else wanted him. The brute stood 18 hands high, was black as midnight, and had a soul to match. No matter what I did, we never got along. He was always trying to bite me, spook whatever horse I was on to try and make me fall, or pin me against the nearest wall or fence. Piece of work that one. Loved my husband though,"

"Aye, we've all had our share of stubborn buggers. Some of them of the animal variety," Dwalin's comment arose a raucous laughter among the dwarves.

Danica fell silent, allowing male camaraderie to take over. When they began to turn too crude for even her modern ears, she moved into the pantry. The company had already devoured most of the bread, but there was enough left for her to have with an apple that would stave off the hunger pains. Bilbo joined her within a couple of minutes, also weary of the dwarves' antics.

"May I join you?" he asked, gesturing vaguely to where she was standing.

"Please," she made the same vague gesture, which had him smiling. "Couldn't handle the jokes?"

Bilbo frowned quizzically. "They started speaking their own language, so I figured that was as good a time as any to bow out," he took the piece of bread Danica offered with a word of thanks.

"Part of me wants to bake some more bread. I feel bad for eating all of his," they both looked around at the pitiful state of Beorn's pantry and kitchen.

"He may not approve of us using his flour and eggs either,"

"There is that,"

"I believe this is a subject we can discuss with our host tomorrow," Gandalf's voice jolted both human and hobbit. "Forgive the intrusion. Everyone is preparing for sleep, and I suggest you two do the same,"

After all the goodnights were given, everyone settled down, and the chorus of snores began. Danica took off her cloak and armor, and put her hair in a loose braid before curling up in the chair. Every now and then, one of the animals would come up and lay next to her, but her constant readjusting sent each of them in search of more peaceful bedding. Finally, she gave up and moved to stroke the horses in their stalls. By now, it seemed as though the entire company was asleep, and she marveled at how quickly they could fall asleep no matter where they were. Each step was made as softly as possible so as not to wake the company. The horses were still awake, and eyed her carefully as she got closer, but sniffed her outstretched hand easily enough. Once acquainted, Danica moved in to pet the neck of one of the large animals. The effect was much as the same as with her own horse. She closed her eyes and leaned her head next to her hand, enjoying the scent that was so unique to horses.

"You certainly can charm any creature under the sun, can't you?"

Danica's eyes snapped open, struggling to focus on the blurry silhouette of Thorin against the opposite stall. The words he spoke were complimentary, but there was something back-handed and bitter about his tone. Unsure of how to respond to his comment, she just gaped at him until he spoke again.

"We need to talk,"

"Alright," they spoke in hushed tones, not wanting to wake any of the others. "What about?"

"Why, after all the fuss you made, did you decide to come along?"

"After all the-why you-" blood pumped hard and loud in Danica's ears. All of the calm she had regained with the horse suddenly flew away. "How dare you? That fuss was me thinking of you, your company, and your quest. I was only ever trying to do what was best for you,"

"That is not your place. We can take care of ourselves just fine,"

"Really? Need I remind you about the goblins Gandalf and I just saved you from?"

"The same goblins that nearly took your life because of your poor fighting skills,"

At first, all she could do was growl at him. The horse she stood beside began to fidget, anxious with the tension in the air.

"You're upsetting the animals,"

"Oh, it's not just me," but she moved away, stepping closer to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have to know what changed your mind…your heart, even after you knew I wanted you to stay," he was angry, but she sensed something else behind it, fueling it. Her answer was only going to make the anger worse, but she couldn't lie. Even if she tried, she couldn't think of a good enough story to explain.

"I spoke with the Lady Galadriel. She helped me see another vision; one with a much different outcome than the dreams we've seen,"

Sure enough, the tension that had filled the air earlier hardened and nearly sparked with fury. "I see," Thorin's voice was dangerously low and cold. "You will not listen to me, but you will do whatever the elves tell you to,"

"That's not what-"

"You should return to Rivendell as soon as possible. I will not have some elf puppet on this journey,"

Danica was stunned senseless. Once more she gaped at him, but now it was a deep pain that was quickly heating to a fury to match his own.

"How could you?" her words were barely more than a whisper. "After everything we've been through, and supposedly meant to each other, how could you say such a thing?"

"This is of your doing. You-"

"No. No, you do not get to justify yourself," she was quickly moving past the point where she could control the anger; or herself. "Because of your irrational prejudice against elves, you have blinded yourself to anything and everything. You know me. You should know I would never do anything to hurt you. I went to the elves because they have some knowledge of the future as well, and can see the unknown in ways that I cannot,"

"You still should have-"

"Damnit, Thorin! I was scared!" a stuttered snore on the other side of the stalls warned her of her rising voice. She tried to take a moment to collect herself, turning away from Thorin and taking a breath, but it didn't work.

"I still am scared. We have both seen death in the future. Until I met with Lady Galadriel, I was happy to do as you wished because I was terrified that my presence could cause your death or the failure of this mission. But after seeing a different possibility, one where you live, I couldn't stay. Can't you see? If there is even the smallest chance that I can save you, I have to take it. I can't let you die," she stopped, suddenly afraid she'd said too much.

Thorin had stilled, watching her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. The moon was shining in through the windows, illuminating his eyes like stars. For a moment, they both just stood, breathing.

"I'm sorry," Danica said when she couldn't take it anymore. "Can we just-"

Her words and breath were stolen when Thorin reached out and pulled her against him, his lips pressed firmly against hers. All of the heat and tension of the past few minutes, and perhaps the past few months, exploded between them.

' _Finally,'_

* * *

' _Finally,'_

It was like releasing a breath he'd been holding for far too long. Holding her, kissing her was as natural to him as breathing. There was a desperation in both of them; a need to take what they had both wanted for so long. Despite his efforts to ignore his feelings, Thorin felt a warmth and wholeness he had never felt before. How could it all feel so right?

He pulled her braid loose, reveling in the feel of his hands in the fall of her hair. She gave a half sigh, half moan, molding herself even closer to him. Desires he hadn't realized were there made their way to the front of his mind. A desire to feel her bare skin beneath his hands. A desire to plunder her mouth until they were both breathless. Reason having long since flown away, he gave in, first pulling her shirt from her pants so he could access the soft skin of her back. The way she responded to his touch and tongue was fervent and intense. Just when he thought he was doing the seducing, she would grip his hair, or move against him in such a way that he lost his senses.

Finally, they pulled back, breath labored. He took the chance to just look at her; her eyes glazed, but emitting the same happy warmth he felt. Unfortunately, that warmth began to seep away as his mind began to work again. Putting off the inevitable as long as he could, he fingered the lock of hair in front of her ear that grew wavier than the rest.

"I fear we may have set our previous dreams in motion,"

"How do you figure?" she asked, one hand tracing from temple to cheek bone.

"In each dream we seem to have...given in to each other,"

She raised a brow at his words, but didn't mention them. "This is true. Do you think that is related to our deaths?"

"I fear it may be," for a number of reasons he feared it.

Just as it had him, the pleasant haze seeped out of her eyes. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"For now, we put our focus on the quest where it belongs. We can move forward after we have reclaimed the mountain,"

As she stepped back, she nodded. "That's probably wise. I have to ask though; where would we move from here?"

At this, he was able to smile, gently grasping her chin. "Only forward, I promise. You have my heart, Danica MacKay. I couldn't take it back if I wanted to,"

Her skin warmed beneath his fingers, and he could swear he saw her face flush. The smile she gave him was tender and just about melted his heart. Unable to resist her, and not looking forward to the coming weeks, he pulled her back in, kissing her gently, but deeply.

"We should get some rest," he said, reluctantly backing away.

"Yes. Goodnight Thorin,"

"Sleep well Danica," he watched her go and curl up in her chair before he settled himself back in his own place. All this time, he had tried to keep his heart locked away, worried that if he gave even an inch, he would be lost. He knew now that he had been lost a long time ago. Whatever strength he could pull for a façade would be greatly needed for the rest of the quest. It seemed she agreed with him, so that would make it easier. She had a way of keeping her distance in a manner so discreet that no one else would notice. Until such a time as they could consider being together without danger, distance was the safest bet. He adjusted slightly to get more comfortable.

"No better than yer nephews," Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin smiled. "They had to get it from somewhere,"

 **P.S.** Yes, it seems like they're doing a cha cha with the whole one step forward, one step back, but this is the largest step they've taken right? Besides, their relationship wasn't (and isn't) going to be an easy one. And yes, I'm justifying this more for myself because it frustrates me too. Lol. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.** Finally got my snow! It only lasted a couple of hours, but it was nice. Only a prelude to the winter to come. Anywho, if my updates start coming in further apart, it's because this story is taking on a life of its own, and no longer really fits with what I've already hand-written. I'm trying to make sure I give myself enough space to write a chapter and really make sure it works before posting it, so we'll see how things go. I will do my best to make sure you still get at least one a week! Also, if my responses to your reviews seem short or just inadequate in any way, I apologize. Third trimester is messing with my brain big time. Lol. Warning; this chapter does contain some sensitive material. ;)  
 **decadenceofmysoul:** Thank you!  
 **Angie:** Thank you, it was a rather intense scene to write, and I'm glad it turned out pretty well. I'm glad you like her! I had hoped to write someone who would fit well with him.  
 **kdm956:** Thank you! ^_^  
To everyone else, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. All of your support helps to keep me going!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Danica woke slowly the next morning to the sounds of the company moving around. Even when she realized she wasn't going to get any more sleep, she kept her eyes stubbornly shut. It was warm and comfortable in Beorn's chair, and she was enjoying replaying the night before. Those images were much better than the images she could remember from her dreams. Images of running in a panic with the sound of hard paws on the ground racing behind her. Unfortunately, the dwarves would not leave her in her peace. She began to hear them make comments about her sleeping in so late, even through all of their noise. Suddenly, without any warning, the chair disappeared out from under her. Able to only let out a mere squeak of protest due to shock, she opened her eyes to identify her assailant.

"Kili! Put me down this instant!"

Laughing, he set her down and remained completely unperturbed when she smacked his arm. "We figured it was about time you got up,"

"Though that's not how we thought to wake you," Balin clarified even while he smiled with amusement.

"Sleep well lass?" Dwalin asked, a particular gleam in his eyes.

Heat crept up Danica's neck, but she worked to keep her face composed. "Yes, thank you," she replied with as much dignity as possible. Though she could see Thorin out of the corner of her eye, she kept her gaze forward.

She was saved any further embarrassment by the sound of an axe hitting wood. It sent the dwarves scurrying to the window, then buzzing around each other, wondering what to do next. Gandalf took a look, then sighed, knowing what had to come next. Danica remained in the back, surprised when he called her to go with him and Bilbo.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. Beorn didn't scare her, necessarily, but the idea of trying to convince him made her nervous.

"You have a way with the animals of this place, and I think he will sense your gentle nature. That should help to settle the situation slightly," he seemed to say this more to assure himself than anyone else.

Before Danica could step forward, Thorin wrapped a hand around her arm. "Are you sure about this?" he asked while Gandalf gave the rest instructions.

"It'll be fine. He won't harm any of us," she smiled encouragingly, moving to Gandalf's side once her arm was free.

Despite her words, there was a tension amidst the greeting trio as they made their way to the giant figure of their host. It started smoothly enough with Gandalf's polite words of thanks, met with Beorn's quiet suspicion. As the introductions moved to Bilbo, then Danica, Beorn's eyes narrowed.

"I have heard of you, and your journey,"

Again with this. She decided not to ask how, blaming it on the loose tongues of vagabonds. "I would like to thank you for allowing us refuge here," she said instead, curtseying to him. This seemed to appease him, and the rest of the meeting went better than expected. He wasn't thrilled with the presence of the dwarves, but was gracious.

As he brought them inside to offer them breakfast, his recognition of her began to stir something in Danica. The same, panicked feeling from the dream tightened her stomach and shortened her breath. While the others ate, she stood off a bit, trying to pin point what bothered her so. It came when Beorn asked Thorin why Azog was hunting him. The hazy images from her dream cleared, causing her to gasp. Having finished his sad tale, Beorn looked over at her, as did many of the others.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked, sensing her distress.

"You said he knew me," her wide eyes turned to the wizard. "You said he knew that I had knowledge of the future,"

At first, Gandalf just nodded, but once he caught on, his eyes turned fearful as well.

"They're changing things. Any plan that was set before has been changed. Gandalf…I'm blind,"

The others had picked up on the seriousness of the situation and had gone utterly still. "What now?" Ori asked, voice soft.

"I had a dream last night. It wasn't like the others, but I know what it means," she looked at Thorin now. "They're coming. We had maybe another day, but not now. They're going to try and ambush us before we can reach Mirkwood. We have to leave now,"

He nodded, and ordered everyone to begin gathering their things. "Can you help us?" he asked Beorn, who had been watching with somber consideration.

The skin changer looked Thorin deep in the eyes, then nodded. "I have ponies you may use to get to the forest and supplies to last you a while,"

While they began to get everything else ready, Danica approached Beorn. "Would it be possible for you to come with us? Just to the border? I'm afraid we won't make it without you,"

"Are they that close?" he asked, giving her the same unwavering stare he had given Thorin.

She held it and nodded. "Please," she begged, her fear of the orcs taking away any fear of him.

"Alright. I will do what I can,"

"Thank you," breathing slightly easier, she rushed to ready all of her belongings, making sure to leave nothing. When they began mounting the ponies, she turned to Gandalf. "I think you should part ways now," she said, keeping her voice down.

"What do you mean?"

"What you've been afraid of in Dol Guldur needs to be investigated,"

He paused, and she wondered if were merely thinking, or hearing Galadriel's voice in his head. "The tombs?"

"There has been rumor of the dead walking near the High Fells," Beorn said, providing all the confirmation Gandalf was afraid to receive. "I believe she is right. If you do not make your way now, you may not get the chance,"

"Gandalf, with the enemy's knowledge of me, you finding out everything you can is more important now than ever. We may not succeed otherwise,"

Gandalf nodded, then addressed the company, who was already guessing what was about to happen.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked dejectedly.

"I would not do this if I didn't have to, but matters are urgent. I would give you a better farewell if I could, but time is woefully short. Whatever you do, keep to the path. If you lose it, you will never find it again. That forest can change your mind, and has a stream of enchantment in it; do not touch it. Meet me at the overlook," his next words were softer, and for Thorin alone. "Do not enter that mountain without me,"

Thorin nodded, then called for everyone to mount so they could be on their way. While they turned southeast, Gandalf sped in the opposite direction, calling out to them one more time to stick to the path. With that, they spurred their ponies as fast as they would go while Beorn ran some distance behind them. Their sense of urgency only increased when the howling of wargs grew around them. Just before the tree line came into view, the pack converged on them from both the north and south. One thing that was the same as what Danica knew was that Bolg now led the charge instead of his father. This was only a slight relief as their escape into the forest seemed unlikely.

"Arm yourselves!" Thorin yelled, pulling Orcrist just in time to slice the first orc to reach him then stab it's warg in the eye.

They all pulled what blades they could, continuing to push forward while trying to hold back the oncoming enemy. Not too much further now, but how could they continue a good pace like this? Once they reached the forest, they would need to get their supplies off the ponies or else they would die before even getting close to Laketown. Danica stabbed and parried, feeling the nervous quiver of her pony beneath her. She looked to her left and saw Dwalin fighting off a couple of orcs who were overwhelming him. One of them got through his defenses and raked its knife across Dwalin's arm, nearly unseating him. Acting purely on instinct, she took her feet out of the stirrups, guided her pony closer, and launched herself onto the orc who had managed to get a hit in. The blow took them both to the ground, and Danica managed to get the upper hand, driving her spear into its throat. Some of the pack stopped the pursuit to surround her, excited grins pulling their ugly faces. Just then, Beorn came barreling through, running the pack down like bowling pins.

"Lassie, grab on!" Dwalin circled around, pulling her up behind him once Danica took his outstretched arm. The roars and other sounds of battle followed them as they raced after the rest of the company, who had stopped at the entrance to the elven path, waiting.

"Get down quickly," Thorin said, helping Danica down then moving to unstrap the pack of supplies from the pony. "Our host has bought us a bit of time,"

Sure enough, when they looked back, the pack was heading in the opposite direction, leaving the bodies of those who had not survived Beorn's attack. He was standing with his back to them, warning the survivors off. Still unable to relax, the company gathered the remaining supplies and hastened into the forest, not slowing down until midday. They stopped, gasping for breath and took a moment to take stock.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Thorin asked, looking around at all of them.

"Aye. We're all in one piece," Balin gasped, leaning against the closest tree.

"Speak for yerself," Dwalin muttered, poking his injured arm.

"Let me take a look at that," Danica said, beating Oin to the patient. "It's my fault you got hurt,"

"How do ye figure? Ye nearly killed yerself fighting the buggers off me,"

"Something we will discuss later," Thorin warned with nods from much of the rest of the company.

She didn't speak at first, focusing on cleaning then dressing Dwalin's wound. "It's my fault because I'm here; because I got involved. My presence is a threat to them, and forced their hand,"

The way she said "them" and "their" set Thorin on edge. It reminded him of what she had spoken of before, with a power being behind the orcs' hunt. He suddenly wondered if it was why Gandalf had left.

"Why?" Bilbo asked, having barely caught his breath. "Why is this quest so important that the orcs feel the need to stop it?"

It took her only a moment to respond, but Thorin could see her picking her words with pain-staking care. "A couple of reasons. Erebor holds an important place in the north. If Erebor fell to the orcs, it would open the door for other lands to fall. That, and the orcs feel they could possibly persuade Smaug into allying himself with them,"

Half-truths. Even when the rest nodded their heads in understanding, he could see right through her. Whatever she had spoken of before, she was truly concerned about now.

"What about when you said they're plans had changed and you were blind? What exactly did that mean?" the hobbit didn't miss a thing, did he?

"There was a specific path I knew this journey would take, but now it's being altered before my eyes. I can't be completely sure what comes next, which means I can't help make anything better,"

"I suppose we'll just have to manage using our own wits then," Bofur said with a smile. "Did we do well enough before?" Danica nodded. "Then we will again. Don't worry lass. You were still able to give us enough of a head start to get us here now weren't you?"

She smiled, but was obviously not placated. However, she had finished with Dwalin's arm, so Thorin led them forward again. He had Balin take over, and waited until he was by Danica's side.

"Now about your recklessness earlier,"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking,"

"That was obvious," she glared at him, but let him continue. "Despite what has changed, your presence is still vital to us and our success. You are a part of this company, and you cannot go risking your life like that,"

"I promise I will do my best to be more conscious in battles from now on,"

While those who had heard her chuckled, Thorin could only return the glare she had given him.

"I think that's the best you'll get," Gloin said, not even bothering to hide his amused smile.

"It's not like you can keep her out of every battle Uncle," Fili said, tone easy. "Though believe me, if you could, we'd all be behind you,"

"Hey!"

"Making sure you're the first in line to receive her anger," Kili threw in with a wink, softening Danica's irritation, but fueling Thorin's.

"Enough," he growled. "Going off of what you knew previously, where do we go from here?"

Danica eyed him, but took the change of subject easy enough. "We'll be able to keep at least a bit of the distance from the orcs because they won't be able to bring the wargs in here. All we need to focus on is getting through here without the forest affecting us too much. Believe me, there are things in these trees you do not want to run into," she shuddered convulsively at some thought.

"Things like what?" Dori asked with trepidation.

"Giant spiders," her words and weak tone had some of them laughing. Others, like Bilbo, began to look around the trees, suddenly paranoid.

"I think we can handle a few over-sized arachnids," Dwalin scoffed.

The look Danica gave him had Thorin worrying about the exact size of the creatures.

Conversation became stilted after that, then ceased altogether. A weight seemed to press down on them, making it difficult to breathe or think. Their spirits had been low to begin with, especially once Gandalf left them, but now began to drop into depression. Darkness fell in the late afternoon, the light blocked out completely by the dense nature of the trees. Eventually, when they began tripping and falling over each other, they were forced to stop for the night. Thorin could only hope that the orcs would have just as much trouble. Heaving a long-suffering sigh, he called for everyone to make camp.

"Let's get a fire started," he said, dropping his pack to the ground.

"Wait! You shouldn't do that," Danica's voice rang out from somewhere to his left. "The light will attract all manner of bugs. They'll swarm,"

"I think we should try," Nori said. "I can't see enough to get food from my pack,"

Before any of them could debate the issue further, someone struck a match, which seemed to call all the moths in the forest to them. Their small area was suddenly filled with the sounds of cursing and yelling as everyone tried to bat the infernal things away to little avail.

"Put it out!" Thorin yelled, completely irate by now.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Dori yelled, assumedly at Danica.

"I did," she snapped back.

"Not about their size!"

"That's enough!" wishing for the day to just be over, Thorin sat on his bedroll. "We will just have to do without the light. Each day we will make camp before it gets dark. Dori, you take first watch," not like there was anything to watch.

After much grumbling, everyone settled down, trying to ignore the eyes staring out at them from the dark trees. In complete contrast to their surroundings, Thorin's dreams were bright and filled with color. None of them made any sense, and only served to leave him dazed and confused with each passing image. The end of this cursed place couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

It was miserable; far more miserable than Danica could ever have imagined. Being in the forest felt like you were both high, yet coming off of sleeping pills. Everyone was grouchy and snippy, and constantly arguing with each other. After God knew how many days, there had already been more than one scuffle. For the first couple of days, they tried to sing some songs and play word games to keep the atmosphere lighter. Now, everyone remained within their own personal dark cloud. Danica remained between Fili and Kili most of the time, first for their smiles, then to act as buffer as they began to bicker. However, the more immeasurable time went on, the more her thoughts turned inward.

Her dreams, which had started out normal, were haunting her with images of her husband. First he was accusing her of infidelity; anger and betrayal twisting his face and putting tears in his eyes. No matter how many times she tried to assure him that she would always love him, he wouldn't hear it. In her waking hours, she knew the names he yelled at her would have never actually left his lips, but they still echoed in her ears. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, her mind created images of his death. The pain in his eyes and the way his body convulsed when struck down by bullets. Blood pooling around him and dripping from his mouth as his comrades held him. The sad smile on his face as he looked to the sky and apologized to her for leaving her.

No amount of positive thinking could dilute those images or the deep, painful sadness they brought. She walked around in a haze, often with tears in her eyes or even streaming down her cheeks, but everyone else was too immersed to notice; something she was grateful for. On the rare occasion someone did speak, she didn't hear them anymore, nor did she notice where she slept. At the end of the day, she just set her pack down and went to sleep as soon as she could, despite knowing what terror sleep might bring. Somehow her nightmares were more bearable than the endless ennui of her waking hours. She wasn't sure what brought it on, but the tenor of her dreams changed one night, and changed drastically.

 _It was sweltering, and the fire from the forge only made it worse. She had never liked the heat, but it seemed incredibly appropriate for her mood in that moment. The entrance was behind her, and she looked in on a figure standing over the work bench. His tunic was rolled up at the sleeves and clung to him like a second skin. Hair that was normally loose around his shoulders was now tied back with a leather strap, though a few rebellious strands had pulled their way free. Her stomach clenched at the sight of him; a need heating her blood as her skin warmed from the air. She walked toward him, her footsteps inaudible due to the clanging of his hammer against steel._

 _As if sensing her presence, his hammer stopped mid-stroke, and he turned to face her, a welcoming smile on his lips. Her answering smile was just as welcoming, and held many unspoken promises. He set the hammer down so he could place both hands on her waist. When he sat back on the bench, she placed herself between his legs and leaned in, the heat from his body more intense to her than even a flame would be. Their lips met easily, molding to each other like wax softened by fire. Pleasant ease turned like quicksilver into desperation. Her hands dove into his hair while his slid under her skirt. She groaned into his mouth at the feel of his touch on the back of her thighs, moving upward. A groan rumbled from him when she ground her hips forward._

 _Ignoring all pretense and chance of exposure, he swept the bench clean and spun them to lay her on it. A sort of triumph sang through her veins when he lifted her skirts to her waist, his mouth conquering the sensitive skin above her breasts. He wasted no time, putting his skilled fingers to work, eliciting gasps and moans from her loud enough to have once caused her embarrassment. There was none of that now. Only the need to push forward. He seemed just as frantic as she felt, and soon gave them what they both wanted. They sighed together before rising in heat again. When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled him down, kissing him with all her might. She was still kissing him when she tensed, and then shuddered beneath him. He did the same, then relaxed against her. The only words that had been spoken were their names, which still seemed to whisper from the walls._

 **P.S.** Well now, there's a dream I'm sure plenty would like to have. Let me know what you thought of it. If I do any scenes like that in the future, do you want more detail, or was this just enough? I haven't written anything like this in some time, so a little feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.** 5,000 views! Excited for my newest milestone with this story. ^_^ Thank you all!  
 **decadenceofmysoul:** I definitely had a lot of fun writing that dream. Haha. Thank you!  
 **Angie:** Thank you so much for your feedback, it is greatly appreciated. Perhaps if there is chance in the future for more detail, I will test my hand at it. ;)  
If any of you notice typos, please let me know so I can fix them. I'm working on third trimester pregnancy brain now, and tend to do my editing into the wee hours of the morning. Brilliant, I know. Still, I would appreciate the extra eyes. Thank you and enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters.

She awoke with a gasp, heart still pounding hard and fast in her chest. The light was just barely seeping in, allowing her the smallest bit of visibility. A quick look around showed her that everyone was still asleep, but would likely be waking soon. Rubbing a hand over her face, she carefully got up and picked her way around the dwarves until she could slip behind a nearby tree. She was out of sight and sound enough to lean against the tree and sigh deeply. Lord, that was one hell of a dream. Even now, she could still feel him; feel the movement of him. Shaking her head, she tried to dispel the visual, but it remained firmly lodged in her mind.

Footsteps crunched nearby, putting her on high alert, but it was Thorin who stepped out in front of her.

"Good morning," she said as nonchalantly as possible, pushing away from the tree. "Sorry for walking off I had to…" her words caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. They were dark, and smoldered violently. Any calm she had managed to regain was instantly shattered.

"You saw it too," she breathed. He took a step forward, but she held out a hand in warning. "We really shouldn't,"

"I don't care," he grabbed her hand, moving it out of the way to capture her mouth with his.

Unlike the dream, there was no playfulness in the way they touched each other. He pressed her hard against the tree, grasping the back of her neck with almost bruising force. She barely noticed, her own hands clawing at his coat. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this insanity was merely an effect of the forest, but that knowledge was nothing against the hormones still surging hot and wild through her veins. He trailed open kisses down her throat to her collar bone, his teeth scraping her skin as he went. Without completely knowing how, she found herself missing her bodice and tunic, and saw Thorin's coat had also been shed. His hands were sliding the straps of her undershirt off her shoulders, causing a nervous kind of excitement to quicken Danica's breath even more.

"Thorin! Are ye out here?" Dwalin's voice called out from somewhere much too close.

Reality fell back down on Danica like ice water. When she met Thorin's eyes, they were distant and somehow ashamed. The hands that had excitedly held her before now sprung back as if burned. As the seconds ticked by, the shame transformed into disgust.

"I'm here! Be right there," he yelled back to Dwalin. No longer able to look at Danica, he grabbed his discarded coat and put it back on. "Forgive me. You were right; we shouldn't have done that," he left without another word or look.

Stunned, Danica slumped against the tree and slid to the ground. From the highest of highs to the lowest of lows. Feeling suddenly exposed and self-conscious, she threw her tunic and bodice back on, working as quickly as possible to make herself presentable. Bitter tears of rejection stung her eyes, and she had to take another moment to brush them away before walking back out to the company. Still dealing with their own inner struggles, no one noticed her slip back in and grab her stuff. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she placed herself in the middle of the pack and almost gratefully fell back into the surreal haze of the forest.

* * *

Thorin's ears buzzed like a hive of angry hornets. To have lost his control like that…by Durin he had nearly taken her right there and then. He wanted to blame his behavior on this cursed forest, but knew that was only part of it. The potential for madness was in his blood, and it had manifested itself in his lust for Danica. It was shameful. No, it was beyond that. That kind of behavior toward a woman he was not married to was downright deplorable. He tried to keep his focus on the path so they didn't get lost, but his mind was wandering in so many directions now it was hard to keep track.

He had to stick to the path.

When should he ask her to marry him?

It was always so dark here.

When should he send her away?

Did the path go this way? No.

She was his, and he would keep her with him.

Surely this was a shortcut. They would be out sooner, and that was all that mattered.

Would these fools ever stop bickering?

When he turned to follow the shortcut, two voices rose up in protest. Only one actually caused him to pause.

"Thorin! Please don't," her voice was tight and full of panic. But why should she panic? Couldn't she see the shortcut?

"We need to get out of this place," he assured her. "This will give us more time to get to the mountain,"

"Thorin, listen to me," she implored, but he was already turning.

"Take the elven road if you wish, but we need to hurry on our way. Everyone, follow me!" knowing they would all follow, he went down the path, eager to move forward.

It didn't take long for him to notice, but his conscious refused to believe it for a couple of hours. Finally, he had no choice but to face it. Wrong. Everything was wrong. How had this happened? What had seemed like a sure shortcut was revealing itself to be nothing more than a deer trail. It had always been a deer trail, and because of him, they were hopelessly lost. He could hear the company falling apart behind him, but he kept his eyes on the ground. They stopped walking, fighting amongst each other, their voices so loud he almost missed the whispers. Once he caught them, he tried to hone in on them. They were strange, and had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Enough!" he yelled to get silence. "We're being watched," his voice was lower now, listening and pleading with the others to keep quiet. As he looked around at them, something far more dreadful than any whisper caught his attention. "Where's Danica?"

The fear stayed with him when the world suddenly went dark.

* * *

Pain was what met Danica as she pulled herself from the darkness of unconscious. It radiated in every fiber of her body, centering in her head and shoulder. She tried to sit up, only to have a wave of pain and nausea send her back down with a groan.

"Easy there," someone said. "You've had a rough time,"

"Mm. What happened?" her attempt at opening her eyes felt like shoving a needle into her skull.

"I found you floating in the river with an arrow in your shoulder. It's a wonder you're still alive," the voice was male and vaguely familiar, but she couldn't focus on that just yet.

Her brain stuttered and clunked, trying to match his words to her fuzzy memory. Thorin had strayed from the path, and was too far gone to listen to her. She had been about to follow him to knock some sense into him when she had seen someone on the elven path. Even without seeing the face, she knew who it was. That figure and flaming red hair were as familiar to her as her own reflection, but it was impossible. It had to be another trick of the forest, but that didn't stop her from moving towards him, deaf to Bilbo's cries. She didn't know exactly how long she had walked, but as the light began to fade, the trees thinned and the path grew clearer. Her husband stopped at the edge of the forest and turned. When he smiled, it was an arrow straight to Danica's heart.

"Sam," her voice caught in her throat as tears flooded her eyes. "How is this possible?"

"We both know how terrified you are of spiders. I couldn't let you go through that,"

Her laugh was broken by a sob, her heart both full to the brim and shattering into tiny pieces. "Thanks for that. I wasn't really looking forward to it myself," she reached a hand out to him, but stopped at the sad look in his eyes. "I can't touch you can I?" he shook his head. "You're not really here, are you?"

"Oh baby," the term of endearment nearly had her doubling over in pain, but she forced herself to stay straight. He also reached a hand out, letting it rest just to the side of her face. She closed her eyes, letting herself remember the feel of his touch.

"How long?" she asked.

"Just to get you out of the forest," he sighed. "You needed to see that I was happy, and will always watch over you,"

"I know. I've always known. Over time, that's what made it easier,"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, that I let you down. Know that I am so proud of you, always. It's time,"

"But Sam-"

"Let me go baby. There is someone else who needs you now. Someone who will love you as I would. As I did and always will,"

The tears flowed freely now. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he smiled at her one more time before fading from view.

Dazed and still crying, she made her way out of the forest, and kept walking until she stood on a ledge looking down at the river. The sun was setting behind her, and a nice breeze brushed her face, soothing her. She took a deep breath, allowing some of the pain in her heart to ease. Thorin's face filled her mind, and she smiled. Sam was right; it was time, and this time, she wouldn't lose him. Determination filled her anew, and she turned back toward the tree line. The company was probably about to be captured by the elves, and if the timeline went the way it had so far, they would spend a week or two in the dungeons before finally escaping. If she could talk with Thranduil, perhaps she could get them out sooner to get a bigger head start on the orcs. They still wouldn't be able to enter the mountain until Durin's Day, but they could thwart any attempt the orcs had at sabotaging their quest.

A twig had snapped somewhere to her left, chasing all thoughts away. She had brandished her spear in front of her, eyes frantically searching the shadows. Movement revealed the location of her pursuer, followed by a few more. Heart pounding, she realized just how woefully outnumbered she was. There was no way she could fight them off by herself, but neither could she run; they had her blocked off. Chuckles from the deepening darkness confirmed her fears. She backed up a couple of steps before an idea came to her. It wasn't that far down, and even if the rapids were bad, she'd rather deal with that than become sport for a pack of orcs. Thinking no further, she had turned and launched herself off of the ledge toward the water. Unfortunately, one of the orcs was just as quick to act, and she had felt the excruciating pain as an arrow lodged itself into her right shoulder. After that, everything had gone black.

Judging from the rest of the aches and pains she felt, she must have been tossed around in the river quite a bit before her rescuer had found her. Speaking of which, she tried once again to open her eyes, succeeding in a small, blurry squint. It was enough.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she said, voice feigning calm while her pulse took off again.

"You're welcome," Bard said.

How was it, that even when she strayed from the main course of events she found herself so deeply entangled? Feeling slightly steadier than before, she slowly inched her way up into a seated position. There were a couple of blankets covering her, adding to the warmth of the fire that crackled between her and Bard.

"Take it easy," he warned. "I did what I could for your wound, but you will need to see a healer,"

Danica gave a slow nod. "Do you know of any good ones?"

"There are a couple in Laketown that are decent enough, but the best you would find would be one of King Thranduil's. Unfortunately, they rarely take outsiders,"

"Not surprising," she said disdainfully. "I'm Danica, by the way. Danica MacKay. Most people call me Dani,"

"Bard," he smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dani,"

"You too," her eyes scanned the small area they were camped in, and she was relieved to see her pack laying against a rock. "Were you able to grab my spear?"

Bard's brows drew together. "I'm sorry, I didn't see one. If I may ask, what was a young woman doing traveling the border of Mirkwood alone at night?"

"I was actually traveling with a company of dwarves and a hobbit, but we got separated. I'm afraid they got lost,"

"A company of dwarves and a Halfling you say? Strange company for a woman to keep,"

If any of the dwarves heard his tone, they would have instantly been up in arms. As it was, Danica just shrugged it off. "I became acquainted with them in Rivendell and wanted to see this part of the world,"

"Rivendell?" his sharp eyes took in her appearance more closely. "You are Lord Elrond's ward, aren't you? The one they call the Rivendell Nightingale?"

"Word travels fast," she sighed darkly.

"And grows in wonder, I'm afraid,"

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Word traveling now is that you have magic. That you came from another world, see our future, and your voice can bewitch even the strongest of men," by the quirk of his lips, he didn't believe any of it.

"Whatever makes the best story, I suppose," she twined her fingers together above her knees. The action felt strange, and when she looked down, she realized why.

"Is everything alright?" Bard asked when her expression changed.

"I lost my wedding ring in the river," where she normally would have felt a panic attack, there was the bittersweet ache of a door closing. Her left hand lay bare, but Thorin's emerald sparkled in the firelight.

"I'm terribly sorry. Surely your husband will understand once you explain what happened,"

"He would have," she looked up and smiled. "He died two years ago,"

Bard nodded, understanding. "My condolences. I lost my wife as well. It's a pain that never fully heals,"

"No, but it can get better," her eyes went back to the remaining ring.

"If you are able, I believe the skies have cleared enough to navigate home. I do not have much, but I can offer you a place to rest until you are reunited with your companions. Unless you wish to go to the elves?"

"I'm not sure I could successfully speak with Lord Thranduil in this state," she laughed. "Your offer is very kind, thank you,"

They took her things to his barge and extinguished the fire. Danica snuggled under the blankets and tried to ward off the shivers that had started to wrack her body. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thorin's mood couldn't be any worse. His company had been taken down to the dungeons while he was taken up to talk with Thranduil, and both Bilbo and Danica were missing. He had a feeling Bilbo was nearby, but he couldn't be sure about Danica. The last he had seen her, she was trying to get him back on the path. Then he had left her. He had turned his back on her and left her. This certainly had been his day for gentlemanly conduct. All he could think about were the different scenarios Danica would find herself in, and none of them were good. The whole way up to Thranduil's throne he was choking down his pride, knowing he would need the elves' help in finding her. This fight became nearly impossible when he was brought face to face with the elven king.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon," he stalked silently around Thorin, who remained stiff and neutral. "I, myself suspect a more prosaic motive; attempted burglary, or something to that end,"

The elf bent around, bringing his face closer. It took everything Thorin had not to spit in that face. "You have found a way in,"

Curse him and his speculative nature. Even as he spoke of the Arkenstone, there was no doubt on Thranduil's face. He knew, and he knew just how trapped he had Thorin. However, when he spoke of the gems, a small spark of hope lit within Thorin. They could be used as a bargaining chip. He loathed to even consider giving Thranduil what he wanted, but he was getting desperate.

"I offer you my help," Thranduil's head bowed in what appeared to be humility, but Thorin knew him better.

"I'm listening," he responded with a wry smile.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine,"

"A favor for a favor?" Thorin turned, considering.

"You have my word,"

A dark bitterness rose up, but Danica's face kept it at bay. "I will do as you ask, but there is one more favor you must do for me,"

"Yes?"

"A woman traveled with us, but got separated a couple of hours before you found us,"

"A woman?" Thranduil's voice sounded doubtful and amused. "I suppose you want me to send a party out to find this woman?"

"She is not just any woman," Thorin growled. "Her name is Danica MacKay. She is the ward of Lord Elrond," every word was a stab to his pride and covered his tongue like rotten milk.

"Well, then, she should be found immediately,"

The dam to his tolerance broke, releasing a flood of anger held back for over a century. "You have no intention of looking for her,"

"I gave my word. From one king to another,"

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king on his word should the end of all days be upon us!" The dam to his tolerance broke, releasing a flood of anger held back for over a century. Words poured out of him, becoming like daggers intended to strike where it would hurt the most. Shock filled the elven king's face before something suddenly snapped. His usually graceful face twisted with anger. Even when he revealed the result of his own encounter with dragons, Thorin remained unimpressed. It wasn't until two of the guards grabbed him by the arms that Thorin realized just how far downhill things had gone.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait,"

The whole way back to his cell, Thorin wasn't sure who to curse more; the blasted elf, or himself. All his hope now lay on the possibility of Danica's survival, and a hobbit hiding somewhere in the halls.

 **P.S.** I thought this chapter would take longer than it did, but some inspiration came back, surprising me out of a funk I'd been fighting all week. Let's keep our fingers crossed that it continues! ^_^ Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.** I am sooooo sorry for the late update. The holidays have certainly kept me busy, and I had to take my poor schnauzer baby to the vet. Still, I have all the baking done, and plan on doing next to nothing this Christmas weekend.  
 **decadenceofmysoul** : He really does, doesn't he? Lol. I'm constantly shaking my head when I watch the movies.  
 **Kelly** : Thank you!  
 **Angie** : I had hoped people would like that scene. ;) Thank you for your review!  
To everyone else, I've mentioned before, but if you wanted to leave a review or some advice without having me respond to it here, please just let me know. You can always put a NR for "no reply" or something along those lines.  
This chapter will be a little more broken up, and will explain some of what happened when they first met with Thorin recognizing her. It only took 18 chapters, but we're finally getting there. Since I rushed a little on this, if there are any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters and any changes to the plot.

Laketown came into view as the sun was coming up, but Danica hardly noticed. The shivering that had started the night before had persisted, bringing with it a fever the likes of which she hadn't felt in years. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake and cognizant, her mind slid from one strange dream to another, occasionally coming back enough for her to respond to a comment or question from Bard. By the time they reached the gates though, even he had begun to realize there was something wrong. She heard him make some vague explanation for her presence when they docked, then felt his cool hand on her forehead.

"Gods, you have a fever. Can you stand?"

"I believe so," with his help, she managed to get up, feeling much like a newborn giraffe. The world tilted slightly around her, but she somehow won the fight against gravity. Looking at her warily, Bard offered an arm, which she gratefully took, and led her down the narrow bridges and streets.

As it was very early, only a few people were up, setting up stalls for their trade or beginning their chores. Each face she saw was blurred around the edges, making them look like phantasmal masks out of a circus. She had to focus on her breathing as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Though her whole body was warm now, there was a fire in her shoulder. In the distant recesses of her mind, she realized that the fever was from an infection in the wound. Would the balms in her pack be enough to counteract it? Did they have hydrogen peroxide here to help clean and disinfect the wound?

"Dani? Are you alright?" Bard's voice was anxious, and his grip on her tightened.

She meant to say yes and apologize for fading out, but her tongue refused to work, and gravity was once again pulling at her. As darkness overtook her vision, she wasn't sure if she fell, or flew. All she could feel was a sudden weightlessness, her feet no longer touching the ground.

* * *

 _She was almost surprised when she found herself walking in the woods between Dale and Erebor. It had been a while since she had dreamt of Erebor, or the past. This looked to be before Smaug's attack, and it made her terribly sad to see just how lush and beautiful the area had once been. The air was filled with the sounds of birds singing and other creatures she knew no longer existed. Amidst the chatter, she heard a sniffle. Curious, she followed the sound until she saw a small figure huddled against a tree. It was a child, and judging by the stature, a dwarrow child. When he lifted his dark head, she was startled to see a pair of ice blue eyes; Thorin's eyes._

 _"Dear Lord," she breathed._

 _Little Thorin jerked, looking around as if her voice had carried on the wind. "Who's there?" he called out, small voice filled with bravado. When he heard no answer or sound of footfall, he relaxed back against the tree, subsiding back into whatever had led him out here in tears._

 _Heart aching for him, Danica moved forward and sat in front of him. Though he could somehow hear her, she remained invisible. All she wanted was to be able to comfort him and ease away whatever pain he was feeling. Doing the only thing she knew how, she began singing. Once again, he froze, looking around, but still didn't see anyone. The song was a conversation between lovers, and had him smiling each time she changed her voice to suit the man or woman. He rested his head on his knees, listening peacefully. When she finished, he asked to hear it again. It was her turn to smile now. Apparently little Thorin had not yet gained the suspicion of his older self._

 _"Who are you?" he asked, eyes staring out._

 _"A friend. A friend who couldn't stand to see you sad," and how she wished he could see her._

 _"A friend? Like a faerie? I've heard mother speak about such creatures,"_

 _She nearly laughed. "Not a faerie, no. Think of me as your guardian angel," the idea was rather ridiculous, but the only thing she could come up with._

 _"What's that?" his keen eyes narrowed in confusion, trying to understand._

 _"Someone who cares for you and watches over you,"_

 _His head tilted to the side. "Will you watch over me my whole life?"_

 _Her heart skipped a beat, and for a moment she was glad he couldn't see her. "That is my intent,"_

 _He smiled one more time before the image faded and swirled to another. The sudden change from sunlit forest to nighttime left Danica's eyes struggling to adjust. Her surroundings were slowly revealed as a tent of some kind. It was a larger one, probably meant for a person of importance. She thought she was alone until she heard someone heave a broken sigh. Turning, her eyes locked on someone sitting in the corner, bent over in obvious grief. It was Thorin again, but older. Dread filling her, she went to the open flap and looked outside. Moria. Tears of anger, grief and frustration blurred her vision. Why was she seeing his pain? Seeing it when she was completely unable to soothe him._

 _He rubbed his face with his hands before leaning back in his chair. His eyes were dull from hours of dealing with pain, anger, and loss. Though he was younger here than the Thorin she knew, he seemed so much older. There was so much resting on his shoulders now. Just a day ago he had been a prince, second in line behind his father with his grandfather still king, and his brother standing strong at his side. They were all gone, and he was alone. He reached out and grabbed a bottle, taking a long draught._

 _Danica walked back over to him, kneeling in front of his crumpled form. "Oh Thorin. I'm so sorry,"_

 _Shock stilled her when his deadened eyes lifted and locked on hers. "Who are you? Your voice is familiar," he was so exhausted he didn't really seem to care that there was a stranger in his tent. The strong smell of alcohol coming off of him might have also had something to do with it…_

 _"A friend," she said, hoping he would remember. "Danica. I sang to you when you were a child,"_

 _Recognition lit a dim light in his gaze. "I taught that song to my sister. She plans to teach it to her children," he reached out and touched her face. "Not much of a spirit then, are you? I had assumed a guardian angel would continue to be like air,"_

 _Danica's breath hitched in her throat, and she had to swallow a couple of times before answering. "We can take whatever form is most needed at the time," she didn't know what exactly she was spewing, but it seemed to make sense to him. As inebriated as he was, that didn't mean much._

 _"It was you who called out to me in Erebor, wasn't it?" when she nodded, he smiled. "You really have been looking out for me, haven't you?"_

 _"I only wish there was more I could do,"_

 _"Perhaps there is," he set the bottle aside and took her hands, pulling her closer. When she was standing in front of him, he slid a hand across her waist. "I think I've dreamt of you before. Nights I had gone to sleep feeling hopeless, your face would appear. It's strange I haven't remembered until just now,"_

 _'And won't remember after,' Danica thought sadly. Taking a chance, she lifted her own hand and brushed a lock of his hair out of his face._

 _He sighed and leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. Taking that as a cue, she took another step forward, using both hands to comb through his hair._

 _"If only you were real," he whispered. "If only you were real and this day were not,"_

 _"For right now, I am," she gently lifted his face, then leaned down to kiss him. He clutched at her waist, returning the kiss with as much fervor as he had drunk from the bottle._

 _"Lay with me," he rasped, standing and pulling her closer._

 _"I-I'm sorry?" she didn't pull away, but tried to get a better look at his face._

 _Instead of answering, he kissed her and moved them both to the small cot that had been set up. His movements were those of someone not fully in his right mind. When he slid his tongue over hers, the taste of alcohol was strong and bitter in her mouth, just barely masking his despair. Danica did pull back now, waiting until his eyes cleared enough to assure her he would comprehend her words._

 _"We shouldn't do this. Not like this," before he could protest, she guided him down, and followed so they were laying side by side. "Rest now,"_

 _Unable to do anything else, he closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around her to keep her close against him. For once, as she stroked his brow and pressed her lips to his, Danica was grateful for the strange nature of her dreams._

* * *

Eight days. Eight days of tossing and turning in a cold, hard cell, not knowing what had happened to Bilbo or Danica. Plagued with every horrible scenario his imagination could conjure, Thorin had only been able to catch a couple winks of sleep the entire week. He had even gone so far as to ask some of the guards if there had been sign of Danica, only to have them sneer at him. Many of them still scoffed at the idea that Lord Elrond's ward would lower herself to traveling with dwarves.

"Leave it be lad," Balin had said while Thorin muttered rude comments under his breath.

"To them, we are nothing more than a pack of liars,"

Another, even ruder comment. His only hope was that somewhere, Bilbo and Danica were possibly free. At the very least, he knew Bilbo had been with them right before they had been captured, so there was a good chance he was close by, looking for a way to get them out.

"Have you had any contact with Dani?" Balin asked.

"No," Thorin sighed. "I haven't been able to sleep enough to dream,"

"Has anyone?" Dwalin asked grumpily. "Except for Bombur anyway,"

"I haven't been able to sleep _because_ of Bombur," Bofur said, eliciting a protest from the rotund dwarf.

"How can anyone sleep with the walking dead keeping watch?" Fili asked disdainfully.

He had a point. There were times when the elves left, knowing their prisoners were safely kept behind impenetrable bars, but when they were there, they made their presence known. Sure, they were silent as the grave, but somehow they filled every space with their hate, disgust, and disdain. At the moment, the space was blissfully empty, until a small face peeked in through the bars of Thorin's cell.

"Bi-" the hobbit cut off Thorin's exclamation by putting a finger to his lips. "How did you get here?" Thorin whispered instead.

"That is a very long story," Bilbo fidgeted slightly.

"Do you know of a way out?"

"Yes, actually. I'm still working on it, but I hope to get you all out of here possibly tomorrow. But that's not why I'm here. I have news of Dani,"

A rush of excitement had Thorin gripping the bars. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

Bilbo made an anxious gesture to quiet him down. "She is in Laketown. Apparently she arrived there a little over a week ago, injured and sick from infection. When the men couldn't help her, they sought the help of a healer here,"

There was despair for her injury, as well as anxious curiosity as to how she obtained it. "Is she here now?"

"Not yet. A healer went to her a few days ago. They've been waiting for her to get better, but the elven king did invite her for the feast tomorrow,"

White hot anger battled with relief. Cursed elf knew they had been looking for her, but remained silent.

"Can you get us out of here before then?"

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think so. The day of the feast is our best chance,"

"If that is so, you need to make sure Danica is with us,"

"I promise, I would not leave her behind,"

Content with that, Thorin nodded his head. "Thank you,"

One final nod from the hobbit before he scurried away. A restless sort of determination settled into Thorin's bones. One more day until they could leave. That would give them just enough time to find some weapons and get to the mountain before Durin's Day. With Danica once again beside them, they stood a better chance of finding the Arkenstone and killing the dragon. Anything else could wait until later. Anything personal had to wait. Breathing a little easier, he closed his eyes and finally slept.

* * *

 _The hall was bright and golden, warm with candles and the press of bodies. Dwarves, elves and men filled the air with chatter and excitement. White flowers and garlands decorated the space and gave it a fragrant scent. Thorin recognized the whole affair as a wedding reception. What surprised him was that whoever had gotten married was using Erebor for the celebration. This couldn't be the past, for there were Dwalin and Balin refilling tankards. In fact, it looked like most of the company was there. The only ones he didn't see were himself and…Danica. Was this their wedding? That couldn't be right. Dwarvish weddings looked different from this._

 _A horn rang out, turning everyone's attention to the front of the hall. A couple walked out; the bride and groom. While the groom was unfamiliar to Thorin, the bride most certainly was not. Danica was resplendent in a white gown obviously made by the elves, her hair decorated with pearls and the same white flowers that spanned the hall. There was a light in her face that came from the joy of being truly loved. It broke his heart. All he could think while she beamed at everyone and made her way through the crowd was that it should have been him who put that light in her eyes._

 _With the bride and groom officially a part of the festivities, the dancing began. The elves stayed out for the most part, with the exception of Elrond's sons, who must have made the trip from Rivendell. Danica interacted with nearly everyone there, giving smiles and hugs and receiving bows and kisses on the hand. Finally, she made her way to Dwalin and Balin._

 _"I am so glad you two are here," she said, hugging them both._

 _"We wouldn't miss it Lass," Balin replied, a look of fatherly pride and happiness on his face._

 _"It's good to see ye smile," Dwalin patted her on the shoulder._

 _Danica glanced around the room. "Did he…" she looked back at them and sighed._

 _"No," Dwalin said. The atmosphere around the small group had grown somber. "Don't worry yerself Lass. He's doing well. He wanted you and yer man to be able to have a better place to celebrate. Dale will take some time yet to completely rebuild,"_

 _"You're telling me," Danica laughed. "Sometimes it feels as though it will never get done,"_

 _"You would never allow that to happen," Balin smiled. "There is no woman on middle earth who could be a finer queen than you,"_

 _Eyes misting, Danica laid a hand on Balin's arm. "Thank you,"_

 _They spoke of other things then, laughing at a rather tipsy Ori dancing in the middle of the crowd. Thorin had to look away when the groom, a tall, dark-haired man came up to Danica and pulled her into a dance, kissing her tenderly on the lips._

 _"Not quite what you expected," it was a statement, not a question and had Thorin snapping his head around to find the speaker. His ire grew at the sight of the pale, golden she-elf standing just behind him._

 _"Who are you? How can you speak to me here?"_

 _"I am the Lady Galadriel," she need not speak further. Her name alone answered his other question. He had heard of the elf witch._

 _"Why are we here?" even while speaking, his eyes would follow Danica across the room._

 _"You have had many dreams connected with the Dreamwalker. This is where your joint path will end if you continue with your present convictions and lose yourself to your quest,"_

 _"I don't see the problem. We took back Erebor, we all lived, and she found someone to be happy with," though the last part was incredibly painful._

 _"Watch,"_

 _Danica's attention was pulled up to a balcony where, when Thorin followed her gaze, his future self stood. There was something different about this version of him, something darker. Danica held his gaze for a couple of moments before excusing herself from the crowd she was currently talking to. When she exited the hall, Thorin followed her, somehow anxious and wanting to keep her with the wedding party. She wound her way to the dark balcony where future Thorin stood, brooding._

 _"You came," she said, voice timid._

 _"I had to see you," his smile was sad, eyes still dark. "I hadn't meant to, but I couldn't stay away,"_

 _"Well, I'm glad to see you. Thank you," she held out her hand, which he took. "And thank you for all of this. It was incredibly generous of you,"_

 _"You deserved nothing less," future Thorin gazed intently at her, which caused her to squirm slightly._

 _"I should probably head back. I just wanted to see you and thank you," she tried to remove her hand, but future Thorin tightened his grip._

 _"I made a mistake,"_

 _Now she was tugging. "You can't do this now Thorin. You let me go a long time ago. You have to move on now,"_

 _His eyes darkened. "What if I can't?" using the grip he had on her hand, he pulled her against him._

 _"You must," a panic had wiped all the previous joy from her face. "I am married now. A marriage you, yourself blessed,"_

 _"I changed my mind," he growled before roughly pressing his lips to hers._

 _It was uncomfortable to watch. Thorin watched his future self accosting the woman he loved, and she was obviously afraid; desperately so. After a bit of struggling, she was able to pull her face away._

 _"Please don't do this," she nearly sobbed. "Remember who you are. You're better than this,"_

 _Something about those words stopped future Thorin's advance. His dark expression cleared to one of horror, and he stepped away from her as if burned._

 _"Forgive me," his voice was barely above a whisper. "There is no excuse for my behavior. You should get back to your husband," he turned away from her, even as she shook._

 _In true Danica form, she took a deep breath, brushed away her tears and straightened her spine. Still, the pain in her eyes remained. "Goodbye Thorin," and with that, she left._

 _Thorin and Galadriel watched as future Thorin's shoulders sagged, and a heavy sigh left him. Instead of the strong king he had hoped to be, Thorin saw a broken dwarf who put on a rather sad façade for his people. It was wrong. All of it was wrong._

 _"Does it get better?" he asked the she-elf, not wanting to look at the sad version of himself, but unable to tear his eyes away._

 _"For her, yes. You do what you need to, but you never see her again," Lady Galadriel's voice was firm, but sad. There was undoubtedly more bad news she hadn't told him, but he didn't want to know._

 _"What do I need to do?"_

 _"I believe you already know the answer. Just remember that it is up to you. Your destiny now lies in your hands,"_

 _At last, finally too disgusted to look at himself, Thorin turned to the elf. "Why would you do this? Why help me?"_

 _"There is much at stake with this mission, and the Dreamwalker's own quest. If this future comes to pass, it could be the catalyst that forever weakens the north," her expression was unreadable, but a sense of warm compassion rolled off of her._

 _"You care about her; about her happiness,"_

 _She smiled. "Good luck, Thorin Oakenshield,"_

* * *

He awoke in the cell, the dread from the dream still strong as a vice on his heart. How could he keep focus on the quest, making sure it was successful while still keeping hold of his senses? Suddenly, the need to have Danica beside him so he could speak with her was unbearable. One more day…

 **P.S.** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N**. I am sooooo sorry! What with the holidays and life taking over, I fell into quite a grand writing rut. I have to warn you, that with my due date approaching, there could come another time when chapters are further apart. I promise to let you all know if I see a hiatus coming, and will work through the baby's naps. Haha.  
 **Angie** : That last dream was pretty tough to write, let me tell you. :'( I'm glad you liked the chapter though. Schnauzer baby is still doing alright, thank you. Aren't they the best dogs?  
 **Guest** : Thank you!  
 **Just4Me** : Thank you for your review! Fingers crossed for a happy ending. ^_^  
 **Kelly** : Thank you!  
 **SilverGhostKitsune** : Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my own characters.

The first snow of the season was falling in a gentle flurry outside the window. Inside Bard's house, it was warm and cozy thanks to the fires in the hearth and on the stove. Danica sat at the end of the table, watching the flakes make their lazy descent. It had always been a favorite pastime of hers to watch the snow fall. There was a quiet peace about it, and it made her feel content with the world. Even now, when she had twenty-four hours before her meeting with Thranduil, and the quest pressing in on her, the whiteness calmed her.

"Would you like some tea Dani?" Tilda held out a steaming cup of tea, smiling sweetly.

"'Yes, thank you," she wrapped her hands around the cup, letting the heat seep into her fingers.

Ever since she had woken up from her fever, which had kept her asleep for two days, she had done whatever she could to help around the house. At first, Bard wouldn't let her, going so far as to order his children to keep her resting any time he was out of the house. However, after getting full approval from the Mirkwood healer, she had been allowed to get up and help with some of the less strenuous tasks. Her hardest battle had been convincing them to let her buy them some new coats. She still had plenty of money from Elrond, and no plans to use it.

"You have taken me into your home, without knowing anything about me," she had said to Bard. "You and your family have helped to nurse me back to health. Please, let me do this to thank you,"

He had looked like he wanted to protest, but couldn't. Sighing, he allowed her to buy only one new coat for each family member. He hadn't seen her sneak in a couple of blankets and a new toy for Tilda.

"Is there anything I can help with Sigrid?" she asked now, looking over as Sigrid began chopping vegetables for dinner.

"That's alright," Bard's eldest daughter smiled. "This won't take too long, and the healer did say to be careful of that shoulder for another few days,"

Danica pursed her lips in an unsatisfied way, causing Tilda to giggle. Sigrid looked over, and was also unable to hold back a smile.

"Alright," she said. "We could use some more sage. Our plant hasn't done well this year. Meera normally keeps her stall up until after dinner time,"

"I'll go with you," Bain said, grabbing his coat.

If there was one thing Danica had learned about this family, it was that they were cautious by nature, and went to extra measures to take care of each other, and those they deemed friends. Any time she had wanted to leave the house, either Bain or Bard had gone with her as escort. She didn't mind, for with their help, she had been able to avoid the attention of Alfrid and the Master. Not for lack of trying on their part, of course, but Bard knew the streets of Laketown far better than they, and had taught his son well. Unfortunately, there had been no escape when they had come knocking on Bard's door, demanding an introduction with Lord Elrond's ward. Bard had tried to keep her presence a secret, but after the healer had come through, there had been no use. So, she had smiled courteously while introductions were made and the Master, sycophant that he was, promised her all kinds of luxury during her stay. When they began to insist on her staying at the Master's mansion, she feigned exhaustion (which wasn't completely an act), and Bard ushered them out.

With less than a day until she left for Mirkwood, she was rather keen on avoiding the slimy twosome as much as possible. Both she and Bain kept a wary eye out as they weaved through the streets, greeting people as they went. Danica smiled at those who stopped her, and politely refused requests for a song. Taking a few minutes longer than normal, she and Bain finally made it to Meera's stall. Meera was a kind, middle-aged woman who grew the best herbs in town. She grinned at her two customers, pulling down a bundle of sage before they even asked for it.

"This early cold has wreaked havoc on more than a few sage plants," she said. "I take it that's why you're here?"

"Our plant has survived so far, but just barely," Bain said, exchanging the bundle for a couple of coins.

Meera nodded in understanding. "Your sister Sigrid has a good touch with plants," her eyes turned to Danica. "Do you need more herbs for that wound of yours?"

"I should have enough balm to last another week, thank you," Danica replied. Meera had given Bard some herbs to help with Danica's healing a couple days prior.

"If I can ever be of service, please let me-"

"That won't be necessary,"

Danica cringed ever so slightly at Alfrid's slimy voice from behind her. Not bothering to hide her own disdain, Meera openly glared at the Master's dog. When Danica turned to face the little imp, his smarmy grin nearly sent her over the edge.

"We'll give you whatever you need at the mansion,"

"Thank you, but I have all that I need, and I know Meera's service would more than satisfy,"

The older woman beamed as Bain and Danica tried to make their way around Alfrid. Before they could get too far, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Danica's arms.

"Forgive me, my lady, but the Master would consider it a great honor if you would at least dine with him tonight before you disembark tomorrow,"

"You will have to excuse me, but I already have plans," Danica tugged against his grip, but he wouldn't let go. Just as Bain looked about ready to hit Alfrid between the eyes, Bard walked between them, forcing Danica's arm free.

"I did not think the Master's courtesy would be delivered by showing force to a lady," he said, voice cold as ice.

Eyes narrowing in distaste, Alfrid stepped back, composing his face before peering around Bard at Danica. "Forgive me if I insulted you my lady. The Master wishes for nothing more than friendship,"

'I'll bet he does,' Danica thought. "Please extend to him my apologies. Perhaps the next time I am in town we may schedule a visit," she hoped this would come in handy later.

Giving one final glare, Bard and Bain escorted her away, barely waiting until they were out of ear shot before muttering insults.

"I'm sorry Da. He snuck up on us, and I couldn't get away in time," Bain said.

"He has a way of doing that," Bard responded sardonically. "Are you alright Dani?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It will take more than that slimy git to seriously bother me,"

Father and son shared a smile at her words. "He doesn't deserve your manners, you know," Bard said.

"I know, but I don't want to start trouble for anyone," not yet anyway. When she didn't have to depend on the Master's favor to help the company, she intended to drop the polite façade.

"If you mean us, I can assure you that nothing you do or say could make our relations any worse,"

"They hate Da enough as it is," Bain said, finishing his father's statement. Bard merely gave his son a disdainful look, to which Danica had to hide a smile.

The girls were nearly finished with dinner by the time they got back, leaving just a couple more steps before allowing the stew to simmer for a while. As the small space filled with the sounds of talking and laughter amidst cooking dinner, Danica felt a tinge of sadness. Not only did she know what was to befall this family in the coming days, but she would miss the simple domesticity of being with them. They appreciated all the little things; a little extra fish for dinner, a warm fire at night when the air outside was cold, a hug or kiss on the cheek. All of the things most people took for granted. She loved how quickly they had taken her in and treated her as one of their own. Still, there were other things, and people, who pulled at her more. One person in particular.

It had been hard, over the past eight days, not to go barging back to Mirkwood and demand the release of the company. She was anxious for them to get back on the road, and she was anxious to see Thorin. Missing him was a constant ache that sunk deep into her bones. Her last dream had served only to fuel her desperation, making her antsy at times. She knew the others noticed, but they were kind enough to leave it be.

"Will you come back?" Tilda asked as they sat down.

"What?" the question, and the girl's vulnerable face caught Danica off guard.

"After you meet with the elves, are you going to come back?"

"Tilda, I'm sure Dani has much to do," Bard said, but he and the other two watched Danica carefully.

"Actually, I think I will be able to visit again for a little bit," Danica said with a smile, but it didn't seem to be quite enough for the young girl.

"Just a visit?"

Bard gave his youngest a warning glance, but Danica answered anyway. "I'm afraid so. The company I was traveling with will be going through here, but we need to get to our destination by a certain day,"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, which Bard got up to answer. It was obvious right away that whoever it was came from the Master by the way Bard's shoulders straightened and tensed. He barely said a word before taking something from the other person, then shutting the door.

"It appears the Master does not give up so easily," he said upon sitting at the table again.

Sighing, Danica took the parchment he held out, opened it, and read;

"Dear Lady MacKay,

I dearly hope you have enjoyed your time in Laketown, and will return soon. If you do, we will be at your complete disposal. Any wish will be granted. Farewell for now, and may your visit with King Thranduil be a pleasant one. Please give him my regards.

Your Servant,

The Master of Laketown"

Danica scoffed and set the note aside. "Is he always so unctuous?"

"Only when he thinks he has something to gain," Bard's lip curled in disgust. "Still, that should help you and your friends when you pass through here again,"

One could only hope. There was the slight complication of being escaped prisoners, and the truth about their quest. Much of that would depend on whether or not Thorin would want to be forthcoming. She wasn't quite sure which the better option would be, but having the Master on their side before he even knew about the potential gold was a plus.

"Could you hold onto this for me?" she asked.

"What for?" though he took it, Bard's brows pulled together.

"Leverage in case he forgets his word,"

The whole family nodded in understanding. They finished dinner and spent a bit more time talking over cups of tea before the younger three began preparing for bed. Once Danica and Bard had cleared the table and washed the dishes, they began making their farewells. While the whole family normally rose fairly early, there was no guarantee they would all be up in time to see Danica before she left. Danica savored the hugs she got from Tilda and Sigrid, and even managed to get one from Bain.

"I'll see you soon," she said, smiling warmly at Tilda.

"They'll truly miss having you around," Bard said once his children had gone to bed. "They haven't had someone look after them since…"

"Since their mother," Danica nodded her head sympathetically. "They are wonderful. I'm sure she would have been proud. Of all of you,"

He gave her one of his rare, soft smiles. "You are very kind. Whoever he is, he is a lucky man,"

At first, all she could do was blink. "What?"

"The man you're in love with," when she remained silent, he continued. "Every now and again, you will stare into the distance with a certain look in your eyes. I know that look,"

She wasn't sure whether to feel embarrassed or not. "Am I really that obvious?"

"I have never met anyone who could hide their feelings when they're truly in love," the humored quirk of his lips caused a mirror reaction of her own.

"I have been blessed with the chance to love someone again. I'm not sure how it may work out, and doubt the longevity of a relationship, but to love him for even a short time is more than I could ever ask for,"

Bard reached out and took her hand, holding it gently. "Of all the people I have met, you are the most deserving of happiness. For your sake, I hope everything goes well,"

"Thank you," while touched, Danica was also saddened. Looking Bard in the eye, she knew that he would carry the loss of his wife with him for the rest of his life. She wanted to tell him that he also deserved happiness, but he was not the kind of man to search that out for himself. His focus would remain on his family, and then his people when he became king. Instead, she squeezed his hand and smiled. "I wish nothing but the best for you and your family. You have all taken me in and treated me so kindly. I hope you know how dear you all are to me,"

Bard nodded. "You will always be a friend to this family," he patted her hand once then let go. "It is getting late, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,"

Bidding a final goodnight, they joined the others and crawled into bed. Though she was tired, and knew she would need the sleep, Danica's eyes remained stubbornly open. The coming days were weighing heavily on her and frying her nerves. Being reunited with the company would be such a relief, but, for some reason, her stomach was tied in knots. It had been over a week since she'd last seen Thorin, and their last encounter had been…intense. She wasn't exactly sure where to go from here, but figured that would all get settled once the mountain was reclaimed. That gave her some time to piece together what she should say and do. On that note, she wondered if there was any way to get the dwarves out sooner, giving them more space between the elves and orcs. Doubtful, considering the orcs were probably lying in wait.

Sighing, she forced her eyes shut and began counting deep breaths, hoping to quiet her mind. If there was one thing she definitely did not need, it was to appear before Thranduil with anything less than a fully functioning mind. When that didn't work, she turned toward the window, and was pleasantly surprised to see more snowflakes falling. The flakes were illuminated by a light sky; the kind of light that only happens with a snow storm. As before, she smiled and allowed the peace to send her into sleep.

 **P.S.** Normally I spend a lot of time trying to re-read and edit these chapters, but I wanted to get this out to you ASAP. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I pray your forgiveness, and will work to make sure it doesn't happen again. Thank you so much for your patience!


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N.** Chapter 20! Pretty excited to have gotten this far, not gonna lie.  
 **alliesmiley2** : Yay! I'm so glad you like her. ^_^ Thank you so much!  
 **SilverGhostKitsune** : Thank you for that! I was a little worried about the last chapter, so I'm glad you liked it.  
Hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my own characters.

Danica had always been a decent morning person, but she did not consider this morning. The sun was still below the horizon, leaving the world around them dark and cold. After Bard had woken her, she had done her best to get dressed and presentable as quickly as possible. They both grabbed a quick bite of some bread baked the day before with some dried apple and headed out. Sigrid was just beginning to stir as they walked out the door, but they couldn't spend any time talking.

The air was bone-chillingly cold in the first hours of morning, leaving Danica shivering beneath a pile of blankets on Bard's barge. For the first time since she had arrived in Middle Earth, she suddenly wished for some of the luxuries of modern Earth. In particular, she was desperately wishing for Starbucks. She smiled, thinking how ridiculous a Starbucks would be in such a world as she lived now. It also felt strange to have the opportunity to be so reflective. Even in Rivendell, she had spent so much of her time learning and training that reflection had been a rare occurrence. Being injured in Laketown had left her with little else to do, but instead of missing where she came from, she found herself more resolute in staying. Somehow, amidst everything that was going on, she was happy. Maybe not with some of the circumstances, but with the people.

She looked up at Bard, watching as he maneuvered the barge expertly through the fog and dim light. He made her feel safe and comfortable. Though he had a rough exterior, the man was a marshmallow on the inside, and cared far more than he would ever like to admit.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving me," she said suddenly.

He looked down, surprised, then nodded down to his coat. "This seems like a good show of gratitude to me,"

"Still, thank you," she waited until he looked her in the eye, then gave him the warmest smile she could.

A flood of emotions rushed through his eyes. He started to speak a couple of times, then stopped. Finally, he smiled back. "You're welcome,"

They reached the opposite shore as the sun was reaching midday to find a small company of elves waiting for them. At the front stood a tall, proud she-elf with long, flaming red hair. Danica could only assume it was Tauriel.

"Lady Danica, we are here to escort you to the realm of King Thranduil," Tauriel bowed and gave a cordial smile.

"Thank you," Danica smiled as well, but passed Bard an uncertain glance. He smiled back reassuringly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Dani," he said, preparing for a farewell.

"If it pleases you, King Thranduil would like to meet the man responsible for taking care of the lady,"

It was Bard's turn to look uncertain at Thranduil's words, but he nodded. "I would be honored,"

Once he secured the barge, he joined the rest of the group, and they made their way into the trees. It was a tense and quiet walk since the elves were not very loquacious, and Danica and Bard didn't know what to say. Her hands began to shake as she contemplated meeting the elf king. She wanted to convince him to work with the dwarves once they claimed the mountain, but doubted he would do it without knowing he would get his jewels. That was another pickle. Thorin would never want to give in. It was an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, and she needed to get at least one of them to give.

"What's on your mind?" Bard asked softly.

"Too much," she murmured back.

Though he looked curious, he nodded and let it be. She was sure there was plenty going on in his brain as well. As the gates came into view, she grabbed his arm for support, and he bent his elbow for her. They were led through winding halls Danica knew she could never remember. It was no wonder it had taken Bilbo a week and a half to make sure he could get the dwarves out. Speaking of which, she wondered if he were nearby. It would be nice to get to talk to him and discuss where they went from here.

"My Lord, your guests have arrived," Tauriel's voice surprised Danica. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't realized they had stopped.

"It is an honor, Your Majesty," Bard was the first to react, giving a bow.

Recovering quickly, Danica curtseyed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. Thank you for your healer's help, and your generous invitation,"

"But of course. I could not let Lord Elrond's dear ward pass away, so many miles from home," the smooth tenor of the elf king's voice held a smile, but Danica knew the cunning that lay beneath.

As she lifted her eyes, her first look at Thranduil gave her pause. He was beautiful and imposing, and that smile was just bordering on a smirk. She wondered if he would have had that expression if he didn't already know of her connection to his current prisoners. Like all the elves she'd met, there was an unearthly grace in the way he moved. However, his particular grace was more feline and predatory. This was a lord who was always in control of his surroundings, and always one step ahead of his prey.

"I must thank you, Bard, for taking such good care of Lady Danica," Thranduil said, turning his attention to the lake man.

"It was my pleasure, my Lord. She was a joy to my household,"

While Danica smiled warmly at Bard, Thranduil inclined his head then gestured to one of the other elves standing nearby.

"As I understand it, you are one of the men who keeps up our trade. I have something for you; a token of our appreciation for all you have done," he took a small bag from the elf and handed it to Bard. From the clinking sound it made, Danica guessed that it was full of money, and quite a lot of it.

Bard looked overwhelmed. "Thank you, but I cannot accept this. It is too much,"

"Please. Think of it as fair payment," the words were benign enough, but the underlying message was crystal clear. This was a favor. A favor he expected to one day be repaid. Sensing it as well, Bard graciously took the bag. "Now then, I am sure you would like to get back to your family, and I have much to discuss with our lady here. Do not worry though, I will send her back to you soon enough,"

"My Lord?" Bard questioned while Danica's brow drew together. There was a gleam in the elf king's eye she did not like.

"You two really do make a handsome couple,"

Son of a bitch. Danica's jaw clenched painfully as she worked to control her expression and keep any foul things contained within her mind. Bard was far more composed

"Thank you, but I am afraid you are mistaken. Dani has become like family to my children and myself, that is all,"

Thranduil studied them for a moment, the gleam never leaving his eyes. "What a pity,"

"My Lord, did you still want to speak with the prisoner?" Tauriel asked, walking up from a connecting path.

"No. I do not believe it is necessary anymore. You may take him away,"

Confused, Tauriel hesitated, but bowed and walked out. Danica tried to look around the corner, but couldn't manage it. She had a sinking feeling she already knew which prisoner had been there. The slimy, sneaky, no good…

"Lady Danica, if you would join me, we may speak before the feast begins," knowing this to be a dismissal, Bard bid Danica farewell, before being led out by a couple of the guards.

Still seething, Danica followed Thranduil out until they reached a private alcove. He poured them both a glass of wine before leaning against a wall to consider her. She held his gaze, refusing to let him see any weakness.

"I suppose you would like to negotiate for the dwarves' release," he finally said.

"Would there be any point?" so much for remaining as civil as possible. She took a rather large sip of the wine to settle her nerves.

The king smiled, amused. "That depends on whether or not you can be more cooperative than Oakenshield, though he nearly gave in during his attempt to find you,"

Those cold, pale eyes bore into Danica as if he could see straight through her. She wouldn't be surprised if he could.

"I know what you want," she said, locking her gaze with his.

"Is that so? What else do you know, Nightingale?" he moved away from the wall, eyes still pinned on hers.

"I know that there will be need for an alliance. A need for everyone to set aside their differences or else be lost to darkness,"

"Are the rumors true then? Do you see our future?" he was close now. Too close.

"If I said yes, would you be willing to let them go?"

"If I do, will Thorin Oakenshield honor the word his grandfather broke?"

Her first instinct was to say yes, but it could very likely be a lie, and there was no point in lying to Thranduil. "All I can promise is that I would give everything I have to make sure everyone's word is honored,"

There was a pause where his eyes shifted and became unfathomable. Then, they went like ice. "Do you really believe his love for you is so deep as to overcome generations of sickness?" it wasn't an insult. At least, not one directed at her. He truly didn't believe a dwarf could hold such a love for anything that held breath.

"I've never presumed such a thing, and never would. I just hope with everything I have,"

Her words had him staring at her as if searching for something she hadn't revealed with her words.

"Father, you asked for me?" Legolas walked into view, startling Danica. Damn these elves and their silent footsteps.

"Yes. Legolas, meet our guest, the Lady Danica, ward of Lord Elrond," Thranduil backed away, finally giving Danica room to breathe.

"It is a pleasure my Lady," Legolas bowed, and Danica did the same, giving him a smile. "Were the dwarves really telling the truth? Were you traveling with them?"

She nodded. "Everything they told you was true, including what Thorin said about his sword, Orcrist. I watched Lord Elrond give it to him,"

At a complete loss, Legolas looked to his father. "Perhaps we should-"

"We can discuss it at the feast," Thranduil smiled, cool as a cucumber. "In the meantime, could you show our guest to her room so she can clean up?"

"Of course," Legolas bowed to his father before turning to Danica. "My Lady?"

She hesitated, looking at Thranduil. "I'd like to go see them, if I may,"

"As you wish. There will be plenty of time once the feast is over,"

Heart heavy, Danica curtseyed. "Thank you my Lord,"

As Legolas led her back through the wooden halls, Danica thought long and hard about what to do. Bilbo would have to move forward with his plan to help the company escape, and she wasn't sure if she could join them. Certainly not if Thranduil remained sober and kept a close eye on her. Perhaps she could convince him to make the alliance before the Battle of Five Armies, but that was such a long shot. She wasn't sure how to even go about it.

"If I may ask, my Lady,"

"You can call me Dani," pulling herself out of her thoughts, she turned her attention to Legolas.

"Are you sure? It seems rather informal,"

"I am lesser in social rank than you are, my Lord. Nearly everyone calls me Dani,"

"Alright. Dani then. Why do you travel with the dwarves?" like his father, he truly could not fathom her friendship with them. If only he knew…

"Despite their rough exterior, they have been very kind to me, and they make me laugh. If you ever gave them a chance, perhaps you could see some of their merits,"

Legolas scoffed. "Merits?" he shook his head. "They are fine craftsmen, I will give them that,"

It was something, but her patience had worn thin during her time with Thranduil. "They are more loyal and courageous than you could ever imagine and have kind, warm hearts,"

"Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you," he had enough grace to look genuinely remorseful. "I have never met anyone outside of their race who was so attached to them. Or who they were so attached to as well, for that matter. They have not stopped asking about you since they got here,"

Warmth filled her chest, and she couldn't hold back a smile. "They are some of the best friends I've ever had,"

"Perhaps they are as you say, or perhaps they are such to you because of your own kind heart," he smiled when she looked up at him, surprised. "We have reached your quarters. I hope they are to your liking. A maid will be by soon to help with anything else you may need," he gave her one last bow, and closed the door behind him.

Once she was alone, Danica took a quick turn about the room. It was nice enough, with a large, very comfortable-looking bed and a decent washroom/privy off to the right. She almost found it a shame that she likely wouldn't be using the bed. There was a dress laid out of what appeared to be silver and green satin. While beautiful, it made Danica wary. If she hoped to leave with the company, she did not want to wear something so cumbersome. A sudden thought came to her as she fingered the fabric.

"Bilbo?" she whispered, feeling slightly ridiculous. "Are you here?"

The hobbit materialized to her left, looking dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

Not wanting to waste time, she said, "I know what you found in the goblin tunnels, and figured you may be nearby,"

Bilbo shuffled nervously, one hand going to his breast pocket. "I didn't mean…that is, you're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Your secret is safe with me,"

Looking relieved, Bilbo returned her smile and nodded. "I heard you were going to be here. It's good to see you. Are you well?"

"Well enough," her shoulder ached, and would have to be redressed soon. "It's good to see you too. How are the others?"

"Fine. Incredibly grumpy, but fine. The elves are feeding them well and allowing them occasional bathing privileges, though I think that's more for their sake than the dwarves',"

"At least they're alright," Danica said, struggling to hold back a grin.

"Have you been able to negotiate their release?"

She shook her head. "Thranduil pretends to be willing to think about it, but his disdainful resentment runs too deep,"

"What if you told him what you know is to come?"

"I mentioned it vaguely, but even if I told him details, I doubt he'd believe me," she scoffed suddenly. "Actually, he may, but his arrogance is enough that I don't think he'd care,"

Bilbo sighed. "Well, I do have one idea of how to get the dwarves out, but I have to wait for just the right moment,"

"I understand. If I can't get away, just do what you must to get the others out. Above all else, you all need to make it to the mountain on time,"

"Thorin's not going to like it," Bilbo's nose scrunched to the side. He didn't seem to like the idea much either.

"Just remind him of the importance of the quest,"

"You say that like it will be easy," Bilbo shook his head. "I think you underestimate his feelings for you,"

"Something we can debate later," she smiled. "For now, I'll have to see if I can find some way out. Getting away may not be too difficult, but finding my way through all the paths is another story,"

"It is a labyrinth," Bilbo agreed. He seemed to chew on a thought for a few moments, looking down at his pocket. Finally, moving quickly to make sure he didn't lose his gusto, he pulled the ring out and put it in her hand.

"I can't take this," panicked, Danica tried to hand it back, but Bilbo just stepped away.

"It will make it easier for you to get out without being seen. Try to meet us in the cellars if you can. If not, just catch up to us when you can. You know where we'll be," his last sentence was said with humor.

"But how will you get around without being seen?"

A rather mischievous grin lit the hobbit's features. "I have my ways,"

"You are something else Bilbo Baggins. I have been very lucky to get to know you," kneeling down, she gave him a hug. "Be careful,"

"You too Dani," he returned the hug, then snuck out of the room, moving just about as quietly as the elves.

Now officially alone, Danica looked around, figuring she should probably get ready for the feast. She wondered where she could put the ring to keep it close, but out of sight. It was already feeling like a weight in her hand, tempting her. Taking deep breaths, she worked hard to ignore its existence, and went into the washroom to clean up. It was going to be a very long night.

 **P.S.** Goodness, two chapters with no Thorin. Don't worry, he will be back next chapter. It feels good to be at least a little more back on track. Haha. Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.** A little later than I wanted, but much better than five weeks. Lol.  
 **TikiKiki:** You definitely do not come off as rude. I love the enthusiasm! It helps to keep me going!  
 **Angie:** Thranduil's something else, isn't he? I'm glad you picked up on some of that though. We'll get a little more into some of it in the coming chapters. Thank you as always for your review! :D  
 **SilverGhostKitsune:** Thank you!  
A huge thank you to all of my readers out there! You keep me going. Please enjoy the chapter!  
 **Disclaimer:** Per usual, I own nothing except my original characters.

Thorin sat back against the wall of his cell, seething. Of all the underhanded, dastardly tricks he could pull, Thranduil did this. It had been suspicious enough when the red-headed elf had come to get him, claiming Thranduil wanted to speak with him. To walk up that pathway and hear Danica's voice had been a thrill of joy, instantly killed by the voice of a man. He knew she had been staying in Laketown, but had never imagined her staying with a man. Particularly one who sounded to be in the prime of his life. He had nearly broken free of his guard's grip when Thranduil had mentioned what a "handsome couple" they made. As he had suspected, the elf had wanted nothing more than to bring him up to taunt him. The whole thing made his blood boil.

To her credit, the female captain looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. She wouldn't look him in the eye on the way back to his cell, and kept her lips pursed in a thin line. When she put him back in, she surprised him by talking.

"I am sorry," she said no more, and left with him staring after her.

Bitterness had returned as he began to wonder, and fear, who the man was that had been with Danica. There was no curse in any language foul enough to convey his sentiments toward the elf king. When Balin asked him what had happened, all he could respond with was,

"Danica is here, but I couldn't see her," his tone warned Balin and everyone else to keep their remaining questions to themselves.

His eyes narrowed at the sound of footsteps, a sound he hadn't heard in over a week.

"You only have a few minutes," he heard the female captain say.

A few more footsteps, and then Danica's face appeared on the other side of the bars. Any bitterness he'd felt instantly melted away when she smiled.

"Danica," he went to the bars, fitting as much of his hand through as he could to touch her cheek. "Dani,"

Her smile widened. "You've never called me that before,"

"I've had my reasons," their words were soft, but the rest of the company rose up in calling her name.

"Hello everyone," she called out. "I have missed you all terribly,"

They all greeted her in return, but her attention had turned back to Thorin. His other hand lifted to link with her fingers. He instantly noticed something was missing. "Your wedding ring is gone,"

Her eyes turned sad. "Yeah. I lost it when I fell into the river. It's a long story, but it's ok. I've held on to it for too long. Besides, I still have this one," she brought up her other hand to show him the emerald ring.

Warmth seeped through him at the sight. "Have you kept it with you all this time?"

She only nodded. He wished desperately that he could kiss her, but the cell door made it nearly impossible. Instead, he thought back to what Bilbo had told him. "Are you well? I heard you were injured and fell ill,"

"Well enough. The fever is gone and the wound is healing as it should,"

"Part of the long story I surmise?"

"Indeed. I'll tell you when we have more time,"

He nodded, his thoughts treacherously returning to the strange man. "And your savior? What kind of man is he?"

She saw right through him. "Don't worry. He's a good man; a friend. He works as a bargeman. I stayed in his home with his three children,"

"I see," his gaze lowered, bringing the gown she wore into full view. Now that he was looking more carefully, he could see her hair dressed up as well, ready for the feast. She was beautiful, but cold in the metallic green and silver she wore. Her normally bright skin had been leeched of all color, making her look like some divine figure carved of ice and stone.

She glanced down as well and sighed. "A 'gift' from King Thranduil for the feast tonight,"

It was ridiculous that he should be so pleased to see the displeasure plain on her face, but he was nonetheless. "Has he tried negotiating?"

"A vague attempt was made. More on my end than his," she looked him square in the eye. "He will not let you go unless he has full assurance that he will get the gems,"

"Of course he won't," Thorin sneered. "He will hold those gems against my kin until the end of time,"

"They are precious to him and cloud his judgment,"

He caught her tone, and what it implied. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled back slightly. "Indeed they do. An affliction you think I should understand, is that it?"

"That's not what I-"

"It's something at least a few of us have seen," Balin said, words and tone placating. "And whether we think he has the right or not, those gems are our only way out,"

Thorin looked at Danica, and found her eyes saying the same thing he was thinking. Bilbo had a way out, and it was a better chance than going through the elves.

"My lady," the female guard called. "It's time,"

Amidst protests from the rest of the company, Thorin felt his chest constrict painfully. "Will I see you soon?" he asked.

The underlying question of her escaping with them was clear to her, but she hesitated. "I don't know," her fingers tightened on his. "Just keep your eye on the quest, no matter what happens,"

When she turned to go, he kept a hold of her hand. "Danica," there was so much to say, but he had neither the words nor the time. Instead, he pulled her fingers through the bars and kissed them. "Be careful,"

Her face flushed as she smiled. "I will,"

* * *

Leaving him was achingly difficult, but she was grateful for the time she'd had. When Tauriel showed up at her door, she assumed she was being taken to the feast, but the she-elf had other plans.

"Thank you," she said as they walked toward the sounds of feasting.

Tauriel glanced back. "There would not be much chance for you to visit after the feast, and I thought your meeting with the king and your companion from Laketown may have left matters muddled for the dwarf,"

"I hope I don't sound rude, but why would you care about that?" Danica wondered if Kili had already made that much of an impression on her.

"I know how King Thranduil can be," was all Tauriel said, but it was enough. The king liked to play cat and mouse, and didn't have any particular sense of compassion, something Danica knew Tauriel struggled with.

They reached the edge of a dais where a large table was set, and elves were milling around, many already highly intoxicated. Danica looked at it all, stomach twisting itself in knots.

"Do not worry," Tauriel said with a smile. "They are all far friendlier when plied with drink, and there is a restroom not too far off that you can escape to if you need," all Danica could do was nod before Thranduil saw her and called her over.

The Feast of Starlight was an equally beautiful and chaotic affair. All the elves were dressed in light, metallic colors accented with white and silver. Thousands of candles lit the halls, flickering merrily and adding an impressive amount of warmth. After a couple glasses of wine, Danica's cheeks were sufficiently hot and flushed. She had tried to turn down the alcohol, but Thranduil had picked it out himself, and insisted. While she had never been a wine drinker, she had to admit the king's wine was exceptional. The only thing that kept her from willingly drinking more was the hope that she would be able to get away unnoticed and join the others. That was looking to be more and more unlikely, however. As Tauriel had said, the elves were more open and friendly than she would have expected, and were curious about the Rivendell Nightingale.

Many of the male elves grabbed her for a dance, amused that she wasn't familiar with their traditional dances, but pleased that she learned quickly. Even with the smiles and friendly banter, Danica felt out of place. She was quite a bit shorter than every person in the place, and definitely less graceful. It seemed that no matter how drunk the elves got, they still managed to keep a firm hold on their unearthly movements. Worst of all were some of the snickers she heard from the higher born female elves. They found her cute and amusing, but held very little respect for her. Rumors of her relationship with the dwarves didn't help matters. A part of her wondered just what they spoke to each other when they knew she couldn't hear them.

"Lady Danica," Thranduil called, waving her over with his hand then snapping at a couple of the guards. "I nearly forgot something. We found one of your belongings, and have restored it for your use,"

One of the guards came forward and dropped her spear in her hands. "I thought I had lost it," astonished, she ran her fingers along it. Sure enough, any flaws to the blade and shaft had been mended so it shined flawlessly in the light. With genuine joy and gratitude, she smiled. "Thank you, my lord,"

"It is a beautiful weapon. I could not allow it to sit and rust. A gift from Lord Elrond I presume?"

"His sons, actually. They forged it themselves," having the weapon in her possession again gave her immense relief.

"Friend of men, dwarves, and elves alike," Thranduil's words were bemused, but she could see him losing interest as more wine was passed out. It helped to break through some of the alcohol haze and bring her mind back to escaping. With the spear, she felt better about heading out to meet an orc pack, and the ring could get her by unseen, but she needed to make sure they wouldn't go looking for her and find the dwarves gone too soon. It was impossible for her to tell what time it was, so she went up to one of the elves who looked more sober than the rest.

"Do you know what time it is?"

The elf looked down at her, taking a moment to decide whether or not he was going to answer her. "It is nearly dawn," he said. "Wearing out already little bird?"

It was mockery, but she smiled nonetheless. "The fever I had still leaves me tired, but I'm well enough," they gave each other courteous bows before Danica walked away.

Nearly dawn. The dwarves could already be out. She had seen Tauriel come back from her shift and was now talking with Legolas. They were really the only two she worried about stopping her. Thranduil was drunk on wine and his own arrogance, and she was of no great importance to anyone else. Trying to stay out of Legolas and Tauriel's line of sight, she let a guard know she was going to the restroom. Though he looked curiously at the spear, he said nothing. Now her only trouble was finding her way around. She had tried to remember the way when Tauriel brought her from the cells, but looking out now, it was hopeless. Even with the ring giving her the ability to walk around without being seen, she didn't have enough time to figure her way around. Taking a deep breath, she put the ring on and said a prayer.

* * *

Thorin had done as Danica had asked and pulled his focus to the quest. No matter how much it pained him, he could see how desperate she was for him to make an alliance with the elves, and truth be told, he knew the alliance would be vital if they were to survive. The idea of giving in to the elf king made him ill. He could just see the self-satisfied smirk, and all he wanted was to wipe it from the pixie's face. Then images of Danica's corpse on Ravenhill filled his mind, and fear began to replace the bitterness. Sighing, he sat and leaned against the wall of the cell. How much easier his life would have been if he had never met her. And how dull.

Voices briefly distracted him as they echoed softly through the cavern. Once he recognized them, he shook his head. The female captain had talked with Kili every night since they'd arrived. His first instinct had been irritation toward his youngest nephew. Leave it to Kili to use his charm on an elf, and one of their captors no less. Tonight, however, he found envy creeping in. Only a moment or two he'd had with Danica, and these two would speak all night. As the two exchanged stories, he let their voices buzz incoherently in his ears. Instead, he thought of various escape plans, mixed in with memories of Danica singing. At some point, the she-elf left, probably to join whatever feast was going on above.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Bofur said loudly. "Must be nearly dawn,"

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori's small voice was nearly drowned in the large space, but every dwarf felt the hopelessness as if they'd spoken the words themselves.

"Not stuck in here, you're not," a grinning Bilbo appeared on the other side of the door. When the others began cheering, he hissed at them, "Quiet! There are guards nearby!"

He unlocked Thorin's cell first, then moved on to the others. Once they were all free, Bilbo directed them down the stairs. Thorin looked around, but there was no sign of Danica. As Bilbo walked past, Thorin grabbed his shirt.

"Where is she?"

The hobbit looked around anxiously before answering. "I met with her earlier. She must have been too closely watched to meet us here. We have a plan though, and she should be able to join us before we reach the mountain,"

Thorin gave him a dubious look, remaining silent.

"Please, we don't have much time. She wanted us to move on, even if she couldn't,"

Knowing he was right, Thorin nodded and released his grip, following Bilbo down the stairs. With each step, he sent what hope he could to Danica.

* * *

It really was futile. Danica had been roaming the halls, trying to find a way out, and had discovered nothing helpful, not even the cellars. Feeling dizzy from wearing the ring, she found a small alcove and took it off. She had been trying to fight the euphoric feeling that came over her while wandering around invisible. It left her head spinning, and she worried about holding on to the cursed thing for too much longer. After a couple of breaths to steady herself, she chanced a look around the wall to see if anyone was coming.

"Lost your way?"

Gasping, she turned to see both Legolas and Tauriel looking at her with identical, critical gazes. "How did you-"

"You may have found some way to vanish from sight, but I'm afraid that made your footsteps careless," Legolas said, not without amusement.

Damn. "I can explain,"

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with the dwarves, doesn't it?" Tauriel asked.

"Partially. Really, it has to do with everyone, even you," she was running out of time, and after the alcohol and ring mix, her thoughts weren't exactly logical. At that moment, the best idea she could come up with was to be completely honest.

"What are you and the dwarves planning?" Legolas asked, eyes narrowed.

"I think you already know, but that's not the point,"

"Are they escaping now? Is that-"

"Please, please just listen to me," the desperation in her tone had both of them stopping and really looking at her. "There is something so much bigger than their escape, or even what you know of their quest. A battle is coming. One that could decide the fate of the north, and possibly the world. If you do not work with them, and they fail, everyone will fail. Darkness will take over every part of the world, leaving no person, no kingdom safe,"

Both elves spent a moment looking at her like she was crazy. It was Tauriel who softened first.

"King Thranduil spoke about your foreknowledge," she said, at which point Legolas, too, broke the skeptical gaze.

"He did, but even he seemed to doubt some of your…reliability,"

Danica opened her mouth, a snarky remark prepped and ready on her tongue, but swallowed it. "Will you really keep me here by force?"

"You are our guest," Legolas said, but they all knew that wouldn't stop Thranduil from keeping her there if he wished it.

"I am not going to get the dwarves out of their cells," Danica chose her words carefully, "but I do need to get out of here without being caught. Please trust me when I say that it's important," she looked them both in the eye, conveying as much of her sincerity as she possibly could. It was all she could do, knowing they could stop her even if she put the ring on. She took a moment to curse her loud, human footsteps.

The two elves glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing just between their eyes. As Legolas sighed, Tauriel turned back to Danica.

"I can lead you, but we must hurry,"

"I will cover for you with my father," his tone was one of someone who was getting roped into what he knew would be immense amounts of trouble and inconvenience.

Danica beamed at both of them, nearly hugging them before realizing how awkward that would be. "I can't thank you enough,"

"Just don't let this become a wild goose chase," Legolas said, but smiled nonetheless.

"Come, we need to get you out of sight,"

After one final thank you, Danica followed Tauriel toward what she hoped would be a good enough escape to intercept the dwarves.

 **P.S.** Another chapter edited late into the night, so please forgive any typos. Hopefully I will find them and get them fixed. ^_^ Thank you and please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N.** Just a head's up, the next couple/few chapters may come a little slower. The baby is giving me a little grief before actually making his way into the world, so things have been and will be a bit crazy. Thank you for your constant patience! I'm hoping to still be able to update as often as possible.  
 **alliesmiley2** : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it.  
I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters.

The few elves they passed glanced after them in confusion, but shrugged it off, such was their faith in Tauriel. Danica had to practically jog to keep up with the elf's long strides, cursing the fancy shoes she was wearing in lieu of comfortable boots. Thranduil may not have been able to keep her there, but he sure was making her escape as difficult as possible. Just when it looked like they would be able to get out free and clear, another guard came running after them. He called out to Tauriel in elvish, eyes wide in panic. She stopped, asking him something, then stiffened at his hurried response. Face still composed, she nodded and barked some orders at him, waiting until he ran off before turning to Danica.

"The dwarves' absence has been discovered. I sent the guards in search of them, saying that I will cut them off this way. More of them will be following, so we don't have much time," she started off again, readying her bow.

"Why are you helping me?" Danica asked, confused.

"Should I not?" Tauriel responded, never missing a step.

"It's not that, I just-"

"If there is something coming, I want to be on the side that does something about it. I don't want to be trapped in these halls while the rest of the world fights alone. If I can help, then I need to,"

Understanding where she was coming from, Danica just nodded. Having Tauriel on their side this early would be a huge advantage against the orcs. Though Legolas had helped as well, she knew he had only done it for Tauriel. Getting him to join them would take more of Tauriel's persuasive powers, and the knowledge of Bolg's plan. A hope was beginning to rise in Danica that she hadn't felt since she had spoken with Galadriel. This could actually be possible. Spurred on by her new energy, she picked up the speed, following Tauriel with less difficulty than before.

Their path eventually led into a cavern where the sound of the river and, to Danica's excitement, the hushed voices of the dwarves echoed around them. Those voices soon rose as they dropped out of the cavern and out into the sunshine. Tauriel and Danica followed, but the elf paused once they also reached the outside.

"The guards are going to see them and close the gate. I doubt even I could convince them to open it,"

Danica shook her head. "It won't matter. Almost as soon as they close the gate, a pack of orcs will ambush them. If you can help me get past the orcs to the gate, I'll open it,"

They had started moving again. "What then? The guard knows not to travel beyond our borders, even if the orc pack is following you,"

"Do what you can. I'm sure Legolas will try to keep one alive to question. If you can find a good opportunity, and still want to help us, we will be staying in Laketown before moving to the mountain. The orcs will follow us there and try to pick us off before rejoining their army,"

"Their army? Just how large is this battle you spoke of?"

"Larger than anybody could predict," the sounds of battle started, and were close. There wasn't any time left. "We will need all the help we can get,"

Tauriel nodded. "I will do what I can," she notched an arrow, and let it fly, hitting an orc who was about to pounce on the trapped company.

Knowing how much she would stick out, and how slow her reactions would be due to her injured shoulder, Danica took a deep breath and reluctantly slipped the ring on. Once again, that euphoric, invincible feeling took over, adding a reckless confidence to her movements. She dove into the fray, taking out any orc in her path. It was a kind of cheating, she knew, but if it worked, why not use it? Even the pain in her shoulder seemed to be doing better. Grinning, she made her way closer to the gate with no problem. Too late, she saw Kili rush up from his barrel, then turned to see Bolg raise his bow, the poison-tipped arrow ready to find its target.

"Kili!" ripping the ring off, she began running again. Kili turned at the sound of her voice, a grin beginning to form on his lips, then froze at the sight of Bolg. His eyes widened, but no arrow came. Confused, Danica turned and saw that Tauriel had already gotten to the orc general, scattering his bow and arrow to the ground.

"Dani! Come on!" Kili yelled, hands on the lever for the gate, waiting for her.

Keeping a firm grip on her spear and the ring, Danica ran towards the company, who had all heard Kili and were calling to her. As Kili pulled the lever down, Danica hopped into the barrel closest to her, which happened to be Fili's. He caught her easily and tucked her in next to him, also grabbing her spear so they could keep it firmly out of harm's way. Kili waited until his barrel was directly under him, then jumped in, and off they went. The drop left Danica's stomach in her throat, but after that, she couldn't focus on any single thing. Water rushed around them, splashing into the barrel and their faces. Just when she thought it was safe to take a breath, another gush would come up, choking her.

She felt Fili pry the spear from her hands to use against a couple of nearby orcs. Blinking water out of her eyes, she could see them following on the shore, but was surprised to see far fewer than expected. Legolas and Tauriel ran beside them, taking most of the orcs out with ease. Looking ahead, Danica could see Bolg urging a couple of other orcs faster to try and escape the path of death the two elves were creating. She tried to keep track of what was going on, but the current suddenly picked up, pushing the company quickly past the action. They traveled this way for a while, unable to speak much with each other due to the bumpy nature of their journey. Without the effects of the ring, Danica began to feel a stinging, aching pain in her shoulder. She wanted to ask Fili to take a look, but they were pressed too close together for him to really be able to see anything.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the water slowed enough for them to make out their surroundings. They had lost whatever orcs remained thanks to the current, but didn't know exactly how long they had. Danica could now see each member of the company nearby, whether ahead or behind them. Between coughs and sputters, they began calling out to each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Thorin's voice rose above the rest of the sounds. A chorus of "yes" and "ayes" answered him.

"Has anyone seen Danica?" he asked next.

"I'm here!" she yelled, voice a little raspy from all the water inhalation.

"I have her," Fili answered as well.

"Welcome back, lass," Bofur beamed at her as he floated by.

"Thanks. It's good to be back," and it really was. It was like a weight had been lifted from her chest. Despite the aches and pains from the barrel ride, she felt better than she had in nearly two weeks.

The sun was beginning to sink past midday when they were finally able to paddle to the shore. Even with Fili's body heat, Danica was beginning to shiver. Her dress had remained soaking wet, and was trapping the cold against her skin until it sank into her bones. Apparently fine elven dresses and water did not mix. Using her spear, she and Fili worked together to pull the barrel up until they could tip it over in the shallow water. They struggled to untangle their limbs, apologizing and laughing as they went. Thorin walked over and offered her a hand to get up. Feeling suddenly shy and nervous, she took it.

"Thank you," she barely got the words out before he hauled her up and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Any chill she may have felt evaporated. Even with the cheers and laughs surrounding them, she sighed and relaxed into him. "Well hello," she said when they parted. For the first time, she looked fully into his eyes and nearly melted on the spot.

"There's no time now, but we have much to talk about," he said softly.

"I guess we do,"

He smiled tenderly, kissing her once on the forehead. When he turned to address the others, he kept an arm around her. Though she knew how hard the road ahead would be, she was home.

* * *

For the first time, Thorin felt completely whole and steady. Suddenly the troubles he knew were ahead seemed smaller and easier to tackle. He kept Danica pressed into his side while they all tried to figure out what to do next. Bilbo suggested going straight to the mountain, but Balin reminded him of the rather expansive lake that lay in their way. As they debated the different ways to go about it, Thorin noticed Danica looking around.

"Expecting someone?"

"Yes actually," she opened her mouth to explain, but at that moment Dwalin, Fili and Kili armed themselves with rocks and sticks, only to have them shot out of their hands. Thorin instinctively pushed Danica behind him, glaring up at their attacker.

"Do it again," the shadowed man drew his bow back, "and the next one goes between your eyes,"

There was something about the man that pulled at Thorin's memory, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. That is, until Danica forced her way beside him.

"It's alright Bard. These are my companions,"

Bard. The man who had been with Danica in Mirkwood. Thorin stiffened as the man lowered his bow at the sound of her voice. His whole countenance softened as he looked at her.

"Dani. Are you alright? What happened?" he made his way down the hill so he was standing right in front of them. As he did so, he looked around at the state of the dwarves, and the barrels they were still dragging from the water. With each moment, his eyes grew more suspicious.

"Let's just say Thranduil was less than helpful," Danica said dryly, pressing back into Thorin as she shivered. Taking full advantage of the situation, he put his hands on her arms, giving Bard a look that clearly said, "She's mine,"

Seeming to get the message, Bard nodded then moved to the side. "Come back to the barge. The blankets you left are still there," he showed them to a sturdy-looking, but run-down barge before helping some of the dwarves lug the barrels up over the hill.

While blankets were being passed around, Thorin noticed a streak of red dripping down from Danica's shoulder.

"Is this your injured shoulder?" he asked, stopping her before she could wrap herself in a blanket.

At his words, she peeked over her shoulder and sighed. "Yes. Damn. I guess all the excitement was a bit too much for it," she reached back to touch it, but Thorin gently pushed it away.

"Let me. I can see it better," waiting for her nod, he carefully peeled the thin fabric of the dress away from the wound. Thankfully, it was still fairly clean and held together by a couple of stitches. The blood was oozing from the irritated skin, and a new bruise was forming over an old one. He couldn't help but pause for a moment as his eyes caught the burn scars, it had been so long since he'd seen them. While still fairly faint, their serpentine pattern spoke of the sinister nature with which they were born. Shaking off his mood before she could notice, he returned to the task at hand. They had no supplies to speak of, so Thorin ripped off a small piece of her sleeve to dab the blood with.

"Do you have any clean dry cloth I can use as binding?" he asked when Bard came back over the hill with one of the last barrels.

Frowning, Bard took a look at Danica's shoulder and sighed. "Meera will skin you for this,"

Danica laughed. "I don't doubt it,"

Ignoring their banter, Thorin gave Bard an impatient look until the man fished into his coat pocket and drew out a large handkerchief.

"It's clean, I promise you, and all I've got unfortunately. We can send for Meera once we reach Laketown,"

Thorin took the piece of cloth and did the best he could to wrap it around her shoulder. It wouldn't completely staunch the flow, but would hopefully last until they were able to get her better treatment.

"I am sorry. It was my stubbornness that caused this," he said, laying a blanket over her shoulders when he was done.

"No more your stubbornness than my stupidity," she smiled and laid a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about what's already done. There are far too many other things for us to be concerned about," the words were said with humor despite the dark truth of them.

They both knew she was right, but they also both knew he wouldn't be able to completely let it go. Instead of saying anything, he just turned his head and kissed her palm. He wanted to promise her he would protect her from all harm, but he knew it was a promise he may not be able to keep. So was the one where he would never leave her side again. With all that was coming, including the battle, all he could do was try. Understanding his sentiments without him speaking a word, she leaned against him so he could wrap an arm around her.

Once all was said and done and they were all wrapped in blankets, Bard leaned against the barge and eyed the group. As he did so, another wave of recognition hit Thorin. With some fear, he realized that this was the man from his dreams; the one who married Danica. The arm he had around her tightened. She looked at him and smiled, oblivious, before turning to Bard.

"Will you take us to Laketown?" she asked hesitantly. Not completely oblivious, she had noticed the shrewd look on Bard's face.

As before, some of the hard suspicion softened. "You know I'll do what I can to help you Dani, but whatever happened between you and the elves did not end well. I worry about the Master's reaction, especially if Thranduil takes his wrath out on our trade,"

Many of the dwarves were now giving the man varying looks of dislike.

"If I may," Balin, one of the only ones with a friendly face, stepped forward. "How is it you know our Dani?"

"He's the one who took care of her after we got separated," Thorin responded. Bard caught his gaze as they assessed one another.

"Well then, we are already in your debt," Balin continued with a smile. "For the favor of transportation, we could pay you,"

Bard's eyes slid over to Danica, then the barrels, then back with a sigh. "If questions begin to arise, what do you want me to do?"

"Do you still have the Master's letter?" Danica asked.

"Yes, but he may not feel so inclined to help you if he thinks he could lose gold," nonetheless, he pulled a piece of parchment out of his coat and handed it to her.

"If that becomes a problem, I can assure both you and him that Prince Legolas is behind us, as well as their captain of the guard,"

Bard wasn't the only one surprised at this information. The rest of the company looked at her wide-eyed.

"How'd you manage that?" Kili asked incredulously while trying to hide the obvious hope. Thorin saw Fili shake his head.

"I told them the truth of what was coming," Danica responded simply, but her gaze dropped for the briefest moment. She wasn't quite sure. Thorin hoped her gamble would pay off. "Please Bard,"

After debating with himself one last time, Bard nodded. "Alright. I'll see if I can get rid of the barrels before Alfrid can ask too many questions,"

Beaming, Danica reached out and squeezed his arm. "Thank you,"

Trying to restrain the urge to strangle the lake man, Thorin nodded in gratitude before following Danica onto the barge. The others helped load the barrels before coming aboard. They all congregated on the other side of the barge from Bard.

"So what now?" Bilbo asked softly.

"That depends," Danica looked at Thorin. "All the Master knows right now is that I was traveling with a company headed toward the Iron Hills. If we play our cards right, we may be able to get what we need with just that information,"

Sensing her hesitation, Thorin asked, "But?"

She chewed on the inside of her lip, fidgeting with the blanket. "I need to see if I can get Laketown evacuated,"

The same ice that flooded Thorin's veins seemed to pull the blood from some of the other's faces.

"Why do you want to do that?" Ori asked, glancing around, uncertain at those whose brows were drawn

"Well, it's more of a precaution," Danica started, but Fili cut her off, eyes narrowed.

"I think it's time you started being completely honest with us," his voice was firm, and Thorin couldn't help the spark of pride at seeing his nephew take charge. "Are you saying we do not succeed in killing Smaug?"

Danica looked back at Thorin for some guidance or support, he wasn't sure which. The fragile secrets she had been trying to keep were falling down around her. He nodded for her to do as Fili said, but reached down where no one could see and held her hand beneath the blankets. She held on tightly while she spoke.

"In the tales I know, you make it into the mountain, but fail to kill Smaug. He leaves and takes vengeance out on Laketown, completely destroying it. Many are killed before he, himself is finally killed,"

"Who kills the beast?" Dwalin asked, doubtful that such men could really accomplish such a feat.

Before she even slid her eyes to their host, Thorin knew it would be Bard. Who else at this point? Irony was a cruel and wicked trickster.

"Is there anything you know of that we can do to keep Smaug away from the lake?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Still, if I can get the people to safety, I need to try,"

"You realize that means telling the lake men the truth of our quest?" Dwalin asked.

"I do. This is up to you," she said, directing her words to Thorin. "I will not say anything about the quest if you want it kept secret. I'm sure there are many ways to get this all done successfully,"

It took some thought. On the one hand, they could get better access to weapons and supplies if the Master knew what he could get in return, but it could also lead to blackmail, something Thorin had no tolerance for. He knew the nature of men, and there was no doubt in his mind that this Master was as greedy as they came.

"I do not think it would be wise to parade the truth around first chance we get," he finally said. "We need to test these men's hospitality,"

The company nodded, finding this a reasonable course. Though she nodded as well, Danica still didn't relax. Thorin could see the wheels turning in her brain, but didn't have the chance to ask about it. As Balin began collecting money, Bard came over to ask what their plan was.

"If the Master keeps his word to Danica, we will seek his hospitality," Thorin said.

"I think he will, but if he doesn't, you are all welcome at my home,"

Surprised, Thorin bowed his head. "Thank you. That is a generous offer,"

Once Balin had given Bard the money, the man moved back to the other side of the barge. Curiously, Bilbo followed, striking up a conversation, though Thorin couldn't make out the words. Danica followed, giving Thorin's hand a squeeze before she did so. Keeping an eye on her, Gloin moved beside Thorin.

"So you've made up your mind then?"

"I will not live without her," Thorin affirmed softly.

Gloin nodded, but pressed his lips together. "It will not be easy cousin. Even with all of us behind you, there are many who would never accept her as queen,"

"I know, but that won't stop me from marrying her,"

Those closest to him caught that there was some hidden thought in his words.

"We will be behind you, no matter what you decide," Fili said, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"Behind you, and behind her," Dwalin said, the side of his mouth lifting. "For Durin help anyone who stands in her way,"

They all chuckled, and though it warmed Thorin's heart to see the loyalty of his kin extended to the woman he loved, he could only hope he would remain worthy of that loyalty.

 **P.S.** Thank you all for reading! I am working overtime to get the next chapter out to you ASAP.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N**. Over 10,000 views! This fanfiction started as just a dream that I wanted to write, but having all of you read it and enjoy it has made it so much more. Thank you, thank you, thank you. ^_^ I'm trying to get the chapters out as fast as I can, so the editing process is suffering a little. If you catch any blaring mistakes, please let me know.  
 **Queen MariaTheresia** : It's been nice to write a more open relationship for them. And thank you! :D  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything except my original characters, and some of the AU plot lines.

Danica leaned on a barrel next to Bard and Bilbo, listening to their banter. Bilbo was asking Bard about the children and some of what they could expect from Laketown. Danica smiled at the complete kindness and courtesy with which Bilbo spoke. While the rest were suspicious at best, Bilbo remained friendly and optimistic. Unfortunately, the warmth and peace of the moment was dulled by the small band of metal in her hands. She had managed to keep a hold of the ring through the turbulent water of the river, and was twisting it to and fro between her fingers. Her head was screaming at her to give it back to Bilbo, but her muscles refused to obey.

"Are you alright Dani?" Bilbo's voice cut through the haze in her mind. When she looked up, both man and hobbit were watching her.

"Of course. Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit worn out,"

"No small wonder," Bard said, but Bilbo caught her eye and held it. Discreet as ever, he made his way closer and put his hand close to hers. Bard had continued to speak. "How is your shoulder fairing?"

"Alright, I think," she replied, eyes glued to Bilbo's hand.

"Getting that looked at should probably be one of the first things you do,"

She nodded, but said nothing. The light was shining off the ring, making it gleam. How had she not noticed its beauty before? A sudden flash of fire speared across her vision, followed by all-consuming darkness. Letting out a gasp, she nearly dropped the ring, but Bilbo's reflexes were quick enough to catch it.

"Are you alright?" Thorin appeared next to her, resting a warm hand on her uninjured shoulder.

She took a couple of breaths, the air coming in easier than it had before. "Yes," she answered honestly. "Just a twinge in my shoulder," her gaze turned to Bilbo, who gave the slightest of nods, discreetly pocketing the ring.

After checking her shoulder one more time, Thorin stood next to her, allowing her to lean into his side. She wasn't sure what had caused the change in him, but she wasn't about to question it. The open physical affection was addictive, and she was loving every minute of it. Part of her considered just how much harder it would be now if anything happened, but she had been lost to him a very long time ago. Lord, there really was so much for them to talk about. She wanted to ask where they went from here, and how, but it was too difficult to think about that and focus on getting the company to the mountain while also saving the people of Laketown.

Tensions were high as the gate came into view. Danica stood close to Thorin, trying to settle her ever frying nerves.

"Breathe slowly," he said under his breath. "I can feel you shaking,"

"It's cold," she said, knowing as she said it that he would see right through her. Though he did, he just nodded, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

"Morning Bard," one of the guards called. "Quite the group you have there,"

Now on alert, the other guards closed in around the dock.

"Lady Danica was able to reunite with her companions," Bard said, tossing the rope up to be tied.

Upon hearing her name, the guards looked more closely and locked in on Danica, whose arm was linked with Thorin's. They looked astonished at the close nature of their relationship, but quickly composed their faces and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady," the first guard said. "The Master will be pleased to see you safely reunited with your friends," there was a slight hesitation on the word "friends," and Danica could feel Thorin stiffen at the insulting implication. She tightened her grip on him in reassurance, as well as a plea for patience.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile, making sure they could see as she rubbed Thorin's arm. Let them make of that what they would. "We were actually hoping to speak with the Master,"

"Of course. We can escort you there. I'm sure he will be pleased to serve as host,"

Danica highly doubted the Master would ever be pleased with any kind of service, but nodded graciously enough. Sadly, they still needed to keep up civility for at least another day. The dwarves began to climb on the dock, Bifur pausing to lend a hand to help Danica out. Bard was the last after Bilbo.

"If you should need anything, my door is always open," he said, addressing both Danica and Thorin.

"Thank you," Thorin replied, but there was a tension in his words.

"I will make sure to come by so I can visit the girls," Danica said.

Bard nodded and smiled. "I am sure they would love to see you. Before you go, you should probably take this," he handed her the parchment with the Master's note on it. "Just in case,"

They said a quick farewell, the company also taking time to thank Bard for his assistance. The guards hastened the walk through the streets, parting the people around like water. A couple of the locals called out greetings to Danica, but everyone stared. The more people they passed, the more the whispers grew. With a thrill of fear, she realized these whispers could reach Bard before she could have any chance of explaining the situation to him. He was going to be furious, and would likely come to stop them.

"We may have to lead with the truth," she murmured so only Thorin could hear.

"Why do you say that?" his brows drew together in concern at her tone.

"The people have a prophecy concerning Durin's folk. It speaks of you, in particular; of you returning to take back the mountain and send riches through trade,"

"Are you worried about this getting to the Master before we do?"

"For one, yes,"

"What else?"

She took a breath, fighting against the pounding in her temple. "The prophecy also speaks of the lake burning with dragon fire,"

Thorin sighed a heavy, resigned sigh. "That makes two prophets telling me I will fail to kill that dragon,"

"We can get to that later," she said, but gave his arm a sympathetic squeeze. "The point is, these people will recognize you, and there are some who could go out of their way to warn the Master about the possible consequences of reaching the mountain,"

"Which means he may not help us," it was a difficult position to be in, and Danica could see him chewing over it. "It is better that the truth come from us. Not only would we look untrustworthy otherwise, but we may be able to get him to promise us aid before the threat of the dragon can deter him,"

She nodded, a little unnerved by how quickly everything was unraveling. First there had been what happened at Beorn's, and now this. Each small change created one snowball after another, which gathered together until she was no longer sure she could track the path their future would take. How could they possibly outrun the avalanche approaching their backs? Especially if Azog continued to make changes on his side too. She could warn everyone about the battle to come, but he could easily change when and where they would attack. Suddenly every decision she had made since leaving Rivendell was cast in a dark shadow of doubt.

"Lady Danica. It's a pleasure to have you back so soon," the words had everyone halting, and startled Danica out of her thoughts. Alfrid stepped out in front of them, that same, slimy smile plastered on his face.

"It is a pleasure to be back," as cold, tired, and anxious as she was, putting on any semblance of a smile was trying.

"I see you have rejoined your…companions," apparently civility toward the dwarves was just as trying for Alfrid. "I am sure the Master will be as pleased to see you as I am, but he is a bit busy at the moment. You understand,"

'Busy sleeping,' Danica thought with disdain. "Of course. Is there somewhere we could perhaps rest until he is ready to receive us?"

She could hear the dwarves grumbling grouchily when Alfrid hesitated. His whole face dropped as he tried to figure out what to do with the lot of them. Finally, he gave a grimace Danica supposed was meant to have been a smile.

"We always have room for honored guests. Right this way, my lady,"

"We will need your healer as well," Thorin said. "A woman by the name of Meera, I believe. Lady Danica's shoulder wound needs tending,"

Another grimace. "I will send for her right away. You," he snapped his fingers at one of the guards. "Go find the woman and bring her to the Master's mansion,"

"I've killed less disgusting worms," Dwalin muttered under his breath once they had started moving again.

"Are these the kind of people we're going to have to deal with?" Thorin asked, voice equally low.

"Unfortunately," Danica replied, more than a little disappointed at the representation from her own race.

"We've dealt with worse," Balin reminded them. "At least these men can be swayed,"

"You mean bought," Thorin growled.

"Such is diplomacy,"

They were brought into the Master's mansion, which was dark and dank from lack of use. It was the kind of house that could be warm and inviting if cleaned and taken care of, but since it was mostly just the Master and Alfrid, it reeked of bachelor pad. Even the dwarves were scrunching their noses at the dust and bits of mess.

"Forgive the disarray. I'm afraid it's impossible to find decent maids around here,"

More like the Master was too cheap to pay them. The more Alfrid spoke, the more willpower Danica had to use to keep from hitting him. Judging from the looks on the rest of the company's faces, they felt much the same. It would be a miracle if they could get through this without causing great insult or injury.

"If you wish, I can find some women who could help you all clean up," Alfrid glanced, not so subtly down at Danica's still-wet dress.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Thorin said, voice lower and colder than normal as Danica wrapped the blanket more securely around her.

Taking the hint, Alfrid bowed and scuttled off, taking one of the guards with him. After that look, Danica was very much looking forward to cleaning up.

* * *

A sick feeling sat like a rock in the pit of Thorin's stomach. How was he supposed to make a deal with these people? Any "trade" would be blackmail, and he wouldn't put it past them to turn at the first chance of a better offer. Though he held no affection for Bard, at least the man seemed to have some sense of honor. The way the sleezy man servant looked at Danica was still raising his ire, and it was not completely out of the realm of possibility for Thorin to imprint his fist in the worm's face.

"I don't like this," Dwalin said. "They'd rob us blind if they could,"

"We don't have much of a choice," Thorin replied. "We need weapons and supplies,"

"Don't worry Dwalin," Danica said. "We won't have to depend on them for long,"

"Can ye guarantee they'll help us?"

Dwalin's question had her shifting her weight uncomfortably. "The Master will do just about anything for the promise of rich reward,"

The company grumbled, but didn't get the chance to say much as a group of disgruntled, but curious women came in to help them clean up and get dry clothes. Much to Thorin's chagrin, they took Danica to a separate area to change and be looked at by the Meera woman she had mentioned. The rest were taken into a few rooms where they were given what they needed to bathe as best as possible and change into new clothing. It took them all so long to finish getting ready that it was after lunch before they were able to meet with the Master. By this time, Bilbo had begun sneezing heavily enough that they insisted he see the healer and rest while they discussed a deal. Thorin rather envied him as he caught sight of the Master. He was a large, painted popinjay made more ridiculous by a noticeable acid reflux problem. The second he walked in and saw Danica, his slimy, sycophantic nature took over, though still outdone by his man servant.

"Thank you for the honor of your visit my lady," the Master bowed dramatically.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she replied, cool and graceful. Not for the first time, Thorin found himself equally pleased and impressed with her poise and diplomatic abilities.

"So these are your companions then?" the Master eyes them strangely, trying to piece together why a human woman and ward of Lord Elrond was with a group of dwarves. Thorin was really getting tired of that speculation.

Deciding to just dive in, he stepped forward. "I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror," he let his voice echo throughout the hall. "We are the dwarves of Erebor, and we have come to reclaim our homeland,"

For a moment, the hall went deathly silent. The Master's expression froze completely while his servant's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. They didn't recover until the servant women began whispering excitedly.

"Lady Danica neglected to tell us she was traveling with the King Under the Mountain," the Master said, barely holding his composure.

"We were traveling as discreetly as possible. She was protecting our identity until we were ready to reveal the nature of our quest," as he spoke, he could see a different kind of speculation in the two men's eyes.

"Discreet?" the man servant scoffed. "From the look of the barrels Bard brought in, your escape from Thranduil's kingdom was anything but,"

"How dare you," Dwalin growled.

Unperturbed, the slimy man continued. "If we are to be hosting you, we should know what kind of effect that will have on our relationship with our biggest trade partner,"

"That's right," the Master stepped in, suddenly confident. "We depend on that relationship. Helping you could do us more harm than good. Why should we help you?"

Thorin heard Danica take a deep breath through her nose then hold it, and likely her tongue. "And how do you think the profits of that trade would compare to trade coming from Erebor?" as he had hoped his words had the greedy men pausing to think. "You have heard rumor of the riches in that mountain, I am sure. Let me assure you, no rumor can come close,"

By this time, the Master was practically salivating. Though it made Thorin cringe to think about passing his family's legacy to this man, they needed his help, and he knew the people of this town desperately needed the money.

"Danica has your word that you would help us," at this the Master shifted nervously. "If you keep that word, I can promise you enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over,"

The whispers of the women around them grew louder and more excited. Instead of the disdainful, and even disgusted looks he had seen them give the Master earlier, they were now looking at him with hopeful expectation. Seeing this new attitude, the Master puffed up like a preening peacock and looked down at Thorin with a heightened sense of authority and importance.

"I am a man of my word, as anyone who knows me will tell you," he grinned and spread his arms dramatically wide. "Welcome! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

There was a communal sigh of relief, broken by the women's ecstatic twittering. Keeping up the jovial appearance, the Master told the women to spread the word and gather whomever they could to prepare a feast. Amidst all the hullaballoo, Danica tapped Thorin's arm to get his attention. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"I need to find Bard and tell him the truth before he hears it from someone else,"

"What does it matter now? The Master has agreed to help us, and we are no longer Bard's problem,"

"He trusted me. He took me in and cared for me when he didn't have to. Hiding this could be seen as a betrayal,"

"It's none of his business," though he tried to be patient, Thorin ended up speaking through clenched teeth. Why was this man so important to her?"

"It is his business," Danica's frustration was rising as well. "He could lose his home because of us. His life, and the lives of his children will be in danger because of us. Because of me,"

She was right, but he couldn't bend just yet. Not while she was so fervently defending the man. So they stood at an impasse, staring each other down. Danica was the first to break, face softening as the anger seeped out of her.

"Thorin, please,"

It was entirely unfair what the woman could do with her eyes. His brain wanted to remain firm in his resolve, but those sweet, silver eyes of hers shattered that resolve into a million shards. If she were to ever purposefully use her wiles for manipulation, he doubted there was a person in Middle Earth who could stand against her.

"Alright," he sighed. "But I don't want you going by yourself and I, unfortunately, need to stay here,"

"I'll take the lass," Dwalin said, stepping forward, followed by Balin.

"I will join them as well,"

Thorin was not the least bit surprised that they had been eavesdropping, but nodded his approval, which had Danica smiling in relief.

"Thank you," she said, touching his chest briefly in affection. "I won't be long,"

When she turned to go, Dwalin gave him a look that promised they, indeed would not be long. With Danica no longer there to serve as a buffer, the thought of socializing with the Master was even less appealing than before. Once again, he envied Bilbo the excuse to be absent from the festivities, despite the hobbit's sickness.

 **P.S.** Trying to get the next one done as quickly as possible! :D Reviews are always appreciated, even constructive criticism. Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N.** Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I'm trying something a little different with the reviews right now so that way I don't forget anyone. Instead of responding to everyone at the beginning of the chapter, I will be addressing the reviews individually, unless you are a guest and I can't send you a private response. If you liked it the other way, please let me know. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
 **guest:** It was something I had thought of in a dream, and I just ran with it. Rather a funny coincidence, I know. Lol.  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but my original characters and plot points.

Having Balin and Dwalin escort her through town turned out to be quite the blessing. While people still watched them curiously, they were too afraid of Dwalin to approach, making the journey to Bard's house surprisingly quick. As Danica raised a fist to knock on the door, her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She hesitated, working to slow her breathing.

"Come on Lass," Balin said patiently. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hate me," she hadn't meant to, but her words came out meek and fragile.

"In some ways yer the strongest little thing I have ever met," Dwalin mused. "In others, yer just as delicate as ye look,"

When she didn't respond, Balin put a hand on her shoulder. "Even if he's angry, no one in their right mind could hate you, Lass,"

Touched, Danica smiled and nodded, then, with renewed courage, knocked on the door. It was Sigrid who answered, surprise and happiness crossing her face simultaneously.

"Dani!" she threw her arms around the smaller woman before moving aside to allow Danica, Balin, and Dwalin inside. Bain and Tilda were also inside, but Bard was nowhere to be seen. After hugs and introductions were done, Danica addressed the three present.

"Where is your father?"

"He rushed out of here a few minutes ago, but wouldn't tell us why," Bain said. "He looked troubled,"

"Oh no," the uncomfortable twisting she had felt came back full force.

"What is it?" Tilda asked, eyes anxious and concerned.

"I may not have divulged all of the details of our journey,"

Sigrid opened her mouth to say something, but a blast of cold air from the door had them all turning. Bard's eyes went straight to the three guests in his house, and hardened.

"Get out,"

"But Da-"

"You knew," the cold, quiet fury with which he spoke struck Danica harder than if he'd yelled. "You knew what this journey of yours would bring upon my children. How could you? How could you sit in this house, at my table, and let us believe that our tomorrow would be like any other day?"

"Bard, please let me explain,"

"Get out,"

"Watch your tone, lake man," Dwalin growled, taking a step forward.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Danica could sense that both Bard and Dwalin were about to explode. Balin stepped between them, hands up in defense.

"Come on now lads," he looked at Bard, speaking as calmly as Danica was sure he could. "Let the lass explain herself. Her silence was done to protect us,"

Bard considered them a couple of breaths, then nodded and shut the door. "Very well,"

"I never had any intention of putting your family in danger," Danica managed. "Balin is right, I stayed quiet to protect them, but I had every intention of coming back and helping to evacuate the town,"

Balin and Dwalin shared a look at this, but remained silent.

"And where would we go?" Bard stood at the other end of the table, and it took all Danica had not to shrink beneath his gaze.

"The best bet would be either the ruins of Dale or the forest. The problem with Dale is-"

"That the dragon would see any fires we made and hit us before even bothering with Laketown,"

Danica took a deep breath, pressing down the sudden surge of irritation. "You're angry and worried, and have every right to be, but you need to let me finish. If we can't work together, no one wins,"

Bard's face remained hard and skeptical until Sigrid put a hand on his arm. "We should hear her out. I trust her,"

"Me too," Tilda joined her sister.

Caught, Bard looked to Bain, who nodded. Finally, he sighed, then sat, gesturing for the others to do the same.

Danica took a moment to calm herself, sat, then continued. "If we can get the people into the edge of the forest, then a few others can stay behind, keeping the lanterns lit so it looks like everyone is still here. Once Smaug attacks, whoever volunteers to stay can work together to kill him; maybe set a trap,"

Almost grudgingly, Bard acknowledged the idea. "Who would stay behind? You said volunteer, but would you ask for the help of the Master's men?"

"That would be useless," Danica said with a sniff of disdain. "I doubt the Master would ever be willing to lose his bodyguards to someone else's needs. No, anyone who would stay would stay only of their own volition. I will be the first to volunteer,"

"Have you run this by Thorin?" Balin asked softly.

"I haven't really had the opportunity," and she wasn't looking forward to the argument she knew would ensue. Judging by the looks on the dwarves' faces, they were imaging the explosive confrontation as well.

"Good luck when ye do," Dwalin murmured.

Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him, she returned her attention to Bard. "I was planning on speaking with the Master about it sometime tonight,"

Bard studied her carefully, digesting her words. Sigrid and Tilda were watching him anxiously, which only made Danica more nervous. However, as the seconds ticked slowly by, the hardness in his eyes began to soften.

"I don't like the idea of you staying behind to face an angry dragon, but I know you will not be swayed. If you can convince the Master to work with you, I will stay behind with you,"

A wave of relief washed over Danica. "Thank you. I can't tell you what that means to me,"

Breaking the rest of the tension in the room, Bard smiled, bemused. "You really are something else,"

"Ye have no idea," Dwalin said dryly. Bard ignored him.

"I wouldn't have believed anyone else, nor had faith that they could do as they said. Even without the rumors of you being gifted with foresight, I believe in you,"

Unsure of what to say, Danica just smiled. His faith was both a blessing, and a crushing weight of responsibility.

"I'll stay behind too," Bain said, moving to stand beside his father.

Bard shook his head. "I need you to go with your sisters and look after them,"

"But Da-"

"There is no one else I could trust to ensure their safety," standing, Bard placed his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "You need to take my place and protect them as I would. Can I depend on you?"

Bain's jaw tightened and relaxed a couple of times before he nodded, standing straight. "Of course,"

"We should go Lass," Balin said, touching Danica's arm. "You don't want Thorin's mood any worse when you try to deliver your idea,"

"I'll stay here for now," Bard said. "You'll have a better time convincing Thorin and the Master if I'm not there. Just let me know if you need me,"

Nodding Danica stood with Balin and Dwalin. "Thank you again. For everything,"

"I said you were like family, and I meant it,"

After making their farewells, Danica, Balin, and Dwalin made their way back to the Master's mansion. As they walked, Danica thought long and hard about how to get both Thorin and the Master to agree to her idea. Especially since there was barely any real plan to it. There were so many missing pieces, that she wasn't even sure of it herself. No matter which way she swung it, it was going to be difficult.

* * *

It was dark by the time Danica, Balin, and Dwalin made it back, and Thorin's nerves had just about had enough. He had spent nearly the entire evening negotiating trade deals with the Master, and was dangerously close to killing the man. It was with incredible relief that he saw the three come in and could excuse himself from the table. Judging by their faces, all had gone well with Bard.

"I'm sorry we were gone a bit longer than expected," Danica gave him a smile, but he could see the concern beneath it.

"Did he take it well?"

"Not at first," Dwalin responded before Danica could. "Tried to throw us out,"

"He what?" Thorin growled.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds," Danica said, glaring at Dwalin.

Balin shook his head at the two. "He was angry at first, but listened rationally enough and has agreed to help in any way he can,"

Thorin raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Oh, wait 'till ye hear what she has cooked up," Dwalin's amused tone and grin sent off warning bells in Thorin's head. He looked back to Danica, who was throwing ice-cold daggers at Dwalin.

"What is he talking about?" he asked, trying to pin her gaze.

Before answering, she straightened her spine and set her shoulders defiantly. Not a good sign. "I want to stay behind to help with an evacuation,"

"And…"

At Dwalin's prodding, she pursed her lips, but continued. "And work with anyone who will volunteer to set a trap for Smaug,"

For a moment, Thorin's breath froze in his chest, but his expression never wavered. "No,"

"Will you let me explain?"

"No. We can ask the Master to evacuate the town, and suggest a trap, but you are coming with us to the Mountain,"

"Why? Because facing a dragon in the mountain is so much safer than facing one in a town?"

This surprised him, as well as Balin and Dwalin. She hadn't snapped at anyone like that in a long time. "We can discuss this later. In the meantime, if you want to ask the Master about an evacuation, we should do so before he drinks much more," he turned to rejoin the feast.

"I don't need your permission," her words brought silence to the immediate area.

"Lass…" Balin warned softly.

Anger coursing through his veins, Thorin turned to face her again, very slowly. "Excuse me?"

Her chest was heaving, and he could see both doubt and determination in her eyes. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Not trusting himself to speak, he merely nodded and walked away from the hall, making sure she followed. They were able to find a room empty of occupants and, after making sure no one had followed, closed the door.

"Thorin, I just-"

"Do you have any idea what I went through, in Thranduil's cell, wondering what happened to you?" he asked, unable to hold back the onslaught of emotion.

The bravado she'd had before was slowly leaking out of her, making her shoulders droop. She didn't respond, just stood and waited. Her silent acceptance of his anger made it difficult to continue, but at the same time, he couldn't stop.

"The thought of losing you nearly drove me mad. Do you want me to go through that again? To wonder each moment if you are alive or dead?"

"No, of course not,"

"At least if you come with me, I know I'll be able to hide you or protect you. I can't do that if you stay here,"

"I'm sorry," she said, and he knew it was because she was determined to stay.

How could he want to kiss her one moment, and throttle her the next? The woman was driving him crazy. He paced a bit, crossing his arms tightly across his chest before speaking again.

"Answer me one thing; why are you choosing these people over the company?"

"That's not my intent,"

"But it's what you're doing," and if he were being honest, he was more concerned with the fact that she'd be staying with Bard. Images from the dream he'd had kept flashing through his mind, erasing any logical thought.

"I feel responsible for them," her hands fidgeted as she struggled to find the right words. "I'm a part of this now, and it's our actions that could cause their deaths. Because of what I know, I could save them, and I feel like I need to,"

"So you would rather use your knowledge to help these people, than to help make our quest successful?"

"I've already told you; even without my help, you succeed in taking the mountain. I trust you and the others to accomplish that, but I don't trust the Master to do what is right for his own people,"

"And I do not trust him, or anyone else, to protect your back if the dragon attacks," just the idea of her facing the beast on her own petrified him.

"I trust Bard,"

A sound like waves crashing against the surf filled his ears. Curse the man! "Why? Why do you trust this man that you have only known for a couple of weeks?"

"Because, just like you, like all of you, I have known him most of my life. He's a good man. A good, honorable man who will always do what's right,"

"Like your husband,"

He didn't know why exactly he'd said it, but once the words were out, they rang painfully true. Danica's eyes widened, and she spent a couple of moments gaping at him, trying to dispute him. She couldn't. The anger that burned in him grew in intensity as it was fed by possessive jealousy. How was it he could be fighting against both a man of flesh, and a ghost all at once?

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Of course not," defiance gone from her face, she stepped close to him and put a hand on his arm. "He's a friend and nothing more,"

Fueled only by emotion, Thorin uncrossed his arms and snagged her waist before she could back away. "Show me," he kissed her firmly, waiting for her response. When she remained tentative, he growled, "Show me," again, then kissed her harder.

On what sounded like a cross between a moan and a sob, she opened up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kept her tight against his chest, plundering her mouth the way he had dreamed of doing for two weeks. Each moan and sigh she gave was both a reassurance, and a tug at his heart. Deep down, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her from doing what she felt she needed to do. When she winced at the pressure in her shoulder, he loosened his grip and leaned back, but she just pulled him in again. The desperation with which she kissed him now left him floored. It was like every time they had kissed before, she had been holding something back. Whatever that was had been released, and slammed into him like a battering ram.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, pulling away again. When she looked up at him, her eyes were swimming with tears. "I'm not always the best at letting someone know how much they mean to me. It was a frequent fight in my marriage. I put someone, or something else first because I deem it important without thinking about how it may make the other person feel, and I don't-"

"Dani," he brushed away a rogue tear. A rogue tear that seemed to suck all the anger right out of him. "Why do you feel it's your responsibility to fix everyone's problems?"

She shrugged. "I've always been that way,"

"I wish you wouldn't," he sighed, knowing it was useless. "You cannot save everyone,"

"I know, but in this case, I have to try,"

He skimmed a finger down her throat. "Would staying by my side really not be enough?"

"Staying by your side is all I want to do," she kissed him again, briefly. "God, how I've messed up that you don't even know how much you mean to me,"

He could see where she was going, but wanted to hold off until he could reciprocate in kind the way he wanted to; the way she deserved to hear it. "Later," was all he said.

"We always seem to be waiting to discuss something 'later,'" her mouth struggled between a smile and a pout.

"There always seems to be something more important," such was being a ruler. "However, this time, I want to wait because what we have to say is important enough to warrant its own time,"

"You're right," the smile finally won over, lightening her face. "So now what?"

"I cannot deter you from your purpose, can I?"

"Not easily,"

"You are impossible," he shook his head, not sure whether to still be angry, or amused. In the end, he could only love her more for her sense of responsibility.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door a couple of times before opening it. "Forgive the intrusion Uncle," Kili said, stepping inside.

Thorin shared a wry glance with Danica before putting some space between them. He had been listening. Not like Thorin expected any different from his youngest nephew.

"What is it?"

"Your absence has been noticed by the Master,"

The irritation that had ebbed away came rushing back. Thorin clenched his jaw, wondering if they could get away with just grabbing weapons and leaving in that moment.

"I suppose now would be as good a time as any to discuss a plan," Danica sighed.

"What plan?" Kili asked. Apparently he had missed that part.

"You'll find out with the others," Thorin responded, escorting Danica out. He still wasn't fond of her staying behind, and hadn't completely given up on dissuading her. Unfortunately, the woman was about as immovable as a mountain when she made up her mind. By Durin she would be a queen to reckon with.

 **P.S.** I seriously didn't think I was going to get this done before the baby arrived. Lol. Yay for small miracles! Thank you all for reading. Reviews, advice, or requests are always welcome!


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N.** Just a quick note to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! The baby is here (finally), and is quite the heavy sleeper. Lol. So hopefully this will mean good things for updates.  
 **Angie:** It's kind of fun writing a jealous Thorin, not gonna lie. Lol.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot lines.

They had waited until everyone was done with their dinner before sitting them down to talk. Enough wine and food had gone around that the atmosphere was relaxed, but not yet sluggish. Danica and Thorin took turns explaining the possible course over the next twenty four hours, to a myriad of responses. The Master, for one, looked ill at the mention of evacuation.

"And just where do you propose we go, my lady?" he asked, charm lost to cold fear and a sudden bitterness toward his guests. "Dale is not fit to house anyone, and after your escapades in Mirkwood, I doubt King Thranduil would be in any kind of charitable mood,"

"You'd be surprised how willing to help he is when he has something to gain," Danica said.

"When he thinks he has something to gain," Thorin emphasized stubbornly.

Danica opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again with difficulty. One battle at a time.

"If you hide within the forest's tree line, you should be safe. Especially if a trap is set out for Smaug,"

"Or we kill him first," Dwalin said around a mouthful of fish.

One could only hope.

"Who do you propose will stay to set a trap? My men don't answer to you,"

"You should watch your words," Gloin growled, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Red rose up in the Master's face as he sputtered in indignation. Before he could explode, Danica cut back in.

"I would only ask for volunteers,"

" _You_ would?" Fili asked, glancing between her and Thorin. "Are you really going to let her stay behind?"

Danica looked at Thorin, pleading with her eyes when he caught her gaze. She could see the moment when he finally gave in.

"Not alone, no," he glanced at her again before sighing. "She's the best one to not only help organize an evacuation, but also plan a trap,"

"Let me get this straight," Alfrid said, stepping out from behind the Master, "not only do you want to relocate every person in this town, but you want to take over as well? Rather presumptuous, even for a lady,"

This brought on a barrage of angry reactions from the dwarves. The more level-headed ones tried to hold back the more violent, but Danica barely saw them. A red haze was growing along the edges of her vision. Trying to keep her anger down, she slowly stood, her narrowed eyes fixed on Alfrid and the Master. One by one, the dwarves sat down until there was complete silence, and all eyes were on her.

"I know you hear every whisper and rumor that passes through this town," she enunciated every word carefully, her voice strong and cold. "I know what you have heard about me, and can tell you that most of it is true,"

The two men now regarded her with no small amount of unease.

"If you do not follow my advice, you will die,"

A silence even thicker than the first fell as their eyes widened in shock. She could sense the same shock from the company as they stared at her, but found herself unable to care much. Finally, the Master seemed to gain some of his senses, and puffed up, face flushing the color of his robe.

"I will not be threatened in my own home!"

"It is no threat," the more she stared them down, the more fear rose in their eyes.

Before the Master could speak again, one of the guards came running in. "Forgive me, my lord, but there are two elves waiting to speak with you and your guests,"

Astonished, the Master's eyes bugged before he suddenly stood. "Well don't just stand there, you fool! Let them in!"

Surprised herself, Danica turned to see Legolas and Tauriel walking forward with Bard behind them.

"Lady Danica, it is a pleasure to see you again," the elf prince said.

"You too," Danica replied, a smile of deep relief lifting her lips. "What are you two doing here? How did you get here so fast?"

The two elves shared an amused glance. "Everything you said was true," Tauriel replied. "We captured an orc who spoke of war, and we knew then that we had to heed your warning,"

"We took two of my father's fastest horses, overtaking some more of the orcs on the way,"

Danica's heart leaped. "Were you able to kill them all?"

Legolas shook his head. "Bolg and a couple of others were able to get away on wargs. They headed north, though I'm not sure to where exactly,"

Now her heart tanked. "Gundabad. They're headed to Gundabad to ready a second army," and tell Azog everything.

"Gundabad?" Legolas' brows drew together in anger and concern.

"If I may," the Master moved around the table so he was more in view. "You said you wanted to speak with all of us. What exactly did you want to say?"

Both elves took a moment to study the Master. Neither of them seemed the least bit impressed. "I heard Lady Danica's words earlier, and she is right. If you refuse help, and ignore her warning, it will spell your doom,"

"So you are here to help kill the dragon then?" the Master asked, trying to hide his fear.

Legolas turned his eyes to Thorin. "That depends on what your next move is,"

"We are going to take back the mountain and do what we can to smite the dragon ourselves," Thorin responded, arms crossed while he stood at full height. His dislike for the two elves was almost palpable.

"And if you fail?"

Thorin's jaw clenched. Danica could see the struggle as he fought back his anger and bitterness. "Danica will stay here in the town with some volunteers to set a trap,"

"After evacuating everyone, if the Master will allow it," she glanced over at said man, eyes probing.

"So long as we have a safe haven to go to," he said. "All I want is the safety of my people,"

A snort nearly made its way out of Danica's nose. Others were not as good at hiding their sentiments. Even Tauriel rose a brow, then had to fight a smile when her eyes found Kili's. Legolas, thankfully, was able to keep his composure.

"We can escort your people to the forest. My people will help provide protection, as well as what food and provisions you may need,"

Knowing he was trapped, the Master nodded. "I thank you for your help, and your father's hospitality,"

"What is his position on all of this?" Thorin asked.

Legolas hesitated, exchanging a look with Tauriel. "He has been…stubborn," a few of the dwarves grumbled at this. "However, he will not turn these people away, and I am sure he will come for negotiations if you claim the mountain,"

"Then I will expect him in the halls of Erebor in a few days," Thorin responded with a smirk.

Though his jaw clenched, Legolas nodded before turning his attention back to Danica. "What about the trap? Who is staying with you?"

"I am," for the first time since walking in, Bard spoke.

"I will as well," Fili said. Kili stood next to him.

"You two belong with the company," Thorin said.

"Fili does, as he is your heir, but I should stay behind," Kili said, holding up a hand when Fili tried to protest. "She's going to need good fighters at her back, as well as someone who would look after her the way uncle would. Do you disagree?" the last question he directed to Thorin.

"No," Thorin gave a soft smile for his youngest nephew. "Fili, will you stay with me?"

Fili looked at his little brother, then Danica. When they both nodded in encouragement, he turned back to Thorin. "Of course Uncle,"

* * *

Bofur elected to stay as well, followed by Oin, who wanted to keep an eye on Danica's shoulder. With that said and done, the elves joined them at the table, and they sat to discuss the plan for the next twenty four hours. By the end of a very long and stressful two hours, it was decided that the company would leave as close to first light as possible. Danica had already told them that Gandalf would not make it in time to reach the overlook, and that they should make their way straight to the mountain. For those staying behind, Legolas would make his way back to Mirkwood post haste to prepare for the people of Laketown. They all knew Thranduil would not be pleased, but by the smirk on Legolas' lips, that only made the whole venture more appealing. He seemed to think a little bit of chaos would be good for his father's apathy. Bard would make his way through the town with Meera and a couple other people he trusted to help everyone get out as quickly and safely as possible.

"Seeing as how we don't have much, this shouldn't be too much of a problem," Bard said dryly with a pointed glance at the Master. Everyone could see how antsy the Master was at the prospect of leaving so quickly and him with no time to pack all of the gold.

"If I don't take it with me, we'll have no way to rebuild if the dragon attacks," he said, sensing the judgment coming his way. "We have to protect the future,"

"Your people are your future," Thorin said darkly. "I have promised trade with you. You need not fear the loss of whatever coin you may have here,"

Though he pursed his lips, the Master nodded. With that out of the way, most of the others were able to leave while those who would stay began to talk over a trap for Smaug. Thorin and Balin remained also. Thorin was curious to see what kind of plan they could come up with, and was hopeful to intercede to make sure Danica stayed out of harm's way as much as possible.

"What kind of weapons do you have?" Legolas asked Bard once they had settled again.

"Longbows, swords, spears and some crossbows. Not enough to really do a dragon any damage or even really distract him,"

"King Thranduil may be willing to take people in, but I doubt he'd allow us more weapons or reinforcements," Tauriel glanced at Legolas, who nodded.

"What about nets or harpoons?"

"Aye. We have those. There is also a windlance,"

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" Tauriel asked incredulously. "How many black arrows are left? I did not know any survived Smaug's first attack,"

"Just one,"

It all suddenly clicked in Thorin's mind. In his dream, Balin had spoken of Danica being queen of Dale, which would make the groom, Bard, king. The only way that would work is if he had noble lineage.

"You have it, don't you?" he asked.

Bard looked him straight in the eye and nodded. "It has been passed on through my family. My ancestor was Girion, Lord of Dale,"

Thorin shot Danica a dark look to which she shrugged apologetically. Her problem of forgetting the details was getting disturbingly habit-like. Turning his eyes back to the man, he asked, "If given enough opportunity, do you think you could hit the dragon?"

"There is no choice, is there?"

"No," but he remembered Danica telling them that Bard killed Smaug. She had been right about nearly everything else, and for his own sanity, he had to believe she was right about this too. At least this man would succeed where his ancestor failed.

"Speaking of opportunity," Danica spoke, eyeing Thorin warily. "Do you think there would be four boats to spare?"

The elf prince gave her a look of approval. Apparently she had latched on to whatever idea he had in mind.

"I believe so. What are you thinking?"

"With your long bows, I believe I can craft a very rough windlance that can be used to fire a harpoon," Legolas explained. "We can attach a large net to four harpoons. The four best archers left behind, minus you, would go out onto the lake, and get into position. When the dragon flies over, we can fire the harpoons, casting a net. Hopefully you would get a good enough angle to hit him as he fell from the sky,"

Bard nodded. "It could work. We don't have any nets large enough for that, but I can ask a few of the women to quickly sew a few together before they leave,"

"And I could help with the windlances," Bofur said, though his face showed his displeasure at working with the elf. With some amusement, Thorin saw a slight twitch in Legolas' eye as he nodded.

"I will lead the boats out onto the water with Tauriel. Who else is a decent with a bow?"

"I am," Kili answered, tone daring Legolas to argue.

"Alright. Lady Danica? What about you?"

"I'm good enough for this," she said, determination in her eyes.

He could live with that. If she were out on the lake, unseen and out of the line of fire (literally), then Thorin could spare a breath.

"However, I want to be one of the boats closer to the town," she continued. "If the net doesn't work, I'm one of the only ones who could actually distract Smaug long enough for Bard to shoot him,"

"No,"

"I doubt it will come to that,"

"There will be no need,"

Legolas, Bard and Thorin looked at each other, their words all blending together. Danica frowned, defiance growing in her eyes.

"Now look, I have faced Smaug before-"

"And ended up with a back full of scars to show for it,"

The glare she sent Thorin was withering, and he could hear Kili snort with amusement in the background.

"But I lived. I am here for a reason, and I believe that reason is to help. Would you really put the entirety of the quest, and everyone's lives on the line just to keep me safe?"

His first instinct was to say yes, but he could see the shame on Bard and Legolas' faces, and knew they had the right of it. He ground his teeth and sighed.

"Don't let it get to that point," he said, mostly to Legolas and Bard.

"We won't fail," Legolas said.

They finished logistics, then the elves and Bard hurried away to get their parts started. Before Thorin and Danica could rejoin the rest of the company, Dwalin headed them off.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well enough," Danica responded, but her tone was clearly displeased. Dwalin smirked before looking to Thorin for his opinion.

"It's a good enough plan, despite a few holes,"

After a nod, Dwalin crossed his arms. "What I have to say is not going to make you any happier Lass," he said with some amusement before sobering. "I want to stay,"

"Dwalin, no," Danica's reaction was instant. "You need to stay with Thorin. He needs you,"

"Aye, that he does. My place has always been by my king's side, protecting him against whatever may come against him. Now, in order to best do my duty at this juncture, I believe my place is in Laketown with you,"

Danica looked to Thorin, her eyes asking him to back her up. He looked back at one of his oldest friends and felt a rush of warmth.

"I am afraid I have to agree with Dwalin," he said, causing Danica's jaw to drop. "My heart belongs to you now. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know if I could move on. Thank you my friend," he extended his arm, clasping forearms with Dwalin.

"Sorry Lass," Dwalin turned to Danica with a grin. "Looks like you're stuck with me,"

She heaved a sigh, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. "I just hope we haven't changed too much,"

Thorin took her hand. "Trust us,"

"I do," she said. "I trust all of you with my life,"

Now he smiled. "Then trust us with our own,"

She heaved a sigh, stirring the hair around her face, but smiled back. "I would trust you more if you weren't so reckless,"

"All part of our charm Lass," Dwalin said with a wink before walking away to join the company.

"Sure, that's a word for it," Danica muttered disdainfully.

Thorin laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "At the very least, it is a part of who we are,"

"I know, and though it may drive me crazy sometimes, I wouldn't change any part of you," she kissed him on the cheek then began to move toward the others as well. "Not like I could change you if I tried anyway,"

"Smart woman," he said as he followed her, laughing again as she winked at him.

 **P.S.** Fiiiiiiinally got it done. Lol. Thank you for all your patience!


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N.** So what I said about my baby being a good sleeper? Yeah. Not so much. He now refuses to sleep during the day or night. Lol. I will continuously apologize for the slow updating, and hopefully my little one will learn to nap better in the coming weeks. Ah, the life of having a newborn. Thank you all for your reviews and patience! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but hopefully that works out well for you all. I beg even more of your patience if this chapter has typos and/or doesn't have the best flow. I just wanted to make sure to get something out to you guys, because you have been fantastic.  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

Despite the fact that everyone would be getting up ridiculously early, the dwarves decided to make the best of the celebration that was still going on around them. More drink was passed around, and the more they consumed, the more, and louder, they sang. Danica allowed herself a little relaxation, falling into a pleasant haze of wine and good company. She laughed, sang and danced with them, blushing furiously when Thorin took her in his arms for a couple of those dances. Having had some alcohol of his own, his smile came easier, and his touch was warmer. He was more open with his affections, keeping them in contact with each other nearly the whole evening. They sat back against a wall, leaning into one another while Balin told stories of the dwarves' history.

"Your history is so rich and beautiful," she said softly when Balin took a pause.

"One day we will have to teach you all of it," Thorin said into her ear.

"I'd like that,"

"In return, you should tell us some of your people's history," Fili said behind a mug of ale. "You've told us some tales, but nothing real,"

"Some of the tales I've told you have had some basis in reality," she responded, knowing it didn't quite count. By the look on Fili's face, he knew it too.

Barely able to keep her eyes open anymore, she tried to excuse herself to go to bed, but Kili begged her to stay for one more song.

"Uncle should really sing it, since he taught it to us, but I doubt he'll comply,"

Thorin nodded. "You're right," but his face lifted in a smile. "If it's the song I think they're about to attempt, it's one I have known from childhood,"

"Then I am very intrigued," Danica just hoped she could stay awake for it.

"It's supposed to be sung by a male and female, but Fili has got a lovely soprano, so I doubt you'll know the difference," Kili had to duck as Fili chucked his mug at him, narrowly missing his head.

Still laughing, Kili broke into the song, and while Thorin did not sing, he hummed the tune so only Danica could hear. She would have enjoyed it more if not for her shock. She knew this song. She'd sung it to Thorin when she'd seen him as a child.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you would marry me_

 _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

 _Will stop me on my journey_

 _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love me for eternity_

Fili stopped mid-way through the last line as Danica sang it with him. To the surprise of all, she continued.

 _My dearest love, my darling dear_

 _Your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need of mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me_

Still shocked, Kili managed to pull himself together to sing his part. Thorin no longer hummed along with him.

 _But I would bring you rings of gold_

 _I'd even sing you poetry_

 _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me_

 _I have no use for rings of gold_

 _I care not for your poetry_

 _I only want your hand to hold_

 _I only want you near me_

 _To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming_

 _Through all the sorrows and delights_

 _I'll keep your love beside me_

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you will marry me_

 _If you will marry me_

A brief silence followed before the others clapped.

"How did you know it?" Kili asked, looking pleased even while his brow was furrowed in confusion.

"That song comes from my world," she responded softly, looking back at Thorin. His face was an odd mixture of shock and revelation.

"How is that possible?"

Kili's words were slightly buzzed in her ears as she remained frozen in Thorin's gaze.

"I heard that song as a child," he said in wonder.

The others continued to stare at them in silence until Balin stood. "Come on lads, there must be more wine and ale around here somewhere,"

As they got up and walked further into the hall, Thorin took Danica's hand and led her out onto one of the balconies. He didn't speak at first, just looked at her, occasionally stroking her cheek, eyes filled with emotion so deep she could get lost in them. Finally, he took her hand and kissed it before speaking.

"I remember. I remember you," he smiled, shaking his head. "How are you possible? I heard you as a child, then again when I was young. You were there the night after I lost my father, grandfather and brother. Was all of that from your dreams?"

Unable to speak, Danica just nodded.

"You have been with me my entire life, watching out for me in a way no one else could," he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The first I saw you on the road to Bree, I knew you, but didn't know why. That first night, I dreamt of you, and of hearing your voice,"

"You dreamed of me? Even then?"

"I have always dreamed of you, and loved you," the words broke the dam both of them had built, and his next words were like the flood of long-held emotion. "I loved you from the first time I heard your voice as a child, and it has only grown in the time we have known each other. With everything I am and could be, I love you,"

"I love you too," she responded breathlessly, then laughed. "All this time, I've wanted to convey just how much you mean to me, and now I'm struggling to find the words,"

"Your first three were enough,"

She was jumping off a ledge into a freefall she knew she wouldn't recover from. And she smiled. "I love you. You are my world now. Everything I am is yours,"

"Then marry me,"

His words had her breath leaving her lungs on a "whoosh." "What?"

"When this battle you have spoken of is over, marry me. I will not spend my life without you by my side,"

"I would be by your side no matter what, but would your people allow us to marry?"

"There are many who would disapprove, but I no longer care. You are mine, and I would have everyone know it," he pulled back slightly to study her face better. "Is that all that is holding you back?"

"Of course! I want to marry you more than anything. I just-"

"Then say yes," the doubt that had been on his face shifted to a charming mischievousness.

"Thorin, you can't just brush off the concerns of your people," she tried to keep her voice stern, but he had closed in, his lips brushing against her neck.

"I can if they are ridiculous,"

"But what about keeping our focus on the quest?"

"I am done putting life on hold for fear of losing it. I would rather hold on to hope. Even if this does end with our deaths, I would rather die with you by my side than alone, having kept you at arm's length," his warm breath skittered across her skin, clouding her already hazy brain. Tears sprung to her eyes when he began singing the same song she had just finished singing with Kili.

"This is coercion," she breathed with no real conviction.

"Say yes,"

Feeling like her knees would give away at any second, she gave in. "Yes," then she laughed. "Of course, yes,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly as he kissed her deeply. "Now was that so hard?"

"Don't tease," but she smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "So how does this work? What are the wedding customs for dwarves?"

"There a couple of different ones, which we can always discuss later. The customs for nobility are normally much longer and more complicated, but considering our situation, we may be able to get away with a more casual ceremony,"

"That would be nice," the idea of avoiding a giant, dwarven ceremony was incredibly appealing. Even as she happily considered the possibilities, her eyes began to droop. "I don't want to leave, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stay awake much longer. I don't suppose you would come with me?" she gave him her sweetest, most pleading gaze, knowing it still probably wouldn't work.

Sure enough, he smiled, but sighed. "Propriety still demands that I leave you be, however tempting your offer is. Before you go…" he reached up into his hair, pulling out one of the beads. "It is custom for a dwarrow dam to wear the bead of her intended in a braid he plaited himself,"

"Well you've already accomplished the custom from my world," she said as he released her hair from its pins and took a lock in front of her ear and skillfully braided it. "Where I come from, a man offers a woman a ring when he proposes to her. If she accepts, she wears it on her left hand. When they get married, he also wears one,"

Once he finished, he looked up, then glanced down at her right hand, where his ring currently resided. "Why the left hand?"

"This finger," she tapped her ring finger, "has a vein that is connected with your heart,"

He took her hands, stroking them with his thumb before slipping the ring from her finger and placing it on her left ring finger. "Then it seems we should combine our customs,"

More tears welled up in her eyes, and, feeling ridiculous, she worked to hold them back. "Thank you. This means a lot to me,"

When she kept her gaze down, Thorin lifted her chin with a finger until she looked him in the eye. "You don't have to hide from me,"

"I know," so she let a few tears escape, leaning into his hand when he brushed them away. "I love you,"

"And I you,"

* * *

They made their way back inside, not wanting their absence to become too conspicuous. Thorin knew it wouldn't be too long before someone noticed the braid he'd put in her hair, but decided to let them figure it out for themselves. A shared glance with Danica revealed that she agreed. Before they could rejoin the others, the elf prince intercepted them, looking uncomfortable, but determined.

"Lady Danica informed me that your reason for having this sword was true," he said, nodding down to Orcrist in his hands. "I must apologize for my behavior, and believe you should have this back, seeing as how it was gifted to you by Lord Elrond,"

It was obviously one of the hardest things the elf had ever done, and Thorin took a moment to bask in his discomfort, before nodding his head graciously. "Thank you," he took the offered sword, glad to have it back in his possession.

Giving a stiff nod of his own, Legolas walked away to conduct whatever business he needed to do.

"Thank you," Danica said when they resumed walking.

"What for?"

"For not rubbing his face in it,"

He smiled and shook his head. "I believe there will always be times when your words make no sense to me,"

"Sorry about that," but she grinned.

"There you two are," Fili called from his spot on the floor. "We were just…" his eyes landed on Danica, and widened.

"That didn't take long," Thorin murmured low enough for only Danica to hear. She chuckled as some of the others saw Fili's face and followed his gaze, their own jaws dropping.

"Well, the other clans are sure in for a surprise," Dwalin commented dryly even while his lips curved upward.

"I can't wait to see the look on the Ironfists' faces," Bofur said, grinning from ear to ear before coming forward to offer Danica a hug. "Congratulations,"

"This calls for more celebration!" Kili grabbed some more wine and began passing it around.

Ice having been broken, some of the others came to congratulate the two of them. Thorin could see Dori, Oin and Gloin hang back a little, concern etched on their features. They eventually joined the others, but with far less enthusiasm. Danica passed him a concerned look of her own, to which Thorin just gave a small shake of his head. He understood where they were coming from, as did she, but he refused to go back on his decision.

"I am happy for you lad," Balin said while Danica talked and laughed with Fili, Kili, and Nori. "Whatever opposition you face, she will be able to handle it with grace,"

Thorin nodded, feeling a mixture of pride and sadness as he watched her. "I know she will. No matter her grace, or strength though, too many of our people would never accept her as queen,"

"What are you going to do then?"

"What I must," his words caused the older dwarf's snowy brows to pull together. Balin looked like he wanted to ask more, but gave a nod of understanding instead.

They spoke no more as Danica began to excuse herself, wanting to turn in for the night. Despite some not so subtle suggestive looks from his nephews, Thorin bade her goodnight just outside her room.

"Get some rest, everyone. We need to leave as soon as the sun is up," he said as Nori and Dwalin began pulling out more alcohol. Though they pulled disappointed faces, they did as he said.

He'd had every intention of remaining proper and staying out of Danica's room, but it only took a quarter of an hour for him to find himself back outside her door. She had been so tired before, but the thought of not being near her when he would have to leave the next day was unbearable. Omitting a knock in case she was asleep, he carefully opened the door and slipped in to the dim room. There was just enough light coming in from a lantern outside so he could move without bumping into anything. As he had predicted, she was already curled up under the blankets, but her breathing was the slightly irregular pattern of half-sleep. When he sat down next to her, the movement in the mattress caused her to stir, letting out a sleepy moan before turning to him. Eyes only half open, she smiled and opened her arms, inviting him to lay next to her. Needing no other encouragement, he joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I was hoping you would come," she said, snuggling into him.

"How could I not?" he asked, taking her hair from its nightly braid so he could run his fingers through it.

"Propriety might have won out,"

His lips lifted slightly, though she couldn't see it. "With you? Not likely,"

She made a sleepy sound that he could feel hum in her chest. "Not sure if that's a good or bad thing,"

"Neither am I," he said, to which she chuckled. He remained silent for a moment, enjoying the softness of her hair. "There is something I need to apologize for,"

"Mm?" she encouraged, still drowsy, but lifting her head.

"I want to apologize for my behavior in Mirkwood. Not only for the way I accosted you, but also for the way I left you not once, but twice,"

"The forest affected all of us. I forgave you a long time ago,"

He nodded, but even that could not ease his guilt. It was something he would have to make up for over time.

"We should get some rest before tomorrow,"

Letting out a small sigh, Danica nodded. "We really should," beyond that, she stayed awake long enough to kiss him before slipping into sleep.

It was still dark when Thorin woke, but he could see the sky lightning from pitch black to the pale gray-blue of dawn. There wasn't really enough time for him to go back to sleep; something he truly regretted. Danica was still pressed up against his side, sound asleep. When was the last time he had slept so deeply as to not change position? Though it had only been a few hours, he felt strong and refreshed. Moving very carefully, he slid to the side and propped himself up on an elbow so he could watch Danica's face in the growing light. He smiled and brushed her hair back behind her shoulder, fingering the braid.

"What have you done to me?" he wondered softly.

She stirred, moaning slightly before snuggling against him, then stilling again. He brushed a kiss to her temple, then carefully made his way out of bed. It sounded as if the rest of the house was still quiet, so he washed and changed in peace, finishing as the first yellow rays began to paint the sky. Members of the company were beginning to wake as well, so he helped them along, staying near until he was sure they wouldn't fall back to sleep. It all seemed so normal and mundane in practice that he nearly forgot the anxious twisting in his stomach. By nightfall, they would have reached the mountain, and would likely be facing down an angry dragon. Realizing that time was ticking away, he went back to Danica to find her sitting and stretching.

"I had hoped to wake you," he said, leaning against the door jamb.

Finishing her stretch, she lowered her arms and smiled, never realizing how alluring she was. "I've only been awake a couple of minutes,"

By the slow, groggy look in her eyes, she was telling the truth. Endeared, he walked over to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mm. Good morning," she said, looking ridiculously pleased.

"Good morning," he smiled, then settled back to reality. "We haven't much time. The company should move out soon,"

She nodded, eyes growing somber. "Have Tauriel, Legolas, and the guards left yet?"

"I'm not sure. I saw no one besides the company,"

"Alright. I should get ready so I can see what's going on,"

He turned to go when she put a hand on his arm. The way she looked up at him through her lashes had heat pooling in his stomach.

"You could help,"

Durin save him. "I believe my helping would become rather counterproductive," he said around the lump in his throat.

"You're probably right," she mused regrettably.

"I will wait for you in the hall," and it was almost painful to do so.

By the time he got back to the hall, everyone was dressed and grabbing whatever food they could.

"Morning Uncle," Kili greeted, eyes alight with mischief.

"Do you know if anyone has left to begin evacuating the town?" Thorin asked, ignoring his nephew's wagging brows.

"The elves and Bard left a moment ago after arguing with the Master," Fili answered.

"Arguing?"

"Apparently the Master wanted to have a ceremony for our departure," Bilbo said dryly. "There was to be quite a speech,"

"He seemed rather put out when the elves told him evacuation was more important," Bofur grinned, his dislike for the Master making him more tolerant of the elves.

Even Thorin had to admit that the image of the Master being put in his place was deeply satisfying. "I suppose they can be good for something," he looked at Bilbo again, noting the lack of cough and runny nose. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," the hobbit nodded. "Their healer, Meera, gave me a tonic. I have never gotten over a cold faster,"

"Good. We will need you alert and at your best today,"

"I will be,"

There was a strength in the little hobbit that Thorin found himself admiring. Bilbo now knew that Smaug would be waking up, yet he was still determined to keep his word. Just how many times was he going to be proven wrong by their burglar?

Once Danica made it down, a couple of servants arrived to help the dwarves with weapons and provisions. At Danica's inquest, one of the women said that Alfrid and the Master had left right after arguing with the elves.

"They were up all night shoveling gold into the boat they floated away in this morning," one of the women shook her head in disgust. "If he didn't have the promise of more gold, he would be halfway to Gondor by now,"

"Perhaps new leadership should be suggested once this all settles down," Thorin said.

After a brief hesitation, the woman shook her head. "We've been trying. Any time his snake of a servant catches wind, the Master threatens to suspend trade, which would sink us all,"

"You have never had a king behind you," both the woman and Danica looked at him with surprise. "If the Master decides to sabotage his own people, my kingdom will be behind you, not him,"

"I don't know what to say," the woman breathed, looking overwhelmed.

"Is there anyone among you your people can count on? Can follow?" even as he asked it, he knew the answer.

"Bard," of course. "His ancestor was Girion, Lord of Dale. He has more right to rule than the Master,"

His eyes slid over to Danica, who was studiously avoiding his gaze. "Well, we can discuss all of this later," he replied, turning his attention back to the woman. "Thank you for all of your help, and make sure you evacuate soon,"

Beaming, the woman gave a clumsy curtsey before walking away.

"Would you really help these people overthrow the Master?" Danica asked.

"I have no tolerance for a leader who would step on his own people to stay in power," he glanced at her again. "Did you ever have any intention of telling me that Bard was Lord of Dale? I heard it from him last night, then this woman today,"

"Honestly, I don't know," she sighed. "It hadn't crossed my mind with everything else going on,"

It wasn't good enough for him, but they didn't have the time to argue about it.

"We should get moving," Fili said, shouldering a shield.

They made their way down to a boat that was filled with everything they would need. The company was already saying their farewells and getting in the boat. Time was flying, and now that he was faced with leaving Danica behind, he wished he'd had more of it. He waited until she had finished her goodbyes, then pulled her aside.

"I've only had you for a day, and now I have to let you go again," he framed her face, memorizing every feature.

"Not for long," she said, covering his hands with hers. "I'll be by your side again before you know it,"

"I will hold you to that," he leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before stepping back. "I will do what I can, but please be careful,"

She nodded. "I promise," he turned to join the others, but she called him back. "Thorin!"

When he stopped, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. He returned it fully, taking what he could.

"Remember who you are," she murmured once they'd parted. "And remember how much I love you,"

"I will," he gave her one more quick kiss, then joined the others. As he passed Kili and Dwalin, he clapped them both on the shoulder. "Take care of her, and each other. I expect to see all of you in Erebor tomorrow,"

"We won't let you down," Kili said, face more serious than Thorin had ever seen it.

After a nod from Dwalin, Thorin got in the boat. He didn't look back until they were moving, and even then, the urge to jump out was strong. When Danica waved, he returned it, then turned and faced the mountain.

 **P.S.** FINALLY. Lordy, this chapter has plagued me. As always, thank you for your patience, and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N.** I promise I have not forgotten about this story! I have desperately been trying to find time to write between moving across the country and finding ways to challenge my apparent genius baby. Ha. I am still very invested in this story, and will do whatever I can to get the chapters out to you. As with the past few chapters, I won't be able to spend as much time editing this one, so apologies. If you would rather I take a bit more of the time to polish future chapters, please let me know. Also, I have sketched a picture of Danica and Thorin and put it on my deviantart. My name there is KickAssWitDashOSugar if you want to check it out. Thank you all for your patience!  
 **guest** : Oh my gosh! Lol. That is awesome! What was the story?  
 **Just4Me** : Your comment really excited me, and I can tell you why by the end of the story. In the meantime, I'm interested to see what happens too. Haha. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure where this will lead. At least, not completely. ;)  
 **durinsdaughter2469btw** : Thank you! I hope you've like the rest of the chapters!  
 **0netflixme0** : Thank you so much! You are one of the lucky ones who started reading this just before my next update. Haha. Hopefully all the others will come closer together than a month.  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

Getting all of the people of Laketown evacuated was like herding cats. Many complained about leaving their belongings behind, and tried to take too much with them. Danica was sympathetic to each of them, but just after midday, her patience began to wane.

"We're running out of time," she murmured anxiously to Kili as they finished helping an elderly couple into their boat.

"Bofur, Dwalin, and that blonde elf nearly have the windlances done, and Bard and Tauriel have also been working on evacuation," he answered, taking a look around. "And it looks like everyone in this area has been taken care of,"

"Do you know how close to finished Bard and Tauriel are?"

They had begun walking back toward the main hall where the windlances were being made. "Last I saw them, they were trying to gather up a rather large family who wanted to take every item they owned," Kili responded sardonically.

Danica sighed sympathetically. "Hopefully they will get everyone out in time. I don't want any stragglers on the shore when Smaug attacks. The last thing we need is for someone to be spotted by him,"

"You really don't believe the others can defeat him, do you?"

"Do you?"

As they came to the door of the hall, Kili paused. After staring at the wood for a couple breaths, he sighed. "No. Despite everything we've managed to overcome on this quest, I never really believed we could defeat that beast on our own. However much I wished it…"

"Believe me, I wished for it too. Still am, honestly,"

"Two fools wishing for what cannot be," Kili smiled wistfully, and she knew he wasn't just talking about Smaug. She touched his arm once and smiled encouragingly before they walked in to join Bofur.

The weapons were, indeed, crude, but looked easy enough to operate. They were small enough to fit in a small boat, but Danica expected they were far more powerful than they looked.

"How did you do this?" she asked Bofur. "It's amazing,"

"Not too difficult really," he responded easily, but his red ears gave him away. "Just some basic hinges and trigger mechanisms,"

"Well, it's impressive to me,"

"Thanks Lass," blushing fully now, he returned to his work.

Kili and Danica helped where they could until Meera came in with Legolas. Wide-eyed, Danica looked between the two.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked Meera, walking up to her.

"Don't worry little bird," Meera said, smiling affectionately. "I will be out of here in plenty of time. I came to see if there was anything you needed me to take to the shore with me. With the possibility of a dragon attack, nothing is safe in this town,"

"She would not go, even under threat of physical means," Legolas said with exasperation.

Danica tried not to smile, and failed. "There a couple of things. Give me a moment," she rushed into the room she'd stayed in, grabbing some of the ointments from Rivendell. Just as she was about to leave, a feather caught her eye. The feather the eagle had given her. Knowing how much they would need the help it could provide, she grabbed it as well.

"Be careful," Meera told her once she'd come back out.

"You as well, and thank you. For everything," she gave Meera a tight hug before the older woman took her things and left.

It didn't take too much longer for Bofur and Legolas to finish their weapons, especially once they got help from the others. However, the sun was beginning to set by the time they were able to get everything into the four boats they would sit in. Bard and Danica went as quickly as they could throughout the town, lighting the lanterns to make it look like it was still inhabited. On their way back out to the boats, Bard fell into step beside Danica.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" he asked. "There is still time for you to get to shore,"

She nodded. "I'm sure," when he sighed, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. Even if I couldn't take care of myself, I have all of you strong males to look after me,"

The look Bard sent her was a wry one, but the corner of his mouth curved upward. "That you do. Just promise me one thing,"

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't put yourself in harm's way unnecessarily,"

"I promise. I want to live through this as much as anyone,"

"Good. We need to make sure you make it to your wedding in one piece,"

Eyes wide, Danica stared up at him, tripping on her own feet. "How did you know?" she asked once he had helped steady her.

"I may not know much about the different customs of dwarves, or people from your world, but I can see the braid in your hair, and that your ring has moved to your left hand,"

She blinked a couple of times, astonished. "You don't miss a thing, do you?"

"I suppose congratulations are in order. Particularly since you believed your relationship could not go far,"

"It still might not. We have to survive all of this after all,"

It was his turn to give her a reassuring smile. "Later then,"

She tried to take comfort in his words, but her stomach was tying itself in uncomfortable knots. The same nervous energy she felt began to buzz around the small group as they reunited, and loaded into the boats. Legolas took one alone, while Tauriel took another. Bofur would join Kili, while Dwalin and Oin accompanied Danica. Bard would be alone with the windlance, waiting for the perfect moment to strike if the others weren't successful with the net. Legolas still seemed doubtful that Bard would be able to manage the task at hand, but let it go after assurance from Danica.

"Ye ready Lass?" Dwalin asked once he'd helped her into their boat.

"Not even remotely," as Dwalin chuckled and grabbed the oars, Danica turned to Bard on the dock. "Just in case, make sure you have a strong bow with you," she said.

Face somber, he nodded. "Good luck,"

"You too,"

They all rowed away, lighting small lanterns on the boats when the sun slipped below the horizon. Though she wasn't quite sure when Smaug would attack, Danica knew it was late at night, and that they would hear his coming. Legolas had a match he would light as the signal to fire their weapons so they could douse their lights, making them nearly invisible on the water. All they had to do was sit and wait. The silence was unbearable, but so was the thought of waking a dragon too far away to hear even a yell. Wanting to dispel some of her own nervous energy, Danica plaited her hair, leaving Thorin's loose. Unfortunately, that only took about a minute. Not wanting to let her anxiety build any more, she turned to Dwalin.

"May I ask you something?"

He nodded, looking stoic as ever.

"What changed your mind about me? You seemed to absolutely hate me when you first met me,"

"I never hated you Lass, I just didn't trust you," the corners of his mouth twitched. "I was afraid you would pull Thorin down and distract him from the quest. And while you certainly have distracted him, you have also done your best to make sure he puts his duty first. There was also the time you saved my life,"

"I suppose that's as good a reason as any," she smiled at him.

He returned the smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what the other fool clans may say, I will always consider you my queen,"

Speechless, she glanced at Oin, who nodded in agreement. "Thank you,"

They fell into a more companionable silence for a few minutes until the sounds of the night began to stoke their anxiety again.

"Have you got a song Lass?" Oin asked. "Something that is appropriate for such a time?"

"Something to cheer us up?" she asked, unsure what he meant.

"Not quite," Dwalin chimed in. "More something to mirror what we're about to face,"

She had heard of warriors telling their war stories or singing somber songs before a battle, but had never quite understood the mentality. Maybe to come to terms with their possible demise?

"Are you sure?" she looked at the two of them, and the others in the boats, though only the elves could probably hear their conversation. Legolas gave a small nod that she could barely see. After a moment, she opened her mouth, letting the song drift across the water.

 _Oh misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

As she sang, she could feel the stillness around them change from one of tension and anxiety, to one of calm strength and acceptance. Even once she finished, they remained silent, no one feeling the need to fill the air. Though she was still frightened, she found herself ready for whatever was to come. They spent another hour this way before they heard anything. It started as a deep rumbling that had the water rippling furiously around them. Heart pounding like a drum in her ears, Danica nearly missed the bang from the mountain.

"Here we go," Dwalin murmured, shifting ever so slightly behind her.

Unable to even breathe, they doused the lanterns, and kept their eyes glued to the sky, looking for any sign of a shadow. Danica was sure she had seen movement, and looked to Legolas for the signal, when a flame on the shore caught her eye. With a gasp, she realized the riders carrying torches were on wargs, and were trying to get Smaug's attention.

"No," she breathed, panic tightening her chest painfully.

"What are those crazy bastards up to?" Dwalin growled.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Oin responded.

She desperately wanted to get Legolas' reaction but she could barely even make out his shadowy form in the boat. Instead, she turned her gaze back to the sky. Horror joined her panic when Smaug circled once, then descended in front of the orcs.

"Not good, not good," Danica chanted. If only they could hear what was being said. By the way the dragon looked at the lake, she had an idea, and it made her sick.

"I don't think this plan is going to work," Oin said nervously as Smaug took off again, and headed straight for them.

"Get into the water!" Legolas yelled, and not a moment too soon.

Just as they all dove off the boats, Smaug swept down and engulfed the area in flame. Even under the frigid water, Danica could swear she felt heat from the fire above. When she surfaced, she looked around, counting to make sure everyone had come up as well.

"Is everyone alright?" Lord, it was hard to tread water when it was this cold. She waited for each yes before turning and swimming to the town despite the protests behind her.

The place looked like a giant bonfire and, to her dismay, the windlance was already destroyed. However, she could spot Bard hopping from rooftop to rooftop, heading in the direction of the bell tower. Trying to ignore the aching throb in her shoulder, she pushed forward, hoping to keep Smaug's attention off of Bard until he could get to the bell tower. Though she was incredibly winded, the second she reached the dock, she was running. Dodging the flames was nearly impossible, and the unbearable heat quickly evaporated the cold from the lake. She made it to the foot of the tower as Bard was climbing his way up. As she hoped, and feared, when the dragon stopped his attack, his gaze went straight to her.

"It appears we meet face to face at last. Quite the little trap you set up, no matter how ineffective," he said, lip curling. "Tell me Dreamwalker, did you walk away from our last encounter unscathed?"

"Not completely," she confessed, knowing how futile it was to lie to him.

He seemed more amused by this than anything. "I wonder if you would escape so easily now," the idea tantalized him, even as it terrified her. However, he let out a sigh. "Someone is looking for you. Someone who would apparently pay dearly, and punish just as intensely if anything were to happen to you,"

"Who are you talking about?" with her blood like ice, she realized that she already knew.

Smaug knew as well, advancing toward her ever so slightly. "Since your little plan here has failed, perhaps I shall just take you and finish those dwarves before delivering you, his tongue flicked out, as if tasting the air for her fear. "He has great plans for you and your knowledge,"

"Over my dead body," Danica growled.

"I am sure that can be arranged. Once we have all the knowledge we need from you of course. Now then, I think it is time to go," with that, he sprung forward, claws reaching toward her.

"Danica, move!"

Bard's voice had her bracing herself against a wall, barely able to see as a dark object flashed across the sky before embedding itself in Smaug's chest. As close as he was, she could see the fear grow in his eyes when he realized what was happening. The graceful leap he had been in turned desperate and chaotic. He crashed into the surrounding buildings before careening into the tower where Bard stood, and which Danica stood under. Unable to even think about her situation, she jumped into the frigid water to avoid being crushed. The massive, wooden structure came crashing down around her, missing her by mere inches on every side. Just as she began to kick to the surface, she felt something tug on her braid. When the pull got stronger, she realized that she was caught, and being dragged further below the surface. She turned to try and see where she was caught, but it was too dark. As her lungs began to burn, any calm she had left shattered. She thrashed as hard as she could, but sunk into the cold and dark, her lungs finally giving in.

* * *

He had failed. Despite his best attempt, Smaug had beaten him, and flown to Laketown. Horror raced through his veins as he followed Bilbo out to the overlook. By the time he got there, the lake was already shining with fire. His heart lodged in his throat at the sight of four smaller fires further out on the lake.

"No…"

There was no way they could have survived that. Even now, Smaug was circling victoriously over his handiwork. A loud buzzing filled Thorin's ears as a hollowness filled his chest. He never should have let them stay. If he had needed to throw Danica over his shoulder, he should have done it. Anything to keep her safe. And Kili. How could he tell his sister that he had let her youngest son die? Then to have also lost Dwalin, Bofur, and Oin. He turned his back on the scene as the others came clamoring up, letting out exclamations of dismay. A small voice in his head was screaming at him to go down and find them, for surely they were still alive. They had to be. One foot stepped forward, ready rush to the lake, but the rest of his body suddenly froze. Smaug would be coming back for the treasure. He had to get in there and find the Arkenstone before it was too late. That was the whole purpose of the quest. Without that jewel, he may as well have no claim to the throne.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, he found himself back within the halls of the treasure hoard. He walked among the precious stones and metals, marveling at their beauty. How had he forgotten the magnificence? Suddenly Danica's reaction to it seemed ridiculous. Why would anyone turn their nose up at such beauty? As he walked, a contented smile grew on his face. The buzzing that had been in his ears before had turned into pleasant white noise and seemed to numb his earlier pain. He had something to protect now; something that gave him purpose.

"Thorin!"

Someone's voice echoed to him from across the cavern, but it took two more calls before he turned. Fili stood on the steps, looking at him with something akin to horror.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The battle is coming, and we need to find the Arkenstone before the dragon comes back,"

"Smaug is dead,"

"Indeed?" Thorin thought a moment, then shook his head. "All that means is that we need to find the stone and guard the rest of the treasure from those who believe they have some claim to our inheritance,"

"How can you even think about that right now?" Fili cried, moving closer. "We need to go find the others!"

"They could not have possibly escaped the dragon fire," Thorin turned away, wanting to slip back into the numbing haze around him.

"You did. We can't give up on them," Fili pushed.

"They would have wanted us to move forward and prepare for what is coming,"

"Don't talk about them as if you already know they're gone!" rage was plain on Fili's face, but Thorin could feel no appropriate response. "If there is any chance that Danica is alive, don't you want to do everything you can to find her?"

"Fili…"

"Even if you have forgotten about your own kin-"

"Fili-"

"You are supposed to love her! You asked her to marry you. Can you really be turning your back on her already?"

"Enough!" anger and pain suddenly exploded from beneath the haze. "Get the others down here to help,"

"Uncle-"

"Now! You are heir to the throne of Erebor, and you must learn your place,"

"My place is with my brother,"

Thorin barely heard these words, nor the footsteps as his nephew walked away. He had already turned back to the treasure. However much he tried to ignore it though, there was an ache in his chest that just would not go away.

 **P.S.** Reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated! Hopefully I can bang the next one out faster. Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N**. You didn't have to wait a month! Woohoo! I am ridiculously pleased by this. It's getting nice and hot here in Cali, but we have a decent cool down coming up this week, which will help. The house we're staying at also has a pool, which is sooooo nice. Anywho, we're getting toward the end of the events in The Hobbit, and I've been going back and forth with some ideas (which goes along with your request TikiKiki). There were some things I wanted to explore with this timeline after the Battle of Five Armies, but I also have some ideas for a story with Thorin and Danica set in the Lord of the Rings timeline, but not as a sequel. So what do you guys think?  
 **TikiKiki** : Mwahaha. Sad thing is, I love to write cliffhangers, but hate being on the waiting end of them. Lol.  
 **Just4Me** : Maybe I did…Poor Thorin just can't seem to help himself, can he?  
 **guest(S.M.)** : Thank you! I appreciate your review, and am so glad you are liking the story. Also, your English is fantastic.  
Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters and plot lines.

She floated from one dream to another, seemingly reliving her experiences since she'd arrived in Middle Earth. It was strange; almost like reading a history book. It was her life she was seeing, but she didn't feel any of the normal emotions that were tied to the images. She looked on with detached observation, almost relieved at her lack of response. Viewing everything from a purely logical perspective made it easier to see where she had gotten sidetracked and made mistakes. She was able to see where her feelings had gotten in the way. Even without those feelings clouding her judgment now, she knew she could never have changed that. Remaining subjective had never been a strong point of hers.

At some point, she began to hear something echo. It was a name. She tried to focus on it, but it was fuzzy and far off. Whose voice was that? When she started to feel cold, she shied away. Whatever was happening, she wanted no part of it. She was tired of pain and suffering. All she wanted was to stay where she was safe and numb. Hadn't she earned that by now? No matter how hard she fought though, whoever was on the other side fought harder. The cool detachment she'd had before evaporated, leaving panic in its wake. Now she could make out the name being called. It was hers.

'No,' she thought. 'Leave me be,'

"Danica!"

'Please. I'm tired. I don't want to fight anymore,'

"Think of all those who care for you. Think of Thorin!"

'No. If I think of him…' but it was too late. His face flashed through her mind, and any resistance she'd put up snapped like an old rubber band.

With a gasp, she came to, coughing instantly at the catch from the water still in her lungs. Someone rolled her on her side and patted her back, hard.

"There you go," Bard said. "Take it easy,"

After the coughing subsided, she opened her eyes to see they were still in Laketown. Bard had laid her on a bridge away from the rest of the fire. He suddenly pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thank the gods you're alright," his voice was rough with emotion. She relaxed into the warm hug, taking what peace she could when she knew there was chaos coming.

"Get your hands off her," Dwalin growled, pulling Danica back.

"It's ok Dwalin," she rasped, too exhausted to be annoyed. "He saved my life,"

Dwalin made a noncommittal noise that made his opinion of Bard quite clear.

"Where are the others?" Danica asked to change the subject.

"Here," Kili came into view and knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded while Oin checked her vitals. "Just a little shaken up,"

"Just a little shaken up," Kili shook his head. "What were you thinking? Did you want to get killed?"

"No. I just-"

"What happened to your hair?" Oin asked when his hands passed over her neck.

"What did ye do?" Dwalin yelled, glaring at Bard.

"Her hair got caught, and was dragging her down. There was no other way,"

While the others bickered around her, Danica lifted a hand to her hair. With a jolt, she realized that it now hung just about her shoulders, except for Thorin's braid, which she could still see resting down her arm.

"It doesn't matter," she said, interrupting them. "We need to get out of here,"

"There is one more boat we can take," Tauriel said, offering a hand to help Danica up.

"Thank you," she offered the elf what little of a smile she could.

"Here you are Dani," Bofur came to stand in front of her, holding her spear. "You almost lost this,"

The smile came a little easier now. "You're the best Bofur,"

"We should head out," Bard said, raising his voice slightly above the roar of the fire.

Dwalin spared Bard one last dirty look before moving beside Danica as they followed Tauriel and Legolas to the boat. Even tucked tightly between Kili and Dwalin, Danica shivered in the cold air. When the sun began to rise, she looked to the mountain, and felt dread.

"I'm sure they're all fine," Bofur said, seeing the look on her face.

She nodded, not sure how to tell him that there was something else nagging at her. When she looked over at Legolas, a silent understanding passed between them. Dragon sickness. If Thorin really thought they were dead, God only knew how he would react. She desperately wanted to get to him, but it would take them another full day or so to make it through the desolation to Dale.

"Would you like me to even your hair out?" Tauriel asked, bringing Danica out of her thoughts.

"Um, sure," it must have looked pretty shaggy for the elf captain for make the offer.

It only took a few swipes with her knife, and she was finished. Danica tried to ignore the breeze on her neck.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, looking mostly at the elves. 'What are you going to do now?' was obviously what he meant.

"We need to rejoin our people and gather our army. The best place for us to meet would probably be the ruins of Dale," he looked to Danica for confirmation, and she nodded.

"If you want to go straight to the mountain, we can disembark over there," Tauriel pointed to a nearby part of the shore.

"I should see what the Master has planned," Bard's voice was dark and held no enthusiasm. "It would be wisest to go to Dale as well, but he may want to salvage what he can from Laketown,"

"I'm sure if he knows Thranduil's army will be there, he will be more willing to go," Danica said.

"When will you need us?" Legolas asked Danica once they reached the shore.

"Not for a few days, but the sooner you are able to get to Dale, the better. Since the orcs know that I have knowledge of the future, they will try to change their original plan as much as possible,"

"We will do what we can then,"

"I am sure King Thranduil will want to meet with Thorin to discuss terms over the treasure soon," Tauriel said. "That will help get us there faster,"

"I'm sure he will," Kili muttered sarcastically. Legolas gave him a quick glare while Tauriel's lips curved upward for the briefest moment. Kili saw only her smile.

"Take care of yourself," Bard said after he jumped out of the boat. "Even if the Master wants to go back to Laketown, I will bring who I can with me to Dale. If you need anything, you will find me there,"

Danica nodded. "I will. Thank you, Bard the Dragon Slayer," she grinned at the title, especially when he cringed.

"Is that really going to be my title?"

"Yep," she laughed at the resigned way he sighed as they rowed away.

Any good humor was lost as she and the others made their way first through the desolation, then Dale. They stopped for a few hours in the ruins, huddling around a fire in the great hall to regain some of their strength. Danica had been unable to sleep, staying awake through everyone else's watch. The dark, cold feeling she had while dreaming in the water had persisted like a bad flu, aided and abetted by the tense stillness of the air. Even with Smaug gone, the threat of attack felt real and close.

"Hello?"

It was Bofur's watch, and both he and Danica jerked at the sound of a voice.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. She nodded, holding on tightly to her spear.

"Kili? Dani? Anyone?"

Despite her mood, the sound of Fili's voice had her heart lifting.

"Fili! We're in here!" ignoring the grumpy comments about her shouting from the once sleeping dwarves, Danica ran to the door of the hall, barely making it to a standing position before she was off.

"Danica? Call out again!" he suddenly ran into view, leaving his request unnecessary. His face broke into a huge grin, and he leaped up the steps to wrap Danica in a tight hug. "I knew you were alive!"

Though she had known the dwarves survived their encounter with Smaug, relief had Danica hugging him back just as tightly.

"It's so good to see you," she said.

"You too," he let go and walked past her to greet the others. "What happened out there?" he asked once they were all sitting around the fire again.

Danica let the others tell as much of the story as they knew, only speaking when she absolutely needed to. She was beginning to get tired, her body aching and heavy.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Kili's question made it through the haze of her groggy mind, waking her up.

Fili's jaw clenched, and he stared hard into the fire. "The others are looking for the Arkenstone. Thorin believes you all died in the attack,"

His words solidified all of Danica's worst fears, and had those around the fire frowning.

"How could he?" Kili asked, voice raised and passionate. "How could he just give up like that?"

"I asked him the same question, but he is too far gone to see reason,"

"We need to get to the mountain. Now," Kili stood, only to be brought back down again when Dwalin yanked on his sleeve.

"We are all worn from last night. It would not do anyone any good for us to arrive dead on our feet," the older dwarf reasoned, though he didn't look pleased about it either. "I will take watch. We can figure all of this out tomorrow," his eyes rested on Danica for a second, their expression unreadable to her.

No one slept well, but there was a high energy among them as they headed out toward the mountain. The only one who was still dragging was Danica. She didn't want to do this. Didn't want to face what was waiting for them. If she hadn't been able to save him from the sickness before? How could she possibly do it now? It seemed so hopeless. Her dread sunk hard and deep in her stomach when they paused under the shadow of the mountain.

"Come on Lass," Dwalin said softly. "We won't know how bad it is until we see him,"

"It's strange actually being here in person," she murmured.

"Your dreams?" Bofur asked.

She nodded, gazing up at the stern faces of the dwarf statues guarding the gate. Kili took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a reassuring smile. They all walked in together, trying not to look at the scatter of bodies around them. It was going to take forever to sort through it all and make the place livable again. Not to mention getting rid of the sulfuric smell of dragon.

"Hello?" Kili called, his voice echoing multiple times through the stone halls.

"Bifur? Bombur?" Bofur joined in.

"Wait!" Bilbo's small figure came running up the stairs. "Wait! Stop, stop, stop," he was panting by the time he arrived in front of them. "You need to leave. We all need to leave,"

"How bad is it?" Kili asked.

Fili moved in front. "Has it gotten worse since I left?"

Bilbo nodded sadly. "He's been down there for days. He won't eat. He won't sleep. I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen," he looked at Danica. "Maybe he'll listen to you. I've heard him repeating your name over and over as he paces,"

They all looked to her now, but she was frozen. "I don't-"

"Come on," Kili pushed past Bilbo. "Let's see about this,"

"Kili! Wait!" Bilbo followed closely, eyes wide with panic.

Danica followed slowly behind them, unwilling to see what had become of Thorin. She knew he was no longer hers, and didn't know how she was going to handle it. All she really wanted to do was turn around and walk back out, stopping only when she was too tired to continue. Somehow, she was able to push herself forward, down the stairs. By the time she caught up, Fili was already holding the ruby Thorin had thrown.

"Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor,"

Just hearing the change in his voice made her feel ill. When she turned the corner and saw him down among all of the gold, a burning began to take over.

"Thorin," her voice reverberated off the walls, catching his attention. He looked at her, his eyes clearing ever so slightly. Even then, he still looked like a stranger to her.

"Danica. You're alive," he spoke softly, but every word carried easily to her ears.

"So it would seem," she didn't realize how cold and hard her voice was until the others looked at her, brows drawn.

Thorin frowned, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her voice or just the mere fact that she was alive. He looked confused and lost. "What happened to your hair?" he asked, almost bemused.

"I got caught in the lake, and Bard had to cut it to save me," why couldn't she emote even the smallest bit? There was plenty of feeling burning in the pit of her stomach, but it seemed trapped there.

"Go to him Lass," Dwalin whispered, the barest gleam of hope in his eyes.

She did as he suggested, but knew without a doubt that it would do no good. Whatever lid was holding her emotions down shook slightly when she finally made her way in front of him.

"How did you survive?" Thorin's gaze was still dumbfounded as he took in her appearance.

"Mostly luck. It's a long story,"

"Danica," he took a step toward her, reaching a hand out.

"Don't," feeling a sudden panic, she jerked away from him. As his eyes widened, his gaze once again cleared.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"You forgot," the words were quiet, and harsh.

His brow furrowed in deeper confusion. "What do you mean? Forgot what?"

"Your promise! Damn it Thorin!" the burning emotions that had been locked away suddenly burst free. She was angry, she realized. No. She was pissed. "I thought you could withstand temptation, but boy did you prove me wrong,"

"We need the Arkenstone to unify the clans. You know that,"

"Don't you dare try to reason your way out of this Thorin Oakenshield," she growled.

She heard some kind of muttering behind her, but ignored it. With her fury growing to full strength, she didn't give a damn what anyone else thought.

"Choosing duty over me I could understand. Hell, I've lived through it once already. But choosing gold over me is unacceptable. Especially when you promised that you wouldn't!"

"I haven't-"

"You left me!" her shriek bounced shockingly around them. Her hands were shaking madly, and her face was wet from tears she hadn't noticed until then. Unable to stop, she continued. "After Smaug attacked, when there was a chance we were still alive, when Fili came to find us, you gave up. You gave up on me, and would have left us all for dead. All because you would have rather stayed here with your precious treasure. Was everything you said to me in Laketown a lie? Was this a lie?" she held up the braid, which hung almost ridiculously longer than the rest of her hair.

"Of course not," confusion was completely gone now. Instead, pain and doubt colored his expression.

"Then why?" her voice broke on a sob. "Why was finding that damn stone more important than finding us?"

He sighed, about to answer, when his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You know where it is, don't you?"

A lie was on her tongue, but spite and anger beat it down. "Yes,"

"And you would keep it hidden from me?" the haze of sickness covered his eyes again as his voice lowered with anger. He stepped toward her again, each movement measured.

Despite the dangerous way his eyes flashed, she stood her ground. "Yes. I had hoped not to, but I see the same sickness in your eyes that you saw in your grandfather. You are just like him,"

"Lass…" Dwalin warned, but it was too late. Before anyone could take even another breath, Thorin's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Uncle!"

"Thorin!"

The multiple cries of protest fell on deaf ears. Thorin glared at Danica, his grip tight and threatening.

"You would dare betray me this way?"

She grabbed at his hand, trying to get loose. "As always, I'm trying to save you,"

"You have no right to keep the Arkenstone from me," his hand tightened further, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Thorin, let her go," Fili said, his voice closer than before. "You don't want to hurt her,"

"Stay back! All of you!" Thorin barked the command, eyes never leaving Danica's face. "Tell me where it is,"

"Thorin…please," she choked, heart breaking.

"Tell me!"

Gathering all her strength and courage, she looked him in the eye, and said, "No,"

With a roar, he released her, only to backhand her with enough force to send her sprawling into the treasure. Stunned silence filled the cavern. Danica lay on the ground, face stinging, joining other aches and pains, but none of them compared to the pain in her heart. Not even after the death of her husband had she felt so weak, tired, and defeated.

"Come on Dani," Fili's voice was gentle, as were his hands when he helped her up. "Let's get you out of here,"

"Danica…" Thorin reached out to her again.

"Don't touch me," she cringed away from him, further into Fili's arms. "Just leave me alone," she couldn't look at him, just kept her eyes down.

Fili gave his uncle a withering glare before helping Danica out. Just before they got out of hearing range, she heard Thorin call out her name, voice desperate. Clutching a hand to her aching chest, she leaned on Fili and let the tears fall unrestrained.

 **P.S.** That ended up being pretty hard to write. :'( Oh lordy, how things are messed up now. Thank you for reading! Reviews are always lovely and appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N.** I am sooo happy with all the response I've gotten from the last chapter! Thank you so much! I should have put a trigger warning for it, and I'm sorry if it caught anyone by surprise and affected you in any adverse way. Hopefully there will be nothing quite that intense in the rest of the story.  
 **Sarah March:** Hello again! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.  
 **Tibblets:** That sad moment when doing the right thing is the hardest path. Yeah, her aging would make a natural progression difficult, so it would have to be some kind of a time jump. This is why I'm stuck between keeping with this storyline, or starting something new with them jumping forward into LOTR.  
 **Just4Me:** Trust me, it was just as hard to write as it was to read. I figured since he threatened to kill Dwalin and tried to kill Bilbo, there wasn't much he wouldn't do when he felt threatened. Ugh. Hate that dragon sickness so much. Will do! I will definitely continue this story post BOTFA, but I'm still debating on some things, as you can see above. Haha.  
 **Angie:** I don't think any of us were looking forward to this part. :/ Thank you for the review! I look forward to continuing their story and/or starting something new for them.  
 **Zombietooth:** I am so glad you liked it! I always find it so flattering when someone binge-reads my chapters. Any time I do that, it's when I truly enjoy the story. Thank you for reviewing! :D  
Hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
 **Disclaimer:** As usual, I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

"What have you done?" Dwalin stared at Thorin like he was a stranger.

He was still looking up where Danica had left, every part of him feeling cold and dead as ice. "Would you betray me too?" he asked, too tired to find his anger again.

"Never, but you are not yourself,"

"Why is everyone saying that?" even as he said it, he knew why. He walked toward his friend on the stairs, limbs heavy. An ache was forming behind his eyes, making it hard to think.

"Because it's true," Kili responded, his face pulled in anger. "How could you? Aren't we supposed to cherish our women above all else?"

 _'A strain of madness runs in that family,'_

"You finally find someone to love, who loves you, and first you leave her for dead-"

"Kili…"

 _'Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?'_

"-then you violently attack her,"

"Not now Kili!" Thorin yelled, squinting his eyes against the pain in his head. Needing to quiet all the voices that had started, he walked out, desperate to find any place he could be alone.

"Thorin!" Bilbo ran after him, not stopping until he was blocking Thorin's path. "We need to talk,"

"I said not now," Thorin muttered in response, trying to move past.

The hobbit remained firmly in his way. "You need to let me finish; to listen to at least one of us. Please,"

Despite the pain and irritation, Thorin nearly smiled. Even when angry, Bilbo's manners held out.

"I know you do not want to hear it, but this treasure has affected you. You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I have come to know would never raise a hand to the woman he loves," Bilbo's voice rose with his emotions. "Dani is everything that is pure and good in this world. She trusted you enough to give you her heart, and you broke it. She deserves much better, and it is your responsibility to see to that. Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?"

Thorin stared at Bilbo, then gave a sigh. "No,"

Without saying another word, or allowing Bilbo to, he began walking again. Unfortunately, even once he got to the gallery of kings, the voices remained, buzzing around in his head like a hive of bees. Every now and then, a voice would jump out to drown out the others.

 _'I am not my grandfather,'_

 _'You are not yourself,'_

 _'I just know the power and destruction that treasure holds,'_

Danica's voice brought an image of her tortured face the first time she'd seen the treasure, along with a pang in his chest. She'd seen this coming; had known what would happen to him. All this time, she had tried to prevent it, and he had let her down.

 _'Take back your homeland,'_

 _'I am not my grandfather,'_

An image of Danica dancing and smiling with Bard. He beams down at her, then kisses her.

 _'You are not yourself,'_

 _'What have you done?'_

His future self as he pulls her against him, eyes dark and wild. Had his eyes looked like that a moment ago?

 _'This is where your joint path will end if you continue with your present convictions, and lose yourself to your quest,'_

 _'You let me go a long time ago,'_

"No," he shook his head slowly.

Ravenhill. Danica's body was spread limp next to his, their blood pooling around them. Even worse, Fili and Kili's bodies lay a couple of meters away.

 _'This is where your path will end…'_

 _'This treasure will be your death,'_

"NO!"

 _'Remember who you are,'_ she'd murmured.

 _'I am not my grandfather,'_

 _'And remember how much I love you,'_

 _'I will,'_ he'd promised.

"I will," he promised now. "What have I done?"

Hoping beyond hope that he wasn't too late, he ran toward the front gate, shedding the heavy coat as he went. By the time he got there, a few of the others had already gathered, looking out at the desolation. He got closer and followed their gaze to see Danica and Kili walking toward Dale. When he moved forward to follow, Balin put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Let her go Lad," he said, voice soft and sad.

"I need to make this right," he protested, taking another step.

"Then give her time," Fili said, unable to look his uncle in the eye. "If I know her as well as I think I do, she'll be back,"

Though he was right, Thorin couldn't stand the thought of wasting another moment before the battle came. "There isn't much time to give,"

Fili finally turned, studying Thorin very closely. At first, he seemed speculative, but then relief filled his eyes. "I understand, but she really does need time,"

"And she left instructions," Balin said, unable to hide his amusement.

Thorin's lips twitched at that. "Of course she did,"

"She said to send a raven to Dain, letting him know about the orc threat, and to do everything we could to get you to agree to a meeting with Thranduil,"

They tensed slightly, waiting for Thorin's reaction. He took a deep breath, pushing down pride and irritation. If they were to have any chance of cheating death, they would need all the help they could get.

"If you started to get…difficult," Bofur's hesitation had Thorin wondering what Danica's exact words had been, "she wanted to remind you that the orcs' plans have been changing, and we are going to need all the help we can get,"

His lips twitched again at their shared train of thought. "Don't worry," he said. "I have no intention of being 'difficult,'" the others chuckled, but he could see their shared relief. "Balin, would you send the message to Dain? Just bring it to me when you need my signature,"

"Aye. I can do that,"

"Bofur, if you could gather the others and begin cleaning the common areas? This will be the safest place for the people of Laketown during the battle, unless Thranduil has decided to house them,"

"Not likely," Bofur muttered disdainfully as he walked back inside.

Thorin waited until Bofur and Balin had walked away before turning to Fili and Oin. "How was she?" he asked.

Fili sighed. "Shaken up, but she held herself together. She's strong,"

"I know," but it didn't make him feel any better. He looked at Oin. "How badly was she hurt?"

Oin hesitated, not wanting to answer, but when he did, he was candid. "Her neck and cheek are badly bruised, but there's no lasting damage. Your ring left a deep cut along her cheekbone, which I took care of. That should heal nicely as well,"

Feeling sick to his stomach, Thorin nodded. "Thank you,"

The older dwarf nodded, clapping him on the shoulder before walking away. Thorin gave one last look to the fading figures of Danica and Kili before leading Fili back inside. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, but there was work that needed to be done. In particular, there was a letter he needed to send to a certain elf king that was very much dreading. Each word was like a stab to his pride, but if he wanted to prove, to Danica and himself, just how much he'd beaten the sickness, then he had to go further than either his father or grandfather had been willing to. It was an invitation to join him in Erebor to discuss the coming battle, and claim the jewels he had felt were his for over a century. As he signed it, he realized that he needed to speak with the leader of the men of the lake as well. But who would he ask? The Master, or Bard? Sadly, he knew Bard would be the best one to go to in terms of leading men into battle. Feeling like he would have no pride left by the end of this, he penned another letter to Bard. The elves would be in Dale within two days, so he would call for a meeting between him, Bard, and Thranduil on the third day.

Once he was finished, he went out and joined the others, hoping that cleaning the common areas and some of the houses would keep him occupied for the next few days. It didn't work. His hands may have been busy, but his mind was left free to roam. The men of Laketown had arrived in Dale the evening Danica had left, but she didn't come back. He sent Oin, Bofur, and Bombur the day after to provide medical aide where needed, as well as bring blankets and other provisions. As the sun began to set, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just sit and do absolutely nothing, but he was afraid she would refuse to see him. Not knowing exactly what to do, he searched for Bilbo, knowing he was really the only one in the company with a significant amount of tact.

"I don't know if there's much you can do right now," he said when Thorin found him. Then his face suddenly changed.

"What? Did you think of something?"

"Maybe…" the skeptical, almost fearful look on the hobbit's face put Thorin on edge. "I…there's something I have to tell you. Something I've been wanting to tell you,"

A sinking feeling had Thorin suspecting that he knew what Bilbo wanted to say. "Is this about the Arkenstone?"

Bilbo nodded. "I have it. I've had it from the beginning," his eyes remained fearful, but he straightened his spine, bracing himself. "I wanted to give it to you. Many times I tried, but…you were changed,"

Thorin watched him, fighting the feeling of betrayal. He knew the hobbit had only done what he thought was right, and had been trying to protect him.

"When you hit Dani, I knew this stone would only make it worse, but after watching you over the past couple of days, I want to believe you are strong enough to do what is right now," Bilbo reached inside his coat and pulled the Arkenstone out, extending it out toward Thorin.

It was more beautiful than he remembered, and more wretched. Even while it shined and sparkled in front of him, he wanted to turn from it. This cursed stone had nearly cost him his sanity, and may have cost him the one person who mattered most to him. Clenching his jaw, he reached out, and pushed Bilbo's hand away.

"Thank you for your act of faith, but there is something else I want you to do with it,"

* * *

Danica and Kili remained silent as they walked to Dale, one not wanting to speak, the other not knowing what to say. Instead, Kili just held on to her hand, giving what comfort he could. When they got to the ruined city, it was still and empty. Without a word, Danica let go of Kili's hand and began sorting through the mess. She had to do something, or else she felt she would break. It was difficult going through the bodies, but someone had to do it. They had been people once, and deserved to be buried properly. Well, as properly as possible. After watching her sadly for a moment, Kili joined her. When the sun was beginning to tip toward sunset, he forced her to take a break, taking some food and water they had brought. They both froze when they heard chatter and footsteps coming their way.

"Danica, wait!" Kili yelled when she got up and walked toward the sound. She ignored him, speeding up when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Bard!"

Coming up a hill, Bard had to look up before he saw her. He smiled, even while looking confused. "That was fast," he said, but then he got a closer look at her face, and his own pulled into a scowl. "What happened?"

"Well, that's-"

"Where is Oakenshield?" by the growl and dark look in his eyes, Danica knew a confrontation would have come to blows between the two.

"He's not here," Kili stepped forward, face hard. "He's attending to matters in Erebor,"

Bard looked doubtful, but let it go. "Are you alright?" he asked, stepping closer to Danica.

"Yes," she nodded, though she felt she could collapse at any moment. "Where is the Master?"

A few of the people within hearing range behind Bard shook their heads disdainfully. Bard, himself, just sighed.

"Once he saw the dragon fall, he apparently took a group to gather what they could from Laketown,"

"What riches they could," one man said angrily.

Bard tilted his head in acquiescence at the comment before continuing. "They ran into the group of orcs we had seen that night,"

"Oh dear," Danica breathed.

"We found their bodies just after we left you,"

Danica sighed. "Fools,"

"What about Tauriel?" Kili asked.

Danica and Bard passed each other an amused look before Bard answered, "She's in the back of the group, helping the women bring in some food and supplies Thranduil was generous enough to offer,"

"I suppose they'll need more help then," Kili said, walking away as nonchalantly as possible.

After watching him for a moment with a smile, Danica turned back to Bard. "Did she say why she is not with the other soldiers?"

He shook his head. "She seemed a little more subdued, so I'm guessing it wasn't her choice,"

So Thranduil may not have banished her, but he was basically demoting her. "Hopefully Thranduil knows that we will still need her leadership," she said before moving on. "We have already begun cleaning the place. The great hall is ready for people to begin settling down,"

"Alright. We will start there. Legolas said that his father plans to arrive here with an army in two days' time to meet with Thorin,"

"And the battle?"

"He still seemed a little skeptical,"

"Of course he did," Danica shook her head. "Well, shall we get to work? There's still a lot to do to make this place livable,"

Though he looked like he wanted to ask more questions, Bard began delegating roles out to the people of Laketown to get food and bedding ready for the night. For the next two days, they all remained fairly busy with all of the chores, but slowly the city began to breathe in some life. The day after they arrived, Oin came with Bofur and Bombur to bring supplies and help with any wounds and illnesses. Danica saw Bofur take Kili aside to have a conversation, but she was afraid to know what about. Especially when they glanced her way briefly and Kili shook his head. However, when Bombur came to assist with storing food, she knew there was something she had to ask.

"How is he?"

Not even needing to ask who she was talking about, Bombur gave her an uncertain look. "Better. He misses you,"

She missed him too, but not in a way that just seeing him would fix. She missed who he was before the sickness.

"He sent a letter to Thranduil, Dain, and Bard. I've heard Thranduil will arrive tomorrow, and Dain should arrive the day after that,"

"That should be an interesting meeting," Danica said dryly.

Bombur gave a look that said he rather agreed. "He really is better Dani. I would explain, but you should see for yourself,"

If she ever got the courage to see him. "I suppose that would be tomorrow,"

"I suppose so," but he sounded disappointed.

The rest of that day, Danica couldn't help but think about what Bombur had said. Had Thorin really been able to beat the dragon sickness? It seemed impossible, and she didn't want to get her hopes up just to have them dashed. She was standing on one of the numerous overlooks, staring at the mountain when the sun went down.

"What really brought you here?"

Startled, she turned to see Bard coming to stand beside her. She sighed, not quite sure where to start or how to explain. Bard beat her to speaking.

"He gave you those wounds, didn't he? In his madness?"

She nodded. "I should have seen it coming. Maybe I did, but just desperately hoped I was wrong,"

"No one would blame you for that. You love him,"

"And I thought that would be enough," her throat closed suddenly, choking off her last words. Without warning, she lost it. She hung her eyes, eyes squeezed shut against the sudden tears. Her shoulders quaked as sobs tore out of her throat. When Bard wrapped his arms around her, her knees gave way, and she crumpled against him. The weight of failure pressed on her like a ton of bricks. So much had changed because of her presence, but none of it seemed good. Yes, she had warned them, but that had also warned the other side.

"I've done all I can, but it's not enough," she cried. "And now I could lose him entirely,"

Bard spoke soothingly in her ear, but she didn't catch the words. For what seemed like an eternity, all she could do was cry out all the pain, anger, and frustration she hadn't known how to show until she felt completely empty. Even once she had quieted down, Bard continued to hold her, stroking her hair. Finally, he let out what sounded like a reluctant sigh.

"You need to go to him," he pulled back, keeping his hands on her arms until he knew she was steady.

"I know," she said, and it was almost a relief. "Thank you,' and for the first time in days, she was able to give a real smile.

"Any time," he returned the smile, brushing a thumb across her cheek to wipe away any remaining tears. "Go,"

Though she was still nervous, she felt a lightness as she went to find one of the dwarves. Somehow, she felt as if the worst was over. Kili was the first one she saw, but he appeared to be in deep conversation with Tauriel. When he leaned closer to her, Danica turned and walked away, not wanting to intrude on whatever private moment they were having. Those two thought they were being subtle, but Danica could clearly see the looks they gave each other, and how often they found excuses to be together. She hoped she could change their fate as well. Smiling, she tip-toed back to search for Bombur or Bofur instead.

"Danica!" Bilbo came running into view, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Bilbo! What are you doing here?"

"It's Thorin," the hobbit panted.

"What is it? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. He wanted me to give you something," without further preamble, he pulled out the Arkenstone. Danica's eyes went wide when he handed it to her. "When it looked like he may have broken out of the sickness, I told him I had it and tried to give it to him. He wouldn't even touch it. He told me to give it to you,"

Tears welled in her eyes as she took the shining jewel in her hands. It was warm, but she wasn't sure if that was from laying against Bilbo's chest, or something it did on its own.

"He said that, no matter what may happen, the Arkenstone is yours,"

Danica let out a disbelieving laugh and brushed a tear away. "It seems like all I've done the past few days is cry," she shared a smile with Bilbo. "Would you go back to Erebor with me?"

Bilbo beamed. "Of course,"

 **P.S.** Redemption! I know it took longer in the book and movie, but figured this was more appropriate given the different situation. Hopefully you liked it. Thank you all! Reviews would be wonderful! I love hearing from you all!


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N.** Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy that I've been able to update fairly regularly. My wonderful hubby got me a new laptop for my birthday, so I'm no longer having to borrow one. ^_^ Hopefully that will help in keeping up the regular schedule.  
 **Sarah March:** Thank you! I'm actually pretty nervous about that chapter (or chapters…we'll see). I've never been very good with writing battles, so fingers crossed for inspiration!  
 **Just4Me:** He will definitely have to be working overtime to make up for what he did. :/ And I was hoping there would be some of that reaction for her and Bard. I knew her character would work well with him, and had actually toyed with the idea of writing a story for them, but thus far I've only really been able to write her with Thorin.  
 **Guest:** Yay! Thank you!  
 **Queen Maria Theresia:** Right? I couldn't let him continue being a pill for too long. Watching him in the third movie killed me. I wish I had a friend like Bard too. He's so fiercely loyal.  
 **dragonegytianblue:** Thank you for being honest! I'm glad I didn't spend too much time on him being dark.  
 **ThePhantomismyLove:** Happy to! Thank you for your review!  
 **Disclaimer:** Same ol, same ol. I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. (Can you tell I'm a little harried today?)  
Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

They stayed in Dale long enough to grab a bite to eat before heading out. It was dreadfully cold, but Danica's quick pace kept both of them fairly warm. No matter how late it was, she knew she had to see him, and see him soon. The sight of the still-open front gate offered even more hope. Forgetting any fatigue or discomfort, she ran through, nearly plowing into Dwalin.

"Easy there Lass," he said, steadying her. "What are ye doing here at this time of night?"

"Where is he?" she looked around, but Thorin was nowhere in the vicinity. She caught the sideways glance Dwalin gave his brother as Balin descended the make-shift stairs. "What?"

"He's not really available just yet, but I can-"

"I can take ye to him," Dwalin cut in. "Follow me Lass,"

"Dwalin…"

Bilbo looked between the two, seeming rather unsure about the whole situation. Ignoring the withering glare from Balin, Dwalin smiled and offered a hand. Danica narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but followed him nonetheless.

"What are you up to?" she asked when they moved down past the living areas. Apparently they weren't going to Thorin's room.

"Ye seemed so eager to see him, so I am merely taking ye to him," he sounded far too innocent for her comfort.

"Dwalin…" she said, her tone matching Balin's.

"What brought ye back?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject. "None of us expected ye back so soon. In fact, none of us, including Thorin would have blamed ye,"

"This," she pulled the Arkenstone out of a pocket in her coat. Dwalin's eyes widened.

"I didn't even know he had found it,"

"He didn't. Bilbo did. Apparently, Bilbo tried to give it to him when he seemed better, and he sent him to give it to me," she put it back, then looked Dwalin in the eye. "Tell me honestly; is he really better?"

Dwalin nodded. "Aye, though I guess even I didn't know how much. I could never have imagined he would give away the Arkenstone. I can tell ye that I have never seen him so remorseful. Not even when he accidentally stabbed his brother, Frerin,"

"He stabbed him?!"

The tattooed dwarf chuckled. "They were sparring, and with both of them being young and reckless, they weren't as careful as they should have been, particularly while using real swords. Well, Frerin took a bad step, and slipped at just the wrong moment. Next thing Thorin knew, his sword ended up through Frerin's arm, and Frerin was howling like a dying warg," they shared a laugh, though for Danica, it was against her better judgment. "Thorin felt awful and spent the whole trip to the infirmary apologizing. Once they got there, Frerin just gave him a good punch in the face, breaking his nose. They called it even,"

Danica let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, I would have loved to have seen that,"

"I'm sure Thorin is glad ye haven't," but he looked like he would have shown her the memory if he could. "It's good to have ye back, Lass. Try to forgive him if ye can. He wasn't himself,"

"I know," and though she did, it wasn't that easy. "It's why I need to see him,"

Dwalin nodded, turning them down a path she hadn't been before. The air started to warm up, a sulfuric smell weaving in and out of the musty air. She wasn't completely sure if it was left over from Smaug, or something else. As they continued downward, the smell became stronger, but it wasn't dragon. It was more mineral. Curiosity began to mix with her suspicion.

"Seriously Dwalin, where are we going?"

"We're here," he gestured down a dark, stone hallway that broke off into two, with light coming from both ends, though one side was definitely brighter. "Take the path to the left,"

She gave him one last suspicious glance before going in the direction he pointed. It became more and more humid the further down the hall she got. The sound of water trickling and bubbling reached her ears, which brought the image of hot springs to her mind. Dwalin wouldn't…he would. As she rounded the corner, it was, indeed a hot spring that met her eyes, as well as a very naked Thorin. Her soft gasp bounced around the cavern, attracting his attention.

"Danica…" his eyes widened slightly when he turned to look at her. "You're back,"

Unable to keep the heat from her face, she spun around, flushing even deeper when she heard the water move as he rose. "Uh, yes. I got, I mean Bilbo came to, I-I mean he gave me this," she pulled the stone out and held it so he could see, nearly dropping it in her flustered state. Her breathing sped up as she heard his bare feet pad across the stone floor to her. When his warm hand closed over hers, she jolted slightly, which caused him to hesitate.

"I thought you may understand what the gesture meant," his voice was soft, but full of emotion.

She nodded. "I did, but I had to come and see for myself if you were really back to your old self. Dwalin brought me down here, and he's probably having a good laugh right about now," she growled the last bit, wishing very much to get her hands on the dwarf's throat.

"Danica, turn around,"

Her breath caught in her throat, and when she spoke, her voice rose nearly an octave. "I'd rather not,"

The air from his silent laugh stirred her hair against her neck. "Just keep your eyes up. I have a towel on,"

She did as he said, taking a deep breath to steel herself. It was harder than she thought to keep her eyes either directly on his face or just above, and the struggle left her anxious and fidgeting. He wasn't quite smiling, but his eyes were soft, and clear. For the first time in days, she saw the Thorin she had fallen in love with.

"You came back," he said again. Ever so gently, he raised a hand and brushed his fingers over her still-bruised cheek.

"I had to. I was actually on my way when I ran into Bilbo," and it was so hard not to just melt against his hand. "What brought you out of it? The dragon sickness?"

"A lot of people reminding me of who I was and what could happen," his touch was light as a feather even as his eyes hardened on the cut his ring had made. "Mostly you,"

She nodded, unsure what to say. Unable to help herself, she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. When he spoke again, his voice nearly broke.

"What I did to you was completely inexcusable. How can I ever make up for it or gain your trust again?"

After taking one more moment to just find comfort in the warmth of his hand, she opened her eyes and sighed. "You already made a pretty good start with this," she gestured to the Arkenstone. "But it's going to take some work, from both of us,"

"Anything," and she knew he meant it.

"Alright," she stepped back, keeping her gaze stubbornly forward. "When you meet with Thranduil and Bard, they will both ask for what they feel they are owed,"

His jaw tightened, and she could see him fighting an inward battle against what he felt was his family's pride. Finally, he released the breath he'd been holding and nodded. "Thranduil will get his gems, and the people of Laketown will get all they need to rebuild their lives,"

Pleased, and only semi relieved, she said, "Also, if you ever raise a hand to me again, Thorin Oakenshield, I will leave, and never come back,"

He nodded. "Understood. I can promise you that I will never harm you again, but I know it will take more than just my words. There's something else you should know," he said, face softening once again, but remaining serious. "But first, will you still have me?"

That startled her enough to have her stepping closer and taking his hand. "Of course. No matter what has happened, I love you, and my desire to be with you has never changed. It just became more…complicated,"

His gaze turned downward. "Something I will never stop regretting," using the grip she had on his hand, he brought hers up to his lips. "When I asked you to marry me, you had reservations about what my people would think; about whether or not they would accept you,"

"I remember,"

"They won't have to accept you,"

Her brows lowered in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"After we get married, I will rule long enough to get everything settled, then I will leave the throne to Fili,"

"Thorin, you can't!" her eyes widened, stomach dropping to the floor. "You don't have to give up your rule just to prove something to me,"

One corner of his mouth lifted. "While I would do that, I have been planning this ever since I decided I was going to ask you to marry me. I know my people, and I know too many of them would struggle with my marrying a human woman,"

"Your people need you. You were meant to be King Under the Mountain,"

"And so I am,"

"But…in the story I know, part of what killed me was that you worked so hard to retake your home and right to rule the way your grandfather did, only to lose it too soon," and thinking about it now had her throat tightening.

He smiled tenderly. "In the story you know, I let the dragon sickness take me for longer than I did here. I suppose it was my penance to lose it all. At least, if I live, I know I can live with you. That is all I want to do,"

"But-"

"Sometimes I forget how young you are, even with all you have lived through. Think about all I have done, Danica. You have seen a lot of it. Try to imagine living over a century, with most of it spent in hard labor and fighting. For the first time, I have something to live for that would mean peace. A legacy that could be more than just a stone carving and a marble tomb,"

"Your legacy is already more than that,"

"Perhaps," but she could see in his eyes that tales and songs wouldn't satisfy him. "Can you blame me for wanting to live the rest of my life in peace?"

She pursed her lips for a moment, then sighed. "Of course not. Are you absolutely sure that is what you would want?"

"I am done chasing power and treasure. After this battle, I will have made sure that my people are taken care of, in the home that always should have been theirs. That is all I ever wanted for them," he lifted a hand to her face again, cupping her cheek. "Now all I want is to spend every day loving you and making up for what I did. Even if I spent every day for the next 80 years doing it, it would not be enough,"

"Well then, I suppose we will just have to spend the next 80 years finding out," as she smiled, she couldn't help but think about the meeting coming up. Would he really be able to keep his word? Sure, he seemed back to normal now, but what about when he was faced with humbling himself before Bard and Thranduil?

Sensing her remaining tension, he stepped back. "Would you join me?" he asked, inclining his head toward the steaming water.

"Uh…" she flushed at the thought, her eyes briefly taking in his bare chest. He pulled her with him, closer to the water, and her stomach began to tie itself into knots.

"Please," the word was muttered low and rough. When she looked into his eyes again, they were dark, and deep with emotion. "Just let me be with you,"

Those eyes kept her pinned as his hands skimmed over her shoulders, brushing her coat off so it fell to a heap on the ground. He leaned in slowly, watching her reaction as he carefully pressed his lips to hers. Once he saw that she wasn't going to pull away, he deepened the kiss. Moving with an almost agonizing sweetness, he took the Arkenstone from her hand and dropped it onto her coat before moving to the work of removing her clothes. Where she would normally feel embarrassed at his exposing her, she was just mesmerized by all he was doing. The way he looked at her and touched her was desperate, but not lustful. He wanted just to be with her, as he had said; assure himself of her presence. It was something she recognized. She had done it with her husband before he had left for his last tour. In those moments, all you wanted was to bask in how alive your partner was. Letting herself relax, she leaned in and laid her hands on his chest. When he pulled her into the water and cradled her against him, the last bit of emotion she'd been holding on to over the past few days released, and she wept. With complete understanding, he held her, lips occasionally brushing against her temple or cheek as he whispered sweet nothings and apologies to her. This was what she needed as well. All of the comfort she had gotten from others had been like a balm; soothing, but only a temporary remedy for a much deeper ache. He was her cure, but this was only the beginning.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there, but even once she had calmed down, they stayed against each other, each caressing the others' skin. His nakedness had ceased to make her uncomfortable, as had her own. Instead, she began to feel at home once again. Feeling the need to ease what doubts she knew he had, she placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him long and deep.

"I love you," she said as she pulled back.

He stared at her a moment before resting his forehead against hers. "In a thousand lifetimes, I could never do enough to deserve you," when he took her lips again, the desperation was no longer chaste.

A heat began to rise between them that made the water almost cool. Without any real conscious thought, Danica moved against him, eliciting a moan from both of them at the sudden contact the new position brought. The need that took over Danica, then raced through her veins was strong and unexpected. Though she wasn't completely sure why in that moment, she knew that she wanted, and needed to remove that final barrier between them. He seemed to feel that same need, and yet she could feel him begin to slow down, trying to gain some control. Fearing his rejection, she ground her hips against him. The breathless oath he growled was in Khuzdul, but she understood its meaning easily enough. Knowing he wouldn't be able to keep sane much longer, she pushed harder, but he managed to push her back.

"By Durin woman, you are going to kill me," he breathed. "We cannot do this like this,"

"We may not get the chance to do this at all," she reasoned.

"A thought I would rather not dwell on, but I cannot in good conscious take you before we are married. If something were to happen to me, I would not want to have taken that from you,"

A corner of her lip twitched upward. "That was taken from me a long time ago, though I appreciate the consideration,"

He smiled, but shook his head. "No matter how much I may want you right now, and no matter how difficult you are making this," his smile turned wry at that, "we need to wait,"

She had to take a deep breath, then nodded. However much she hated it, he was right. "I know, I just…"

"I know," and the almost pained look on his face told her just how much he knew. "Come. We should both get dry and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day,"

For a moment, as they began to get out of the water, some of the awkwardness returned. She wondered just how exactly they continued from here, but knew that the first steps had been made, and they were large ones. Her worries were mostly put to rest when he took the towel and wrapped it around her, gently drying her off. The sweetness and tenderness with which he treated her made her heart swell and ache at the same time. How long would he treat her like she was glass? Probably as long as she looked at him with fear hidden in her eyes.

"There is a room prepared for you near mine, if you would like it," Thorin said as they got dressed and began ascending toward the living areas. She nodded, but didn't say anything. Did she want to be alone? The idea both frightened and relieved her. However, when Thorin walked past his own door toward another, she stopped. He looked back when he didn't hear her footsteps, and asked, "Are you sure?"

Once again, she nodded. Still looking unsure, he opened the door and ushered her in. Moving before she had the chance to change her mind, she stripped to her shift and climbed into bed. Thorin watched her, then followed suit. They lay there, silent and not quite sure what to do.

"How is it," she asked, "that we can go through such personal, intimate moments, and still end up back at the beginning?"

He chuckled. "It seems to be a pattern, doesn't it?"

She turned to him and rested a hand on his chest. "I know we will have to take some time to find our way, but I don't want to start all over again,"

He took her hand in his, and squeezed. "Neither do I," he kissed her forehead, then ran his fingers through her hair. "This will take some getting used to,"

"What?"

"How short it is," he fingered the ends experimentally.

"Do you hate it?" she frowned slightly.

"No. It is just different. It makes you seem even more like a faerie," he smiled, now kissing her slightly upturned nose. "I will, however, miss stroking it down your back,"

Her lips turned upward in a mischievous grin. "You don't need my long hair to stroke down my back,"

Following her mood, he skimmed a finger down her spine. "This is true,"

She arched into his touch, closing her eyes at the pleasant sensation. In what seemed like less than a breath of time, exhaustion took over, and she found herself dreaming.

 **P.S.** Quite a bit of this chapter ended up being written on the road. Lol. Thank you hubby for a small laptop that travels well and has a long-lasting battery. ^_^ Thanks to all of you for reading! Please leave reviews and feedback!


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N.** I can't believe we're coming to the end of the events in "The Hobbit!" It's been almost three years since I started this story, and I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. Thank you to everyone who has been following and supporting this story!  
 **Just4Me:** Don't worry, there is still plenty more of the story to go, and for things to resolve. 😊 Honestly, I don't think he would be able to live a normal, peaceful life. He may think so now, but it's not in his DNA.  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** Wow! Thank you! I'm so glad you liked the chapter. ^_^ I really appreciate your feedback.  
 **ThePhantomismyLove:** Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is some nitty-gritty stuff I'm getting into that will lead us into the ending chapters. I've already begun writing some of the end, and I'm really excited to see what you guys think.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

 _It was hot. So very hot. Her skin burned, but there was no sunlight, nor visible flame. In fact, it was pitch black. Her breath hitched in her throat, panic setting in fast and hard. She tried to take in whatever clue to her surroundings she could. There was the smell of sulfur and dirt, as well as a deep, low rumbling. A scream nearly tore from her mouth when a voice, more growl than actual tone began to speak. The words were completely foreign, but there was something so sinister about them, that she didn't even feel the desire to know what was being said. Instead, she took her shaking hands and put them in front of her, groping around for something._

 _"You are lost," the growling voice suddenly spoke again. "So much more than you know,"_

 _Light filled the darkness with a flash, blinding her with the sudden change to her vision. As the images around her became clearer, she began to wish that the lights would fade again. There was no mistaking the volcanic cavern she stood in, nor the silhouette that stood across from her. It was like her whole body froze, trapped within the sweltering air of Mount Doom, and the invisible gaze of its master._

 _"You know who I am, Dreamwalker,"_

 _"Yes," her voice felt foreign coming out of her throat, as if he had forced the response from her._

 _"I know who you are as well. Danica Irene Kathleen O'Connell MacKay. Born in Brunswick, Maine, raised in California. Your people do have strange names for your places,"_

 _Horror made Danica's eyes go wide. He was reading her mind; picking apart her entire being. How could she stop him? She couldn't let him know about the future._

 _"Your past will reveal our future. It is useless to resist," the last words came when she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to bring images of a brick wall to her mind. It didn't work. "It seems there are things you are even keeping from your dwarf,"_

 _No…please no._

 _"Interesting. What would he think of you if he found out?"_

 _"It doesn't matter," she spat defiantly._

" _There is no point fighting for them. He has already betrayed you. Do you think he will not do so again?"_

 _Thorin's face flashed through her mind, a look of pure anger after she had refused to tell him where the Arkenstone was._

 _"All that truly matters to dwarves is treasure, and power,"_

 _The battle was over, and Thorin sat on the throne, but his eyes were dark and cold. Above his head shone the Arkenstone, which threw light and shadow dancing across his crown. Balin and Dwalin stood on either side of him, wearing twin expressions of despair. Danica saw it all from her own eyes as she knelt in front of them. Her wrists ached from the rope that dug into them, binding them behind her back, her knees from kneeling on the stone floor._

 _"Danica, wife of the king," Dain stood a couple of steps down from Thorin, eyeing Danica with extreme distaste. "You stand before us, charged with treason and mutiny. The penalty; death,"_

 _She heard some of the others behind her gasp, while Balin and Dwalin flinched._

 _"Uncle, you can't!" Fili yelled as guards restrained him._

 _Thorin said nothing, just stared down at Danica coldly. "Do you have any last words?" his voice was not his own. It belonged to a twisted, evil version of the dwarf she loved, of her husband._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she said, too empty and broken even to cry. All of her tears had already been shed._

 _Unmoved, he gestured to someone behind her, who came and dragged her away. All she could do was stare at the floor…_

 _"This isn't real," she shook her head, clearing away the fake images, then glared at Sauron. "You planted that fantasy of yours into my head,"_

 _The laugh that filled the cavern made Danica's blood run cold. She took a step back, wanting to wake up, but the shadowy figure across from her suddenly leaped from the ledge, and landed right in front of her. Everything happened so fast, she had no time to react when he reached out and took her by the throat, lifting her off her feet._

 _"You will give me the knowledge I seek," his face twisted grotesquely before settling into Thorin's. "No matter what it takes," it was Thorin's voice he used as he squeezed, cutting off her air supply._

* * *

Thorin awoke to Danica thrashing beside him, moaning in panic. Instantly wide awake, he turned to face her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Danica, wake up," it took a couple more shakes, but finally her eyes snapped open, looking around wildly in the dim light cast by the fireplace. When her gaze locked on his face, it turned to terror, and she scuttled away from him.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, flying off the bed to press her back against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Shocked and concerned, Thorin moved slowly as he got off the bed, putting his hands up to show her he meant no harm. "It's ok, Dani. It's me," when she continued to shrink, he knelt down. "On my honor, and on my life, I promise I will never hurt you again. Please, let me help you. You were having a nightmare,"

She shook her head. "No. It wasn't a nightmare," she curled her knees against her chest and put her head in her hands. "It was Sauron,"

Ice flooded Thorin's veins at the name. "It can't be. He was destroyed a long time ago," and yet he remembered their conversation after seeing Smaug talk to that crow.

"Part of him survived," Danica's voice was muffled, but he could hear the exhaustion in it. "He came into my head and read me like a book,"

He had managed to get close enough to sit next to her now. "What did he see?"

She heard his unspoken question, and answered, "Nothing about the future, thank God. He picked my past apart, seeing where I was born…and other things,"

"Other things?"

Her body quivered slightly as she let out a shaky breath. When she looked up, her eyes were full of pain and doubt. "Remember when we first met, how skinny and sick I was?" she waited for his nod before continuing. "I had been out of the hospital only a month before that day,"

He vaguely remembered her mentioning that a hospital was her world's version of an infirmary. "Why were you there? Because of your illness?"

Her face crumpled, but when he tried to comfort her, she put up a hand. "I need to get through this," she said, taking a breath. "My husband and I had tried multiple times to get pregnant, but the timing was just never right. When he died, I thought my chances for having children had run out," the way she squeezed her eyes shut had Thorin fearing he knew what came next. "I found out I was pregnant when I was admitted to the hospital for exhaustion not long after his funeral. Unfortunately, by that point, my grief had put too much stress on both me and the baby. I lost her a week later,"

"Dani…"

Though she sniffed, she seemed determined not to let tears fall. "There were complications from the miscarriage which put me in a coma for a month. When I finally woke up, my recovery was made more difficult by my depression. I was released after a few weeks, but only if I went to live with my parents, so there would be someone to watch me and help with the rest of my recovery. I haven't spoken about any of that with anyone, until now. Sauron tried to use it against me, but I knew I had to tell you. I'm sorry it took this long,"

"Why did it take you so long?"

"I always blamed myself for losing the baby. If I had been able to hold it together after Sam's death, maybe I could have-"

"Don't," he put a hand on her knee. "You are not to blame for what happened. Were you worried I would think you were?" the idea seemed preposterous, but he knew how illogical pain like that was.

Sure enough, she nodded. "I know it's ridiculous, but part of me worried you may see me as weak, and would be concerned if we ever had children,"

He sighed and pulled her against him, cradling her head against his shoulder. "Of course I would be at least slightly concerned if you got pregnant, but only because I have seen so many pregnancies and deliveries go wrong. I would never doubt your strength as a mother. There is no other woman on this earth I would rather bear my children," Those words seemed to ease her somewhat, but he could still feel tension in her limbs. "What else is wrong?"

"I'm afraid. What if he keeps coming for me in my dreams? What if I'm not strong enough to keep details from the battle, and the rest of the future from him? I could cause the end of this world,"

His grip on her tightened comfortingly, and though he wanted to tell her not to put that much pressure on herself, he knew her better. No matter what he told her, she would continue to shoulder the weight of the world. "Perhaps it is something you can talk to Gandalf about when he arrives. He may have ways for you to better protect your mind. In the meantime, no matter how difficult it may be, you cannot skip sleeping. You will need the rest. We have an herbal tea that may help,"

"Perhaps," she pulled away, and he could see she was still struggling with something. It reminded him of the way she had panicked upon seeing his face.

"When you woke up, why did you seem so frightened of me?" he realized, a little belatedly, that he may not want to know.

She seemed to come to the same conclusion, but steeled herself and said, "Sauron made up a vision to show me. One of you charging me with treason, though I don't know what I did, and then sentencing me to death. You were cold and dark. I managed to break out of the vision, but then Sauron attacked me, using your face,"

"Which is made worse by what I did to you," and the shame of it burned hot and deep in his stomach. By her lack of response, he knew he had a long way to go in earning her trust back. "I am so sorry,"

Her eyes were so immensely tired when she looked up at him. "I know,"

* * *

Thorin had put them both to bed then, since there were still a couple of hours left until they had to get up. Danica tried her best to relax and sleep as he had suggested, but despite her fatigue, her mind refused to shut off. The nightmare plagued her, and she could swear she heard Sauron's voice in her head even now. Strange whispers and threats that had her staring wide-eyed around the room. Remarkably patient, Thorin did what he could to soothe her, but they both rose after dawn, having gotten no extra rest. She could sense his eyes, watching her carefully as they both got ready for the day, and tried not to let it add to her paranoia. He was already treating her like glass, and she really did not want to give him more reason to be so cautious around her. It only made things worse.

Some of the others were up and eating, and their greetings were nearly as tense as Danica felt. They must have been looking forward to the meeting as much as she and Thorin were. However, when they noticed her lack of reaction, their expressions lightened. Fearing that they would begin tip-toeing around her as well, she plastered on a smile, and did her best to ease all of their fears. It became very tiring, especially once they had to go to the front gate and welcome Bard and Thranduil. Thankfully, smiling at Bard was much easier than smiling at Thranduil, though she was pretty sure she saw the elf king give her a second look-over as he passed her. His acknowledgment of Thorin was much icier than she had expected after that. Not like she had expected anything remotely warm.

"How are you doing?" Bard asked, falling into step beside her as they headed to the meeting hall. "Did everything go alright last night?"

"It did, thank you," she evaded his first question, not really knowing how to answer.

As usual, he saw right through her, but let it go.

"Pleasantries" were exchanged as they walked, and when they entered the hall, but the words merely buzzed in Danica's ears. Something was trying to make its way past the surrounding noise, pushing into her head with a strange persistence. Before she could completely hone in on it, Balin walked in with a heavy-looking box and set it on a table behind the one Thorin, Thranduil and Bard were settling themselves at. Danica looked at the box closely, her eyes then turning to Thorin, questioning. He caught her gaze and nodded. Despite the headache forming behind her eyes, she smiled. Some of the remaining doubt she'd had eased away.

' _Be careful,'_

The voice came from nowhere, whispering softly in her ears. Trying not to look panicked, she focused on the voice, and the visions that began to pop up. This felt like whatever had been trying to get her attention before.

 _'The enemy has spies within the walls,'_

 _Dark, shadowy figures moving through a crowded Erebor, being greeted by dwarves like friends._

'What do you mean?' Danica thought, trying to make out other glimpses of dwarves, and orcs.

' _Be careful who you trust, Dreamwalker,'_

 _Orcs acknowledging a small group of dwarves, sneering down in disgust from their positions on the wargs. Equally uncomfortable, the dwarves handed over a hostage, whose hands were tied behind their back, their face covered by a sack._

 _"Do we still have a bargain?" the obvious leader of the dwarves asked. "You will call off the attack on Erebor?"_

 _The orc pack parted, allowing their own leader, Bolg, to make his way to the front. He spat some words at the dwarves that Danica could not understand, then gestured to them, the movement causing his soldiers to grin in ominous delight. Sensing the danger, the dwarves mounted their goats and turned to depart. Only a couple managed to get away fast enough. The rest were run down by the wargs, and quickly dispatched by the orcs. Danica tried to turn away from the scene as the dwarves were run through or beheaded, then torn limb from limb while the orcs laughed. She looked back to Bolg, who was lifting the sack off of the hostage's head, revealing her face. Danica's face._

It took everything she had not to gasp aloud and alert the other three in the room, who were now in deep conversation.

That vision couldn't be right. There was no way any of the dwarves would hand her over for the weak promises of orcs. They wouldn't think of betraying Thorin, and yet…her visions had yet to be wrong, and she always got them for a reason. She knew she could trust the company, but what about the dwarves coming with Dain? Dain was loyal to Thorin, and she would like to assume that all of his people were as well, but there wouldn't be any other dwarves arriving in Erebor before the battle. Once again, she found herself in the middle of a giant jigsaw puzzle, with only half of the pieces to work with. Whatever happened, she knew she needed to watch her back. If she were to save Thorin, Fili, and Kili, she had to stay with them at all costs.

 **P.S.** Over 100,000 words! I honestly did not expect that to happen. Lol. Kind of awesome. Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and feedback please! Thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N.** Thank you all for your responses! It does a writer's heart good to know that their work can elicit emotion. I'm really excited to continue this story for you!  
 **durinsdaughter2469btw:** I'm glad that it was unexpected, and that you love it. 😊 Thank you!  
 **Guest:** I'd love to, but we will have to see. I'm still not completely sure what's going to happen there.  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** I'm sorry! Horrible in a good way? Lol.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot lines.

The atmosphere in the meeting hall was tense as Thorin, Thranduil, and Bard sat at the table, with Danica pacing behind them. Thorin glanced at the other two leaders, suppressing the urge to smack the condescending smirk off the elf king's face.

"Thank you both for meeting with me. We have much to discuss,"

"I suppose we do," Thranduil said, glancing at the large map of the area that was laid out on the table.

"Thank you for having us," Bard said more graciously. "Do you have a plan for the battle Danica spoke of?"

"A partial one anyway," he glanced at Danica, who was still pacing, a frown on her face. "As of yet, we are not quite sure what the enemy's plan is, only what it would have been before Danica arrived,"

"Forgive me," Thranduil interjected, "but there is another matter I would like to settle first,"

Thorin clenched his teeth. He knew this would come, but that didn't make it any easier to swallow. Trying to keep an air of civility, he waited for Thranduil to continue.

"I want to know that you will honor your grandfather's word," the elf's eyes narrowed slightly.

Holding in a sigh, Thorin caught Danica's eye and nodded. She stopped her pacing long enough to help him carry a large chest to the table, setting it in front of Thranduil. While Thorin went back to his seat, and Danica to her pacing, Thranduil opened the chest and eyed the white jewels hungrily. When he was satisfied, he shut it again and looked up.

"I am listening,"

With occasional help from Danica, he mapped out the path that the orcs would take if they stuck to what Danica knew. Then he, Bard, and Thranduil tried to predict all the other ways the orcs could attack, and how best they could position themselves to defend against as many of those outcomes as possible. Halfway through the meeting, Dain and his army arrived, bringing a new tension to the room. Dain glanced around the group with obvious dislike and distrust. He eyed Danica the most, especially once he saw her braid. His eyes flicked to Thorin, who knew how difficult it would be to win him over.

After a bit more discussion, with snide remarks passing between Dain and Thranduil, they had the armies split up to defend the whole valley.

"When will the rest arrive?" Bard asked Danica, referring to the free folk she had mentioned would join them.

"I'm not completely sure," she said honestly. "From what I remember, they arrive a bit after the battle has already started. But I know Gandalf and Radagast will be trying to get them here sooner, and maybe I can get word out to Beorn and the eagles,"

"Where is Gandalf?" Thranduil asked. "He started this mess, should he be here at its conclusion?"

It was Danica's turn to clench her jaw as she held back some scathing response. "He had more important things to do," apparently the restraint hadn't worked so well. Thorin had to work even harder not to smile when Thranduil raised a brow at her gall.

"I am sure he will be here soon," Thorin said placatingly, in slight disbelief that he was the one acting as peacemaker. "Do you remember what day the battle will occur?"

Danica pressed her lips together, thinking. "November 18th, I believe,"

"You believe?" Thranduil frowned at her. "We cannot have uncertainty at such a time as this,"

"I have to agree with the sprite," Dain said, a frown on his countenance as well. "The whole purpose of this is to stay one step ahead,"

"I would love to be certain, but all we have is uncertainty," her voice was a bit sharp, stress plain on her face. "The battle I know of took place on November 18th, but I don't know if they have accelerated their plans to counteract the knowledge they know I have. I am doing my best, and it is all I can do. The only other suggestion I have would be to send a raven to scout out the armies' location, but there is a good chance it will be seen and shot down," she had left out the information about Sauron and his role in all of this, which Thorin thought was wise for the moment. There was already too much to think about.

"It's worth a try," Bard said, looking to Thranduil and Dain for their approval. There was none.

"The fact is," Thorin rested his hands on the table as he spoke, "we already are one step ahead of where we would have been without her. We are all here, united with the knowledge that they are going to attack. If it hadn't been for Danica, we would be fighting amongst ourselves, blind to all else,"

Thranduil opened his mouth to respond, but, after a warning glance the elf king's way, Bard spoke instead. "No matter what may or may not have changed, we saw Bolg and some of his warriors the night Smaug attacked. They will need to rejoin the rest before making their way here, so that gives us some time,"

Thorin gave the man a brief, discreet nod of thanks, which was reciprocated in kind. "Unfortunately, all we can do now is prepare, and wait,"

They all stood, Thranduil and Bard exiting together. By the time Thorin looked, Danica had disappeared. Just he and Dain were left.

"Thorin,"

"Dain. Thank you for coming," the two embraced, offering warm smiles.

"Of course. By the time yer raven reached me, I was already halfway here,"

"Why?"

"Another raven had been sent to me by Fetir, saying you had taken the mountain, but were in danger,"

Thorin's brows drew together. "How could he have known?"

"Have ye not seen him?" Dain asked, expression mirroring his cousin's. "I expected he would have beat me here,"

"No. I have not seen him since I last saw you,"

"Hm," the sound was troubled, expressing the worry they both felt. "On another subject, is that woman the same one Fetir accused ye of fraternizing with?"

"She is,"

"I thought ye said she was just some woman ye had helped, and that this quest was the most important thing to ye," he was testing Thorin, a small gleam in his eyes hoping Thorin would dispel his fears.

"My relationship with Danica has always been complicated," Thorin started, knowing there would be no easy way to explain.

"Relationship…by Durin, Thorin,"

"Yes, relationship," he ignored the disappointed way Dain shook his head. "I love her. She is my One,"

Dain muttered an oath under his breath, but let it go. There was no separating a dwarf from his soulmate. "And the quest?"

Thorin extended his arms. "We have the mountain, and Danica was a large part of it. She will be an even bigger part of defending it. We would both die to defend it,"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Dain sighed. "As for the girl, time will tell,"

Thorin couldn't stop the grin that lifted his lips. "Spend enough time with her, and she'll win you over,"

"We shall see," but Dain grinned as well before clapping Thorin on the shoulder. "All I can say is, Durin help ye when the other clans see that braid in her hair,"

"What can they do?" Thorin shrugged, unperturbed, and just a little overconfident. "We have the Arkenstone,"

"We?"

"I gave it to Danica,"

Dain let out a low whistle. "I reckon there's no arguing with that, then," he sighed, turning to walk out. "I hope ye know what yer doing,"

"I do,"

* * *

Danica walked through the gallery of kings, staring up into the faces of the stone effigies. They were truly a wonder to behold, but that wasn't what had brought her here. It was quiet. So blessedly quiet. No snide elf king questioning her, no dwarves arguing around her. Just her own anxious mind questioning every decision she'd made. Would it all be enough? Bard had been right when he'd mentioned the timing for the orcs to get there, but would they still arrive on the 18th, or would they be able to get thee sooner? Lord, how she wished Gandalf was there.

"Danica?"

She turned to see Thorin walking toward her. "Sorry I left so quickly," she said, then sighed. "Do you think we've done enough?"

"Oh Dani," he took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back. "You have done all you can. Maybe it's time you let the rest of us carry some of the weight,"

Though she nodded, they both knew she wouldn't be able to let it go.

"What had you so perturbed earlier?" he asked.

She winced just a little that she hadn't been able to hide herself very well. "Something similar to last night, but…different. It seemed like a warning, but against some dwarves,"

This seemed to trouble him greatly. "Dwarves? Why would you be afraid of dwarves?"

"I'm not. At least…I haven't been. They weren't any dwarves that I recognized. Is there anyone who would go so far as to go behind your back?"

"There are rivalries in our culture, the same as any other, but no one would go against the King Under the Mountain when he has the Arkenstone,"

She nodded, not really comforted, but not wanting to push further, either. "I've been meaning to ask you, why have you started calling me Dani?"

They began walking, still hand in hand. He smiled and chuckled lightly. "I tried to resist it as long as I could, knowing that it would only make my affection for you grow. But after I thought I lost you in Mirkwood, I couldn't hold it back anymore. However, I will only call you Dani when we are alone,"

"Why?"

"Because you are Dani to everyone else as well. No one else calls you Danica but me. It is my name for you, and mine alone,"

She had to smile. That kind of possessiveness in modern society would be greatly looked down on, but that's just the way dwarves were. It was just the way Thorin was. Her Thorin.

"I can be ok with that," she tilted her head back slightly, asking for a kiss. Just as he was complying, she heard a very familiar, avian cry.

"This cannot be real," Thorin grumbled resignedly.

Danica, on the other hand, was elated. "Kaine!"

The falcon dropped a small bundle, which turned out to be her glove, with a note wrapped in it. She immediately put the glove on and whistled for him. When he landed, he instantly nuzzled against her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she cooed.

"A good question,"

She spared Thorin a reproachful look before turning to the note Kaine had brought.

 _Danica,_

 _I received a letter from King Thranduil stating that you had passed through his kingdom. I know you will have reached the mountain by now, and thought you could benefit from having Kaine by your side again. He came with me part of the way, and has had quite the adventure of his own. Gandalf can tell you some of it when he arrives, and I can fill in the rest when I next see you. Until then, I hope you are happy and well taken care of._

 _Fondly,_

 _Elrond_

"So he is the one I should thank," Thorin said blandly.

"Be nice," Danica scolded back, but with no real bite. She was in too good of a mood having Kaine back at her side. "Is the aviary habitable?" she knew the ravens were being moved in there, but wasn't sure if it was completely ready.

"I believe so. You may just have to clean out one of the separate cages. I am not sure how the ravens will tolerate him," judging by his tone, neither was he.

Taking her attention off her falcon, she smiled and pressed her lips first to Thorin's cheek, then his lips. "Thank you,"

He sighed, looking conflicted. "I just cannot say no to you,"

"Sure you can," she gave him an impish grin. "It just doesn't do any good,"

A challenge rose in his eyes, and before she could escape, he snagged her around the waist, and kissed her senseless before giving her a sharp nip on the neck. Kaine gave an indignant screech, fluttering his wings as all the movement unsteadied his perch.

"Hush," Thorin commanded, then looked at Danica, whose brain felt rather fuzzy. "Now you may go,"

Where she normally would throw back a response, all she could do was not and walk toward the aviary. Halfway there, her mind cleared, and she let out a huff. "Damn dwarf, she muttered to Kaine, who stared disinterestedly into the distance. "Fine companion you are," but she smiled and nuzzled him again.

"My lady,"

The unfamiliar voice belonged to an unfamiliar, dwarven face. Danica stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing the stranger warily. Sensing her tension, Kaine tightened his grip on her arm.

"Hello. Are you one of Dain's people?" she asked, trying to be as polite as possible while glancing around for anyone else.

"No. I came for our king," he was civil enough, but his dark eyes seemed cold.

"I see. Well, he is back that way," she gestured behind her, keeping her gaze on him.

He nodded, but didn't move. "I did not come to see him, Lass,"

"Oh?" she took as subtle a step back as possible.

"I believe I can see why he became so bewitched by you, but it will have no effect on me," the civility in his tone and face dropped, leaving a menacing disdain.

Before she could utter a sound, someone's arm pulled her into the shadows. The last thing she heard was Kaine screech, then something hit her very hard on the back of the head, and she lost consciousness.

 **P.S.** No end to the drama here! Not going to lie; I kind of like it that way. So long as there is a happy ending. 😊 Anywho, sorry it is a shorter chapter, but thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N.** Happy belated 4th to those who celebrate Independence Day! I had concerts I sang in this last weekend where I live, which is super fun, but really hot. Haha. Funny thing, my husband and I were watching "The Patriot" yesterday, and realized there is a point where one of the characters has a total Thorin moment. He is so hooked on revenge, and seeing his enemy's death, that he dooms himself. My husband pointed it out, and I was like, "I knoooooooow. :'(" So much sadness. Anywhoo, hope you all have fun, and safe weekends! Enjoy the chapter!  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** I'm sorry! I love cliffhangers! It's a bit of an addiction.  
 **Guest:** Always pleased to write more! :D I'm afraid I don't know what bbbn is.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

Thorin sat with Balin, Dwalin, and Dain, discussing how they could most efficiently delegate everyone to make the mountain more habitable. Thranduil had brought enough rations that, when combined with those from the Iron Hills, would feed everyone, including the people of Laketown. Working with the elves to organize everything had already been an incredible pain, and was sure to be even worse in the coming days. He just didn't think Thranduil would be super pleased with the idea of sharing rations with dwarves. The fact that he had to, and knew it, brought Thorin no end of enjoyment.

"Do ye think the ravens will tolerate that falcon?" Balin asked at one point, lips twitching with amusement.

"You knew he was here before, didn't you?" Thorin looked at him darkly, daring him to argue.

The older dwarf's amusement only grew, but he said nothing.

"I can think of a few places we can put that bird," Dwalin muttered, and Thorin knew just what he was thinking, and agreed with him. However, he also knew how much Danica loved the cursed beast, and would never forgive him if any harm came to him.

"No matter how much of a pain he may be, he can be useful," Thorin admitted grudgingly. Dwalin grunted in disagreement.

"What is it about that falcon that has everyone on edge?" Dain asked. "I've encountered plenty of feathery buggers in my lifetime, but none so universally disliked,"

"He is an absolute menace," Dwalin grumbled. "Lands on yer shoulder without warning, and will fight ye to the death for food. Not to mention swooping down on ye and screeching while yer trying to sleep,"

Dain raised a brow. "Sounds like a bird that needs to be sent out more often than not,"

"He can be used to deliver the more urgent messages," Balin pointed out. "The ravens are a bit slower, and can be a little lazy in their flying,"

Dwalin grunted again, then scowled deeply when Kaine's cry echoed off the walls. Thorin had to hold in a laugh, but his good mood quickly evaporated when the falcon flew into the room, making a huge ruckus and refusing to land.

"What has gotten into him?" Balin wondered aloud.

"Something is wrong," Thorin said, looking around for Danica, but knowing she wouldn't come. Not even a split second later, Fili and Kili came bursting in, both looking panicked and furious.

"Dani is gone," Fili panted. "One of Dain's men saw someone carrying her off.

Dwalin let out a nasty stream of curses while Balin went still and quiet.

"Uncle," Kili stepped forward, the look in his eyes putting Thorin on edge. "They left on goats,"

Deadly silence filled the room. She had warned him. Curse it all, she had warned him, and he had pushed her fears aside.

"Who would have had the nerve to do this?" Fili asked desperately.

"It couldn't have been anyone here," Balin said. "Everyone here is just as loyal to Dani as they are to you,"

"We may not have been here long, but my men would never go against their king," Dain said confidently.

"Did anyone see which direction they went?" Thorin asked his nephews.

"Northwest. There are tracks,"

Thorin shared a look with Dain and Balin. Gundabad. That had to be where they were headed.

"Why would dwarves do this?" Kili asked.

Thorin shook his head. "We can answer that later. We need to go after them now. If we take some of the lake men's horses, we may be able to catch up,"

Dain put a hand on his arm, stopping him for moving further when he started to walk with Fili and Kili. "You are King Under the Mountain now. With the battle coming, ye need to stay here to lead yer people,"

He was right, but Thorin really didn't want to admit it. "I can't just leave her out there,"

Dain's eyes went to the other dwarves. "Ye won't be,"

"I'll go," Kili said. "I can take a few others, and we can leave right away,"

It killed him to stay behind, but he nodded. When he looked at Kili, he didn't even need to speak for his youngest nephew to know what was on his heart.

"I will bring her back to you," he promised.

"Would ye like me to go as well, Lad?" Balin asked.

"I need you here," Thorin said. Truthfully, he needed all of them to ready the troops and keep everything organized. However, he glanced at Dwalin, who nodded and moved to Kili's side.

"We can see who else we can get to join us," Kili said.

"Not too many," Dain said. "Ye'll need to move fast and discreetly,"

Kili nodded to Dain first, then Thorin, and walked out with Dwalin behind him. A terrible thought struck Thorin as he watched them go.

"She will always be hunted, won't she?"

Balin laid a hand on his arm. "Don't think about that right now. They will bring her back, and then we will all protect her,"

His words were confident and reassuring, and yet Thorin's heart remained heavy in his chest.

* * *

She hadn't been completely sure of night and day, due to the blindfold, but she was fairly certain they had been gone for around three days. When she had first woken up, she was already bound and gagged, her eyes covered by some kind of cloth. The ride was jerky, and the gait unfamiliar to her. She assumed it was a goat she was on, and quickly decided that she preferred riding horses. Her captors gave her little water, and made very few stops. Wherever they were headed, they were in a hurry, and wanted to keep her weak. There wasn't much point in the latter, honestly. They had tied her hands and feet so tightly that she could feel the skin rubbing off, which took away all incentive to try and break loose. When she knew there was too much noise for them to hear her, she let herself whimper at the pain, and the fear. If her earlier vision was correct, they were taking her to meet Bolg and hand her over. She desperately wanted to tell them how badly it was going to backfire.

One of the dwarves suddenly called out in Khuzdul, causing the whole party to stop. They all passed a few remarks around, their tones argumentative. Apparently coming to some kind of agreement, they took Danica off the goat and set her against a tree. They rummaged around a bit, sounding like they were setting up camp. Shock kept her still when someone crouched in front of her and pulled the blindfold off. She blinked at the light from the sunset, then focused on the dwarf in front of her. He put a hand behind her head where the gag was tied.

"If ye scream, all ye'll do is bring a pack of orcs down upon us," it was the dwarf she had spoken to in Erebor. When she nodded, he took the gag off, gave her a warning look, and moved back to sit with the others.

Now that she could finally see, she made sure to get a good look at each of them. The first thing that struck her was that they were all dark. From their black hair to their stern eyes. That was the second thing she noticed; they all seemed so cold and hard. Dwarves were stern and proud to begin with, but these seemed even more so. They all scowled as they went about starting a fire and making food. She wanted to find out why they were so morose, but knew she would never get a life story out of any of them.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, not really expecting an answer, but needing to know.

Only two of the five looked over at her, but neither of them spoke. The one who had untied her stared into the fire as he answered, "You are not fit to be beside our king, and there are those who will pay dearly for you, and the foresight you supposedly have,"

"That is not your main reason," she said, thinking back to her vision.

The dwarf looked up from the fire then, while another muttered, "witch," under his breath.

"You are right," the first dwarf said. "We hope to stop the siege that is about to take place on Erebor. It is the rightful home of our people, and needs to be protected at all costs,"

"Fetir…" one of the dwarves protested in a warning voice. Fetir shot him a withering glare.

"Nice to meet you, Fetir," Danica said pleasantly. No point in antagonizing them with a defiant attitude. At least, not yet. "While I admire your loyalty to your people, and agree that Erebor needs to be protected, I have to ask; do you really think the orcs will honor their word?"

"Perhaps not," he allowed, "but it is worth a try. Especially if it means getting rid of you," the way he looked at her was the same way a Nazi would have looked at a Jew.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

"You shouldn't answer her," a smaller dwarf murmured. "She knows too much about us and our purpose already,"

Fetir sneered. "I am not afraid of some human witch," he growled, then moved to crouch in front of her again. "I know how you seduced our king, somehow despite all of your dealings with elves,"

"Seduced?" the idea was almost laughable. "I can assure you, nothing of that sort has happened,"

"Indeed? Then what is this?" he grabbed her braid and pulled it painfully. "A dwarf would never tie himself to some elf-loving, human girl,"

Danica stared at him defiantly. "Even if she is his One?"

Something dark twisted Fetir's face. With a snarl, he pulled out a knife and cut her braid off, tossing it into the fire. "Such a thing is not possible," he growled. "Speak such blasphemy again, and I will strike you; woman or no,"

Angry and horrified, Danica could only glare at the dwarf, no longer concerned with whether he would live or not. Fetir gave her one last sniff of distaste before joining the others again. Danica's gaze went to the fire, where the braid quickly turned to ash, Thorin's bead disappearing down into the smoldering wood. She thought about what was to come for her captors, and thought it was too quick for them. More than anything, at that point, she wished she could get her hands on them first.

Once they had their food, they tossed her a bit of bread and dried meat, which she tried to eat slowly. The time she had eaten anything was the morning after she had gotten back to Erebor, which had to have been three to four days earlier. She was utterly ravenous, so the pitiful meal did not last long, and only seemed to make her hunger pains worse. She had to escape, but wasn't sure how, or if she even had the strength. Not to mention the fact that she had no idea where they were. If she ran off, she had just as much of a chance running into the orcs as she did actually escaping. Still, she had to try. Her best chance would be when one of them took her to relieve herself. Knowing just how tight they had tied her, they were confident that she wouldn't be able to run away. Little did they know, she was very used to pain, and functioned perfectly well with surface wounds.

So, when the smaller dwarf untied her feet and led her out into the trees, she stumbled behind him, letting the pain come through for him to see. He was merciless with the rope, causing them to rub into her already-raw wrists. One particularly vicious tug had her hissing in pain, then grimacing when hot blood dripped down her hands.

"Hurry up," one final tug had her careening toward one of the trees. Her handler turned his back to give her "privacy," but kept a hold of her rope.

Before she could lose her nerve, she grabbed the rope and looped it around his neck, pulling hard. She gritted her teeth against the effort and pan it took, but just when she thought she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer, the dwarf ceased his silent struggling, and dropped to the ground. Panting, she released the rope from his neck, and ran. The moon was full enough to cast visible light through the branches, allowing her to see. The woods broke slightly up ahead, revealing a road. Hope made her strides faster, but made her fall that much harder. She wasn't sure what hit her, but it hit hard and fast. The blow landed on her back, taking her off her feet. With the wind completely knocked out of her chest, she lay wheezing on the ground, easy prey for anyone.

"Nice try," she heard Fetir say. "Now we know what to avoid in the future,"

She turned to see him standing above her, but when she tried to sit up, he brought his fist down on the side of her head, knocking her out.

* * *

Five days. Five cursed days of keeping a brave face for everyone while every fiber of him desperately wanted to be somewhere else. Kili and Dwalin had left with a couple of the elves, including that female captain who had helped Danica escape Thranduil's kingdom. They were all highly competent and loyal warriors, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Night after night, he stood on the battlement and looked out, as if he could will them to appear in front of him. During the day, he had to work with the people, moving the women, children, and weak ones into the mountain where they would be safe during the battle. Once Bard and Thranduil had heard about Danica, they seemed even more willing to make the whole process as smooth as possible. Bard was nearly as distracted as Thorin felt, while Thranduil behaved far more civil than usual. While it had helped to ease some of the tension, Thorin wasn't in the frame of mind to truly appreciate it.

It was nearing midnight, and he stood at his normal post, ignoring the exhaustion that pulled on his eyelids. The battle was another week away, and the consequences of not having Danica, Kili, and Dwalin by his side were too dire to dwell on, but neither could he ignore them.

"You should get some rest," Thranduil's smooth voice only had Thorin's shoulders tightening, his eyes narrowing slightly as he continued to look out on the horizon.

"I cannot. Even when I try, I cannot,"

"Perhaps you are not trying hard enough,"

Perhaps someone should mind their own business. "Would you? If you were in my place?"

The elf king came to stand beside Thorin, glancing out with him. "No. I suppose not," he said with a small sigh. "I have to admit, I never thought I would live to see a dwarf love anything more than gold. Nor did I think a human girl could have such an effect on so many,"

Thorin remained silent, not quite sure where this was leading, or if he really cared to know.

"You two make a strange couple, but one I believe would be the best to help unite our kingdoms and rebuild this part of the world. That is, if you can get the rest of your people to accept her. I doubt they can see past the overwhelming pride of your race to see her merits, but if they could, there would be great potential for the future,"

Despite himself, Thorin smiled. "A compliment? Something I never thought I would hear come from your lips,"

"You can thank your queen for that," Thranduil turned to go, but stopped and looked down at Thorin. "You have the greatest treasure of all. I hope you realize that. Do not be a fool like your grandfather," he walked away, his words trailing behind him on the wind.

Bemused, Thorin shook his head, then looked back out, some hope renewed. Holding that feeling within him, he went to his chambers and laid down, feeling some rest come upon him at last. If she could garner the approval of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, then maybe, just maybe, she could do anything.

 **P.S.** Boy, she is having a hard time of it, isn't she? And that scene with Thranduil was something that came to mind at the last minute, and I had to put it in. Normally I have some more to say by the end of a chapter, but it is late, and my brain is no longer in working order. Thank you all!


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N.** So it is really hot. I mean, really hot. Kinda want to spend the rest of my life in the pool. In the meantime, the AC helps keep my brain working at least a little so I can get these chapters out. Thank God for that.  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** They are definitely jerks. Mostly misguided, but still jerks. I'm so glad you liked Thranduil!  
 **alliesmiley2:** Rescue is in this chapter! I'm glad you loved it! :D  
 **AnneDance1711:** Right now, you're still on chapter 30, but once you get here, you are one of my new favorite people. Haha. Thank you for commenting on every chapter! So amazing! :D I hope you like the rest!  
Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot lines.

After her failed escape attempt, Fetir and the others gave Danica no opportunity for another. They kept her blindfolded at all times, and no longer turned their backs on her. Within two days, her spirit was beginning to wane. The complete lack of privacy and control left her tired and defeated. She didn't struggle, just limply when where they willed her. Her head hurt from the punch, and the blow she'd received when they first captured her, and was only made worse by the lack of food and water. When they stopped again, it was eight days since she had been taken from Erebor. She didn't think anything of this particular stop until she heard a chuff that was far too canine to be a goat.

She could hear the orcs mumbling in their grumbling language, their tone getting more excited as one of the dwarves lifted her off of the goat and handed her over to an orc, who then placed her on a warg. Unlike her vision, Bolg lifted the blindfold from her eyes before anything else was said. She saw Fetir's mouth moving as he spoke, but barely heard the words; the panicked pounding of her heart was too loud in her ears. How in the hell was she going to get out of this? The dwarves had tied her so tightly that she had lost most of the feeling in her limbs, and she was still gagged. All of this paled in comparison to what happened in front of her. Fetir spoke again, and whatever he said had Bolg laughing before he gestured to the pack behind him. At first, she watched in horrific fascination as the dwarves turned and ran, but were chased down before they could get away. Only Fetir managed to outrun them.

The last she saw was the orcs running their swords through the dwarves before grabbing onto their limbs, and pulling. Unable to watch, she squeezed her eyes shut, but that didn't stop the sound of screams, or the sickening cracks and tears as the orcs reveled in the gore. When all had gone quiet, Danica kept her eyes shut, knowing the horror that was still around them. One of the orcs asked a question she couldn't understand, and Bolg barked out a clear refusal. However, he added in something else using a sickening tone, and slid his hot tongue up Danica's neck. Eyes flying open in shock, she suddenly came to the conclusion that she didn't care if she died, so long as they didn't do what Bolg's disgusting gesture implied they were about to do.

While the pack laughed around her, she whipped her head back and butted Bolg, distracting him long enough to grab his knife and slice through the bindings at her feet. That was as far as she got before the pack swarmed and disarmed her. On Bolg's word, they dragged her to the ground and released her gag. As they held her down, Bolg slowly descended, the look in his eyes making her wish she'd used the knife to slit her own throat instead. Though she knew all it would do was amuse her audience, she opened her mouth, and screamed. Sure enough, they all laughed, their grip on her tightening with excitement. Grinning a dastardly grin, Bolg grabbed a handful of her bodice, ready to rip it in half, when an arrow shot straight through his skull with a wet "thwack!" Facial expression frozen forever in that grin, he keeled over to the side, still holding Danica's dress.

It took a moment for the rest of the orcs to realize what was happening, and scatter. In a twist of perfect irony, each orc was run down, and killed, though in far less brutal ways. As if through a fog, Danica watched what was happening, but didn't quite absorb it. Her body remained frozen on the ground, staring through everything. She didn't know when it had started, but she found herself quaking all over. Turning her head, she saw Bolg lying beside her, eyes wide open, blood and brain matter leaking out to pool beneath him. There was warm liquid soaking into Danica's back as well, but she wasn't sure whose blood it was. There was so much around from dwarves and orcs alike.

"Dani!" Kili dismounted the horse he was sharing with Tauriel, and knelt by Danica, releasing Bolg's hold on her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, letting him sit her up and check for wounds. Dwalin and Legolas rode up, having finished rounding up the last of the orcs. The way Dwalin looked at her made her feel weak and vulnerable, yet safe.

"Dwalin…"

"Come here Lassie," with an incredible amount of ease, he lifted her into his arms and held her tight, even once they had gotten on the horse. She leaned into him, taking comfort and peace in his reassuring presence.

"We will have to ride though as many nights as we can," Legolas called out. "The battle is less than a week away,"

His words had some of the white noise clearing from Danica's ears. All of a sudden, the significance of what had just happened struck her. Hope and excitement pushed away everything else.

"Bolg is dead,"

"What?" Dwalin leaned in, trying to hear her better.

"Bolg is dead! And there is no one to tell Azog about it, which means there's no one to lead the second army. They will be waiting for his word, but will never receive it," she looked at the others, who nodded thoughtfully, but didn't seem to feel the same level of excitement as she did.

"While that is true, I am sure they had another plan in place, in case something went wrong. However, this will give us a little more time,"

And maybe spare Kili's life. Though some of her enthusiasm had died down at Legolas' words, the hope, and a determination remained. She didn't know when she'd be able to get this horrible experience out of her head, but having something else so important to focus on helped. Enough terrible things had already happened, and she had no time to dwell on it. There were people who needed her to be ok. Thorin needed her. That made everything else seem so inconsequential.

"Are ye alright Lass?" Dwalin asked.

She nodded. "I will be," and she meant it.

* * *

Thorin was about to come unhinged, and apparently Kaine shared the sentiment. The task of feeding the wretched thing had fallen on him when everyone else had been bitten or screeched at. For some insane reason, Thorin was the only one who could go near Kaine. Even then, the falcon hadn't taken much food since Danica's kidnapping.

"Perhaps he senses his own concern mirrored in you," Bilbo said, standing back a ways to keep out of Kaine's reach while Thorin tried, yet again, to coax him to eat.

"Perhaps," though he wasn't really sure how he felt about that. All he needed was to be having some kind of strange connection with an ornery bird. Out of curiosity, he slid on a leather bracer, and held his arm out. Sure enough, after studying the arm for a moment, Kaine stepped onto it. Thorin shook his head. "Only now, when your mistress is gone, do you get along with me,"

"Hard times bring people together?" Bilbo offered, having moved a couple more steps away.

"I would be afraid to see how hard times would have to be before he got along with everyone else," he gave Kaine a soft stroke on the back before setting him back in his cage. "If you starve to death, while she's gone, Danica will kill me,"

"I'm sure she will be back soon, and he will get better,"

"We shall see," but Thorin was beginning to fear. It had been almost two weeks, and they had heard nothing. Gandalf had arrived two days prior, and while he had been pleasantly surprised to see how together everything, and everyone, was, he was dismayed to hear about Danica. When he had looked at Thorin, an even bigger worry lurked in his eyes; the same one Thorin had felt when Danica had been taken. They hadn't spoken of it yet, but it was a conversation they needed to have, and soon.

"Thorin!" Fili came running in, almost taking out poor Bilbo in his haste. "Kili and the others are back. They have Dani,"

Forgetting all else, Thorin ran past Fili toward the main gate. Due to the number of people that were now inhabiting the mountain, he had to weave his way through the occasional crowd, slowing his progress and trying his patience. He heard her before he saw her, assuring Bofur and Bombur that she was alright. When he came up into the front hall, he didn't even need to speak; she turned her head, and looked straight at him. Seeing where her gaze had gone, Dwalin released his hold on her arm and gave her an encouraging nudge. It took them only a few strides to reach other, and embrace tightly. They both sagged slightly, breathing a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Thank all the gods you are alright," he breathed, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

She held on a bit tighter, then pulled back. "However much I would like to stay in your arms, we have so much to discuss before tomorrow,"

"I know. The battle. We can gather the others after you have cleaned up a little and…what happened?" he took a lock of her hair in his fingers. It was the one that used to be longer, and held his braid.

Her eyes filled with both anger and sorrow. "The dwarves who captured me cut it off and burned it. Only one of them survived though," there was a satisfaction in her tone that worried him.

"What happened to them?"

She shook her head. "We don't have time for that just yet. We need to make sure everything is completely ready,"

"We have most of it covered," Dain assured from the side. "Ye look terrible Lass, and those wounds should be redressed,"

"They were bound and cleaned as best we could manage," Tauriel said. "But yes, they need more attention,"

Thorin took a closer look at Danica, and noticed all the healing bruises on her face, as well as her bandaged wrists and ankles. Her dress still seemed covered in blood as well. If he ever found out who was responsible, he would cheerfully tear them limb from limb. In the meantime, he led her to his quarters, asking a couple of the Laketown women to bring hot water and a clean change of clothes. When the water was finally in the tub, Danica looked about ready to drop from exhaustion. She sat in one of the larger armchairs, eyes drooping heavily.

"Would you like me to help you, or would rather I got one of the women?" he asked, though he would rather kiss an elf than leave her side.

Before her eyes even opened, she smiled. "Stay," she reached a hand out to him. "I don't want you to leave,"

He took her hand, kissed it, then used it to help her up. "Good,"

Peeling her clothes and bandages off was a painful process for both of them. Though she tried to stay as strong and silent as possible, she couldn't keep all the whimpers at bay. Each pained noise hit his heart like the tip of a blade, and the sight of her rope wounds made him nearly sick with fury. He had to hand it to the elves though, their healing skills were truly amazing. What would have been gaping, shredded wounds, were now just vividly red and raw. As tenderly as he possibly could, he pressed his lips to each mark, as if he could make them go away with that simple gesture.

"You certainly have had your share of trouble since you came here,"

"True," she took his hands and gave him a kiss in return. "But it is all worth it,"

Would he ever get used to such open, disarming affection? He hoped not. "Say that again when the battle is over,"

"Oh, I will. Don't worry," after a smile, she let out a hiss, lowing herself into the hot water.

They washed her as thoroughly as they could without aggravating her injuries. Keeping his focus on the task at hand was difficult with her very bare and vulnerable body right in front of him, but the dried-on blood made it a bit easier. All he wanted was to wash away all evidence of what had happened. Once she was clean and dry, he helped her into a blue dress with a brown frock, and re-braided her hair, using an extra bead he had found in a drawer.

"Now then, I can show you what we have set in place for tomorrow, but there is not much you can actually do at the present time,"

She nodded. "I know, I just-wait, there is something I can do. Where is my bag?"

Not sure what she was planning, Thorin went into the wardrobe and pulled the bag out, setting it on the bed. "The woman, Meera, made sure to bring it to us,"

Barely acknowledging his words, Danica rummaged through her belongings, pulling out a large feather. He recognized it as the one the eagle had given her months ago.

"I need to have Kaine take this to the eagles. If they can get here sooner, we will have an even bigger advantage," feather in hand, she spun toward the door, and tilted dangerously to the side.

"I think we can get someone else to get this delivered," Thorin said as he steadied her.

She took a deep breath, then shook her head. "I need to do this. I have to do something,"

"So stubborn," he sighed. "Can I make a deal with you?" Though her eyes turned suspicious, she let him continue. "I can have someone escort you to the aviary to deliver the feather, but then I would like you to come back, and marry me,"

* * *

Her heart stuttered, and then stopped for a couple of beats as her brain tried to comprehend his words.

"Tonight? Now?"

His lips lifted in amusement. "Does the idea frighten you so?"

She tried to relax her face. "It's just so sudden. I feel woefully unprepared. I mean, look at me, Thorin. I am covered in cuts and bruises. Not exactly the way a woman wants to look for her wedding,"

"You look beautiful, as always. And do not fret," he said, and kissed her until she didn't. "I can get everything we need ready. Just say yes,"

"Yes," then she gave a half-assed frown. "It really is no fair how you can do that,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," but he smirked before sobering ever so slightly. "This has been the fourth time I thought I lost you, and tomorrow could be the fifth. I do not want to wake up tomorrow without being tied to you in every way,"

How could she say no to that? How could she want anything other than what he wanted? It only took a couple of seconds, but all the dreams they'd shared ran through her mind, solidifying her agreement with him. Though she knew exactly what she was fighting for, tomorrow was a complete unknown, and she didn't want to waste any of the time they may or may not have left. Besides, she'd already had a big, perfect wedding. All she really needed was him.

"Come on, there are some women from Laketown who can take you to Kaine,"

Still feeling nerves tightening her stomach, she followed him out to the hall, where he called on a young, thin woman with dark red hair, and a weather-hardened face. He told her to take Danica to the aviary before bringing her back to her quarters as quickly as possible. Then he gave Danica a warm smile, and went the other way. The two women stayed silent as they walked, though Danica could see how painfully curious the woman was about her. From the looks she was getting from the dwarves they passed, they were curious too, but also disdainful. It didn't help that Dain obviously still felt the same way. If she didn't die during the battle, perhaps she could prove at least some of her worth. For now, she knew that all she could do was get word to the eagles. She hoped they weren't too far away…

"Here we are, my lady,"

The aviary was nearly full with large ravens, giving only the occasional squawk. By their eyes, she could tell this was a far more advanced bird than the ravens she was used to. Even so, it was the smaller bird that caught her eye.

"Kaine!"

The falcon lifted his head from under his wing, caught sight of her, and hopped on his perch, wings fluttering. Danica nearly forgot to put on her glove in her haste, but soon had Kaine safely on her arm, nuzzling her cheek.

"He's barely eaten since ye've been gone," a dwarf said grumpily from one of the other cages. "Only His Majesty could get him to even consider food,"

"Have you been a pain?" she asked, getting a muffled snort from the dwarf as a response. Mostly ignoring it, she closed her eyes and took comfort from Kaine's soft feathers. "A lot has happened since we met, hasn't it? Unfortunately, I need to part from you again. I need you to take this feather to the eagles for me. I'm sure you know where to go. Please be safe, and swift. We desperately need their help," she tied the eagle feather to his leg, and gave him one last stroke before watching him soar into the darkening sky. A wary hope filled her chest. Maybe, just maybe…

"My lady, we need to get back to your chambers," the Laketown woman said.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name,"

"Rosa, my lady,"

"It's nice to meet you, Rosa," Danica smiled.

When Rosa smiled back, her youth shined through the lines her circumstances had etched into her skin. "You as well, my lady,"

They chatted amicably on the way back, which helped distract Danica from her nerves. The distraction abruptly ended when they opened the door, and saw a gown spready across the bed. It's style wasn't typical of the dwarves, but the craftsmanship was unmistakably dwarrow. It was made of exotic gold and blue silk with the sharply woven embroidery similar to patterns she had seen in Erebor. The style itself really seemed more like ancient Chinese dresses from earth.

"My word…" Rosa breathed.

Danica nodded, unable to speak as she brushed her fingers along the fine material. It was breathtaking.

"It was Thorin's mother's," Balin said from the doorway. When Danica turned and looked over at him, he smiled and let himself in. "She was a fair, slender thing like you. A great beauty, and not just by our standards. Rumor had it that she was half human. Of course, these rumors only intensified once Thorin was born and grew so tall," he chuckled in amusement. "I suppose if they were true, that would only make Thorin's love for you that much more serendipitous,"

She had to smile. "It would be quite the coincidence. What was she like?"

"Kind and gentle. So much softer than most dwarrow women, but she was so loved by everyone who met her. She was more precious to Thorin's father, Thrain, than any treasure on this earth. Losing her nearly drove him mad. She died giving birth to Thorin's sister, Dis,"

Yet another tragedy for that family. It only strengthened her resolve for the outcome of the battle. "Is it really appropriate for me to wear this, Balin?" she asked, turning their attention back to the gown.

"More than you know," Balin took her hand. "His mother would not have had it any other way, and neither would we. You are his perfect match, Lass, and I wish you all the happiness in the world,"

Overwhelmed, she wrapped her arms around the white-haired dwarf. "Thank you. You have become like family to me, and I am so grateful to know you.

When she pulled back, he sniffed, more than a little misty-eyed. "Enough of that for now," he said, giving her hand a pat. "We need to save these tears for later. Go on, then. We will be waiting," he smiled at her once more before leaving, making sure to close the door behind him.

Rosa stared at the door a moment, stupefied, then shook it off. "Shall I help you get ready?"

"Please. Thank you," feeling suddenly weak, Danica looked down at the dress.

"Are you ready, my lady?"

A deep breath. "Yes,"

 **P.S.** Sorry this one took a little longer! I have been cast in a local musical, and it's a crazy schedule, so I've been incredibly busy. Thank you for your patience, and for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N.** Woo! Sorry this one took a little while to get out. Rehearsals have been insane. Good, but insane. Haha. I also wanted to make sure I did this chapter justice, considering the subject matter. Speaking of which, there is some…adult content in this chapter, so if that is not your cup of tea, you can go ahead and skip the second half of this chapter. As for the rest, I hope it is to your satisfaction. 😉  
 **Guest:** I am happily writing more! :D  
 **Sarah March:** I hope your holiday has been enjoyable! Thank you so much for reading, and I'm glad you enjoy it. 😊  
 **AnneDance1711:** I cannot even begin to convey just how much I appreciate your comments on every chapter. Thank you! I hope your audition went well!  
Thank you everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. A lot of thought and heart went into it. 😊  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters, and plots.

Thorin paced back and forth, feet crunching in the frozen dew. Night had fallen, making the air crisp and cold, so everyone had bundled up before heading outside. Gandalf had suggested they do the ceremony somewhere other than inside the halls so as to avoid unnecessary attention. Knowing how some of Dain's men could react, Thorin had agreed. The last thing he wanted for their wedding was for Danica to suffer through glares of suspicion and distaste. At first, he had planned on telling only a few of the company, but knew that they would all want to be there, and Danica would have been disappointed if some had been missing. So, here they all stood, breath fogging in the night air, waiting for Balin to bring her out. The mood and stars cast enough light to see, so they didn't really need any torches, which helped with their anonimity. None of this did anything to help ease the nerves that had started Thorin's pacing.

"Ye look like a foundling meeting his intended for the first time," Dwalin chuckled.

"I imagine getting married is terrifying no matter how old you are," Fili shot back with a grin.

Thorin glared at the pair of them. "Neither of you are helping," he growled, causing soft laughter from some of the others.

"I just about wet myself before my wedding," Gloin said.

"That was more likely due to the amount of ale ye consumed trying to calme yer own nerves," Dwalin's comment had the soft laughter rising in volume.

Thorin looked to Gandalf, who shook his head, equally amused and exasperated. Smiling a little now, Thorin turned his gaze to Bilbo, asking a silent question, to which the hobbit nodded. When he turned again, he saw two figures making their way up the hill. As they came closer, and the moonlight brought them into full view, his breath halted in his chest. Someone had braided Danica's hair in traditional wedding braids, leaving her neck and collarbones bare. Even in the dim light, the gold and blue of her gown made her glow. Just as he thought it might, it fit her perfectly. It sinched in, accentuating her small waist, and making her curves that much more apparent. He would have to ask the master seamstresses to make her more gowns of this style.

She looked up at him, her eyes seeming to glow without the help of any other light. Her lips lifted in a soft, shy smile that had his heart practically leaping from his chest. Balin also smiled, looking at the two of them with unspeakable pride and joy. It was the joy of someone who no longer had to worry so much about the happiness of their loved one. After placing Danica's hand in Thorin's, he took a breath to just enjoy the moment with them, then moved to stand beside Dwalin. Gandalf started to speak, but Thorin barely heard him. It had suddenly struck him how strange, yet perfect it was that they ended up here after the journey they had gone through. He could vividly remember the first time he'd kissed her in Bree, though it seemed like a completely different lifteime.

"Never before have I seen such a star-crossed pair," Gandalf said, "and rarely have I seen two people as perfectly matched. From the beginning, I have watched the two of you take care of each other, and help each other grow. You have been a light, not only to one another, but to everyone around you. As long as you are together, there is a hope for this land I never dared dream possible,"

There were a couple "here, here's" at that, which had Danica beaming.

"To honor both of your cultures, the vows and ceremony will be of mixed traditions," Gandalf continued. "Thorin Oakenshiled, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, do you take this woman as your wife? To love her, support and provide for her, and keep her from all harm?"

He had always heard men, from any race, comment about how saying yes to your wedding vows felt like locking the door to your own prison cell. But as he looked at her, it felt more like a door opening, than closing. "I do,"

* * *

"And do you, Danica MacKay, ward of Lord Elrond, take this dwarf to be your husband? To love him, support him, guide him, and keep him from all harm?"

"I do,"

She remembered being nervous at her first wedding, afraid she would stumble with her words, or trip down the aisle. Maybe it was because this was so spur-of-the-moment, but she felt strangely at peace. It helped that they were in front of just the company, rather than hundreds of dwarves. Perhaps it was also that, with their fate being uncertain, being present in the moment, with no regrets, was all she could really do. Some of her ease evaporated when Gandalf pulled out a knife. Eyes widening, she looked at Thorin, who squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"Danica, Thorin has already given you a ring, but Balin tells me you had one made for him as well,"

Shaking off her nerves, she nodded, looking over as Balin walked up, handing her the surprisingly heavy circle of metal. When she turned back to Thorin, he was gazing at her with bemused confusion.

"How did you get this done in time?" he asked with wonder.

"I talked with Balin about it before I was taken, and he had it made," she took it and slipped it on his left hand. "On the inside is an inscription: 'Tά mo chroί istigh inoat.' It means, 'My heart is in you,' in the language of my ancestors. The knotted design symbolizes eternity,"

"It's perfect," he smiled, kissing her hand before reaching into his coat to pull out the Arkenstone. "We were able to find this and keep it safe while you were…gone. The first time I gave this to you, I had Bilbo deliver it, but now I want it to pass directly from my hands to yours, as a symbol that my heart, life, and kingdom are now yours as much as they are mine. You are my queen, no matter what anyone else may say,"

Danica had to remember how to breathe as the weight of the Arkenstone dropped in her hands, and the heavier weight of its' responsibility fell on her shoulders. Could she be a queen? The notion had never fully settled in her mind before. Gandalf began speaking again, forcing her attention away from her thoughts.

"Now then, if you could both give me your right hands,"

Eyeing the knife warily, Danica put the Arkenstone in her pocket, then did as the wizard requested. When Gandalf raised the knife above their hands, she remembered her previous trepidation.

"It's alright," Thorin softly assured. "You will barely feel it,"

She nodded, but was unable to wipe all the worry from her face. Gandalf ran the knife lightly across their palms, then had them expose the flesh above their hearts, which he also marked. Thorin had been right; she'd barely been able to feel anything. It was almost frightening to think how sharp the knife would have to be.

"Put your hand on the others' heart, and repeat after me:

Danica had a hard time forming the Khuzdul words, and even once she did, she was sure they were incorrect. To be honest, she was just as sure that she, and Thorin could not care less in that moment. They were locked in each other's gaze, their very lives seeming to tie together as their blood did. On the last word, Thorin leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. The others rose up in cheers and claps, then surged forward to congratulate them. It was all a blur of smiles and tears, and the growing realization that she was freezing. Feeling her shivers, Thorin tucked her close in to his side, then suggested they all go inside. Still chatting animatedly, they made their way to one of the more intimate dining halls, where some food was already waiting for them. At first Danica wondered who had put it all together, but then she saw the satisfied smile on Bilbo's face. Sensing someone's eyes on him, he looked around until he caught Danica looking at him. When she mouthed an emphatic, "Thank you," his smile grew warm, and he gave a subtle bow.

After their wrists were bandaged, plenty of toasts were made, which only got more ridiculous as more ale was consumed. There were some very touching words spoken as well, that had Danica trying to keep her smile going through the tears. It was all just so perfect, and she was overwhelmed with feelings of bittersweet joy. Everything was light and happy now, but she knew the darkness and tragedy that could occur come the dawn. Thorin was forced to break up the celebration early, knowing that they would all need their strength for the battle. However, as everyone else went to bed, giving suggestive winks as they left, he took Danica's hand and led her back outside, away from all the lights and noise. She looked up at him inquisitively, but he just pulled her into his arms. Understanding his feelings in that moment, she guided his hands, one around her waist, the other clasping hers.

"This is how we dance in my world," she said. "Well, how most of us dance,"

Catching on quickly, he pulled her closer, and swayed to a melody only they could hear. Putting all else out of her mind, she rested her head on his shoulder, her face pressed to his neck. If there was going to be a goodbye, this would have to be it.

* * *

"I wanted one more moment with you, under the stars," Thorin said, turning slightly so he could take in the scent of her hair. "I know you said to focus on surviving tomorrow, but neither of us knows what is going to happen, and I just…" he sighed, not really knowing how to explain.

"It's alright," she responded, lifting her head. "I understand. I wish we had more time promised to us too,"

He kissed her, allowing himself this one moment to say his silent goodbyes. For the rest of the time they had together, he wanted only to cherish the happiness he'd been blessed with. As he held her, he despaired at the possibility that he may never see her again. Never hold her and feel her lips pressed to his. If tomorrow brought his death, so be it. But by Durin, he would fight with everything he had to stay alive. For this. For her.

Once he felt her skin begin to chill, he stepped back. "Shall we?" he gestured back to the mountain. They walked back, hand in hand, giving only the occasional acknowledgment to those still awake. Other than that, they kept silent, even when they had entered his, no, their chamber. He had lit a fire earlier so that the room would be warm when they came in, and so there would be plenty of light. Feeling no need for words still, he approached her slowly, taking pain-staking care while untying the gown. So much of him wanted to rush, afraid of time ticking away, but he knew he needed to make this last. Danica turned to help him undress her, the same sense of urgency he had felt radiating off of her.

"Let me," he murmured, guiding her shoulders so her back was to him.

Each garment he removed, and each plait he unbraided from her hair he savored. The softness and exotic smell of her skin were imprinted in his memory, and on his heart. When the entirety of her clothes lay pooled at her feet, he kept her faced away. He listened intently to her sighs as he skimmed his fingertips along her shoulders and back, his lips following the trail. Just like he had a couple of weeks ago in the spring, he traced the puckered pattern of her strange scars, all the way from her neck to her hip. Her sighs turned to fervent moans the moment is lips reached her neck. Spurred by the passionate change in her, he slid his hands around her waist, then up to caress her breasts. Whipping back like lightning, her hands clutched at his cloak. It took only a couple more moments before she suddenly turned.

"Thorin," it was a desperate plea, followed by a kiss that completely undid him.

Feeling a madness much like he had felt in the forests of Mirkwood, he shed his cloak, allowing her to help with the laces and buttons of his shirts. They were a flurry of kisses, grasping hands, and moans. At some point, Thorin found himself as bare as she. Before pulling her with him to the bed, he picked up his cloak and wrapped it around the both of them to protect from the chill. Taking that brief moment of sanity, he held her against his chest, kissing her long and deep. Then the madness took him again, and all that was in his mind was her. After so many months of longing, she was finally all his. Every part of her was soft and warm, except her mouth, which was hot and eager. Even when he wanted to part and explore the rest of her, she brought him back, allowing freedom to only his hands.

Lost in instinct, they began moving against each other, barely noticing until he slipped inside of her. They took a quick breath of surprise together, then let it out on a satisfied moan. By Durin, she was tight, and perfect. The sounds she made as he moved within her sent shivers down his spine, and had him moving faster, though he hadn't meant to. Reacting in a way he would never have expected, Danica wrapped her legs around his waist and matched his pace with equal vigor while her hands clawed fervently at his back. He growled out a breathless oath, not entirely sure what he had said, or what her response was. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he grabbed her around the waist and thrust into her until his mind went blank. As he reached the end, he covered her mouth with his, muffling both of their cries. They shuddered in unison, clinging to each other with all of their might, before going limp.

* * *

Wow. That was all she could come up with for the first couple of minutes while she and Thorin lay still, catching their breath. Her mind and body were still buzzing with pleasure, made all the more intense by the feeling of Thorin still inside her. Reveling in it, she shifted her hips, eliciting a moan from Thorin, who had his face buried in her neck. After pressing a kiss there, he lifted himself p onto his forearms.

"Mm…don't go," she reached up, touching his face.

"Just for a moment," he smiled, then pulled away to stoke the dying fire.

Danica stretched luxuriously, every bone and muscle feeling as pliable as rubber. "I thought I would be nervous," she said when he came back to lay beside her. "But I wasn't. It just felt…"

"Natural,"

She nodded, snuggling into his side. As he had done earlier, she traced her fingertips across his skin. For the first time, she was able to see the few tattoos on his shoulders and arms. "Do these symbolize anything?" she asked, touching one with an intricately woven pattern.

"Some of them symbol achievement, while others are tributes to my ancestors. Many dwarves cover most of their bodies, but my last tattoo was for my brother and grandfather,"

He didn't say anything else, but she knew he hadn't gotten any more because he didn't feel worthy, and it broke her heart.

"Once the battle is over, perhaps you will get a couple more,"

"At least one more," lifting her chin with his finger, he kissed her lips. After a pause, he looked down at her, brows furrowed. "What is that scent on your skin? I'm not sure I have ever come across it,"

A small laugh bubbled up in her throat. "It's called shea butter. Well, it is in my world. The words the Haradrim merchant used were unfamiliar and difficult to pronounce. Anyway, the merchants came through Rivendell, and the scent reminded me of home, so Lord Elrond bought me a jar. It has vanilla in it as well,"

The sigh he gave was rough, and had her heart taking off again. "Woman, you are going to drive me insane,"

"Somehow, I find myself ok with that," grinning, she rolled on top of him, then paused, remembering something. "What did the Khuzdul oaths mean?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that," he smiled, hands caressing her hips. "'My heart and soul, now flesh and bone, more precious than jewels, and dearer than breath. My promise stronger than any stone, never to be broken, even in death,'"

Stunned, her eyes went down to the bandages on their wrists. "That's beautiful,"

"There are a couple other variations, but that is the oath my mother and father spoke at their

wedding. I thought it would suite us as well,"

"It does," she leaned down to kiss him, which brought a wonderful friction between her legs. Sighing, she leaned into it, then squeaked when he rolled her back beneath him.

"Not so fast," he said, pinning her wrists above her head. "I had every intention of taking my time with you; showing you just how much you mean to me. This time, I will not be distracted," keeping the grip on her wrists, he lowered his head and began an agonizing descent from her neck.

"What about-shouldn't we…oh God," she felt like her body had just begun to calm down when he started bringing her back up. Breath getting more and more labored, she managed one more word, before his tongue had her gasping. "Sleep,"

"Later,"

 **P.S.** Whew! It has been a while since I've written a scene like that. I hope it met everyone's expectations! Or at least came close to satisfying. Haha. Thank you for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

**A.N.** Well I kinda sucked getting this chapter out. Yikes. To give you all the excuses, I went from one show to another, and my personal life blew up for a little bit there. Still waiting for things to settle down, and thank you to those of you who have been so patient with me. Thank you also to those of you who commented on the last chapter, it helped me feel a little more at ease. 😊Also, thank you and hello to my new followers!  
 **Tibblets:** Thanks for the feedback!  
 **dragonegyptianblue:** Yay! Your comment made my day when I read it. 😊 I'm so happy you liked it, and the character development. As for Kili, we shall have to wait and see…  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** Oh my goodness, thank you. That means a lot.  
The battle has been incredibly difficult for me to work out and write to my satisfaction, so hopefully it will meet your expectations, and maybe even surprise you here and there. Please leave me some reviews and feedback! It is always appreciated, and helps me in writing future chapters. If there are any blaring spelling or grammar errors, let me know. Once I finished writing this, I wanted to get it out to you ASAP.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

The dawn came quiet and deceptively peaceful while Danica and Thorin lay together, just listening to each other's heartbeats. Despite only a couple of hours' sleep, they were both wide awake, ready for whatever was to come. Danica could feel his reluctance to move as strongly as her own. She sighed, about to make the first unwanted motion, but he pulled her to him, kissing her desperately. Caught completely unaware, she followed him into the madness of emotion that followed. They took each other fast and hard, leaving Danica breathless and stunned. There was no time for recovery, though. Thorin was only able to give her a soft, brief kiss before they were forced to roll out of bed. While cleaning and then getting dressed, they remained silent, but kept near-constant physical contact. She helped him with the limited amount of armor he chose, wishing he would use more. By the look in his eyes, he felt the same while tying her simple leather armor into place. Even more conflict came into his eyes when he picked up the mithril shirt. He looked at her for a moment, and when she nodded, put it aside for Bilbo.

"Is there no way I can convince you to stay here, where it's safe?" he pleaded while he braided her hair out of her face.

She sighed, not wanting to hurt him, but knowing she could not do as he wished. "I'm sorry,"

"Then I suppose I will just have to do my best to make sure you do not get yourself killed,"

"Likewise," she responded with a grin, though she doubted either of them felt much humor.

They walked out the door to meet the others, and nearly ran over Bilbo, who appeared to be rather anxious. Danica looked at Thorin, trying to suggest that now was a good time to give Bilbo the shirt. Understanding her silent communication perfectly, Thorin reached inside his coat and brought the shiny object out.

"This is for you, Master Baggins. Mithril, it was called by my forbearers. Impenetrable links of silver steel,"

Looking a little dubious, Bilbo took it and slipped it over his head. "I look absurd," he said. "I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit,"

"It is a gift," Thorin smiled. "A token of our friendship,"

Bilbo glanced at Danica, then put on his best polite face, shoulders back and straight. "Thank you,"

The company met in the hall of kings, away from the other armies that were preparing for battle. Women and children still bustled around them, hurriedly trying to get to safety. Though chaos was all around them, the atmosphere in their small circle was quiet and peaceful. Perhaps it was because they knew what was to come, and what could possibly come. Dwalin looked at Danica, and broke the silence.

"Got a song for us Lass?"

She smiled, and sang;

" _Of all the money that ere I've had_

 _"I spent it in good company_

 _And all the harm I have ever done,_

 _Alas, it was to none but me_

 _And all I've done for want of wit_

 _To memory now I can't recall_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Goodnight and joy be to you all_

 _So fill to me the parting glass,_

 _And drink a health whate'er may fall_

 _Then gently rise and softly call_

 _Goodnight and joy be to you all_

 _Of all the comrades that ere I had_

 _They're sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that ere I had_

 _They'd wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it falls unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I'll gently rise, and softly call_

 _Goodnight and joy be to you all_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _And drink a health whate'er may fall_

 _Then gently rise and softly call_

 _Goodnight and joy be to you all_

 _Goodnight and joy be to you all_

Even the women and children had paused to listen, and once they began moving again, it was slower and less harried. Only once she had stopped singing did Danica realize that she and Thorin were holding hands. She didn't know how had reached out first, but now she didn't want to ever let go.

"Aye, Lass. That was a fitting song," Gloin said while the others nodded.

After giving her hand one final squeeze, Thorin let go and addressed the company. "You have all given so much to help me reclaim our homeland. I could not have asked for braver, more loyal dwarves, and would not have traded a single one of you for a whole army," there were some cheers and claps on the back. "Despite everything we have been through, because of everything we have been through, will you follow me, one more time?"

Instead of the solemn, quiet response Danica was expecting, they rose up in more cheers, and began to chant,

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the queen!"

A warmth filled Danica's chest at the same time the heavy weight of responsibility settled in. Some of Dain's men walked by, unsure how to respond, especially when the remaining people of Laketown began chanting as well. When Thorin looked back at her, his eyes were filled with pride. All she could do was stare back, wide-eyed and unsure. It left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as they all began marching out to join the others in the field. Her attention quickly turned to the sky. She had hoped and prayed to see the eagles come before the battle started, but there was no sign of them, or Kaine. Anxiety built up, and she soon found herself shaking. Trying to steady herself, she tightened her grip on her spear, and concentrated on the rhythmic footsteps of those around her. Once they stopped though, everything went deathly still and silent. Elves, men, and dwarves lined the valley, waiting with bated breath to see where the enemy would attack first.

"If the battle turns ill, I want you to go back to the mountain and lead those you can out the hidden door and to safety," Thorin leaned his head closer to hers so only she could hear his words.

"I'm staying with you," she responded resolutely.

"Dani,"

"Thorin, please. I can't leave you,"

"You are my wife, and my queen. The people in that mountain will need you to look after them and help them survive. You will be their only hope,"

She bit the inside of her cheek, knowing he was right, and hating to admit it. Finally, she nodded, but said, "Only if the battle turns,"

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Thorin accepted it. It was only another moment of silence before the earth began to tremble beneath them. When the hill in front of them exploded, Danica's heart nearly burst from her chest. Just before the rest of hell broke loose, she turned to Thorin, and said, "I love you!"

She never heard his response.

* * *

Thorin yelled back at her, but the chaos around them swallowed his words to the point where he could barely even hear himself. He signaled for the horns, which alerted the front few lines to build a wall with their shields. Even as they, along with some of the elves and men braced for impact, he knew there was something wrong. There were just too many of them. He looked up to Ravenill, and saw Azog, whose focus was solely on the army moving towards them.

"No…"

"Get everyone over here!" Danica yelled. "They've pulled all of their forces to attack in one direction!"

Horns blew all around them, frantically trying to get the other defenses all in one place, but it was too late.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin called, for it was all they could do as the enemy plowed right through them.

It was like watching water break through a dam. They did the best they could possible do to hold the lines, but battle trolls beat them away like flies. Finally, he heard Dain's distant call, and the sound of his war machines firing. Giant, spinning spears found their mark in the giant beasts, and in the flood of orcs behind them. Confidence building, the rest of the allied forces let out a great cry and charged. Soon, all around him was a chaotic cacophony of screams and clashing metal; the stench of blood quickly pervading the air. He lost sight of Danica within seconds, but knew that focusing on it would only get him killed. Instead, he let battle instinct take over. Fili and Kili stayed by his side, protecting his back.

Throughout the madness, one horn seemed to rise above all the others, controlling the enemies' movements. Thorin chanced a glance up to the hill again. Whatever move Azog willed for his armies was conducted by a change of flags, and a series of horn blows. Realization hit Thorin like a wall of ice. There was no other way…The one thing she had warned him not to do was the only real option he had. Gritting his teeth, he turned and gestured for Fili, Kili, and Dwalin to follow him. They fought their way to Dain first.

"Fine warning yer woman's sight has given us, 'cos," Dain joked while he smashed an orc in the face with his hammer.

"Without her, many more lives would have been lost," Fili protested heatedly.

Dain gave an amused look to Thorin, who shrugged, then moved on to the task at hand. "I need you to take charge of our armies down here. The only way for us to gain the upper hand with them is to kill their leader,"

Brows pulling together, Dain looked up at Azog. "Ye can't," he said. "Yer out king,"

"That is why I must do it," Thorin responded somberly. "If you would, we need goats to get up the hill with all haste,"

Though he looked about ready to deny the request, Dain sighed, giving in. "Aye," he made a quick gesture to one of his men. They all had to pause a moment to kill some charging orcs. When he could, Thorin took a look around, and was finally able to spot Danica a ways off, fighting beside Gandalf and Bard. It terrified him more than words could say to see her fighting for her life.

"Here," Dain caught his attention and motioned to four goats. "Yer all mad. Ye know that?"

"It is probably the only reason we stand a chance," Thorin grinned, mounting one of the goats.

Dain barked out a laugh, but became somber again when they began to move out. "May Durin save you all,"

They fought their way through the chaos, stopping for the only thing that gave Thorin more dread than going up to Ravenhill; asking the elves for help. To at least some relief, Thranduil was too far off to get to, but his son and the redhead were just ahead of them. As if knowing they were needed, they looked over at the coming goats, and leaped toward them.

"We are barely able to hold them back," the princeling said. "The Defiler is controlling them from his safe position above,"

"That is why we will need your help,"

The two elves shared a surprised glance before looking back at the company of four.

"Just you?" Tauriel asked, but with no disdain or intended offense. She seemed genuinely concerned for their safety, which left Thorin feeling a little unarmed.

"Another reason we need your help," Kili answered, and Thorin could swear he heard a wink in his nephew's voice.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he focused on Legolas. "We share the same goal, and so should be able to fight beside one another effectively,"

Legolas nodded, then said, with some strain, "I agree,"

Tauriel sat behind Kili while Legolas reluctantly went behind an equally reluctant Thorin. Trying to quell the sinking feeling in his stomach, Thorin pulled his mind back to the battle. Thanks to the goats, the journey up the cliffside was relatively quick. Jumping off the moment they hit level ground, they fought off a pack of orcs who were waiting to ambush them. After, everything went quiet. Deathly, chillingly quiet. Thorin looked at the elves, knowing they had better sight and hearing, but they looked just as confused as he felt.

"Where is he?" Fili murmured softly.

"Laying a trap of some kind," Thorin responded. "Whatever you do, do not go into the watchtower, or anywhere else alone. We do not want to spring the trap without backup,"

Fili and Dwalin were the only ones that nodded before a distant screech reached their ears. Thorin turned his gaze to the horizon, and saw shadowy figures moving against the clouds. The first one he recognized was the smallest. Kaine swooped down further into the valley, calling out for his mistress. A much larger call followed, coming from those that followed the falcon.

"The eagles are coming…"

Thorin spun around, surprised by Bilbo's voice behind him. "Bilbo! What are you doing here?"

Tearing his eyes away from the great birds, Bilbo shook off whatever caused his eyes to glaze over. "Dani sent me. In not so many words, she wanted me to warn you about the trap Azog has-"

"Thank you, Bilbo, but we know," Thorin responded as politely as possible. "We are trying to figure his trap out now. That piece of filth has hidden himself well,"

"I can help,"

"Don't be absurd," Dwalin scoffed. "Ye should find somewhere safe until the battle is over,"

Bilbo's eyes narrowed in indignation, his shoulders set straight with determination. When he spoke, his words were for Thorin only. "I can do this,"

For some reason, Thorin truly believed he could. "Go," he said with a nod.

Unable to stand and do nothing, Kili and Tauriel moved further to the north to check beyond the hill. After they had disappeared from sight, a change of wind stirred. Legolas turned his head toward something, which had the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Incoming,"

A moment later, the sound of giant wings gave Thorin all he needed to know what Legolas meant, and had him so amused. Sighing through his nose, he turned to see Danica sliding off the eagle's back, Kaine fluttering above her. Fury was rolling off of her in waves, making her look like some powerful goddess of war.

"Thorin Oakenshield, what in hell do you think you are doing! Do you want to die?!"

She stalked over to him, and, seeing the fear in her eyes, he knew there was only one thing he could do. So he grabbed her, held on when she fought, and kissed her until she stilled.

"Damn you," she whimpered, but he could see most of the anger had dissipated. "Why?"

"I had to. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but he is the puppet master. He needs to be dealt with, or they don't stand a chance down there,"

"You have already warned us about what may happen," Fili assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We have a good chance of avoiding any terrible outcome,"

The nod she gave was less than confident, and her eyes looked around the small group doubtfully. Her brows lowered in confusion before she said, "Where are Kili and Tauriel?"

"They went over the hill there to scout for orcs," Dwalin pointed to the hill with his axe.

Danica's eyes widened, but before she could speak, a loud, sinister horn blew from behind the hill. A low rumbling followed, then the earth began to quake. The ice cracked loudly beneath them, forcing them onto more solid ground. Thorin reached out for Danica's arm, but she was already running toward Kili and Tauriel. Cursing under his breath, he went after her, but was stopped by a panting Bilbo.

"Azog and a small force of orcs and goblins are hiding in the tower. If you charge that hill, they will block you in and attack you from behind,"

"This was his plan all along," Legolas said darkly.

"Sneaky piece of scum," Dwalin added in.

Thinking quickly, Thorin addressed Dwalin and Fili. "I need the two of you to go warn the others and bring them back," he looked up to Legolas, who saw where his train of thought was going, and nodded. "We will do what we can to take care of the rest here. We will live to fight another day,"

"Yes Uncle. Be careful," Fili said.

Dwalin frowned, wanting to protest, but instead spoke to the elf. "If he dies, I will avenge him by killing you,"

To their surprise, Legolas' lips lifted upward. "I would expect no less. That does not mean I would let you,"

Dwalin sniffed in mixed disdain and amusement before following Fili.

"I am staying with you," Bilbo said.

Would the hobbit never cease to surprise him? "Thank you," Thorin replied with a smile.

"Come," Legolas beckoned. "If we want to have any chance of helping the others, we need to move now,"

They made their way as stealthily as they could across the ice, trying to ignore the cracking sounds, and continuous shifting of the earth. When they got to the other side, the hill behind them exploded, opened by more of the wereworms. Unable to look away, they watched as giant spiders flowed out of the open earth like ants out of an ant hole. Great bats flew above them, prepared to swoop down and attack anything on the ground.

"Durin have mercy," Thorin muttered.

As if responding to his quiet prayer, the eagles appeared in the sky above them, taking the bats out with a quick efficiency impossible to deny. A few of them swept down to sink their talons into the spiders on the ground. From the back of one of them, Beorn jumped down, transforming into a bear before he even hit the ground. The ferocity with which he struck at spiders and orcs alike was a truly fearsome thing to behold. Remembering their own task, Thorin, Legolas, and Bilbo entered the watchtower, and were quickly met by goblin mercenaries. Though these were easy enough to deal with, Thorin could hear the orcs behind them, preparing to make their move.

"So it begins,"

 **P.S.** I have to admit, though I'm not super happy with some of the writing in this chapter, I am kind of proud of where this is all going. I didn't have a completely clear vision of this battle when I started, but I like what's happening. Hopefully you all do too! Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment!


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N.** Thank you all for your patience in waiting for the last chapter. The responses I have gotten have really helped to spur on this next chapter. I have been excitedly writing it, with inspiration flowing for the first time in a while. I really hope you all like it!  
 **durinsdaughter2469btw:** Yay! Thank you! Hopefully the rest of the battle will continue to satisfy.  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** I always love your reviews and comments. Thank you! Sadly, yes, there is some bad stuff to come.  
 **Guest:** Happy writing more! I will keep as many as I can safe.  
As always, reviews and comments are greatly loved and appreciated. Might be an author ego thing…I don't know. Lol.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot lines.

Why spiders? Why the damn spiders? Danica had thought she had escaped the foul creatures, and yet, here they were. They, and a force of goblins were bursting from the ground like demons from hell. She stood, frozen in horror at the sight, until a hand suddenly gripped her arm.

"Dani, come one!" Kili yelled, pulling her along with him and Tauriel as they ran.

"But shouldn't we-"

"Not without reinforcements," Tauriel called while firing a few arrows into a spider behind them.

Reinforcements came faster than they imagined. First, the eagles flew past them, diving into the chaos with Beorn among them. Just as they turned to jump back into the fray, Fili and Dwalin caught up to them, warning them of Azog's plan.

"We have to go back and help the others. Thorin, Bilbo, and the elf were trying to locate Azog,"

"By themselves?" Danica yelled in terror. "Please tell me they didn't go-" Fili's expression gave her the answer she was dreading. "Let's go,"

When they turned, some of the goblins cut them off, forming as many ranks as they could to block their way. The fear that had plagued Danica in battle earlier disappeared without her realizing it. Her spear sliced through each enemy with a sureness and ferocity she never would have thought possible. Where she used to cringe at the blood and gore, she didn't even notice as it sprayed on her clothes and face. She heard the battle cries of the others, which sounded as fierce as she felt. Only when her throat grew sore did she realize that she was yelling too. It all seemed to be in vain when they finally broke through the enemies' lines, and heard Thorin cry out in pain. Danica jolted forward, fighting against Dwalin's grip when he tried to slow her down. Someone else yelled after her, but none of this could stop her; it took another, much closer, pained yell. Everything had happened so quickly, that by the time she stopped, Fili was already helping a wounded Dwalin to safety. She glanced between them and the ruins of Ravenhill, before cursing under her breath and running toward Dwalin.

"We'll take care of Thorin!" Kili called as he and Tauriel took off.

"Damnit," Danica murmured, kneeling down to take a look at Dwalin's arm, which was bleeding profusely.

"Don't worry Dani," Fili said, but his eyes glanced concernedly back toward the others.

"Leave me," Dwalin grunted. "They need ye more than I do,"

"Not likely," Danica responded with a shake of her head. "The artery has been damaged. Fili, quick, I need you to put pressure on the wound," she indicated to the bleeding site, then moved her own hands to cut off as much of her tunic as she could. With Fili's help, she tied the makeshift bandage on, which helped the bleeding some. "Keep it elevated above his heart until someone can better attend to it. Looks like Radagast will be able to help soon,"

"Thank ye Lass," Dwalin smiled and patted her knee with his good hand. "Now go,"

She spared a glance at Fili, who nodded for her to go, though his eyes were tortured at having to stay behind. Just like in her nightmares, it felt like her legs were moving through wet sand. Her breath ran ragged through her throat, and sobbed in her chest.

"Please don't let me be too late. Please don't let me be too late," the words were a mantra that she repeated again and again until she finally reached the ice.

They were all still alive, standing apart on all sides of a great opening in the frozen river. The only one she didn't see was Bilbo, until she did a further scan, and saw him lying unconscious in some of the ruins. Thorin was walking slowly away from the others, who had their backs turned. Danica opened her mouth to warn someone to stop Thorin, but someone else called out first.

"Thorin!"

Danica's mouth snapped shut in confusion as the others looked back toward Thorin. "Oh, this is not normal…" Danica whispered as her eyes landed on her own figure standing a few paces from Thorin. It was then that she remembered her dream from so many months ago.

Her shock and bewilderment were interrupted when Azog broke through the ice, shattering the solid water like a thousand mirrors. She was once again sprinting, watching helplessly as Kili and Tauriel engaged with Azog as well, pushing him off of Thorin, who seemed dazed after a blow to the head. Legolas, who had been firing from the tower, was out of arrows, and swiftly making his way down. Both he and Danica were too late. After batting Kili and Tauriel away, Azog swung his blade in a fatal arc down at Thorin. Springing up, Tauriel pushed Thorin out of the way, and took nearly the full length of the orc's blade from shoulder to hip.

"NO!" Kili screamed, charging and barely managing to embed a knife in Azog's side before the great orc turned on him.

With a swiftness none of them could stop, Azog grabbed Kili by the throat and drove his reddened sword through the young dwarf's chest.

"Kili!" Thorin and Danica cried out together.

Legolas stepped onto the river, but had to turn his attention away from his dying comrade. "Danica, duck!"

Her instincts were quick, but not enough to fully dodge the arrow fired at her. A burning seized her shoulder as the weapon tore through the muscle, then whizzed past her ear. Gritting her teeth, she looked behind her to see some more of the goblins coming down toward them.

"Get to your king! I will finish these," Legolas called to her, running past with his knives drawn.

"Danica, stay back!" Thorin commanded, locking blades once more with a desperate looking Azog.

She would never have listened, and they both knew it. He didn't even have to see her stand to know she had.

"Danica, no!" he pleaded, trying to force Azog back.

The orc swiped his foot out, taking Thorin's out from under him. Thorin's head whipped back against the ground, nearly knocking him unconscious. Then, Azog made his fatal mistake. Instead of attacking and finishing off his prey, he took a moment to grin, gloating over Thorin's still body.

"Shouldn't have waited, you bastard," Danica growled, thrusting her spear as hard as she could up under his armor.

Azog roared in agony, his black blood dripping down his side like hot tar. Danica knew it was a fatal blow, but it didn't incapacitate him as quickly or efficiently as she had expected. With the last bit of strength he had, Azog grabbed her spear and sung her off her feet, striking at her before tossing her aside like a ragdoll. She hit the ice hard, casting sparks across her vision as the air was forced from her lungs. As if from a great distance, she heard a rough, strangled yell, and the sickening thwack of a blade hitting flesh and bone all in one, swift stroke. In an effort to clear her mind and vision, she blinked her eyes a few times, but everything remained hazy. At the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something warm touched her hand, so she slowly brought it up, revealing a dark red smear.

"Dani, what have you done?" Thorin slid next to her, and pulled her up into his arms.

"'S not that bad," she slurred, looking up into his blurry face. "I'm just tired now,"

"You can rest all you want later, but I need you to stay with me right now. Please," his eyes glistened with tears, and she could see him fighting for control.

Her own eyes filled as she remembered the two bodies resting just a few feet away. "I'm so sorry about Kili," she whimpered with a sniff, then grimaced at the sudden, excrutiating pain in her side.

"Shhh, it's alright," Thorin cooed, applying pressure to the pain. "Don't worry about that now,"

"But-" she cried out at a spasm. "But I was supposed to keep you all safe,"

"You did the best you could. We all knew what risks we were taking. Hush now, and save your strength. We need to get you some help,"

Danica heard no reply or footsteps. The energy she had taken to stay awake was seeping out of her, leaving darkness around the edge of her eyes like an old picture frame. All sound faded away, except her own, wheezing breath, and tired heart. She could see Thorin's mouth moving, and tried to keep her eyes open for him, but couldn't. A single tear slipped from her eye, and ran down her cold cheek.

* * *

Never in his life had he felt so helpless, alone, and scared. Not even after the Battle of Azanulbizan. He had thought then that he knew the true depth of despair, but now, standing outside of the healer's tent, he knew how wrong he had been. Kili and the elf, Tauriel, had already been taken, and were being prepared for burial. His heart felt sore and empty at the thought of his youngest nephew's face, white and still. Fili had only been able to drop to his knees and sob over the brother he would never again get to laugh with, or hold. Where had had always had someone following his footsteps, then walking by his side, he would now have to face the world alone. It was a pain Thorin knew well, and he knew Fili would never be the same; always carrying that ache with him. He hadn't seen his heir since they had brought everyone down from the hill, but he assumed he was still with Kili.

"I'm sure they will take good care of her," Bilbo said from his elbow. They had found him just as he was waking up in the snow. "They did not seem to be without hope when they took her,"

Thorin nodded, not really hearing the words. "They have been in there most of the night. How much longer could it take?"

"Well, however long it is, we will wait here. Balin, Fili, and Dain are taking care of everything out there,"

"Fili?" Thorin's head lifted. "He's out there?"

"Yes. He's been working with Dain, Bard, and King Thranduil to gather and sort the bodies. He has been a source of strength for everyone,"

Through all the darkness and pain, a beam of pride welled within Thorin's chest. Apparently, he had underestimated Fili. He smiled a little, then surged forward when one of the hearlers came out of the tent.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is resting," the elf replied, and, for the first time, Thorin saw an elf sag with fatigue. "I would not say that she is free from danger yet, and her recovery will be a difficult one. The sword cut clean through her side, severing muscle, but thankfully missed any vital organs. She also has a strong will, and I am optimistic about her chances,"

It wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for, but it was better than he'd feared. "May I see her?"

"Even if she wakes up, she will be very weak,"

"I understand,"

Still looking a little doubtful, the elf stepped aside, allowing Thorin in. The other healers were clearing up soiled linens, and placing new blankets on Danica's sleeping form. The moment he saw her, he became afraid to go near her. Her skin was so pale and fragile, she looked as though she were made of glass. His steps were slow and cautious, as if anything louder would cause her to break. When he was next to her, all he could do was stare down into her face. He nearly jumped when something light touched his arm.

"It's alright," Bilbo said, smiling encouragingly. "You should talk to her. It would be good for the both of you," he gave Danica's leg a soft pat, then left the tent with the last of the healers.

Thorin sunk heavily into a chair next to her bed. He didn't really know what to say at first, so he gently took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. She was still a bit cold for his liking, so he pulled the blankets up over her chest. Her body lifted in a small sigh as she settled into the heat. Thorin's throat tightened unexpectedly, and he bent his head over her hand.

"I'm sorry," he choked brokenly, shoulders beginning to quake. "I should have done more to keep you safe. I should have taken care of you,"

Fingers brushed softly though his hair in an effort to comfort. "We take care of each other,"

Danica's voice was weak and raspy, adding to Thorin's guilt. He shook his head, unable to look up at her.

"All you have done since we met is risk your life for me,"

"Thorin…"

"I put you, and everyone else in great danger for this quest; for me. And Kili…"

In an instant, all of the grief that had constricted his heart like a dam broke free. The quaking in is shoulders became uncontrollable, and tears fell hot down his cheeks. Danica continued to stroke his hair, whispering comforting words into his ear. Somehow, she managed to guide him up until he was lying beside her.

"Your wound," he cautioned, moving to get back to the chair.

"It's alright. Just lay here with me,"

Though he continued to worry, being next to her was like a balm to his aching heart. Her body relaxed, and began to warm from his body heat. They remained that way for the rest of the night, sharing their grief, and offering comfort. Danica fell asleep before dawn, unable to stay awake, while Thorin stared into the lightening tent, unable to sleep. At dawn, one of the healers came in to check on her, making sure to give Thorin a disapproving glance. However, once he had seen to Danica, his brows lifted.

"She has improved rather well in the fast few hours," he took a small bottle out of his robes, and set it on her bedside table. "If she does not wake up in the next hour, you will need to do so to give her this. It will aid in healing and help her sleep some more,"

Thorin nodded. "Thank you,"

"After she has had her medicine, I would suggest you get some rest as well. Your body also needs time to heal,"

It wasn't until the healer said these words that Thorin remembered the sting from his cuts and aches from his bruises. While it pained him to agree with an elf, he knew he would be no good to anyone dead on his feet from exhaustion. Danica seemed to be thinking along the same lines when she woke up.

"I can have another cot brought in," he suggested when she told him to go back to the mountain.

"What about everything else that needs to be done? The people need their king,"

"And I will be there. But since I have been told to rest, I might as well do it here," when she opened her mouth to protest, he continued, "Unless you do not want me here,"

She frowned at that, arms crossing over her chest. This, of course, only made Thorin smile. He kissed her between the brows until the muscles there relaxed.

"You should take whatever potion the elves concocted for you, and get some more rest,"

"At some point, I'm going to get fed up with rest," she grimaced as the liquid slid down her throat. "Right now is not that time,"

Thorin chuckled, happy to see some of her humor returning. "You would not be fed up for long. Ruling a kingdom is hard enough when you aren't trying to clean up from a battle, and rebuild an entire civilization,"

"Way to motivate a girl," she mumbled, snuggling back under the blankets. After a brief pause, she said, "I am so sorry about Kili,"

Dropping the blanket he'd been unfolding Thorin sat next to her, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "It is a weight we will all carry, so try not to carry it yourself," though he would have to work hard to follow his own words.

"I miss him," she sniffed, leaning into his hand.

"I know. I do too,"

Her face eased out of its grief ever so slightly, before pulling into other concerns. "How are we going to get everything done?"

"Together,"

 **P.S.** Yay for a chapter not taking too long to update! :D As with the past few chapters, it has not been heavily edited, so please excuse slip-ups in spelling and grammar. Maybe one day I'll actually get around to combing through each chapter and perfecting it. Ha. Pipe dreams. I will say, that watching people drop from this story has been hurting my heart a little. Ah well, can't please anyone. However, if there is anything you think I could fix to make the story better, please let me know before completely giving up. Unless, of course, you just don't like it. Haha. Not much I can do about that. So please leave reviews and comments. Thank you!


	38. Chapter 38

**A.N.** First of all, thank you to all those who took some time to read my little oneshot! (Oneshot for now, may become more, we shall see). It was something I had to get out of my system, and was actually pretty pleased with the result. 😊 Well, as we move on, we are entering completely new territory! Past the battle, and now to see where their lives will lead them. I cannot guarantee that all will be well just yet. 😉  
 **Tibblets:** Yes, they do indeed. Possibly more than they bargained for. Thank you for commenting!  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** Yeeeeeeeah, I kinda knew from the beginning that I wouldn't be able to keep all of them alive. I'm glad it stirred emotion though. Thank you again for your comment!  
 **ColdOnePaul:** Yay! I'm sad that you lost sleep, but am thrilled that you couldn't stop reading. That is really the greatest compliment.  
Thank you all for reading!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot lines.

Against the wishes of Thorin and all her healers, Danica was out of bed for Kili and Tauriel's funerals, and Thorin's official coronation as King Under the Mountain. It had been painful, and set her recovery back a couple of weeks, but she had needed to go. Seeing Thorin crowned king amidst thousands of cheers had brought her a pride and joy she'd never experienced before. Her eyes had stung with tears, then overflowed when Thorin announced Fili as his heir. More cheers had followed, but she had also been uncomfortably aware of the curious, and even angry stares by many of the dwarves. As time passed on, and more and more dwarves came to live in the mountain, she felt those stares grow. She had done her best to brush it off, but she was feeling the weight of it all pressing in on her like a vice. Thorin could tell there was something wrong, but never had the time to ask.

Being king in a time of restoration was no easy task, and left Thorin with little time, even for sleep. He'd crawl into bed late at night, and rise with the sun. Only from talking with others did Danica know that Dain, Bard, and Thranduil were still around, helping with the clean-up and organization. Balin had even told her that Thranduil and Thorin were discussing trade deals. It was all a good sign for the future, and kept Danica encouraged, but by her ninth week of recovery, she was ready to scream. The healers had allowed her short, assisted walks, but it was never enough, and she was tired of being so dependent. She was more than overjoyed when she was given leave to move about on her own, provided she take it easy. Her wound had recovered nicely, and would only need a couple more to be fully healed. On the day of Thranduil's departure, Danica managed to convince Thorin to allow her out to bid the elves farewell.

"The healers said I should start taking walks on my own to build up my strength anyway," she had to remind him as he tried to turn her around for the fifth time.

He grumbled out a not-so-pleased, "Alright," before taking her hand.

She could tell that he was particularly stressed and tired, so she rubbed his arm warmly. "I will go straight back to bed once I am done saying goodbye,"

It was an attempt to lighten the mood, but all Thorin did was nod, his eyes fixed ahead. Though she tried not to let it get to her, his lack of response stung. She fell as silent as him, staring at the floor until they reached the gate.

The Company stood away from the elves, whose army was already outside, ready to leave while Thranduil shook Bard's hand.

"You should honor your people's request," Thranduil said. "The world of men could use another good king,"

"Thank you," Bard replied, and though he kept his expression straight, Danica could see how uncomfortable he was. "It has been an honor working beside you, and I look forward to the growing trade between our two peoples,"

Turning, the elf king acknowledged Thorin and Danica. "I must admit, the two of you have surprised me. Your quest was more successful than any of us could have imagined. And you," he looked at Thorin, who tensed slightly. "I am rarely wrong, but I was wrong about you. You have your grandfather's power and authority, but that is the end of your likeness. I have not had so much hope for peace in this land in nearly two centuries,"

"Thank you. Both for your words, and alliance," the sincerity in Thorin's words surprised Danica. Somehow, they seemed to have moved past the grudges of the past 100 years.

"Much of this would not be possible without you, Lady Danica," Thranduil said, eyes moving to her face. "You are unlike any human woman I have ever met, and have earned the respect and friendship of my people," he lifted a hand, and one of the elves behind him came forward with a small box.

"These were made for my wife, and hold her memory within them. Her spirit was much like yours," the bracelet he held up sparkled brighter than diamonds in the light; like hundreds of little stars. "I would be honored if you would wear this, and keep a part of her alive,"

Danica held out her right arm, allowing Thranduil to fasten the delicate piece around her wrist. "I am deeply honored, and overwhelmed. You are most kind," she bent in a curtsey, only to have Thranduil lift her by a hand under the chin.

"You are a queen in your own right, even if many of these fools don't see it, and have no need to bow to me,"

She smiled, pleased by the compliment, and amused by the back-handed comment directed at the dwarves. When she looked up to see if Legolas was as amused as Bard was, she suddenly noticed his absence. "Where is Legolas?"

Thranduil's eyes darkened with sorrow. "He left just after saying his last farewell to Tauriel. He wanted me to wish you all the best in the world,"

Heart heavy, but knowing how bright his future would be, Danica nodded.

"I was hoping to thank him, or you," Thorin began, face somber. "She died saving my life. It is a debt we take seriously, and I would like to one day repay it,"

"She would not have considered it a debt, and my son would not accept it," Thranduil took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "Tauriel loved your nephew, and I could see that he loved her as well. If there is some way of honoring this without forever insulting both races, the two of them should be buried together. They would consider that payment enough,"

Shocked, Danica looked at Thorin, who seemed to be struggling with the idea. A look back at Fili showed that he was having an even harder time with it. Noticing as well, Thranduil said,

"She had no family. Legolas was the only one she was close to, and he could find it too painful to visit a grave,"

Thorin nodded, but before he could speak, Fili stepped forward. "If we were discreet, would you allow us to place her here? With my brother's tomb?"

A moment passed while Thranduil studied the young dwarf. "I would not take your brother from you,"

"I understand how you feel," Thorin stepped away from Danica to put a hand on Fili's shoulder, "but if anyone knew that she was there, the consequences would be too severe to imagine,"

"If I may," Bard ventured, "Some of the women of Laketown were thinking of planting a small garden in honor of those who died. They planned on planting it on the hillside between here and Dale. Perhaps Kili and Tauriel could rest there,"

"That's beautiful," Danica murmured, knowing how much they'd both loved the outdoors.

The others were quiet, either nodding, or thinking it over. They all heard a sniff, and turned to see Bilbo pull something from his coat pocket. "They could rest under this," he held out the acorn from Beorn's garden.

"That is very kind of you, Bilbo, but you should plant this at home, in the Shire," Fili smiled, closing Bilbo's hand back around the small plant.

"One of the pines," Thorin suggested. "Something that will guard them long after the rest of us are gone,"

Fili nodded, his face growing serious before he looked at Bard. "Thank you. It is perfect,'

With that settled, Thranduil backed away signaling the other elves to begin filing out. "I will bid you farewell now, King and Queen under the mountain,"

Danica watched them leave, feeling a sort of sadness at their departure. When she turned away from the gate, the sadness grew. Bilbo was now standing beside Gandalf, pack slung over his shoulder.

"Oh Bilbo, not you too," she said, causing the others to look over as well.

"It is time I head home," Bilbo answered, his eyes misty. "I have done what I set out to do, and more. I must thank all of you for your friendship. If you are ever near Bag End…tea is at four," his words caught in his throat, and he had to swallow to gain composure. "Don't bother knocking,"

Everyone laughed or smiled, and Danica doubted any of them had a dry eye. Sniffing, she walked forward and wrapped the hobbit in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much," and as she said it, she realized just how much, and her heart broke a little. When she stepped back to look at him, she had the strangest feeling; this was the last time she would see him like this. The last time she would see him young.

"I will miss you as well," Bilbo responded, his nose twitching as he tried to control his emotions. "You will just have to come visit me,"

She smiled, but couldn't feel anything beneath the grief. Thorin stepped up next, taking Bilbo's hand and shaking it.

"Farewell, Master Burglar. You made the success of this quest possible, and I will forever be grateful," he smiled, his whole face softening with warmth. "Never again will I doubt the courage and fortitude of hobbits,"

Bilbo gave one of his brief smiles before once again fighting through swells of emotion. "Thank you. For everything,"

"We should go now," Gandalf urged, but his face was soft with kindness and understanding.

"Goodbye Thorin," Bilbo secured his pack and straightened his shoulders.

"Goodbye, my friend,"

Gandalf gave a short farewell, and then they were gone with the elves, and Bard. An emptiness hollowed out Danica's chest, and had her fighting against sobs. Keeping up the best smile she could, she excused herself, politely declining the offers for help. She desperately needed to be alone.

* * *

Thorin watched her go, wanting to go after her, but dwarves were already swarming him with requests and demands. Every fiber in his body felt tired and heavy, but there was no end in sight. Just as he was about to push the fatigue aside, Balin put a hand on his arm.

"You should get some rest,"

Thorin sighed, shaking his head. "I would love to, but there is much that needs to be done,"

"And we can take care of it," Fili assured. "I need to start learning how to do this at some point anyway, right?"

"Besides, ye have a wife ye've barely seen in weeks who needs ye,"

They were right, but Thorin found himself hesitant. However, he could see that the others would continue to hound him, so he nodded and followed in the direction Danica had left. If he were being honest with himself, he'd been avoiding any chance of talking with her. A guilt had been building in him over the past couple of months, and he wasn't sure how to face it. To make matter worse, he had seen the looks his people had given her, and heard the whispers. Yes, they respected her for saving his life, but the idea of a human woman being married to their king was not sitting well. Thorin had known she would have to prove herself to his people, but it was harder to watch than he expected. At least the dams who had helped her with her recovery spoke of her kindness and grace to any they heard voice doubts.

By the time he reached their door, all he wanted to do was go straight to bed, but when he opened it and heard sniffles, he forgot his fatigue.

"Dani?" he called, moving from the sitting room into the bedroom. Another sniff from the corner revealed her location. She was sitting in as tight a ball as she could, wedged into the corner with her face pressed into her knees.

"Dani, Love, are you alright?" he knelt in front of her, unsure if he should touch her.

"I'm scared," though her words were muffled by her knees, the tone told him all he needed to know.

He put a hand on her arm, relieved when she didn't pull away. "Scared of what?"

She lifted her head, eyes red and tired. "I don't know what to do now. All these months, I've had a distinct purpose; somewhere I was heading. Anything else I know about the future won't happen until after I'm already dead. I don't know what my purpose is, or where I belong,"

"You belong at my side,"

The look she gave him was one full of heartbreak. "How am I supposed to do anything when most of your people don't trust me or even think I should be here? They would never listen to me or follow me, and if I were to help the people of Dale instead, that would only make matters worse,"

"Come here," he opened his arms, picking her up and taking her to the bed. "I wish I could say it will be easy to win them over, but it will not. Luckily, many of the warriors respect you after you fought beside them, and many of your maids are singing your praises. It will take time, but if you could win Dwalin over, you could win just about anyone," her lips lifted slightly at that. "As for the rest, you will just have to live your life like the rest of us; one day at a time," he smiled, then kissed her brow when it remained furrowed.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked, moving directly to what else had been bothering her. Normally he appreciated that directness, but he wasn't sure he was ready to answer.

"It wasn't a conscious decision, but I suppose so, yes,"

"Why? Are you ashamed of me? Angry with me?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?" he asked, shocked to the core. Then he realized; all the looks and whispers happened, and then he stopped spending time with her. Yes, he had been busy, but they both knew he could have spared a moment or two. Of course she had come to that conclusion. "I must beg your forgiveness, that my actions led you to believe such a thing. I could never be ashamed of you, and am not angry with you. If anything, I am angry with myself. It is my fault that you were so gravely injured, and that Kili and Tauriel lost their lives,"

"Your fault? How could you think that?" she sat up, the pain in her eyes dulling as concern for him grew.

He paused, finding it ironic that he could not put what he felt into words. Ever since Ravenhill, the bitter thoughts and feelings of guilt had plagued him with perfect clarity. Now they became a mush of indiscernible images and emotions.

"You told me not to go to Ravenhill," he started with the most obvious offense, expecting her to lower her eyes in reluctant agreement. She didn't.

"I may not have realized it at the time, but there was no avoiding that cursed hill. You were meant to go up there. If you hadn't, Azog likely would have escaped, which would have meant more lives lost,"

Her wisdom, and ever-forgiving kindness never ceased to amaze him, but did not ease all of his pain. Seeing that, she put a hand on his cheek.

"You did everything you could. We all did,"

Warmth and comfort emanated from her hand, and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. He knew she blamed herself as well, and realized what a fool he'd been to keep distance between them.

"It seems I need your forgiveness for more than just my behavior. Marriage is new to me, as is the concept of sharing my burdens with someone. Anyone," it was nearly as difficult for him to admit as it was to do.

"Trust me, it will be something we will work on until the day we die," she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I wouldn't have expected anything less from someone so independent,"

The unspoken words hung in the air, causing Thorin to look at her with a raised brow.

"Alright," she acquiesced. "And proud,"

He made a noise deep in the back of his throat. "Proud I may be, but I do not carry that particular trait alone,"

Her lips twitched upward again. "No, I guess you don't," she looked into his eyes, tracing his jaw with her fingertips. "But I have no pride now, in asking you to please never leave me like that again. I understand your kingdom and people must come first, but I do not think my heart could bear another distant husband,"

Pushing down the instant jealousy at the mention of her first husband, he nodded. "That is fair enough, and I am sorry to have hurt you," he took her hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers, then to her lips. "I am yours. Heart and soul,"

They kissed again, reveling in the physical closeness they had not shared since the morning of the battle. Danica laid back, bringing him with her. Wrapping a leg around his waist, she guided one of his hands to her breast, and moaned. Though he wanted to continue so badly he ached, he paused.

"You are still injured," he barely finished the sentence before she was kissing him again. "Dani,' he chuckled.

"The healers said it was alright if we took it easy,"

Once more, he raised a brow. "Did they really?"

She smiled. "Just be gentle,"

How could he say no?

 **P.S.** Thank you to everyone who read the little short I put up last week! There are some ideas I have for it to make it a story, but in the meantime, I will finish this one, then move on to the other I already had planned. Don't worry though, it won't get forgotten. 😊


	39. Chapter 39

**A.N.** Finally starting to cool down here in California, and I now have a little bit of a break between performances. Yay! Gotta love it when life slows down for a while.  
 **Guest:** We are getting there, I promise. 😊  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** Dwarves are definitely the most stubborn race, and super picky about who they accept. Don't worry, we will be moving past all this soon. 😊 Thank you for the review, and the compliments! Makes me feel like I'm doing something right. Haha.  
We are drawing to a close on this story, which is so surreal for me. Maybe it will hit me when I put up the final chapter. Haha.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

After that day, Thorin watched Danica begin to thrive. She stepped in to help the dwarrow dams clean all the housing units, so they could be made habitable for the dwarves that were constantly streaming in from Ered Luin, and anywhere else descendants of Erebor had found to live. When the people of Dale needed help rebuilding, Balin volunteered to lead a group of dwarves to help. After only a couple of days, both the humans and dwarves were asking for Danica's help. So, when she wasn't helping in Erebor, she was in Dale, occasionally spending the night when the work was long. Any time they could, they would stay up a little in bed, or meet to walk on the hill between Dale and Erebor. They barely spoke, just enjoyed each other's company. Thorin found it eased his burdens to be with someone whom he could spend time with, and not have to engage in conversation to be content. As winter began to thaw away, life fell into a simple pattern that allowed more balance of work and recreation.

They were eating supper in one of the more intimate halls with Balin, Dwalin, and Fili when one of the new officers came running in.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, lords and lady," he was out of breath, eyes wide with concerned excitement.

"What is it?" Thorin stood, gesturing for the dwarf to come forward.

"As Lord Dain and his men were on the road back to the Iron Hills, they came across Fetir, wandering in the wilderness. He would not say where he'd been, or where he was going. All he said was that he would answer only to his king,"

A dark suspicion settled in Thorin, which only grew when Danica refused to meet his gaze. Trying to rein his anger in, he excused any stray dwarves, leaving only his trusted council.

"Bring him in,"

The Lord of the Firebeards had definitely seen better days. His normally neat and intricately-braided beard was flying in all directions, the black clouded by dust and much. His cheeks were hollow, eyes looking like dull coals from how sunken in they'd become. What was once a strong, powerful dwarf was now a broken wisp of a creature, desperately clinging on to the last vestiges of pride. He kept his back and shoulders straight, eyes never wavering from Thorin.

"You said you would answer only to me," Thorin sat, looking darkly at the dwarf. "Speak,"

"I have lost many good men, My King, as punishment for a crime we committed only for the good of the kingdom, and for you. Like a coward, I thought to run from my fate. I stand before you now, ready to receive my sentence,"

Dwalin growled obscenities, to his right, but silenced after a sharp look from Thorin. Fili and Balin were glaring at Fetir with such intense hate, Thorin was surprised the dwarf didn't wither away on the spot. Danica, however, stared at him, her expression calm, but unreadable. Though he already knew the answer, Thorin addressed Fetir with a question,

"What was your crime?"

To his credit, Fetir never flinched. "I stole the king's betrothed, and foolishly traded her for the promise of my people's safety,"

"Did you cut off the braid I'd given to her?"

"Yes,"

"Knowing the severity of such an action in our culture?"

Fetir opened his mouth, looking ready to protest, then shut it before saying, "Yes,"

Thorin nodded, lacing his fingers tightly together to keep from strangling him. "Did you wish for her death?"

The black-haired dwarf paused, his jaw tightening. He knew the consequence of his answer. "Yes,"

"Filthy traitor," Dwalin muttered, to which Balin nodded, and Fili let out a heavy sigh through his nose.

"Fetir, son of Fetul, I hereby sentence you to death for treason, abducting the king's betrothed, attempted murder, and conspiracy. Do you have anything to say on your own behalf?"

"No, Your Majesty. Only that I have a wife and son who knew nothing of my actions. I ask that they be left blameless,"

"Agreed," Thorin motioned for the officer. "You will be taken to the dungeon until the method of your sentence has been decided upon,"

Even as he left, his shoulders remained straight, composure intact. Only when he was at the door did he spare Danica a dark glance. Once he was gone, tension remained in the air, thick and heavy.

"Ye alright Lass?" Balin asked.

"Yes, thank you," Danica gave a small smile, but her skin had paled. She looked about to excuse herself, but another officer walked in, announcing Dain.

"Cousin," Dain came forward to embrace Thorin, then went somber when he stepped back. "Judging by the ashen look on that bastard's face, I gather ye sentenced him to death,"

"Aye,"

"Good,"

"My sentiments exactly," Dwalin said.

"Just need to figure out the most just course," Balin sighed.

Dain nodded, his shrewd eyes narrowing slightly. Thorin knew that look; it meant he had an idea.

"I hear the people are struggling to accept the king's wife as their queen,"

"They're getting along just fine," Thorin's voice was low with warning.

"We knew it would take time," Danica said, any previous weakness gone. "I have had plenty of support in recent weeks,"

The corner of Dain's lip twitched. "I don't doubt it. However, there are some who are too traditional thinking to accept a human without extraordinary means,"

"You don't think helping reclaim the mountain, then risking her life for us is extraordinary enough?" Fili scathed.

"She is my One, Dain. We have unspoken laws concerning that relationship,"

"Aye, we do. It protects her from harm, or anyone trying to separate the two of ye, but it does not force anyone to accept her as queen,"

"What can I do?" Danica asked, face pulled in concern and determination.

"She has already proven herself to those who saw her on the battlefield," Fili pointed out. "Surely all of us combined could be enough to convince the others,"

"I am afraid it does not work that way. Least of all for our elders," Dain gave Thorin a look that caused his blood to run cold. "There is one way this could be settled. A way she could prove herself beyond doubt,"

"Dain…" Thorin warned, but Danica moved forward eagerly.

"What is it? And what does this have to do with Fetir?"

"Mamradthi,"

"No!" Fili yelled, pushing Danica behind him and Thorin as Balin and Dwalin also yelled out in protest. "That is no option at all!"

Danica looked between Fili and Thorin, obviously waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Mamradthi refers to an ancient tradition our people had for settling disputes that pertained to ones' honor, or was used as a way to prove ones' innocence when their character was questioned. Its literal translation is 'to die,' but is more known as 'a reason to die.' And Fili is right, it is no option at all," he glared at Dain, daring him to argue. "It hasn't been used in centuries,"

"There hasn't been an extreme enough case for it to be appropriate. No one has committed anything close to high treason. I would deem the honor of yer wife here extreme enough,"

"Then challenge me,"

Dain shook his head. "It is not yer honor or worth that is in question,"

"Don't you dare," Thorin growled when his cousin reached for one of his smaller axes. "On my word, if you do this, the consequence will be severe,"

"Understood," and yet, with his face set with grim resolve, Dain took the axe and tossed it at Danica's feet.

The sound of the axe hitting the ground echoed loudly around them, followed by a silence that vibrated with tension. Danica bent to take the axe, but Thorin threw an arm out to stop her.

"Do not touch it. If you do, it means you promise to go through with Mamradthi, and you cannot turn back,"

"No one has actually told me exactly what it is. What kind of a tradition is it?"

Thorin pressed his lips into a thin line, not wanting to respond, so Fili did instead, his expression one of utmost rage. "It is a duel to the death,"

Danica's eyes widened, and she jumped back from the axe as if it would reach out and bite her. "Are you mad?!" she yelled at Dain. "And why are you able to give the challenge, when the dispute is between me and Fetir?"

Thorin tried to answer, but the fear and rage in him kept his throat shut. Instead, Balin spoke.

"A third party may issue a challenge if they see an injustice too great to leave unpunished,"

She joined the others in glaring at Dain. "What happens if I say no?"

"Then ye will be considered a dishonorable coward. No one would accept yer place by Thorin's side, One or no,"

"I could kill you for this," Thorin's voice was dark, and he was using every ounce of willpower he had not to do just that.

"Ye know our laws," it was infuriating just how calm Dain was about the whole situation. "What do ye say Lass?"

"No," Thorin said before Danica had a chance to even take a breath.

"This is my decision," he heard her voice from behind him, low, but firm. "Tell me honestly; will things get worse for us if I say no?"

He couldn't answer her, though they both knew what it would have been if he had. Instead, he turned around and took her face in his hands. "Please," was all he said.

She leaned his forehead against his, then kissed him briefly. "I love you," giving him a reassuring smile, she pulled away and picked up the axe. "I accept," she held herself as tall and regal as he'd ever seen her.

"Very well. We will meet at the training grounds tomorrow just after dawn. I have a feeling ye'll need some help," after bowing to Thorin, he walked out, leaving the others standing in silence.

Fili was the first to speak, words tense and pleading. "Dani, why did you do that? Yes, you have become a decent fighter, but Fetir has been training for almost four of your lifetimes,"

"I had to," her shoulders were straight and strong, her eyes staring forward. "They will never accept us otherwise, and I can't let you abdicate," she directed her last statement at Thorin, who felt his heart clenching in fear and pain. Fili shook his head in frustration before storming out. "I'm sorry," she murmured, and Thorin knew it was for him. He gave a look to Balin and Dwalin, who nodded, and followed after Fili.

Once they were gone, he spoke to Danica. "You have forgotten something in your decision making; I will not rule without you, and I cannot live without you," he turned her to him so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Is their approval really worth that much to you? Worth your life?"

"If it means protecting your destiny, then yes. Is my fate really set in stone?" she attempted humor, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Perhaps not. Fetir is not the strongest warrior, and he is not in peak health. Maybe, with your elven training, we can exploit that," it was a long shot, but it was all they had.

She nodded, and he could practically see her withdrawing into herself. "If it's alright, I'd like some time to myself,"

It was far from alright, and the last thing he wanted, but he let her go. The only way out for her was if Fetir refused the challenge, but he was too proud for that. She was a strong fighter, yes, but Thorin worried about her resolve. Could she, with her gentle heart, really kill someone just because it was expected of her? He truly didn't know.

* * *

Her heart was racing painfully in her chest. As she walked through the halls, she ignored the curious glances of those she passed. She moved quickly, heading to one of the few places she knew she'd find solace. The Gallery of the Kings had remained fairly empty, due to everyone's wariness of the "dragon gold" that coated the floor. Finding a pillar mostly concealed by darkness, she leaned against it and slid to the ground. When a metal "clang" echoed around her, she realized that she was still holding the axe Dain had tossed. Looking at it now, she wanted very much to hurl it from the top of the mountain. Letting go of it completely, she put a hand to her forehead, trying to fight away a migraine.

A set of footsteps warned her of someone coming, but she kept her eyes closed. Whoever it was, was probably trying to get through as quickly as possible.

"Dani?"

Her head snapped up to see Fili looking down at her. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Likely the same thing you are," as if to emphasize the point, he slid down next to her. "Balin and Dwalin were arguing like a pair of old women. It was nearly impossible to lose them," he sounded nearly as tired as she felt. "This whole ordeal with Fetir is the greatest pile of shit I think I've ever seen. You already have the support of most of the people. What else is Dain hoping for?"

'My death?' Danica thought cynically, but pushed it away. That was her own fear and pettiness talking. "I really think he wants everyone to accept me to make it easier for Thorin. I think he's worried that Thorin will walk away from the throne for my sake,"

Fili studied her for a moment, then nodded. "Because he would,"

"I know, but he can't," it was the very last thing she wanted, and the last thing the kingdom needed. All it would do would be to cause division among the people, and they couldn't afford any weaknesses now.

"You really would do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Yes,"

The conviction with which she said it had her fear and uncertainty fading slightly. Yes, she would do anything for him, including fighting, and possibly killing someone she felt she had no right to kill.

Fili sighed, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so terribly sorry that things have been so difficult. It isn't fair. After all you have done for him, and us…well, that should be good enough,"

Not really knowing what to say, she leaned her head against his shoulder. She hadn't allowed herself those thoughts, but deep down, she felt the same way. It just did not feel fair that she should have to risk her life once again just to prove herself to some stuck-up geezers. Her only other options were too unbearable to even think of though.

"Do you think it's always this hard?" she murmured. "For two people to be together?"

"I wouldn't know," he admitted, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "But it shouldn't be,"

She let out a small breath through her nose. "I'm glad you're here Fili,"

He heard the unspoken meaning, and it showed in his tone when he spoke. "Me too,"

They stayed that way for a bit longer, until Danica's eyes and head began to droop. Laughing a little, Fili helped her up, and escorted her back to her and Thorin's room. Not even bothering to change, she collapsed onto the bed, and gratefully let sleep take over.

* * *

 _Voices whispered all round her, keeping her disoriented. She blinked furiously, trying to see in the dim, orange light. Eventually, other sounds filled the air; footsteps, thuds and metal clangs, and rough voices speaking rough words. Fear quickly took over, and she began pinching herself as hard as she could, hoping to wake up, but It didn't work. A voice stood out from the others, laughing._

 _"That will not work, Dreamwalker," it said, not at all like what she expected. It was smooth, and enticing. "You are in my world and mind now, completely under my control. I say when you get to leave,"_

 _"What do you want with me?" she whispered, words shaky._

 _"I am sure you have figured that out on your own,"_

 _She gritted her teeth, hating being condescended to, but too afraid to do anything about it. "You want my knowledge of the future,"_

 _"Partially, yes," it was almost a purr that she could feel brush across her cheek. "My plans are strong and brilliant enough to give me the result I wish. Many of the pitiful creatures of the world cannot look past the present, while I look always to the future. Your knowledge could help me crush any feeble plots of rebellion, and help me find that which I desire most,"_

 _'The Ring,'_

 _"Yes. I believe you know where it is, and can show it to me. However, that is not all I want from you, Dreamwalker,"_

 _The way he emphasized the name made her feel sick with fear. A cold sweat broke out on her brow, and down her spine._

 _"Dreams are very influential, and hold a lot of power. The ability to walk among them is a rare gift, and one that, if honed, can be used to control the minds of those who would oppose me,"_

 _"No…" she slowly shook her head, backing away, though she didn't even know where the voice was coming from. "I would rather die,"_

 _A pair of uncomfortably hot hands grabbed her shoulders, and turned her until she was facing what was surely the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He was bright and fair, but despite the façade, she could still feel the darkness rolling off of him in droves._

 _"Perhaps, eventually, you will die," Sauron said. "But not until I have finished with you,"_

 _To her absolute horror, he leaned down and kissed her. Not out of lust or passion, but to show her that she was his. A possession. Nothing more than a conveniently useful tool. The longer he held her there, the more intense the heat became, until she could feel her flesh burning. With all the strength and courage she had, she pushed away, screaming,_

 _"NO!"_

* * *

That same scream was tearing from her throat when she woke up. Instantly feeling sick, she jumped out of bed and ran to the washroom. Her quaking was so violent that she barely made it, collapsing over a bucket. After a few minutes of emptying everything she had, she slowly stood, and looked in the mirror. She was pale and ashen, except for around her eyes, where the blood vessels had broken, and her lips, which were the vivid red of a sunburn. Pulling back the top of her dress, she saw burns on her shoulders as well.

"Bastard," she muttered, even while holding back the urge to vomit again.

Moving quickly to make sure Thorin wouldn't walk in on her, she took out some of the salves that she'd made or collected, and applied them to the burns. Then, she lightly wrapped her shoulders, and put on a lighter, muslin gown. Just as she was tying the laces, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" brushing her hair back, she opened the door to a striking dwarrow dam. "Hello. May I help you?"

The dam looked her over skeptically, then raised a brow. "Not quite what I expected, but I can see why we was attracted to you,"

Jaw dropping open in indignation, Danica sputtered, "Excuse me?" then blinked in disbelief as the dam let herself in.

"My name is Dis, and I wanted to see what kind of woman had my brother taking leave of his senses,"

 **P.S.** Woooow. A lot more happened in that chapter than I really planned. Plenty of action coming for the next couple of chapters! Thanks for reading, and, as always, reviews and comments would be wonderful!


	40. Chapter 40

**A.N.** Got a couple of days of rain, but, as is usual with California, we are back to sun. Sigh. I'm missing my Maine autumns and winters. Ah well. On we merrily trod.  
 **Guest:** Don't worry. Danica will come to no permanent harm. 😊  
 **Salinia:** Lol. She was a bit sassy there, but she'll calm down.  
 **dragonegyptianblue:** A reckoning is coming! :D  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** A lot is certainly going on. Haha. There will be plenty of answers and solutions to come before the end. Thank you!  
To everyone who read my chapter, and continues on, thank you! I appreciate each and every one of you.  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my original characters and plot points. (Blah, blah, blah)  
 **Warning:** This chapter contains mature content.

At first, all Danica could do was gape, and then her pride kicked in. Sister of the king or no, this woman was rude. "I beg your pardon,"

Dis' smile softened slightly, and she gave a nod of approval. "That's more of the fire I was expecting. Thorin would never have chosen someone soft. As I'm sure you have already noticed, you will need that fire,"

"Yes, tradition runs exceedingly strong here," her words were a little sharper than she intended, but she was still reeling from her dream, and did not feel like participating in a match of wits, or tests to prove herself. Dis tilted her head to the side, fully taking in Danica's rather frazzled appearance.

"Forgive me, it seems I have caught you at a bad time,"

Danica forced back a sigh, closed the door, and grabbed a robe to wrap around herself. "It is not the most opportune time, I must admit, but I am pleased to meet you," she rolled the tension out of her shoulders, and gave a genuine smile. "If I may, I'd like to formally introduce myself: My name is Danica MacKay. It appears that we are in-laws,"

"Yes. I shall have a talk with my brother about having that wedding without me. And my son's funeral," her face fell, but her jaw tightened against the emotions. "Where is my brother? I'd like him to take me to Kili,"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know," Danica said, unsure what to do. "May I get you some tea?"

"Thank you. And do not worry. He will be here soon enough," Dis' lips lifted again, ever so slightly. The sudden resemblance between her and Thorin was startling. "I made sure to let his officers know where I was going,"

Imagining the look on his face when he found out made Danica's own smile widen. Dis sad in the chair in front of the fire while Danica prepared some of the tea she had.

"May I ask you something?"

Though she wasn't really sure if she wanted her to, Danica nodded. "Of course,"

"I assume you knew the kind of response you would receive from our people. You could have avoided so much trouble if you had remained unmarried. No one would have batted an eye at the king having a human mistress,"

Once again, ire built up at the dam's words. "I will never be anyone's mistress," she said, meeting Dis' eyes. "I have more respect in myself than that,"

"Is that why you married him? Pride?"

"No. I married him because I love him, and neither of us will live without the other one,"

Dis gave the smallest nod of approval before the door opened and Thorin and Fili walked in.

"Mother! Why didn't you let me know you were here?" Fili gave her a hug when she stood, casting Danica a worried glance, to which she shrugged.

"I was told you were preoccupied," Dis responded simply. "So, I decided to acquaint myself with my new sister-in-law,"

"I doubt that's all you were doing," Thorin said dubiously, but smiled and embraced his sister. "It is good to see you, Dis,"

"I am glad to see you two alive as well," she stepped back and looked at the pair of them, before turning serious. "Now I would like you to take me to my youngest son,"

Thorin and Fili looked at each other, then Fili nodded and took his mother's arm. "I can take you,"

"I would like you both to come," she gave a very pointed look to her brother.

"I will be with you shortly,"

"Very well," Dis fixed her eyes on Danica. "It was nice to meet you, good sister. I look forward to getting to know you better,"

"Thank you. Me as well,"

When Fili escorted Dis out and closed the door, Danica let her shoulders droop, and sunk into the now-empty chair. "She certainly is something,"

Thorin chuckled. "That is one way of putting it. She likes you though,"

"Really? She seemed neutral at the very best,"

"In our culture and language, calling your in-law 'good,' is a term of respect and endearment. She may not show it well right now, but you did something to earn her approval,"

Danica nodded, relieved, and even happy, but was too tired to put forth much of an energetic reaction. Thorin knelt in front of her, and took her hands, rubbing them when he felt how chilled they were.

"Are you alright? I can see that there is something bothering you. Is it Fetir?"

"Fetir, my impending duel to the death, and being ambushed by your sister. Nothing much to worry about," a humorless laugh escaped her lips, and the darkness of it had her sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Yes, there is something wrong. I had a dream,"

"A dream? What about?" Thorin's brows drew together in concern.

"I can tell you about it later, after you have talked with Dis,"

"Dani…"

"Really. I'll be alright. She needs you right now,"

He fought with himself about it for a moment, then gave in. "Alright, but you will tell me when I get back?"

"I promise," she leaned down to kiss him, planning on just a peck, but his scent, and the comfort of him drew her in. Sliding from the chair, she pressed against him until her lips suddenly stung from the burns. Hissing from the pain, she pulled back, but couldn't get too far due to Thorin's arm around her waist. His eyes darkened, looking from her swollen, red lips to her eyes.

"What kind of dream was this?" he asked, voice low.

"I promise I'll tell you, but you really should go," she pushed away, standing, but he kept a grip on her arm. A sudden knocking, followed by Fili's voice emphasized her point.

"I'm coming!" Thorin called back impatiently. "Stay here. I will be back as soon as I can," he kissed her forehead, then quickly walked out.

Not wanting to risk falling asleep and having another dream, Danica reapplied salve to her lips, and pulled out a couple of books to read that would help keep her awake. After only reading a sentence, an idea struck, and she went to her writing desk instead. She needed to speak with a few people.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Fili asked when Thorin came out.

"I will have to find out later, but I don't think so," and it made him anxious. Why could they never just settle down and live in peace? He set his face to a neutral expression for Dis, but, as usual, she saw right through it.

"What is wrong?"

"Quite a lot, but we have time for that later," he forced his voice to be calm, and offered her his arm.

She eyed him, then let it go and took his arm.

"So, where is he?" she asked. "With our forbearers?"

Thorin ground his teeth. Ah. Right. She didn't know about any of that. He looked over at Fili, letting him know that it was his job to tell her. He had been the one in charge when they'd gotten around to burying them. Fili grimaced, then steeled himself.

"There is a tomb dedicated to him alongside our fathers,"

"And where is his body?" never one to miss anything, Dis' eyes narrowed.

"Buried under a pine tree on the hill between here and Dale," Fili was desperately trying to skirt around the issue, but his mother would have none of it.

"Why is he buried on a lonely hill, under a tree, instead of with his people?" her anger was growing, and she was now directing it at both of them.

"He is not alone," Thorin said softly. "He found his One, and that's who he is buried with. They both perished in the battle,"

"Who was she? Was she from Laketown?"

Thorin and Fili shared a look of dread. "No," Fili started. "She wasn't from Laketown. Her name was Tauriel,"

They were both prepared for a blow up, but all Dis did was sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He never was very interested in dwarrow dams, and always had a mind of his own. Silly, headstrong boy," her eyes glistened with tears, and one escaped down her cheek. "Take me to him, please,"

The walk was silent, as even passersby seemed to know words were not needed or wanted. As they got closer to the site, and the tree came into view, Dis took Thorin's hand, and gripped it tight. Pines were resilient, even in winter, and this one was no exception. Since its planting, it had grown, and stood young and strong. The rest of the garden would have to wait until spring and autumn to be planted, but some grass was already beginning to break through the melting snow. Dis stood in front of her youngest son's grave, a couple of silent tears falling while her hands shook. But she never broke.

"Oh Kili," she murmured, kneeling down to rest her fingers on the stone that had been placed there. "My strong, reckless baby,"

Her shoulders began to quiver, so she held on even tighter to Thorin's hand. When he looked up, tears were streaming down Fili's face as well. However, the young dwarf opened his mouth, and began singing in a soft, but strong voice.

 _You never lived to see  
What you gave to me  
One shining dream of hope and love  
Life and liberty  
With a host of brave unknown soldiers  
For your company you will live forever  
Here in our memory_

 _In fields of sacrifice  
Heroes paid the price  
Young men who died for old men's wars  
Gone to paradise  
We are all one great band of brothers  
And one day you'll see we can live together  
When all the world is free  
_

 _I wish you'd lived to see  
All you gave to me  
Your shining dream of hope and love  
Life and liberty  
We are all one great band of brothers  
And one day you'll see - we can live together  
When all the world is free_

It was not a melody Thorin recognized, but he could see it was one Fili had been needing to sing for his brother, and one Dis needed to hear. When his words ran out, they sat in peaceful silence until Dis began singing, but this song they all knew. A lullaby in Khuzdul that most mothers sang to their children.

 _I wish for you, my love my dear_

 _To never know the pain of strife_

 _To always keep, my heart, my dear_

 _The memory of those who gave you life_

 _I hope for you, my love, my dear_

 _To have wealth beyond your greatest dream_

 _And strength to you, my heart, my dear_

 _To bear you across life's wildest stream_

 _I give to you, my love, my dear_

 _All that I am, my life, my breath_

 _That you may know pride, my heart, my dear_

 _To stay with you beyond my death_

 _For you have my heart, my love, my dear_

 _And I will be yours, beyond your last breath_

The words had Thorin's throat constricting while his chest ached painfully. Kili's funeral had been so formal, there hadn't been much of a place for emotion. Now, just among his family, the loss seemed all at once so near and strong again. For a while, they sat together, allowing the last, pent-up bits of grief to release. Dis was the first to lift her head, eyes dry. Without a word, she looked at her two remaining family members, and walked back to the mountain, with them by her side. Fili was pulled away at the gate, so Thorin led Dis to living quarters in the wing the royal family always lived in.

"There's something else I want to talk with you about, Thorin,"

He had known this was coming, so he kept his face patient, and waited for her to continue.

"The last time I saw you, this girl was nothing more than an acquaintance. Now she is your wife,"

"Things…changed,"

She gave a soft snort. "Perhaps. And perhaps you were in denial,"

Though he hated it, he couldn't deny it. "Would you have been able to admit, after only one meeting, that a human was your One?"

"No, I imagine not. Just think what Father and Grandfather would say,"

"Grandfather would try to disown me,"

For the first time, Dis truly smiled. "That reminds me; where is the Arkenstone? I didn't see it on the throne,"

"I gave it to Danica," a fact very few of his people knew. "She keeps it safe,"

Dis shook her head. "He would definitely disown you," the dryness with which she spoke had Thorin laughing. "I have to admit, the rumors and tales I have heard of her surprised me. If they are all true, she must be exceptionally strong of heart for a human,"

"She is. Even for a dwarf,"

"Tell me the truth, then; how much worse would the battle have been without her?"

Thorin wondered how wise it would be to actually tell her. The way she looked at him had him throwing caution to the wind. "Fili and I would have joined Kili,"

After a quick, strangled noise he wasn't even sure he'd heard, she nodded. "It seems I have quite a bit to thank her for. And despite her being human, I do not think I would have chosen anyone else for you. Though you two do seem to bring a lot of trouble,"

"It is not something we strive for," he said bitterly. "As for the rest, thank you. She is the only one I would spend my life with,"

They reached her door, but she stopped short of opening it. "I am happy for you, brother. I was worried you would live the rest of your life alone. You should go to her now, she seemed like she needed you,"

She did, and he hated how long he'd been gone. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Now go," it was said with affection, and she smiled as she opened, then shut the door in his face.

He shook his head, then hurried back to Danica. When he walked in, she was at her writing desk, signing what looked to be her third letter. She looked up when he walked in, and he could see the deep fatigue in her eyes. He walked forward, took her hands, and led her back to the fire. There was a kettle of water ready to boil for tea, so he picked up where she had left off, sitting down only once she had a mug of tea in her hands. He didn't speak, just waited for her to begin.

"Do you remember before the battle, that dream I had of Sauron?"

Of course he did. It had scared him to death.

"He came to me again. He wants to use me, and my…abilities, I guess, to control the future, and the minds of those who would oppose him. He thinks he can help me go through people's dreams at will, and influence their thoughts there," she paused, looking down into her tea. The fear and disgust on her face chilled him to the bone. "To him, I am a tool; I am his possession,"

"Your lips…"

She nodded at his unspoken question. Rage and jealousy filled him, and he stood suddenly, pacing away from her.

"That's not all," her voice was small, and when he looked back, she couldn't meet his eyes. She pulled her robe away from her shoulders, revealing the burns there. "I don't think any of my dreams are safe anymore,"

He stared at the burns, and her terrified face, and knew he should be comforting her, but he couldn't move. No, he was afraid to move. If he moved, he may explode. A blinding fury clenched his fists, and made him want to yell and destroy every piece of furniture in the room. When would outside forces cease to come between the two of them? Was it just his fate that he had to sit, helpless, on the sidelines while terrible things happened to his wife? Unable to stand still anymore, he gripped the back of the chair as hard as he could, hoping to dispel some of the frustration there. The wood began to groan from the strain.

"Thorin?" Danica spoke softly, and he could see a different kind of fear in her eyes; a fear of him. "Are you angry with me?"

"Gods, no," the violence rushed out of him like wind through the valley. "No, I am not angry with you. I'm angry for you. I'm angry that all of this is happening, and I can't do a blasted thing about it. You are my wife, and I am supposed to keep you from harm. Yet you have been challenged to Mamradthi, and are being haunted by one of the greatest evils this world has ever known,"

The anger dissipated into hopelessness, leaving him suddenly exhausted. A truth slammed into him then, and had him sinking into the chair beside her. "You will never be safe here,"

Danica looked at him sadly, then gazed into the fire. "The letters I was writing while you were gone are for Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel. I'm asking them for their advice, and help," she took his hand, and waited for him to look up before continuing. "They may be able to find a way to protect my mind from Sauron,"

"And in the meantime, I need to find a way to protect you from Fetir," and oh, how very tempting it was to break all the laws and keep her from fighting altogether.

"You can help me by training me,"

He grumbled, but she silenced him by leaving her seat to straddle him. "Let's not talk about any of this anymore," she murmured against his lips. "Let's not talk about anything anymore,"

She slid the robe from her shoulders, and tossed it to the side. When he didn't move, she took his hands, and guided them to her breasts, moving against him until he moaned.

"Touch me," she whispered, then practically purred in satisfaction when he pulled her nightgown down to kiss her bare flesh.

How could she make him forget all his worries, and only want her? He could feel her fear ebbing as well, but was still surprised when he felt her fingers untying his trousers.

"Dani…" he wasn't really sure what he would say or ask, and just ended up guiding her as she lowered herself onto him.

She laced her fingers into his hair while he splayed his hands across her back. They moved incredibly, almost painfully slow, fire building but never breaking their pace. When she began to whimper, head thrown back, he could keep patient no longer, and gripped her hips, dragging her with him into a faster speed. The gasps escaping her now were breathless with pleasure and surprise. She leaned over him, gripping the back of the chair for support. When her cries began to quicken, he tilted his head back and kissed her. Lips still locked, he moved fast and hard. Danica moaned into his mouth, then broke away with a cry, her body shuddering violently. Grunting, Thorin held her tightly to him until they were both lax, and panting together.

Only when he felt he had the strength did he pick her up, and take her to the bed, laying them both down.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair, saying it as a promise to keep her safe.

"I love you too," she responded with a tired sigh.

 **P.S.** Honestly, wasn't planning on that last scene, but it just kind of happened. Haha. Hope you all liked it! Please leave a comment. 😊


	41. Chapter 41

**A.N.** Oh my goodness, I am super happy with the response for the last chapter! Yay! Thank you all! Made me feel pretty good. 😊 I've been working on another story as well that I'm pretty enthusiastic about, so that should be making its way here before too long. Keep in tune!  
 **Salinia:** Thank you! I was hoping that scene would resonate with people.  
 **ColdOnePaul:** Considering they found ways to shield themselves, you would hope so.  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** Sadly, there is more angst to come, but I'm glad you liked that last bit. 😉  
 **Guest:** Thanks for dropping in! I really appreciate it. 😊  
Hopefully there hasn't been too much angst and struggle for you guys, but that's just where this has been led, and I don't see it all resolving any time soon. Don't worry though, there will be happy moments interspersed. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

Dain, Dwalin, Thorin, and Kili pushed her almost to the breaking point. She didn't think she'd ever worked so hard in her life, but she had asked for it. Even after nearly a week, she still felt woefully unprepared. They had put off the fight long enough for Fetir to regain his strength, for to fight him when he was so weak would have been dishonorable. Two days before the set date, Thorin forced Danica to stop training. She had tried to find a way around it, but he had her watched like a hawk.

"You will wear yourself out, and you will need as much of your strength as you can get," he said over dinner on the eve of the battle as she paced. "The tonic the elves gave you for your dreams may be helping, but you still are not sleeping well,"

"Can you blame me?" she responded, chewing on the edge of her thumb.

Thorin regarded her with long-suffering patience. "Dani, please sit down,"

When she looked over at him, she could see a deep exhaustion in his eyes, and etched in the lines around his face. Guilt sunk into her stomach, so she sat in the chair next to him, glancing at the two untouched plates of food. The stress of the past few days had taken its toll on her husband. She rarely saw him, and he was sleeping as little, if not less than she was, and he still had a kingdom to rule. It was like he had said a few nights ago; all of this was happening, and he was powerless to stop it. She put a hand over one of his.

"I'm sorry. At least some of this will be over by tomorrow,"

"You needn't be sorry. This has not been of your doing," he turned his hand over and squeezed it before letting go. "I fear we may always be chased by trouble, and danger," the words were said with such a resigned finality.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" she responded, but wondered where his dark mood had come from. Had all of this really made him believe that they were running out of hope? The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if he was right. "Why don't we take a walk?" she suggested, as much for herself as for him. "I'm sure we could both use the fresh air,"

They barely got out of the dining hall before Dwalin and Balin stopped them.

"I'm sorry Thorin, Dani, but we need to speak. Privately," Balin looked at Thorin, whose face suddenly closed off, becoming very business-like.

"I understand. Danica would you-"

"What's going on?" she asked, the suspicion that had been like a seed quickly growing when Balin and Dwalin gave each other a sideways glace. "What are you three up to?"

The way Thorin avoided her gaze had her heart racing. Dwalin answered when neither of the other two would.

"Ye needn't worry about fighting Fetir, Lass,"

"And why not?"

"There was a…loophole," Balin began. "We had to double check some of the ancient texts, but there is a way for your honor to be restored, but not at the risk of your life,"

She nodded, but remained silent, staring them down while she wanted for more answers. This magic solution had to have some kind of a heavy price.

"If another person's honor has been jeopardized by the person challenged, they may issue a challenge as well," Thorin spoke in near monotone, as if he were reciting from a book. "If the second party is the acting king, his grievance takes precedence over the other party,"

"Thorin, please tell me you didn't…"

He finally looked at her, his eyes distant, and like iron. "The duel will be between me and Fetir, with you standing as judge, and second if he should defeat me,"

"No,"

"He has already agreed,"

It was like a rug has been yanked out from under her. Everything she felt was too much for her to handle without exploding, so with a very terse, "Excuse me," she walked away with as much speed and dignity as she could muster together. Her feet took her outside, where the evening was still a little chilly, but no longer the biting cold of deep winter. The guards at the gate had gotten used to her traveling to Dale, or taking walks outside at all hours of the day and night, that they no longer questioned it. It she needed, or wanted an escort, she would ask. As it was, she blew past them without a word. She made it up the hill to the west, and sat against a rock, breathing hard. The force of her anger surprised her, and had her head spinning. Even when she had been younger, her temper had rarely taken such a hold of her, but the more she considered the situation, the more it frustrated her. They had taken her choices away from her, just like Sauron had done, and was still trying to do. Hadn't they already had this conversation? Did they not trust her? Or did they have such little faith in her fighting abilities that they truly thought she would die? Whatever the reason, they had no right.

"Danica,"

She looked up when Thorin came walking up, barely illuminated by moonlight, but couldn't say anything. He remained standing, and though he was right in front of her, he seemed miles away.

"I had to," he spoke.

"Why?" she ground out, teeth stuck together.

"I cannot protect your mind from the evil that pursues you, but I can protect you this way, at least,"

"And take away my ability to decide anything about my own life?" she stood, the insane energy buzzing in her head.

"Would you take away mine just so you could keep your own pride?" some wall had kept his control in check, but it was cracking under the weight of his temper.

Blind, she couldn't see it, or even begin to care. "My pride? Was it not your own that made you decide on this crazy plan?"

"No! I did it to keep you safe, restore our honor, and make it so I can finally, formally announce you as my queen! Is that not what you want as well?" he was beginning to use his hands more, a sign of his anger taking over.

"I wanted to that for myself!" she yelled. "To prove to everyone that I was strong enough to stand at your side. To prove it to you, since you obviously still don't see it, and you stole that from me!"

"Still don't-by all the gods Danica!" It was so close to a roar, and when he turned on her, she could finally see the danger burning in his eyes. "There is more to strength than just physical prowess. Strength of will, character, and moral conviction; all of which you have already shown. By acting as judge, and my second, you will be showing respect for our laws and traditions. That is something that could finally win the elders over,"

Through her red haze, she could see the logic of his words, and hated it. "Why didn't you come to me? Why did you hide this from me?"

"Because I knew you would do everything you could to stop me. Because I knew your bloody stubbornness would take over,"

Again, he was right, which only made her angrier. "You had no right," she spat, having no other argument.

The moment the words were out, she saw his wall of control break. He moved at her like a predatory animal, and had her shuffling back in panic. It was no use. Before she could get away, he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her with almost bruising force. She squirmed and fought against him, finally able to push away slightly. They stared at each other, eyes dark, and panting, then she turned on her heel to leave.

"No," he growled, pulling her by the arm, and pinning her back against the rock she had been sitting against earlier. Any protestation died when he assaulted her mouth again. Left with no other way to vent her energy, she threw it into the kiss, to where they were nearly violently attacking each other. In the back of her mind, she knew they would both have bruises, and was sure she tasted blood. Growing more and more instinctive by the moment, they almost took each took each other there on the rock. It was Thorin who regained some of his senses, and pulled back while still holding her.

"I have every right to care for my wife, especially when I have been able to do so little thus far," when her face remained angry, he kissed her again, the softness and gentleness such a stark, sudden contrast. "Please let me love you in any way I can,"

Her breath was still labored, but hitched with emotion. The anger that had made her so wild and confident before seemed selfish and ridiculous. It frightened her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what's happening to me,"

He sighed, and stroked the side of her face. "We'll work through it. For now, we should focus on getting through tomorrow,"

It was a strange resolution between the two of them that left her feeling empty and on edge, but she followed him back to the mountain, and then to bed.

* * *

Thorin found very little sleep that night, and knew Danica had gotten none. There was some shame for the terrible way he had treated her before, but exhaustion, anxiety, and thoughts about the coming day made it a lesser priority. For beyond what was to come in the next 24 hours, he felt something else hurtling toward them: Something that would change everything; something that had to change everything. He wasn't completely sure why, and wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone, but his distance from her hadn't only been about Mamradthi. A part of his heart knew he was about to lose her. He had thought taking over for her in the fight would be enough, but lying next to her that night, the deep, growing dread hadn't gone away. As they got up and made their way to the training arena, where the fight would take place, they were both silent. Thorin took a good look at her face, and saw much of what he felt mirrored there. They were both so tired of fighting, that part of them wanted to give in to whatever force was trying to separate them. However, before they were to take their places, she grabbed his hand, and said,

"Please be careful,"

The look of warmth and concern on her face chased away some of the gloom, and left him feeling lighter and stronger. "I will," he responded, then kissed her hand.

Many of the inhabitants in Erebor had come to witness the historic duel, including all of the elders, Dain, Dis, and even Bard. The elders had invited the Lord of Dale as a third-party witness. Danica took her place at the head of the arena, looking proud and regal. All banter from the crowd ended abruptly once Fetir was escorted out. He kept his eyes forward until they locked in on Thorin. Though Thorin had a burning hatred for the dwarf lord, he respected his honor. When he had approached Fetir about the change for the match, the Firebeard had accepted without flinching. He was ready to answer for his crimes, no matter what that meant. There was no fear in his eyes now as the guards removed his restraints. He was guilty, and they both knew it, but he was not about to just hand his life over.

"Fighters will choose one weapon each, "Fili called. Since he was the heir, and would be king if Thorin died, he was presiding over the match.

To no one's surprise, Thorin chose Orcrist. The sword had served him well, and saved his life many times, and he trusted it to do so now. Fetir chose a large axe, holding it confidently in his hands. Fili nodded in approval, then looked down at Danica.

"Does the judge approve?"

Still as a statue, she considered them, then nodded. It was a risk, since the second had to use whatever weapon the first had chosen. Danica was a near wonder with her spear, but only moderately competent with a sword. However, there was no concern for herself in her eyes. Her gaze was frozen on Thorin. He gave a quick nod, letting her know she shouldn't worry.

"Fighters take position," Fili waited until they were standing in front of each other, then signaled for the horn to blow.

They charged at the same time, blades clanging as they met, then bounced off each other. Thorin had heard that Fetir was a good warrior, and could see it in the mix of raw strength, and precise movements that came from a lifetime of training. Each blow had the power reverberating back up Thorin's arm. At first, they seemed equally matched, and Thorin thought the first blood would be drawn later, when one became more fatigued than the other. Not wanting to wait that long, and risk him becoming the fatigued one, he took a leaf from Danica's book, lowered his defenses slightly, and chose speed over power. It worked. He ducked under Fetir's swing, twisted behind him, and brought Orcrist across Fetir's back. There were cheers from the crowd, even as Fetir roared in pain and spun to engage Thorin again.

They sparred for a while longer, Thorin earning a couple of bruises, but landing more cuts on Fetir. Seeing the fatigue beginning to slow his opponent's movements, Thorin pulled Orcrist back to deliver the final blow, but stalled at the sound of a small voice rising above the others.

"Da! No!"

There, at the edge of the arena, was a dwarrow youngling, barely being contained by his mother. It had to be Fetir's son and wife. How in Durin's name had they gotten there? He looked over at Danica, whose face showed the same horror he felt.

"Stop!" she cried, but an instant too late.

Using the shock of the moment, Fetir rammed the handle into Thorin's nose, causing an audible crack, then smashed him on the side of the head. White spots danced in front of his eyes before he hit the ground, and his vision went dark. A temporary paralysis took over his body, but his consciousness remained intact, allowing him to hear. What he heard made him want to scream.

* * *

It was a hard blow, and Danica had to grip the bar to keep herself from running to Thorin as he crumpled to the ground. Amidst boos from the crowd, Fetir stepped around his king and addressed Danica.

"I will not kill my king, so this is between you and me now,'

Danica ground her teeth, a red film crawling around the edge of her eyes. She looked back at Fili, who was positively shaking with fury. He nodded for her to continue, so she turned back to Fetir.

"Will you allow time for your wife and son to be escorted out?"

He looked over to his family, both of whom had tears running down their cheeks.

"Aye,"

His wife held their son tighter as he began to scream in protest. Her tears doubled as her shoulders quaked with sobs. Fetir took an instinctive step toward her, then stopped himself.

"Go to them," Danica urged, holding her hand up to stop the guards from hauling the two away.

Unable to watch the tearful farewell, she pulled her outer gown off, revealing the training clothes beneath. Fili helped her strap on some leather armor.

"Keep diligent. He may be injured, but he still has a lot of fight left in him," he warned. "And if Thorin wakes up, you need to back off,"

"Understood,"

She stepped into the arena just as Fetir finished speaking to his son, who was quiet now, and nodded bravely at whatever his father had said. The guards then escorted them out, and Fetir came to stand in front of her, axe in hand.

"Thank you," he said.

"No matter how this ends, no child deserves to see it. Especially if their parent is part of it,"

He gave a wry, humorless smile. "I think we both know how this will end,"

She didn't respond, but picked up Orcrist, and waited for Fili to give the signal. Once he did, she sprang into action, her body rested and strong beside his beaten down one. Still, he was able to keep up an impressive defense. Not long in, she heard Thorin groan, and turned to see if he was moving.

"No. This is between just you and me," Fetir growled, locking blades, then breaking apart to punch in her in the jaw.

Instead of the normal daze she would get after such a blow, Danica felt incensed. The red film returned, and a craze like the one that had controlled her the night before took over. Orcrist no longer felt heavy and clumsy in her hand, but comfortable, and somehow right. She knew, without a doubt, that she could use this weapon to kill Fetir. Not just kill; destroy. Hack limb from limb. In fact, it's what she wanted more than anything. Her lips lifted into a feral smile as he struggled to block her attacks, gaining more wounds the more she slipped through his defenses. With a savage cry, she struck the axe from his hand, and kicked him, helpless to the ground. Body singing with victory, she stood over him, her sword pointed at his heart.

' _Do it,'_ a voice purred in her ear. ' _Spill all of his blood, and watch the life leave his eyes,'_

She hesitated, blinking at the voice. Something wasn't right…

' _It's what you want, and what he deserves. Make him pay for his crimes. Make them fear you,'_

No. She shook her head, and jumped slightly when a hand covered hers on the handle.

"Let go, Dani. You don't have to do this," Thorin's whisper was so soft and gentle. "This isn't you,"

Whatever spell had been on her broke at his words. She sagged against him, grip loosening. "Thorin…"

Anything else she might have said caught in her throat at the sickening, wet sound of a blade passing through flesh. Caught unaware, she and Thorin were pulled down as Fetir drew the sword into his chest. Their combined weight drove the blade all the way through, until it sunk into the ground. Thorin tried to lift Danica away, but Fetir grabbed her by the collar, and dragged her down to him.

"There. Now you get your honor, and I get mine," he coughed, blood spattering her face and neck. "Let my son know I did well,"

Thorin finally managed to pull Danica back, but before they got away, she something change in Fetir's eyes, and he mouthed something that made her blood run cold. So much happened after that, but she couldn't quite grasp it. Fili's voice rang out to cheers from the crowd. She thought she heard them shouting for both their king and queen, but then she noticed how drenched her hands were in hot blood. The blood of someone she had killed. Hands grabbed her shoulders, and steered her out of the arena, but she was numb.

 _The Lord of the Rings sends his regards and congratulations._

* * *

Dwalin, Balin, Dis, Oin, and Bofur joined them in the hall, bringing with them a cacophony of questions and concerns. Thorin answered what he could, and let Oin do a quick check-over for Danica. She had gone pale, and was unresponsive, her entire body beginning to shake. Though Oin insisted on fixing Thorin's likely broken nose and head wound, Thorin brushed him off, telling them to get the fire ready in their bedroom, and asked Dis to find the softest, warmest furs she could find. Then, he led her down to the springs as quickly as he could, finally just picking her up when she lagged behind. When they got there, he stripped her without delay, and then himself.

"Dani? Come on. Come on, Love," he coaxed, rubbing her skin where it was going frigid. He used a separate bowl and towel to wash the blood from her face and hands, then pulled her into the warm water. Gods, she was white, and her eyes were glassy and far away. He wasn't completely sure which he preferred; this, or the intense bloodlust he'd seen earlier. Having that be the first thing that met his eyes had scared him more than any evil he'd see in his life. Forgetting his own pain and wounds, he had done what he could to bring his Danica back.

When they were almost fully submerged, he began stroking her hair and face, hoping to comfort her, and lull her out of her daze. He murmured her name like a prayer, kissing her face after each repeat of her name. After what seemed like an eternity, her gaze lifted, and her face crumpled.

"What's happening to me?" she sobbed, falling into his arms.

He wished, with everything that he had, that he knew, but all he could do was hold her, and hope that the next day could bring them some answers.

 **P.S.** Incredibly angsty, I know. I have to warn you, it's about to get worse. But don't worry, even if this story is nearing its end, Thorin and Danica's is not! Plenty more to come!


	42. Chapter 42

**A.N.** After finishing the last chapter, I just knew I had to get onto this one right away.  
 **Guest:** I would never let her go evil. 😊  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** Thanks for the comment! As for worse…yeah. Lots of angst in this chapter, and the next.  
This is the second to last chapter everyone! I will be getting the last one out as soon as I can. Thanks for all your patience!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.

Dis looked after Danica while Thorin was tended to by Oin. Sure enough, it was a broken nose, but easy to set, and stabilize with bandages. He also had a concussion, but he assured Oin he wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway. Beginning to feel the aches from fighting, he slowly walked back to his living quarters, where Dis and Fili were waiting just outside the door. Such had been the pattern of his life, that he was barely phased at the look of deep concern on their faces.

"What is it?" he asked, gaining their attention.

"Something is very wrong with Dani," Fili responded. "I've never seen her like this. Not even in Mirkwood,"

Without having known Danica very long, Dis seemed to concur completely. "Her eyes are dark and haunted. They poor thing doesn't look human anymore. Brother, do you have any idea what's going on?"

He did, and apparently, he was going to have to inform at least a small circle. Especially if-

"My King," they turned to see a guard hurrying toward them. "Gandalf the Gray is here with two elves. They say you and the queen are expecting them,"

"So we are," Dis and Fili bore the same surprised look as the guard. "Bring them here,"

Still looking unsure, the guard nodded and went back the other way. The other two continued to look at Thorin, waiting for an explanation.

"It is a long story, which I will have to tell you later,"

"Is Dani going to be alright?" Fili asked, fear coloring his words.

Thorin wanted to reassure him, but couldn't. "I don't know,"

"We won't let anything happen to her," Gandalf gave what smile he could as the guard led him and the two elves to them.

Thorin recognized both, but the Lady Galadriel he had only seen in dreams. She gave off a light all of her own making, but Thorin thought that, perhaps it was a bit dimmer than he remembered. A shock jolted down his spine when she suddenly looked at him, as if she had heard his thought.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, it is good to see you alive, and as King Under the Mountain," Lord Elrond said.

"Thank you. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances,"

Both Elrond and Gandalf nodded somberly.

"Where is she?" Galadriel asked.

Dis and Fili stepped aside, allowing the other four to pass by them. Thorin closed the door behind him, then led them to the bedroom, where Danica was sitting in front of the fire, wrapped in fur pelts. She was staring into the flames, silent tears running down her cheeks. Her hands were palm up in front of her, quivering. Thorin moved around the others, and took her hands.

"Danica, your letters were received," he turned her slightly, so she could see the others.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting any of you so soon," wiping away the tears, she stood to greet them. She embraced Gandalf and Elrond, and curtseyed to Galadriel. "Can you help me?" she asked, eyes full of more hope than he'd seen in a while.

"I will do what I can to keep him from your mind, but he will never stop hunting you,"

Those words held weight that strengthened the dread Thorin had been feeling.

"I understand," Danica said, but he wondered if she really did.

They asked Thorin to wait in the other room while they did whatever it was they needed to do. He sat in a chair, hands folded beneath his nose. Would they really take her away from him? Yes. But would she willingly leave him? Only if she thought it was the only way to keep him safe. How much danger could they be in, guarded as closely as they were in Erebor? Then again, that wasn't the problem. The problem was when they left the safety of the mountain, which Danica liked to do, often. Weariness had him closing his eyes, but something else entirely kept them shut. He saw Danica, walking the halls of Erebor, hair loose, wearing nothing but a shift. Her eyes were sunken in, the dark circles nearly black. She went to one of the lower bridges, and looked down into the abyss below. The torture and pain in her eyes eased as she leaned dangerously over the edge. Thorin tried to yell at her, but he had no voice. It was someone else who stopped her.

"There is another way," the voice murmured. "A way that will lead to power beyond anything you could dream. No more suffering. No more fighting,"

The words seemed to whirl around and caress her, like a seduction.

"It's not right," the statement was a protest, but her face and tone were weak.

"What do you have left? He's already given up on you. You have watched it happening for quite some time,"

Thorin shook his head, trying to argue, but nothing happened. With horror, he watched as Danica stepped away from the edge.

"He has," she affirmed softly to herself, shoulders straightening. "And I'm so tired,"

"You need never be tired again," the voice manifested into a dark figure, which extended its hand to her. "No more strife,"

"No more," she repeated, eyes transfixed. When she reached out and took the hand, a wreath of flame shot out like an explosion, blinding Thorin. What he saw when he opened his eyes again stopped his heart. Danica stood where she had before, but she was dressed in black, her eyes red, and no longer tired. She turned those eyes on him, and he saw no emotion, just power and darkness. Her hand lifted toward him, and he could feel all breath and life leaving him, being stolen by her.

"Thorin…" another, lighter and warmer voice fought its way through the fog of the vision. "Thorin, open your eyes,"

It took more willpower than he would ever have expected, but he was finally able to open his eyes to see the Lady Galadriel looking intently at him. He tested the movements of his body, then his voice by clearing his throat. Once he was assured that all was back to normal, he addressed the elf.

"What was that?"

Galadriel's lips pressed into a firm, almost angry line. "A last attempt from the Dark Lord to break the bond between you and Danica. He knows it was the only think keeping him from completely possessing her,"

"Completely?" the idea of Sauron having even a part of her mind seemed ludicrous, until he remembered her rage, and unpredictable moods over the past couple of weeks. Then there was the bloodlust he'd seen in the arena.

"Sauron is only just gaining power, and he is weak now, but something has weakened her mind, leaving room for him to plant his seeds there,"

"Is she alright?" he began to rise, but Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder.

"She is resting now, but yes, she is alright. He won't be able to enter her mind at will anymore. We cannot protect her if her strange dreams take her to him, but perhaps she can learn to control it," but his gaze went to the elves.

Thorin's brow furrowed. "What? What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Gandalf opened his mouth to respond, but Elrond spoke first. "That is something we will need to discuss with the both of you, but first, we need to find out how he has been able to keep the connection with her,"

It only took a moment, then Thorin sighed. "The Arkenstone. It already held tremendous power before Smaug took over, and then it spent over a century with him. Surely its influence could be used for evil by Sauron,"

"Where is it?" Gandalf asked.

"I honestly don't know. I gave it to Danica, and haven't asked about it since,"

"It's under the bed," they all looked back to see Danica leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. She looked as fragile as the first time he'd met her. How had he not noticed all the weight she'd lost?

He stood and went to her, kissing her forehead. A wave of relief washed over him when she smiled. Though tired, it was the first time in a long time he felt he was looking at the real Danica. She went back into the bedroom, and pulled a red bundle out from under the bed. When he was able to get a closer look, he recognized the bundle.

"Is that your coat? From when we first met?"

"Compliments of Gandalf," she knelt down, and opened the coat to reveal the Arkenstone.

The moment it was revealed, Thorin felt something dark and powerful. When Danica shied away from it, he pulled her back against him. With some chagrin, he realized that some of the darkness had been in the stone when his grandfather had been king. Even with him, it would have bred greed and dissent. Galadriel took the stone, and studied it in her hands before looking at Gandalf.

"This should be taken to Radagast. It may take time, but I believe he can return the stone to its original state,"

"Agreed," Gandalf held out a cloth to wrap the Arkenstone.

"What now?" Danica asked. "Is that it?"

"I am afraid not," Galadriel responded, expression turning sad. "As I mentioned before, he will never stop hunting you. If you stay here, the two of you will never be safe. He will not stop until everyone you love is dead,"

Eyes wide, Danica reached back and grabbed Thorin's hand. "What can we do? I thought it was impossible for me to go back,"

"Wait a moment," Thorin put up a hand, frowning. "You are all talking as if there is absolutely no hope, and no choice but to send her away,"

"The life you would have to live would be none at all," Elrond remained standing, his face matching Galadriel's. "In order to keep you both as safe as possible, for as long as possible, you would have to be separated. Danica would have to go into hiding, or remain on the run. As for you, Sauron would continue to threaten your life as blackmail against Danica,"

"And you know this for certain?" he had heard that Lord Elrond, and Galadriel had the Sight, but was it foolproof?

"They do," Danica's grip on his hand tightened. "And so do I,"

The other three disappeared from Thorin's world, leaving only him, and the woman he had planned to spend the rest of his life with. It seemed now that the time they'd had together was woefully short.

"You can't mean that. You can't be thinking of leaving me," when she wouldn't look at him, he turned her around in his arms, and lifted her chin. "Danica, tell me there's another way,"

Unable to say anything, she just shook her head. Feeling panic building in his chest, he addressed the others again. "You said, before, that there was no way for her to go back to her world,"

"Not with just our power," Gandalf said. "But we didn't take Danica's power into account,"

Danica shook her head. "I don't have any power,"

"You do, Dreamwalker," Galadriel's mention of the name was enough to seal Thorin's doom to where he could almost hear a door closing. "You have Sight, and, as we discussed upon our first meeting, it was the strength of your own heart that brought you here,"

"Yes, brought me here to him. He was my connection," Danica's voice rose with emotion. "What could there possibly be for me to want to leave him and go back?"

"Keeping him alive,"

A sob broke from Danica's lips, and she crumpled forward. Thorin looked at her, the one person he knew he could not live without, and saw his only choice lying before him.

"Is there a way for me to go with her?"

While startled, Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other curiously, while Galadriel gave a soft smile. Danica, however, snapped her head up to protest.

"But what about your kingdom? Your birthright? You can't throw that all away. What would you even do in my world?"

"Be with you," she looked at him helplessly, caught between what she wanted, and what she thought was right. Thorin looked at Galadriel. "May we have a day before making a decision?"

She nodded serenely. "Of course. Do what you must,"

Danica still looked like she wanted to argue, but there wasn't an opportunity. They walked out where Fili and Dis were still waiting, and had been joined by Bard. All three looked on edge, so Thorin called one of the dwarrow dams to show their guests to their rooms while he and Danica called a meeting for those closest to them. The Company, Dain, Dis, and Bard sat around a table, waiting for Thorin and Danica to fill them in, but neither wanted to speak. To tell them would be to bring it to reality, and set it in stone. Danica was the one who stood, and filled them in. Their reactions were a mix of horror and disbelief. To keep anyone from thinking she had gone insane, she left out the bit about Sauron entering her mind. She just spoke of how he wanted to use her Sight.

"And the elves are absolutely sure there is no way you could evade him here?" Dain asked incredulously after she talked about the only real solution they had encountered. "He sent an orc pack after you all on your journey here, and yet you made it,"

"Barely," Balin pointed out. "And what about what happened with Fetir? Yes, he acted on his own, but there will always be some unhappy with our king's choice. The enemy could use that to his advantage. We would never know who to trust,"

"Not to mention the risk on the road," Dis pointed out. "Also, the risk to anyone close to them,"

"So your only option is to leave?" Bard asked, the words reluctant.

Danica nodded. "If I am to make sure everyone stays safe, yes,"

Her statement brought a barrage of protests as those around the table threw out ideas. She looked to Thorin for help, so he stood, and yelled, "Enough!"

When they fell silent, he softened. "Thank you, all of you, for your support, but we have already spent time going through this with Gandalf and the elves. They are certain this is the only way, and so is Danica. When has she been wrong about the future?"

They couldn't argue, and so hung their heads. Bard spoke again, softer this time. "Where will you go? Wherever it is, you cannot go alone,"

After flicking her eyes to Thorin, Danica answered, "Somewhere no one could ever find me. I would never be able to see any of you again,"

"Unless one of us went with you," Bofur offered. "We couldn't allow just anyone to keep you safe,"

"It would have to be you, or someone else in the Company," Dis said with a warning glance at her son and brother. "We cannot afford to lose our king or crowned prince,"

Thorin glared at her, but remained silent. Fili also gave his mother an angry look.

"Uncle, you cannot possibly be thinking of staying," he said, ignoring his mother.

"Ye cannot leave," Dain stood, his voice firm, demanding no argument. "No one else can rebuild this kingdom,"

Thorin was unfazed. "You really think so?" he asked blandly. "Danica, if I had died like the tale you knew, who would have ruled instead?"

"Thorin…" Dain warned.

"Dain would have," Danica responded, just as blandly as Thorin. She may have been sitting, but Thorin felt as though she were standing strongly at his side.

"And what happened with him as king?"

"The north thrived more than it had in known memory. Trade flourished, and any attempts by the enemy to corrupt Erebor were easily crushed,"

Dain shook his head, looking ready to throttle the pair of them. "Yer both mad,"

"Quite the opposite, I reckon," Balin smiled. "Thorin could not live well without Danica, and it would be wrong to ask him to do so. For those who have, or had a One, would you willingly live without them?"

Nearly everyone at the table shook their heads, or looked down in guilt. Dis looked the most upset, her husband having been stolen from her, but not wanting to accept what was happening now.

"I just lost my son," she pleaded to Thorin and Danica. "Please…don't…"

Fili took her hand. "Would it be better to watch him suffer, and quite possibly die? Besides, you still have me," he smiled and rubbed her hand comfortingly. "I support the two of you leaving together. I think it is the only way. If he will agree, I would have Dain take your place until I am ready to be king. There is still much I need to learn,"

"You underestimate yourself," Thorin said, but felt pride for his nephew's humility. "However, I would approve, if Dain is willing,"

They all looked at Dain, who was still frowning, but knew he was caught. "Curse all of ye," he sighed. "Cousin, are ye sure about this? Ye'd be giving up everything ye have worked yer whole life for,"

"Honestly, I'm not sure about a lot right now. It has all happened too quickly. But," he glanced down at Danica again, "one thing I am certain of is who I need to spend my life with, no matter where we are,"

The only real problem now was to make sure there was a way for him to join her. With no more arguments, they sat down and tried to make a list of what they would need to do, and who they would need to go to. It was almost physically painful for Thorin to be making plans that would hand his kingdom over to someone else, even if it was his kin. Dain asked about the Arkenstone, and took it surprisingly well when he was told that it was gone. Then there was Orcrist. Thorin tried to pass it on, but neither Fili nor Dain would take it.

"It belongs to you," Fili said. "Keep it with you. You will probably need it,"

From what Thorin could recall of what Danica had said about her world, he doubted it, but there was no reason to mention that.

The one person who had remained silent the whole time was Dwalin. His face had remained serious, but unreadable.

"When will ye leave?" Gloin asked.

"As soon as we can," Thorin responded, but Danica bit her lip, so he added, "Likely tomorrow,"

More outbursts, but he let these go, for soon they turned into tearful goodbyes. Ori clutched his journal, asking Danica if she had time for one more story. Bofur tried to keep his smile, but the tears made it difficult. Dis looked positively crestfallen, but quickly recovered. She knew that the family farewells would come later, when they had more time and privacy for intimacy. After he had spoken to everyone he needed to, Thorin pulled Dwalin aside.

"I'm going with ye," Dwalin said before Thorin could speak.

"I wish you could," and it truly pained him that he couldn't.

The stubborn look faltered only a little. "Yer going to her world, aren't ye?"

"It is the only place she would be completely safe,"

Dwalin nodded. "What would ye have me do, then?"

"Be to Fili what you have always been to me. Keep him safe, and remind him who he is, and where he came from,'

"It would be my honor,"

Thorin reached out, and they clasped forearms, before touching foreheads. "Thank you, my friend,"

"My life has always been yours,"

They kept from saying goodbye, wanting to wait until the last moment. Instead, they gathered with Dis, Balin, Fili, and Dain to complete the plans and formalities. There was no real way for a public announcement to be made, so Fili came up with the idea to fake Thorin and Danica's death so no one would go looking for them. While they completed those plans, Bard escorted Danica to Dale so she could say goodbye to her friends there. The whole time she was gone, Thorin felt anxious, finding it nearly impossible to focus on the matters at hand. It grew late, and dark, and he began to worry. He never should have let her go. Just as he was about to go after her, Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond hurried toward him.

"Something is wrong," Elrond told him, no time for preamble.

Not even bothering to ask what was wrong, Thorin led the way out the front gate. The moment the night air hit his face, he could taste the magic, heavy and powerful. It felt similar to when he'd found Danica, but darker.

"I thought you said Sauron was weak!" He shouted, looking desperately for Danica.

"He isn't acting alone," Galadriel responded. "We haven't much time. We need to find her now. I do not know if we can stop the spell, but perhaps we can change it,"

Thorin thought he saw two figures in the valley, and ran toward them, faster than he'd ever run in his life. With each step, he prayed they weren't too late.

 **P.S.** Next chapter is the last chapter! So surreal. After that, I will be writing a sequel to this one, as well as another story involving Danica and Thorin. 😊 Thank you all!


	43. Chapter 43

**A.N.** Well, folks, here it is! Just a little over a year after I posted my first chapter, we have reached the end of this journey, but worry not, it will lead straight into another one. 😊 Thank you all for continuing to read my story, and I hope you follow the next one as well.  
 **Guest:** Oh my goodness, thank you! :D  
 **Queen MariaTheresia:** It came up really quick, but it was something I had been planning for a while. I hope you like the sequel! Thank you for your steady comments. They really help me keep up the inspiration.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters and plot points.  
Without further ado, onto the end!

Danica's heart had been heavy the entire time she had been saying goodbye to the dwarves, and then on the walk up to Dale. Adrenaline had kept the devastation at bay, keeping her thoughts on returning to her world after a year-and-a-half. What had changed? Were her parents alright? How was she going to explain what happened, and how Thorin came to be with her? Speaking of Thorin, what in the hell was he going to do? She worried that he would never be content in her world.

"The people of this region will sorely miss you," Bard commented, drawing her from her thoughts. "You have been such a help, and source of guidance and hope to them,"

"I will miss all of you as well," she smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I will have to limit my farewells to Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda. We can't have too many people knowing we're alive if Fili is going to be trying to fake our deaths,"

"Of course. I know they will take the truth to their graves,"

They greeted people as they made their way through the streets of Dale, stopping here and there to listen to a complaint. The sun had just set beyond the horizon when they got to Bard's house. Only after the people had insisted, did he move his family into the Lord's manor. The children were elated to see Danica, especially after hearing about the dual. It struck her how strange it was that the fight felt like a whole lifetime ago. Only a few hours, but so much had changed since then. As she spoke with those who had become like family to her, the smiles turned to tears. For the sake of Tilda, she just said that she had to go away for hers and Thorin's safety. She knew Bard would at least tell Bain the full story.

As Danica hugged the girls, she found herself wishing that, if she had daughters, they would be like these two. She brushed a tear away when Sigrid gave her a scarf she'd been working on that was a startling shade of red. The wool had come in with the most recent trade, and was also remarkably soft.

"Sigrid, you should keep this for yourself," Danica attempted to give it back, but Sigrid smiled and declined.

"I want you to have something of us. Something to remember us by," she said this tearfully, and all Danica could do was hug the girl tightly.

"I love all of you dearly, and will miss you,"

She could have spent all night with them, but felt the urge to get back as soon as possible. Bard was to escort her, and as they walked, unspoken words hung in the air. For a bit, she didn't know how to begin, or what to even say, but once they reached the valley, he touched her arm to stop her.

"Are you sure you can never return?" he asked, looking down at her in the dim moonlight.

"I'm afraid so. But I wanted to let you know how much your friendship has meant to me. We wouldn't have succeeded in gaining the mountain, defeating Smaug, or surviving without you. We owe you our lives. Thank you," she realized it sounded a bit quaint and formal, but didn't know what else to do. It was a bit frustrating that this was the last she'd see of him, and she mucked it up by being awkward.

Bard just shook his head, not even noticing her fumble. "You make it sound like so much more than it was," he took her hand in his. "My family will always be friends to you. I have to admit, for a short while, I had hoped you would become a part of that family," when her eyes widened a little, his face seemed to ease. "But you are not mine, and all I wish for you is the kind of peace and happiness you, and Thorin deserve,"

"Bard…" she watched sadly as he kissed her hand. "You deserve happiness too,"

"Do not worry about me. My happiness comes from the well-being of my children and people,"

Damn noble man. Still, she knew he was telling the truth. "I can promise you that both your children and people will prosper for many generations,"

Though it was dim, she was sure he smiled. "Thank you. Come, now. We should get you back,"

They had only gotten about halfway, when Danica's steps began to slow. Her head felt light, and a buzz in her ears was making her dizzy. She blinked hard a few times, trying to dispel whatever it was, but it only got worse. Her stomach churned, feeling like it was being pulled somewhere else against her will.

"Dani, are you alright?" Bard had to grab her arm to keep her from collapsing to the ground.

Unable to answer, she weakly shook her head. She realized what was happening, and tried her best to fight it, but knew it was only a matter of time. Someone, likely more than one someone, was using a spell to call her away, to Sauron. An obvious offender was Saruman, but she suspected two more. How had he possibly gotten word to them? What did this mean for the future?

"Danica!" Thorin's voice was far away, but it gave her strength to hold on just a little longer.

"Over here!" Bard called back, then hauled her up into his arms to meet the others halfway.

The moment she was in Thorin's arms, she turned into him, wanting his strength to be enough to keep her there. A cool hand touched her forehead, easing some of the vertigo. She risked opening her eyes, and saw Galadriel standing over her.

"Can you stop it?" she asked softly.

"I am afraid not," Galadriel's words had Danica going cold with fear. "My strength is still weak after our confrontation with Sauron. However, the three of us may be able to alter it; send you somewhere away from Sauron,"

"We likely will not be able to send you to your world," Elrond explained, but we can at least change your course. Give you a chance until we can find you and send you to safety,"

Danica nodded, but something crossed her mind then. It must have struck Thorin as well, for he said, "You keep mentioning just her leaving," his voice held an edge to it that warned of growing temper.

"I am sorry, Thorin," Gandalf put a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "We do not have the time or strength to safely send both of you,"

"No," Thorin growled, shrugging the wizard's hand off.

"We have to get started," Elrond urged.

"No!" Thorin's grip on her tightened, but she could feel more magic pulling her away.

Sounds that she knew were not from their area floated around her ears, making her chest constrict. "No," she groaned, returning the tight grip.

With everything she had, she looked up into Thorin's face, and willed him to stay with her. Every memory of them she could pull up of their time together she played in her mind, paying attention to each detail. His voice, his touch, the way he smelled. She didn't care where she went, but she couldn't lose him. Not now. "Look at me,"

Her voice wasn't loud, but he heard her, and looked down. "Don't leave me,"

"Never,"

Her head ached intensely with the effort it took to focus on him, but she never broke eye contact. Even when she thought her brain was about to explode from the pressure, and tears were running down her cheeks, she kept her eyes on him. Concern etched on his face, he opened his mouth to speak, but a blinding light swallowed them. All thoughts and memories blurred together, and began to fade. Panicking, she repeated his name over, and over, until it was all that was left. She held onto that name until the dark came rushing up, and hit her like a wall of bricks.

* * *

Buzzing filled his ears, making him irritable as he slowly lifted himself and opened his eyes. Cursing, he quickly closed them again to black out the searing light. Using his hand as a shield, he blinked until his eyes got used to the sunlight, then looked around in confusion. The warmth wasn't unusual for summer, but there was no earthly explanation for the grassy hill he found himself on, nor the hobbits bustling around below.

"Impossible…" he frowned, knowing he was in the Shire, but not knowing how or why. The last he remembered, he and the Company had just arrived in Rivendell. Turning to try and better place himself, he saw Danica laying in the grass beneath a tree.

She was dressed in a gown lined with fur, the likes of which he'd only seen in Erebor. Pushing confusion aside, he knelt beside her, and pressed his fingers to her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief at the feel of a pulse, but was still concerned at the blood trickling from her nose.

"Danica? Can you hear me?"

He kept his voice soft, gently nudging her shoulders until she turned, and her eyes began to flutter open. With a jolt, he saw the braids in front of her ears. Braids kept together by his beads. "How…?"

Her brows drew together, and she put a hand to her head as she sat up, groaning in pain.

"Easy. Just take it easy," he put an arm across her back to support her, noticing that, though she looked healthier than he'd last seen her, she was still thin. Her hair was also nearly a foot shorter.

"Thorin," she murmured, voice hoarse and distant.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know," her frown deepened as she looked at him, no recognition in her eyes. "Your name is Thorin?"

"Of course," troubled, he turned her head from one side to the other, looking for signs of trauma. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, searching his face for answers. "I don't remember anything. Not who you are, or where we are," her breath hitched a little bit, and her eyes began to glisten.

Those last words rendered him speechless. What could have possibly happened to them that he couldn't remember giving her his beads, and she couldn't remember him at all? Just when he thought it couldn't be worse, she spoke again.

"Who am I?"

By Durin, how could he answer that? They were barely beginning to get to know each other, and most of their conversations had been in dreams. It was all too much to think about at one time.

"Your name is Danica MacKay," he started. "I am Thorin Oakenshield, and we are friends,"

Her eyes searched him again. "I think I believe you. Your name and face are so familiar,"

That was a good start. "I can tell you more, but why don't we find somewhere you can get cleaned up," and maybe start to figure out what had happened. "I may know a house we can use," he only hoped no one else had thought the same thing with Bilbo's absence. He also hoped he could find the place.

It was with immense luck that, as they descended the hill, he recognized the hobbit hole they'd been sitting on. Not daring to believe it, he led Danica down to the round, green door, and knocked. No one answered, so he knocked again. If there was silence again, he was going to open the door to let them in, but he heard someone call from down the hall. A couple moments later, the door opened to reveal an aging, but still energetic hobbit in a crisp, gold vest. Along with some disappointment, Thorin felt a sense of familiarity.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm-"

"Thorin," the hobbit's eyes widened. "And Dani. Well I'll…how are you-" without further ado, the hobbit's eyes rolled back in his head, and he keeled over backward.

Thorin and Danica stared down at him, before she looked up at Thorin. "Now what?"

 **P.S.** Ending a story on a cliffhanger! Sorry, I really couldn't resist. I know this chapter was shorter than the rest, but it was more of a lead-in to the next story. Please keep your eye out for it, as well as the new story I'll be writing. Thank you, and love you all!


End file.
